Amistad, pasiòn y secretos
by Estefaniia RatHale Lightwood
Summary: Alice conoce al chico que seria el amor de su vida justo minutos despues de haber terminado con su novio de 2 años... pero esa felicidad sera duradera?
1. El peor dia de mi vida

_**pasion, amistad y secretos**_

Hola gente... como estan? Al ver todo este rollo de los fanfics ps hize uno, es de mi pareja favorita de la saga que muchos amamos... onbvio la saga de crepusculo, y esta parejita son Alice y Jasper. Espero que les guste esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Alice y bueno, espero sea de su agrado y dejen review! ... Besos!

**Capitulo I: El peor dia de mi vida**

Esta noche sera mi baile de bienvenida de semestre y Bella y Rosalie vinieron a mi casa para arreglarnos. Yo prepare todo el maquillaje y lo puse sobre mi tocador, mientras Bella terminaba de ducharse.

-Alice, tu hermano se ira antes verdad?- me pregunto Rosalie mientras la maquillaba

-Si, sigo sorprendida de que te haya invitado- le confese -Parece que de verdad le interesas a mi hermano- comente y sonrio. Bella salio del baño envuelta en una bata

-Espera tu turno- le comente en broma y sonrio. El tiempo paso recordando cosas del semestre pasado y termine de maquillar Rose. -Bells, ven- le dije y señale con el dedo, se sento y comence

-Oye Alice, que se siente ser la presidenta del comite de organizacion?- me pregunto Bella

-Mmm dificil, divertido y satisfactorio al final del dia- le respondi y sonrei, amaba ser la organizadora del baile

-Escojiste un buen tema- me comento Rose

-Gracias- agradeci y sonrei

-Noches en Paris- penso Bella en voz alta -Suena romantico... Paris la capital del amor- dijo despues

-Lo se y tal vez encuentres a alguien, ahora que recuerdo tengo a alguien a quien presentarte- le comente cuando Edward mi primo vino a mi cabeza, seguramente harian bonita pareja

-Quien?- pregunto interesada, mire por el espejo y Rose sonrio

-Es mi primo e ingresara a clases este semestre, seguramente estara alli esta noche- le explique a Bella y penso por un momento

-Es un buen chico- dijo Rose detras de nosotras -Lo conoci el dia del cumpleaños de Emmett- dijo recordando la pequeña fiesta de mi hermano

-Mmm no se chicas- comento Bella insegura mientras la maquillaba los ojos

-Tu sabras si andas con el o solo lo conoces- le dije y le guiñe, tenia la sensacion de que se caerian muy bien. el tiempo paso hablando sobre el baile

-Lista- dije orgullosa, nunca habia visto a Bella tan... bella!

-Muy bien, señorita Alice su turno- me dijo Rose y me sento, comenzo a maquillarme -Yo las peinare- nos aviso contenta, era genial yo maquillaba, rose peinaba y Bella.. nos daba su punto de vista. -Que hare con tu cabello?- penso en voz alta y las 3 reimos

-Solo moldealo, de todas maneras luzco bien- dije y sonrei

-Esa es la actitud!- me felicito Bella, Rose termino conmigo y despues fue con Bella, le hizo un moldeado rizado muy lindo y a ella le hicimos un cardado con el cabello planchado y moldeado en las puntas. Tocaron la puerta.

-Puedo pasar? estan visibles?- nos pregunto mi hermano

-Rose escondete- le dijo Bella en voz baja y fue al baño, mientras yo fui a abrir la puerta

-Que pasa Emmett?- le pregunte con la puerta entreabierta

-Ya vieron la hora?- me pregunto tratando de ver el interior de la habitacion -Hola Bella- la saludo y sonrio -No se supone que Rose esta aqui?- me pregunto en voz baja curioso y sonrei emocionada

-No espies, y si pero la escondimos- le explique y me vio mal -Que? es tu cita y estaria mal que la vieras antes- le explique a mi hermano y acintio

-En una hora llegara la limosina, esten listas- nos dijo como si fuera mi padre

-Muy bien ahora zup zup!- lo corri y cerre la puerta -Rose ya puedes salir- le dije y salio, yo tome mi vestido que era largo estraple con una cinta saliendo del medio de organza, en morado y con cola de sirena; Bella saco el suyo que era azul rey arriba de los tobillos, halter y con pedreria en el escote; el de Rose era rojo con mangas pequeñas que llegaba hasta el suelo y con un escote de la espalda hasta la cintura.

-Alice no hay problema en que valla con tu hermano verdad?- me pregunto un poco apenada

-No te preocupes, estare ocupada afinando detalles durante el baile- le dije y le sonrei

-Que mala suerte que Demetri no esta en la ciudad- me comento Bella preocupada porque mi novio no estaria en el baile conmigo, me entristecio un poco de verdad queria que fuera mi cita...

-Lo se, pero estoy segura de que llamara- comente mientras intentaba ponerme mi vestido pero no alcanzaba a abotonarlo yo sola -Bells, Rose me pueden ayudar a vestirme?- les pregunte y rei, Bella fue y me ayudo, asi paso con todas.

-Rose cres que se formalice algo entre tu y Emmett?- le pregunto Bella mientras nos poniamos los tacones

-No lo se- dijo y me volteo a ver -Tu que cres?- me pregunto y lo pense

-Por que cres que yo sabria eso?- le pregunte confusa

-Alice, es tu hermano- me explico Bella y lo pense un momento

-Presiento que seras mi cuñada- le dije aun pensativa -Estoy casi segura- le dije despues

-Con eso basta- dijo sonriendo... sono mi celular y corri a ver

era Demetri! y conteste sin pensar...

-Hola Demi!- conteste con emocion, y Rose y Bella cuchicheaban a mi lado

-Alice- me dijo en tono serio y me preocupo un poco

-Que pasa? suenas muy... serio- le dije preocupada y mis amigas me veian atentas

-No podre ir hoy al baile- me explico y despues hizo una pausa.

-Demetri lo se, pero me estas asustando- le dije con la voz temblorosa

-Tendre que quedarme aqui en Italia por mas de un año, en verdad lo siento Al- me explico y empeze a llorar, senti dos manos una a cada hombro

-Pero porque? porque ahora?- pregunte con la voz quebrada, lo amaba y me dolia de solo pensar en no verlo la alegria que sentia por el baile se desvanecio

-No sabes cuanto lo siento, en verdad no queria hacerlo hoy pero iremos a la central subterranea y no saldre de alli en un tiempo, me han nombrado guardia puedes creerlo?- me explico todo mientras yo lloraba tratando de no sollozar, al parecer estaba contento con su acenso

-Que bien! te felicito de verdad- lo felicite con desgana

-Me duele que esto sea asi- me dijo en tono triste -Te amo Alice y me duele estar tan lejos, pero como sabes una vez que entras no sales de aqui... espero lo comprendas y que seas feliz- se disculpo en el mismo tono, era la despedida, no paraba de llorar y cuando pronuncio esas 3 palabras no resisti los sollozos

-Te deseo lo mejor Demetri, te amo... pero deberias estar feliz, es lo que querias ir a Italia y...- se me quebro la voz y no termine de hablar

-Alice no sabes cuanto me duele, pero la distancia nos separa y tendremos que seguir caminos diferentes- me dijo y se le quebro la voz y yo solloze

-Tienes razon, pero... te voy a extrañar mucho Demmi- dije llorando

-Y yo a ti Alice, lo siento tanto... espero, que, la pases bien en el baile de esta noche y despideme de Emmett. Te amo- me dijo y llore aun mas

-En verdad cres que podre?- dije ironicamente -Claro y yo a ti- le dije

-Tengo que irme, lo siento tanto- me dijo y colgo, solte el telefono y solte a llorar Rose y Bella me abrazaban y yo a ellas

-Trata de tranquilizarte- me dijo Bella

-Alice sabias que esto pasaria algun dia, ademas te arruinaras el maquillaje- me dijo Rose a sabiendas de mi inexplicable vanidad, pero ni siquiera eso me importo

-Chicas esta todo bien?- pregunto mi hermano en la puerta

-Si, Emmett ahora bajamos- le dijo Bella

-No ire al baile- les dije desecha por la llamada

-Claro que iras, no puedes faltar- me animo Bella

-No puedo, solo quiero llorar y tirarme en la cama- les dije pero aun asi me pararon entre las dos y me sentaron frente al espejo, la Alice que vi era como un alma desecha y vieja, con un maquillaje completamente arruinado que lloraba y derramaba lagrimas sin sesar

-Alice deja de llorar, por favor...- me pidio Rose -Yo se que es dificil, pero hoy es la noche en la que tu debes de ir, tu noche- me animo y tenia razon

-Todo pasa por algo- me consolo Bella -Despues podras llorar lo que quieras pero por ahora...- dijo y le paso una brocha a Rose

-Tienen razon, tendre tiempo despues, pero no les garantizo que este del todo feliz- les adverti y Bella me seco las lagrimas y volvieron a maquillarme, aun mejor que la primera vez

-Lista- dijo Bella. Se escucho el timbre de la puerta..

-Chicas! deben irse!- nos grito mi hermano, tomamos los bolsos de mano y salimos -Me voy para llegar antes!- grito y se fue.

Bajamos y estaba el chofer de la limo en la puerta.

-Señoritas- nos saludo y ayudo a subir al auto, alli estaban Victoria y Leah, en el camino hablamos de moda y esas cosas.

Cuando llegamos al baile todo lucia tal como lo pense y entramos por la puerta principal, Emmett corrio hacia Rose, pero detras de mi hermano venian dos jovenes uno era Edward mi primo el cual le presente enseguida a Bella, pero el otro nunca lo habia visto o tal vez si... en alguna parte...

-Alice el es Jasper un viejo amigo que llego de Texas- lo presento Edward y nos miramos por un momento

-Jasper Hale, mucho gusto- se presento y me beso la mano, vaya caballero

-Alice pero ya te conocia, no? De casa de Edward hace dos años- me presente y pense eso en voz alta, el solo sonrio con orgullo y guiño. Eso fue un si. Es el chico que conoci en su fiesta de cumpleaños hace 2 años antes de estar con Demetri... es gentil, amable, decente...

-Supe que Dem...- empezo a hablar Edward y Bella se lo llevo del brazo, mire al suelo

-Me haria el honor de acompañarla esta noche?- me pregunto en tono formal y sonrei

-Me encantaria, pero no me hables de ud. ya nos conocemos- le pedi y sonrio

-Muy bien Alice, luces divina esta noche- me felicito de manera seria

-Gracias- agradeci con una sonrisa

-Que tienes? tu sonrisa es bella pero no llega a tus ojos, puedo sentir tu tristeza- me dijo confuso y levanto mi rostro, respire hondo -Una joven tan hermosa no deberia de estar triste- me alago y me sonroje

-Algo paso hace muy poco tiempo- le explique y acintio

-No preguntare mas, pero olvidalo al menos por esta noche- me animo Jasper y acenti, fuimos a sentarnos y hablamos de nuestros gustos e intereses, era muy divertido y por un momento olvide a Demetri y me senti mejor.

-Bailamos?- me pregunto y me tendio su mano, lo pense pero acepte ya no tenia nada que perder y bailamos por mucho tiempo, dos rondas sin parar.

-Nos podemos sentar?- pregunte sin aliento del cansancio, fuimos a nuestra mesa y fue por algo de beber, una cancion lenta comenzo a sonar y mucha gente fue a sentarse, pero unos se quedaron entre ellos mi hermano y Rose que venian a mi mesa. Bella no era la mejor bailarina, pero Edward era un excelente bailarin.

-Como estas?- me pregunto Emmett preocupado, cuando acompaño a Rosalie a dejar sus tacones

-No quiero recordarlo, pero mejor... gracias- le dije sonrio, en ese momento volvio Jasper con dos vasos, los dejo en la mesa y se sento, tome del mio y charlamos por un momento. Jasper se paro de la nada.

-Me concederia esta pieza?- me pregunto con su mano tendida, de nuevo y lo vi a los ojos y me pare para bailar con el, habia algo en el que me hacia sentir mejor y ademas era como si ya lo conociera, llegamos al centro de la pista y no dejabamos de vernos, me tomo de la cintura y puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, bailamos sin apartar nuestras miradas no se cuantas canciones bailamos juntos pero solo nos moviamos al compas de la musica y de vez en cuando me daba la vuelta,

-Nunca pense que bailaras tan bien- me comento y sonrei

-Ahora tus ojos se ven mas bellos por la alegria que al fin llego a ellos- me dijo y senti como me sonrojaba

-Gracias- dije y sonrei, la ronda estaba por terminar y de un movimiento me empujo sujetada d emi brazo para jalarme, enrollarme en sus brazos y asi quedar a unos centimetros de la pista ambos sonreimos y sorpresivamente escuchamos aplausos.

-Que pena- dije en voz baja sonriendo y nos levantamos, nos fuimos a la mesa caminando, y retiro la silla para que me sentara. Rose, Bella y Leah me veian con gesto feliz y de ternura, se sirvio la cena y el baile siguio. Cuando por fin todo habia terminado me quede al final para pagarle al Dj y decidir que hacer con la decoracion del salon, les indique a mis compañeros de comite lo que ibda a la bodega

-Alice, nosotros terminaremos aqui- me dijo Bree era una compañera muy dulce y la estimo demasiado

-Pero...- comence a hablar en un tono depresivo

-Pero nada- me dijo Angela -Vete- me dijo y sonrio, acenti y fui hacia la salida, eran las 3:00 am y hacia mucho frio, sali cubriendome con los brazos y vi a mi hermano cerca del jeep con Rose y sonrei. De pronto alguien me ponia un saco y voltee de la sorpresa.

-No queria asustarte, pero hace frio- me dijo Jasper de manera calida

-No te preocupes, solo que no esperaba verte. Gracias- le dije sonriendo, era extraño pero lo que habia pasado con Demetri simplemente quedaba aislado. Jasper tenia una sonrisa irresistible y unos ojos que podrian volver a la vida a cualquier persona

-No hay nada que agradecer lo hago con gusto- dijo y sonrei

-Te han dicho que tienes una sonrisa encantadora?- me pregunto en tono de duda, su postura era seria y formal

-Gracias. Jasper ya no me halagues, lo haz hecho toda la noche- le pedi, era encantador cuando lo hacia pero no queria fijarme en nadie mas por el momento, No alice! olvidalo!.

-Lo siento, no lo volvere a hacer ... por ahora- comento Jasper y sonrio, Emmett ya estaba dentro del jeep y tocaba la bocina...

-Sera mejor que me vaya- comente

-Te acompaño, Edward me presto su auto- me explico y acenti su saco tenia un aroma varonil pero a la vez juvenil, y me quitaba el frio, llegamos al auto en silencio y Emmett me abrio la puerta al parecer estaba molesto

-Emmett esta molesto, fue un gusto conocerte- comence la despedida y trate de quitarme el saco, pero me detuvo

-No, quedatelo tu lo necesitas mas que yo ademas de que tendre que ir por el algun dia- me comento e hizo una sonrisa torcida.

-Estas seguro?- le pregunte y nego con la cabeza, Emmett golpeaba el volante con los dedos -Me tengo que ir, hasta luego Jasper. Gracias- me despedi y se acerco a darme un beso en la mejilla, me sonroje y lo vi un poco mal

-Es solo una despedida- me aclaro y se alejo -Buenas noches- se despidio y retrocedio. Yo subi al jeep y mi hermano estaba muy molesto.

-Ahora que te pasa?- le pregunte seria su mal humor era notable a la distancia -No te fue bien con Rosalie?- le pregunte aunque ya sabia la razon

-No, todo lo contrario es genial... Explicame algo acabas de terminar con tu novio de 2 años hace unas horas y estas como si nada, y ademas con el saco de alguien que te acaban de presentar- me reclamo como si el fuera mi novio -Todos se dieron cuenta de tus coqueteos al amigo de Edward- dijo despues enojado

-Emmett estas exhagerando!- le conteste -Se llama Jasper es un buen chico y solo queria hacerme sentir mejor, si? me presto su saco porque hace frio a diferencia de ti que aun lo traes puesto- le respondi de mala manera, Emmett se hizo muy buen amigo de Demetri y lo estimaba mucho.

-No te entiendo Alice! En casa estabas llorando sin parar y en el baile no parabas de sonreir y bailar- me regaño y me senti mal, recorde cada palabra que me habia dicho Demetri en su despedida y se formo un nudo en mi garganta. -Eres mas rara de lo que pense, jurabas amarlo y aun asi no te separas de un desconocido y bailar esa cancion!- seguia regañandome como si fuera mi padre y no resisti mas y comence a llorar mirando por la ventana, mi hermano solo bufaba. Llegamos rapido a la casa vacia y tome un gran respiro.

-Emmett solo me haces sentir peor, culpable! que tipo de hermano eres? Jasper solo fue amable conmigo! solo eso, ademas no hize nada malo podrias disminuir tus celos un poco, no?- le grite y baje del auto, abri la puerta principal y subi corriendo a mi habitacion llorando como antes y cerre la puerta de golpe.

-Alice!- grito mi hermano en tono mas calmado, venia hacia mi cuarto y lo cerre con seguro -Alice, lo siento, dejame entrar porfavor- me suplico en la puerta

-Vete Emm- le dije en voz alta y entrecortada, y me tire a llorar en la cama. Ahora no solo estaba triste sino que todo el dolor que habia olvidado en la fiesta habia llegado con mas fuerza gracias a los reclamos de mi hermano no podia resistirme a la tristeza, me quite el saco de Jasper y lo deje a un lado de la cama, todo estaba obscuro no paraba de llorar y sollozar...

-Demmi! por que? te voy a extrañar, eras todo para mi, te conoci y fue lindo antes y despues... en verdad no tengo palabras para describir lo que siento por ti, simplemente no las hay...- balbuseaba en un intento de que el dolor descendiera... -No debi de haber ido al baile, debi haberme quedado aqui y evitarme este remordimiento, Emmett tiene razon acabo de terminar una relacion y me la paso con alguien a quien apenas conoci...- lloraba y lloraba sin parar no se de cuanto tiempo paso, pero me quede dormida y adolorida por el esfuerzo de los sollozos... Pero no se en que momento me quede dormida.


	2. Lagrimas

**Capitulo II: Lagrimas inevitables**

Cuando desperte las cortinas estaban cerradas y estaba en brazos de mi hermano, involuntariamente empece a llorar de nuevo y eso lo desperto porque me abrazo aun mas fuerte

-Shh lo siento mucho- me dijo y me abrazo fuerte, pero yo no paraba de llorar

-Esta bien- conteste con dificultad, se quedo alli hasta que sono el timbre de la puerta

-Ya vuelvo- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente, al verme tenia puesto el vestido y estaba hecha un desastre. Cerre la puerta y me cambie por unos pants y una camiseta, y me fui a sentar junto a la ventana, me sentia terrible y tocaron a mi puerta..

-Pasa- dije en voz baja y entro Rose, pero no deje de ver por la ventana

-Hola Alice- me saludo y se inco frente a mi -Como estas?- me pregunto preocupada

-Pues ya te lo imaginaras, y ademas Emmett me reclamo todo el camino hacia aca, me siento terrible- le confese

-Ou pero sobre que te reclamo si tu no terminaste con Demetri- me pregunto para que aclarara la idea

-Me reclamo sobre el amigo de Edward- le dije y penso

-Pero si solo bailaron, y charlaron, no paso nada- me comento y acenti

-Diselo a mi hermano, pero se disculpo- le dije -Podrias cerrar la puerta?- le pedi y fue a cerrarla, cuando venia de regreso vio algo sobre la cama y levanto el saco que me presto Jasper

-Y esto? no es de Emmett- me pregunto y rei

-Por que dices que no es de Emmett?- le pregunte curiosa

-Pues es pequeño, el no cabe aqui- comento y tenia razon sonrei al igual que ella -En verdad, de quien es?- dijo entre risas

-De Jasper- conteste y agache la mirada, se me quedo viendo y corrio a sentarse frente a mi

-Alice- me dijo seria y acenti -Que te paso anoche? parecia como si nunca hubieras recibido esa llamada- me dijo, pero no dije nada solo lo pense... espero a que respondiera

-No lo se, la tristeza se fue por un momento olvide el asunto de Demetri. Fue muy extraño- le dije y solo me veia atenta

-Es que se veian... tan unidos, como si se hubieran conocido de siempre. Ademas te veias feliz y hasta parecio que no te diste cuenta de la ultima cancion que bailaron juntos- me comentaba pero penso un rato -Parecia que eran solo ustedes dos- comento pensante

-Espera cual fue la ultima cancion?- le pregunte en susurros y me miro sorprendida

-When i look at you de Miley Cyrus. No recuerdas que cancion bailaste o que? Ademas la letra, vaya- me pregunto y Bella se asomo por la puerta

-Pasa Bells- le dije y cerro la puerta al entrar

-De que hablan?- pregunto curiosa

-Del baile- le respondi y se sento junto a Rose en el piso

-Fueron los unicos que bailaron hasta el final- comento Bella y luego se puso seria

-Como estas?- me pregunto y acenti

-Pues ya te imaginaras- comente y me abrazo y Rosalie tambien, vi el jardin y estaban Edward, Jasper y mi hermano. Seguro Jasper venia por su saco

-Vamos abajo- me dijo Rose pero me negue no tenia ganas de nada

-Prefiero quedarme aqui, y no insistan, si?- les pedi, no queria hacer nada mas que recostarme en la cama y pensar

-Pero Alice- me dijo Bella

-Voy a estar bien, gracias Bells de todas maneras, vayan y diviertanse, si me dan ganas bajo... si?- les dije y me vieron mal -Por cierto... llevenle su saco a Jasper, si?- les pedi y Bella lo tomo

-Alice, no voy a insistir... pero no te dejes hundir por esto, si? Se lo obstinada que eres y bueno ya e pasado por eso, con Jacob y lo que me ayudo fue desahogarme y despues superarlo- me dijo Bella antes de salir y cerraron la puerta. Me quede alli sentada junto al ventanal recargada en la pared, me sentia bien dentro de lo que cabia en ese lugar sola con mis pensamientos, paso el tiempo y el sol cambiaba de lugar, me recoste en el piso y parpadee un par de veces. Despues de un rato me di cuenta de que estaba dormida y desperte de un salto, pero ya era de noche y estaba arropada con algo, la lampara estaba encendida y la puerta cerrada. Me enderese y vi que tenia una cobija y junto a mi una rosa rosa perfecta, me levante para ponerla en agua dentro de un delgado florero, la puse en mi tocador para contemplarla un rato

-Puedo pasar?- me dijo una voz en la puerta y me emocione

-Mama!- grite y corri a abrazarla, habia olvidado que hoy llegaban de su viaje, ni la emocion de verla supero la tristeza y en sus brazos empece a llorar

-Alice querida, que pasa? por que estas llorando?- me pregunto mi madre y le conte todo lo sucedido... -Tranquila, sabias que eso iba a pasar ademas su relacion ya no iba bien. Ya encontraras a alguien adecuado- me dijo mi madre para consolarme y me abrazo -Bajaras a cenar?- me pregunto preocupada y negue con la cabeza -Esta bien, volvere en un rato- me dijo me guiño y salio. Me recoste y dormi otro rato... unas imagenes de una pareja bailando al compas de la musica y sonriendose llegaron a mi mente, era una pareja perfecta y de pronto la vision cambio a una pareja sentada en una banca de un parque abrazados, pero no se veian tan unidos, felices como la pareja anterior, tambien sonreian pero no con la misma alegria, y la vista vuelve a la primera pareja parecen tan enamorados y la otra no... es extraño. La vista cambia y se aclara soy yo! en el parque con Demetri, todo se nubla y la pareja que baila reaparece... soy yo de nuevo con Jasper!. Y me desperte de golpe y me sente, me maree por la rapidez...

-Vaya...- dije en voz baja y vi hacia el frente, habia dejado la lampara de mi buro encendida y en el respaldo de mi silla estaba el saco que me habia prestado! vi el reloj y eran las 4 am... volvi a dormir pero ahora sin soñar.


	3. Sueños de confusion

**Capitulo III: Sueños de confusion **

Desperte y nada cambio ahora estaba triste y confundida por mi sueño... mis sueños eran como una guia, siempre me decian cosas muy claras. Recorde el saco sobre el respaldo de mi silla y voltee pero no habia nada, seguramente Emmett lo tomo o alguien para darselo a Edward. Todo paso igual, no sali de mi cuarto y mi hermano me llevo el desayuno

-Gracias Emm- le dije y recorde la rosa -Emmett gracias por la rosa- le agradeci y me vio extraño

-Que rosa?- me pregunto confundido

-Esa rosa- dije apuntando al florero -No fuiste tu quien la dejo junto a mi ayer?- le pregunte y nego con la cabeza. Despues de eso todo fue igual sin salir de mi habitacion, solo pensando... mis padres y mi hermano entraban y salian. Hasta que llego la noche y volvi a dormir... soñe lo mismo que la noche anterior y me sorprendio y confundio como si hubiera sido la primera vez. A la mañana siguiente desperte y me di una ducha, tome mi celular y escribi ''Las necesito'' y se lo envie a Rose y Bella. Me puse un pants y una playera. A la hora llegaron preocupadas.

-Hola chicas- las salude y me miraron raro

-Hola Alice- me saludo Rose

-¿Que paso?- me pregunto Bella preocupada

-Quiero que me ayuden a pensar- les dije y me vieron aun mas raro y fui a cerrar la puerta

-Alice ¿que pasa? te ves mejor- me dijo Rose -Supongo- dijo despues. Les conte mi sueño y solo acentian y pensaban.

-No se, al pensarlo siento que en verdad no amaba como yo pensaba a Demetri- les dije cuando temrine la historia

-Dicen que los sueños son el reflejo del alma y en este caso, supongo que tambien del corazon- me comento Bella y Rose acintio

-Pero que extraño que compararas la pareja que hacias con Demetri y la que harias con Jasper- me dijo Rosalie aunque mas bien penso en voz alta

-Cierto, tal vez fue por el baile- comento Bella

-No lo se, pero fue extraño y bueno algo dentro de mi me dice que fue el quien me dejo esa flor- les dije y señale la hermosa rosa rosa

-¡Que bella flor!- dijo Rose y fue a verla -¿Por que piensas que fue el?- me pregunto

-Pudo haber sido tu hermano- me dijo Bella

-Le agradeci y dijo que no fue el, si hubiera sido el me lo habria dicho y mis padres no son de dar flores y menos una rosa tan perfecta como esa- les explique a amabas

-Alice... tal vez tu sueño te mostro algo que nunca vimos- me dijo Bella y lo pense

-Si lo considero, puede que fuera cierto pero aun asi lo voy a extrañar- le dije y me abrazaron de nuevo

-Asi que, ¿por fin saldras despues de estos 4 dias?- me pregunto Rose animada

-Mmm no lo se, aunque no lo ame, si lo queria mucho y no me siento de animo para salir. Mi corazon esta en duelo- les comente a mis amigas y al parecer comprendian mis razones

-Muy bien pero en cuanto tengas una pisca de animo nos llamaras, ¿cierto?- me ordeno Rose, era extraño no estaba con animo de salir de compras.

-Y Bells, ¿que pasa con Edward?- le pregunte y sonrio

-Pues ya somos novios- me dijo y se sonrojo

-¿En verdad?- me entusiasme, ¡tenia una prima nueva! -¡Oh que alegria!- grite y la abrace -Ahora eres mi prima- le dije

-¡Lo se!- grito de gusto tambien ella -De hecho esta abajo y quiere verte- me dijo y sonrei, Edward era como un hermano para mi. Bella tomo su celular y marco.

-¿Y tu Rosalie como vas con Emmett?- le pregunte

-Pues todo va por un muy buen camino... ¡tal vez sea tu cuñada en poco tiempo!- me grito muy emocionada y ambas sonreimos de emocion

-¡Espero que si.!- le dije y entonces tocaron la puerta -Pase- dije en voz alta

-Hola Alice- me dijo Edward en la puerta y paso -¿Como estas?- me pregunto y se sento junto a Bella

-Mejor, gracias Ed- le dije y sonrei -Asi que, ustedes dos...- deje la frase sin terminar y Edward asintio, que emocion!

-Si- respondio y sonrei

-¿Y Emmett se quedo solo?- le pregunte solo faltaba el en mi habitacion, Edward penso y se toco la frente como preocupado

-Se quedo abajo...- dijo y me vio pero ahora como burlandose

-¿Haciendo?- le pregunte y ahora tenia su sonrisa burlona

-Traje a alguien conmigo y lo esta interrogando- me dijo riendo en silencio, ¿Jasper? y yo con estas fachas... que acabo de pensar!

-No puede ser- dije en voz baja y rei

-Yo creo que se llevaran bien- dijo Bella

-Yo tambien lo creo- comento Rose

-Rose ¿y si vas a ver a Emmett?- le dije y guiñe, acintio y bajo corriendo dejando la puerta abierta

-Entonces, ¿ya no estas triste?- me pregunto Edward abrazando a Bella

-Si, pero bueno no tanto como el dia del baile... pero aun asi no tengo animos de nada, ni siquiera de ir de compras- le comente en tono decaido, dentro de mi habia una montaña de emociones

-¡En verdad estas mal!- dijo preocupado sabia como amaba salir a comprar -El tiempo lo cura todo, no te preocupes- me dijo y apreto mi mano sonriendo -Ademas puede que aparesca alguien que te ayude a salir de esto- dijo y me lanzo una mirada suspicas enarcando una ceja.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos- dijo Bella y le mostro su celular a Edward, al parecer ya era hora

-Bien, gusto haberte visto Alice- me dijo y nos levantamos del piso -¿Quieres que le diga a Jass que suba a despedirse?- me pregunto Edward como quitandole importancia

-Claro que no, solo mirame- le dije en voz un poco baja y me vio sospechosamente -¿Que?- pregunte distraida

-Ya entendi, no quieres que te vea asi- dijo y me guiño

-Edward ustedes me han visto en mis peores momentos y les tengo confianza- les dije a la nueva pareja

-Muy bien- dijo Bella y me abrazo de despedida -Cuidate Al- me dijo y sonrio

-Bye Alice, buenas noches- me dijo Edward que tambien me abrazo, y se fueron a las escaleras para bajar, Rose subio

-Alice, debo irme- se disculpo y me abrazo -Lo sabes, en cuanto sientas ganas de comprar algo, me llamas- me dijo

-Rose eso no pasara pronto- le dije y trate de sonreir

-No lo creo, hasta luego Alice- se despidio y se fue cerrando la puerta, fui a sentarme frente al tocador a admirar la flor, era tan perfecta e indefensa... mi madre me subio la cena y charlamos, cuando me dio sueño me dejo y me acoste en mi cama a pensar. Demetri ahora mi ex novio, habia sido muy especial para mi estos ultimos dos años, pero en realidad creo que mi sueño tenia razon no estaba completamente enamorada...

Pasaron dos dias de la misma manera, platicas con mi mama y mi hermano, comida en mi habitacion, mi primo venia con mi hermano y me visito un rato, y mi primo traia a Bella y charlabamos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: .. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: .. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: .. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: .. ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: .. ::

**Hola gente! Ya volvi con otro capitulo, espero les guste mucho! y bueno en 8 dias subire otro! Solo para aclarar... la historia es de mi invencion y los personajes que nombro en este fanfic son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer. Cuidense y nos leemos pronto ;D ... RECUERDEN: Todo autor se nutre del gusto y las criticas de los lectores. **


	4. Mi salvador 1

_¡Hola monitos y monitas! Me mataran lo se, es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento (hasta el momento). Pero veran como es un dìa con Alice jaja. No estoy muy inspirada que digamos en este momento asi que, los dejo y en unos cuantos dìas màs les dejare la segunda parte de este cap... Disfrutenlo y les guste o no dejen reviews! se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones ;). Cuidense, besos. Nos leemos despuès._

_**NOTA::** La historia es de mi invenciòn y los personajes son de ''Crepusculo, la saga'' una historia original y magnifica de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer._

**Capitulo IV: Mi salvador**

Una mañana desperte aun triste por mi perdida y me quede acostada en la cama, se escucho el timbre de la puerta y era temprano para que alguien nos visitara, las 11:30 am. Pero me quede acostada dandole la espalda a la puerta y alguien abrio mi puerta, no mire pensando que era mi mama, mi papà o mi hermano.

-Linda habitacion- escuche que una voz nada familiar decia y voltee sorprendida, la puerta estaba medio abierta

-Jasper ¿que haces aqui?- le dije aun sorprendida, estaba con un pie dentro y el otro fuera de mi cuarto, me sente en la cama

-Edward habla mucho de tu estado de animo y decidi ayudarte- me dijo sonriendo

-¿Encerio? y ¿como lo haras?- le pregunte sin entusiasmo en la voz, penso

-Por lo que se... iremos de compras- dijo despues de unos segundos y me rei

-¿Un hombre de compras?- le pregunte incredula y rei mas

-Pues digamos que yo sere tu acompañante y chofer, tu compraras- me dijo Jasper

-No estoy de humor, lo siento Jasper- le respondi amablemente, no estaba de animo aun, me miro inocentemente

-Tu sabras, no me ire de aqui sin ti- me dijo y se sento en la puerta -Tengo todo el dia- me dijo cruzado de brazos y mirandome esperando

-¿Y mi hermano?- le pregunte en forma de advertencia

-Me dejo pasar- dijo sin preocuparse

-Jasper, lo siento pero no estoy de humor para salir- le volvi a decir pero se quedo hay sentado mirandome

-Alice, no te estoy preguntando- me dijo tranquilo y mire al cielo

-En verdad me quieres tener aqui todo el dia?- me pregunto en tono inocente

-Jasper...-

-Shh shh... Vamos date una ducha y vistete, te esperare afuera- dijo, se levanto y me guiño antes de salir

-Jasper, no quiero ser grosera pero en verdad no estoy de humor para salir, ni siquiera de compras- le dije antes de que cerrara la puerta -Lo siento-

-No me dejas otra opcion, Edward me dijo que eres un poco terca- dijo en voz alta y vino a la cama y me quito las cobijas de encima

-Jasper... ¿que estas haciendo?- le dije irritada pero solo se encojio de hombros y me cargo como a una bebe, patalee para que me soltara -Jasper, bajame porfavor- le pedi y nego con la cabeza, abrio la puerta del baño me dejo de pie junto a la regadera pero me sujetaba contra el de la cintura

-Te dije, no me ire de aqui sin ti- dijo luchando contra mi fuerza de librarme de el, abrio ambas llaves al igual y trato de meterme al agua pero yo no dejaba de luchar para salir, pero, logro meterme a la regadera y salir corriendo para cerrar la puerta. Fui a la puerta

-¡Dejame salir!- le grite pegando la puerta mojada

-¿Te e contado que e estado con varias mujeres? El fisico femenino siempre es el mismo y bueno el tuyo no seria diferente- me confeso con indirferencia

-No lo harias- le dije

-¿Quieres ver?- me advirtio y movio la perilla de la puerta

-Eres irritante ¿sabes?- dije de mala gana y entre a darme una ducha tarde un poco, cerre las llaves me envolvi en mi toalla y toque la puerta

-¿Si dime?- me pregunto del otro lado

-Voy a salir- le dije

-Bien- dijo pero no se escucho que se moviera

-Jasper, necesito salir por favor- le pedi y se movio, abri un poco la puerta, saque la cabeza y me analizo

-Bien- dijo y se fue y cerro la puerta, busque algo para ponerme refunfuñando, me vesti... unos jeans rotos, una camiseta no tan ajustada morada y flats, delineador, balsamo labial y me cepille el cabello. Me mire al espejo y sali con expresion indiferente

-Te ves bien, vamos- dijo y me dejo pasar antes -Damas primero- dijo cuando pase frente a el, bajamos la escalera

-¿Y en que iremos?- le pregunte cuando llegamos abajo, no habia nadie a la vista

-Ya veras- me dijo y salimos, cerro la puerta y habia un flamante jaguar estacionado enfrente de mi porsche

-¿Es tu auto?- pregunte sorprendida

-Llego esta mañana de texas- comento y fue a abrir la puerta del copiloto -Entra- dijo y sonrio, entre y me cerro la puerta, el subio del otro lado y arranco

-Vaya auto- pense en voz baja

-Gracias- me dijo sonriente, durante el camino me pregunte porque estaba asi, por que Edward no se lo habia contado.

-Vaya imagino como te haz de sentir, pero con el tiempo lo superaras... yo e pasado por eso y mirame como si nada. Estas cosas pasan pero al mismo tiempo nos damos cuenta de que tenemos que seguir con nuestra vida y tal vez encontrar a otra persona con quien compartir ese momento de tu vida- me dijo y sonrei

-Eso fue, muy profundo- pense en voz alta y sonrio

Llegamos al centro comercial y el mal humor empezo a irse, pero no lo necesario. Abrio mi puerta y cuando baje la cerro y puso el seguro, caminamos hacia la puerta principal y entramos ese olor a tienda y ropa me quito el mal humor un poco. Aqui habia de las mejores tiendas y siempre venia de compras aqui... que casualidad... Edward...

-¿Entonces donde empezamos?- me pregunto sonriendo y yo sonrei sin mucha emocion

-No se, tu decide- le dije y me analizo

-Mmm ¿no traes bolso?- pregunto confundido y negue con la cabeza -¿Y tu celular? ¿cartera?-

-En los bolsillos de mi pantalon- le explique e hizo una mueca

-Ya se a donde ir- penso en voz alta y me tomo de la mano, busco un tienda, pero no me decia a donde ir. Hasta que vimos una tienda de ''Nine West'' y entramos

-Vaya ¿que compraras aqui?- le comente cuando entramos, volteoa verme y miro al cielo

-Quien va a salir con algo seras tu- me aclaro y una señorita nos dio la bienvenida

-¿Yo?- pregunte y apunto hacia la derecha y mi corazon revivio al ver los bolsos -Woow- dije en voz baja

-Anda ve...- me susurro tentandome y exhalo, me tomo de la cintura y fuimos a ver los bolsos -¿Como te sientes?-

-Voy mejorando- conteste y vi bolsos, se fue a ver algo del otro lado mientras yo buscaba un bolso o cartera, a los minutos un bolso color vino tinto con sombras en negro, y asi como inflada de asas medianas aparecio frente a mi, lo tome sin dudar para verlo, cuando voltee vi a Jasper sonriendo

-Pareces una niña recibiendo un regalo de navidad- comento riendo y sonrei -¿Te gusta?-

-Claro, me encanta- comente y me lo quito de las manos

-Compermiso- dijo y fue a la caja

-¿Que haces?-

-Comprando un bolso- respondio y empezo a reir al igual que yo -¿Sabes lo extraño que sono eso?- le comente y reimos, era su turno de pagar -Yo pago- dije y me apresure a sacar mi cartera del bolsillo, pero el saco la suya antes

-Yo lo comprare- me dijo serio, pude sacar mi cartera pero dio rapido su tarjeta y me guiño, suspire.

-Gracias por su compra señor- le dijo la cajera, el le sonrio y salimos de la tienda

-Gracias Jasper-

-Dime Jass- me dijo y sonrei

-No tenias porque comprarla tu-

-Lo hice con gusto, ¿esta bien?- dijo con voz pasiva y acenti, mientras caminabamos pasamos junto a una tienda de musica y estaban tocando ''when i look at you'' de miley y me pare al escucharla, el recuerdo del baile llego a mi mente

-Alice?-

-Lo siento, recorde... el baile- comente y sonrei apenada

-Si tambien yo, bella cancion, ¿no cres?-

-Si...- dije y escuche la letra quedaba como anillo al dedo a lo que me pasaba, mi mundo se estaba derrumbando y llego como un angel a mi vida para rescatarme de la obscuridad de mi habitacion. Una imagen llego a mi mente, como recuerdo pero que aun no pasaba; Estabamos todos frente a una fogata.

-¿Alice?- decia pasando la mano frente a mi

-Lo siento, ¿continuamos?- sugeri y seguimos paseando, se detuvo a ver unos lentes para sol -Entremos- propuse y entre, el me siguio. Tenian lentes Bvlgari, Ray ban, Dolce & Gabanna, Chanel, Prada y Christian Dior. Yo fui a ver unos lentes Prada, mis favoritos y el unos cuadrados de Ray Ban... tal vez podria regresarle el favor. Me probe unos cuantos pero me decidi por unos cafes, cuadrados con borde redondo, fui a pagarlos y llegue con Jasper a saltos

-Te quedan bien-

-Gracias- respondio sonriente

-¿Te los llevaras?- pregunte con mas animo, dudo un poco

-¿Como se me ven?- pregunto con sonrisa galante y sonrei

-Mas que bien-

-Con eso basta- dijo y fue a la caja, y ya tenia mi tarjeta en la mano, mientras el sacaba la suya le di la mia al cajero y sonrio al ver mi intencion. Enbolso la compra y se la dio, Jasper la tomo mirandome mal y le sonrei tiernamente. Le agradecio al cajero y salimos.

-¿Por que pagaste?- me pregunto en tono serio

-Ojo por ojo, compra por compra- dije y le guiñe, sonrio

-Lo aceptare por esta vez- dijo y me miro fijamente, lo vi confusa -Alice, ¿como te sientes?- pregunto atento

-En verdad, pues mejor me siento mucho mejor- respondi animada, las compras siempre eran lo mio y la mejor solucion para mi deprecion. Aunque cuando el estaba era como si la alegria, dejara de lado a la tristeza.

-Puedo sentirlo y no sabes cuanto me alegro- dijo, me tomo de la mano y sonrio

-Jasper...- le dije al entender esa muestra de cariño

-Tranquila, solo soy tu amigo.. ¿ok?- dijo y sonrio, despues me uni a su sonrisa sin quitar mi mano de la suya, fuimos a Levis y vi unos jeans que me gustaron

-Espera solo me probare estos- le dije mostrando dos pares de jeans. Sali para verme al espejo unos jeans de mezclilla gris y el estaba al lado de la puerta de los probadores -¿Que tal?- le pregunte modelando frente al espejo

-Me gusta- dijo, esperaba que dijera algo mejor y al parecer lo noto ¡Oops! -Se te ven muy bien- dijo despues y fui a ponerme los otros que tenia, era un short de mezclilla con tirantes negros. Volvi a salir a verme al espejo, esto de verdad me convencio

-Yo diria que te lleves esos- me dijo Jass en la puerta y sonrei

-Concuerdo contigo- sonrei y lo vi por el espejo, me veia atentamente, de manera extraña pero me gustaba y volvi al probador para cambiarme. Sali y me lleve ambos mi siguiente compra, el solo tenia una bolsa ... me acerque

-Debe de haber algo para ti- dije y le pique el hombro con el dedo

-Ya vi y no me gusto nada- dijo hize mala cara y recorde...

-Ven- y lo tome del brazo, fuimos directamente a una tienda de Calvin Klein

-Aqui seguro encontramos algo para ti- y entramos, una joven nos atendio y se llevo a Jasper a buscar algo, yo fui a ver unos jeans de mujer pero no me llamo la atencion ninguno. Fui a buscar a Jass y la señorita me vio y me dijo que estaba en los probadores

-Su novio tiene buen gusto- me dijo y rei de burla un poco

-Lo se, pero no es mi novio-

-Lo siento, pense que si por como se veian- confeso y Jasper salio con unos jeans rasgados de mezclilla gris

-Que tal?- me dijo y los modelo, me rei al ver su intento

-Prueba con otros- le recomende y volvio al probador

-Tiene 3 alli adentro-

-Y este?- salio preguntandonos, pero ambas dijimos que no, era uno de mezclilla negra, pero igual se vio al espejo y volvio al probador y se estaba tardando

Fui a mirar una falda pero la compraria la proxima vez cuando viniera con Rosalie y Bella, creo que se le verìa increible a Bella. Pasamos y vi unos jeans geniales para Jass y se los lleve

-Que tal?- dijo cuando salio y lo vi, le dije que diera la vuelta

-Creo que esos- le dije y le lance los que habia encontrado y los vio -Creo que son tu tipo- le comente y sonrio

-Ya vuelvo-

-Todas las bolsas son suyas?- me pregunto la señorita

-De ambos- dije y acintio, salio Jass y modelo de nuevo

-Buen ojo- me felicito la empleada del lugar y le sonrei

-Que dicen?-

-Bien, me gustas- me quede helada cuando por error dije eso

-Me gusta como te ves con esos jeans- corregi lo mas rapido que pude, pero la señorita que nos atendia se rio disimuladamente, y Jasper sonrio mirando al suelo

-Bien me llevo estos- y volvio por los demas jeans

-Creo que si se dio cuenta- me comento la empleada

-Que verguenza- comente cubriendome la cara

-No se preocupe, no se molesto- me dijo y voltee a verla, solo se encojio de hombros, salio y fuimos a pagar, ahora el pago ya que me habia visto mal cuando yo pague sus lentes, le agradecimos a la joven que estuvo con nosotros y nos fuimos, bajamos por las escaleras electricas, cuando llegamos al piso de abajo vi una boutique y mire el aparador sorprendida, orgullosa y emocionada.

-¿Què pasa Al?- me pregunto junto a mi

-Nada, es solo que... que hermoso vestido ¿No cres?- conteste riendo de emociòn

-Si, se te verìa bien- me dijo insitandome a entrar pero negue con la cabeza

-Seguramente- dije sonriendo miro al cielo y me tomo del brazo

-Ven, todavia faltan tiendas por ver- comento

-Vamos, tu solo tienes dos bolsas tuyas, tenemos que estar igual- y fuimos a Loui Vuitton fuimos a ver zapatos y ambos nos probamos diferentes pares

-Si yo fuera tu me llevaria esos- me comento mientras me los veia en un pequeño espejo

-Si tu los compraras, serias gay- le dije y nos reimos

-Pero tienes razon, se ven bien, comodos, y me encanta el diseño- comente, eran unos tacones color rubi con la punta de zapatilla y el talon cubierto con liston de cuero negro atado en el tobillo, y un tacon en forma de reloj de arena.

-¿Que opinas?- pregunto Jass desde su asiento, se habia probado unos tenis color cafe con el logo de la marca en ambos lados del tenis.

-Se te ven bien... me gustan. Si yo fuera tu me llevaria esos- ambos reimos por lo bajo cuando cite su frase. Los pagamos y salimos, mire mi celular y me sorprendi de la hora

-Vaya... ya es muy tarde-

-Si- fue lo unico que dijo pero parecia tranquilo

-¿No te preocupa la hora?-

-No, tienes permitido llegar a tu casa hasta que el centro comercial cierre-

-¿Quien te dijo eso?- pregunte incredula

-Tu mamà y tu hermano. Pero tu hermano dejo en claro que solo por esta ocaciòn. Tu mamà es muy gentil y amable-

-Te creo- acepte y seguimos caminando, queria hacerle varias preguntas pero esperaria a hacerlas en el auto

-Ven- me dijo y entramos a una tienda de perfumeria donde habia de muchas marcas, no tardamos mucho en ver.

El compro ''Element'' de Hugo Boss y yo la manzana roja de Nina Ricci. Ambos traiamos las manos llenas

-Te invito a cenar- me dijo cuando ibamos a su automovil despues de pagar el ticket del estacionamiento, el cual yo pague

-No lo se- dije dudando por la hora

-¿No tienes hambre?- pregunto inocente

-Si, pero no lo se, ya hiciste mucho por mi hoy... despues vas a extrañarme mas- lo ultimo lo dije en broma y en un tono demasiado obvio

-En eso tienes razon- comento sonriendo y miro al suelo. Metimos las bolsas a la cajuela y subimos al auto.

-En que?-

-En que despues te extrañare aun mas- dijo y me sonroje -Pero aqui la pregunta es... ¿Me extrañaras tu a mi?-

-Probablemente- confese un poco apenada

-Con eso basta, entonces ¿Te parece bien sushi?-

-Jasper...- comenze a decir y me miro mal -esta bien, me gusta tu idea- al principio dude pero despues acepte, era inexplicable el poder de convencimiento que tenìa en mì

-Y dime ¿porque terminaste con tu novio?-

-Pues trabaja de guardia de una familia muy adinerada y bueno pues se mudaron a Italia, y ya no podria tener contacto con gente de este lado del mundo- le explique con un poco de nostalgia

-Ya veo, una mala manera de terminar una relacion y ¿Lo amabas?- lo pense antes de responder a su pregunta

-Pues, ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca lo ame, solo lo queria pero no de la manera como yo pensaba. Es raro de explicar- explique y pense por un momento, me sentia extraña hablando de mis sentimientos con alguien a quien apenas conocia de un dìa... y era cierto no sentia lo que pensaba que sentia por Demetri, en los 2 años que estuvimos juntos solo me senti 5 veces tal y como me senti el dia del baile y hoy. A Demetri no le gustaba ir de compras algo que nunca me agrado...


	5. Mi salvador parte 2

**Segunda parte, espero que les agrade... Lo sè esta un poco tedioso pero todavìa faltan capitulos y lo bueno esta por comenzar, la pasion y los secretos estan cerca se los aseguro ;D. Cuidense! y dejen sus reviews porfa. Xoxo. Byye**

**_NOTA:: La historia es creada por mì en base a los personajes de ''Crepusculo'' de Stephenie Meyer_**

****...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...****

-No te preocupes, creo que comprendo. Llegamos- cuando llegamos el vallet parking nos recibio y Jasper corrio a abrirme la puerta, el restaurant no era de 5 tenedores, pero aun asi era de lujo y me senti mal por mi vestimenta tan indiferente.

-Vaya , me hubiera vestido mejor- dijo por error en voz baja

-A esa hora ni siquiera pensabas en comprar unos lentes Prada- me ataco con eso y acenti. Fuimos a una mesa en una de las esquinas de la terraza, el lugar era minimalista y comodo, sillas convencionales y una mesa alta color blanco. El mesero llegò a darnos el menù.

-Y dime, ¿que haces aqui en epoca de escuela?- le pregunte, estaba sentada frente a el

-Pues mi padre es militar y mi madre fallecio cuando tenia 12, despues conoci a Edward y se volvio como un hermano para mì, entre a trabajar a un taller mecanico y despues a una agencia. Es extraño estar sin familia por mucho tiempo y decidi venir hasta aca- me explico mirandome fijamente.

-¿Y viviras con Edward?-

-No, me mudare a un departamento cerca de su casa- y me explico por donde

-A unas cuadras de mi casa, de hecho- le comente y alzo las cejas al parecer se alegraba de eso. El mesero volviò a levantar la òrden y se fue a entregarla al chef.

-¿Y tu solo estudias?- pregunto con interes

-No, tambien trabajo, hago diseños y los envio a algunas boutiques del centro y me pagan por ello- le explique mi ocupacion

-Osea que si quisiera una prenda unica, ¿te busco?- me pregunto

-Claro, ademas tambien se coser- añadi orgullosa de mi habilidad y sonrio. Nos trajeron la cena y comenzamos a comer.

-Tu hermano te cela mucho, el otro dia me interrogo sobre mis ''intenciones'' contigo, despues del baile- me dijo y recorde, sonrei.

-Si lo se... ¿y que le respondiste?- pregunte por mera curiosidad y algo de interès

-Pues que... son buenas, y que no seria capaz de lastimarte nunca- me dijo con una extrema sinceridad y con un poco de promesa en su tono de voz

-¿Que pasa?- me pregunto al ver mi silencio

-Pues en verdad no esperaba esa respuesta- dije sin mirarlo

-Ni yo tu opinon en la tienda, y tu correccion quedò de mas- dijo y mire el suelo que verguenza

-Que pena- dije en voz baja

-No te preocupes, me agrado- comento mirandome atento, estuvimos un momento en silencio y despues hablo

-Alice, prometeme una cosa- me dijo serio dejando sus palillos de lado, lo mire atenta -No vuelvas a caer en esa depresion, porfavor- me pidio tomando mi mano y mirandome fijamente a los ojos

-Lo prometo- y lo mire a los ojos, pasaron otros minutos de silencio, vi mi reloj ya se estaba haciendo tarde

-¿Y volvere a verte?- me pregunto de la nada y acenti.

-Bien- dijo en voz baja

-Oye ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro lo que quieras saber- me respondio confundido

-Tienes... novia?- no quise sonar interesada pero no lo logrè

-No, desde hace ya mucho tiempo- respondio y sonrio, acabamos de cenar. -La amaba y ella me engaño a cambio y con uno de mis mejores amigos. Discutimos y la deje, me desilusione demasiado- me explico y se perdio en los recuerdos con una expresion melancolica.

-Lo siento mucho- fue lo unico que pude decir y volteo a verme con una sonrisa torcida... Woow.

-Es dificil pero siempre se superan esas cosas- dijo y sonrio -Por cierto... No e estado con muchas mujeres, como te di a entender esta mañana- se disculpo con una risita y me rei al recordarlo

-Ok, es bueno saberlo- dije, saque mi telefono para ver la hora

-Si es tarde- comento mirandome

-¿A que hora debo estar en mi casa?- le pregunte en tono casual

-Hace media hora- dijo sin preocupacion y lo vi sorprendida -Tranquila, Emmett se fue con tu amiga- me explico

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?- le cuestione

-Llame a tu casa- me dijo y vimos al mesero venir.

-Yo pago- le avise sacando mi cartera de mi bolso nuevo

-Alice, no-

-Ya gastaste mucho en mi-

-Para nada-

-No importa, entonces que cada quien pague su cena- le propuse y acintio formal, cuando el mesero nos trajo la cuenta, saque mi tarjeta para pagar y se la di al mesero pero Jazz se la cambio y le dio la de el

-Jasper- le reclame y me guiño, el mesero se fue

-No te la dare hasta que te deje en tu casa-

-Jazz no, ya pagaste- le dije para que me diera mi tarjeta pero no hizo caso.

-Hasta tu casa serà, ademas extrañarte despues de esto sera casi insoportable- dijo en tono de broma pero aun asi lo decia de verdad. El mesero volvio a darle su tarjeta. Se paro antes que yo para retirarme la silla como todo un caballero

-Gracias- le dije y sonrei. Salimos y pedimos el auto, subimos y arranco. Platicamos sobre musica y autos, llegamos a mi casa como a la media hora. Detuvo el auto, me abrio la puerta y la cajuela, me ayudo a sacar mis bolsas y me acompaño a la puerta.

-Muchisimas gracias- le dije de corazon y le di un beso en la mejilla

-No tienes nada que agradecer- me dijo haciendo enfasis en ''nada'' -Quieres que te ayude?-

-No, yo puedo, gracias- le dije y abri la puerta.

-Entonces, nos veremos despues- se despidio, mis bolsas ya estaban dentro junto a la puerta. Algo me impulso a abrazarlo y le agradeci de nuevo, el tambien me abrazo. El abrazo duro menos de un minuto y me separe de el. -¡Oh! tu tarjeta- dijo y me diò mi tarjeta

-Gracias Jazz, descansa y no me extrañes dema...- no pude terminar de hablar por que me veia directamente a los ojos, con una mirada intensa pero llena de ternura, tal vez.

-Que?- le pregunte inocente, solo sonrio y puso sus manos en mis mejillas, sabia lo que haria pero no quize evitarlo, se acerco lentamente esperando una reaccion de mi parte pero solo lo miraba a los ojos, cuando por fin puso sus labios sobre los mios, cerre los ojos al sentirlo, el beso no duro mucho poco menos de un minuto supongo. Se aparto y me miro a los ojos, despues solo dio media vuelta y subio a su auto, exhalè y entre a la casa. Me quede en la puerta y mi mamà bajò a resivirme.

-Hola Alice! Oh que gusto verte sonreir- me dijo cuando llego a ayudarme con las bolsas -Vaya, me mostraras tus compras verdad?- me pregunto y entonces cai en cuenta

-Claro mamà... sonriendo?- pregunte tartamudeando y mi madre me vio confusa

-Si como hace mucho no lo hacìas-

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿mi papa?-

-Tu hermano salio con Rosalie, se ven tan lindos juntos y tu papa ya se durmio, estaba exhausto- me explico camino a las escaleras

-Si me dijo Jasper que llamo- le comente y subimos a mi habitacion que estaba limpia con la cama tendida y la flor en el mismo lugar.

-Es un joven encantador y apuesto a que en persona tambien lo ès-

-Nunca te equivocas- le comentè y sonreimos

-Lindo bolso, me encanta- dijo mirando mi nuevo bolso

-Gracias, tomalo cuando gustes-

-Gracias- dijo mi madre sonriente -Rose se molesto contigo- me comento y voltee a verla

-Por que?-

-Pues le dije que no estabas y se molesto, pero seguramente vendra a casa- me dijo y sonrio

-Oops-

-Y dime, que tal te fue con el amigo de Edward?- me pregunto mi madre sentada en la cama frente a mi y sonrei

-Es un buen chico, decente y con un excelente gusto-

-¿Excelente gusto?- pregunto mi mamà confundida y levante el bolso y alzo las cejas pero con expresiòn de duda

-Y no es gay- le aclarè pues eso pense cuando me dio el bolso pero no cuando me besò

-¿Y como estas tan segura?- me pregunto con tono de sospecha

-Pues, no parece que lo sèa ademàs... no lo es- le aclarè cuando no encontre ninguna razòn que darle sin decir el detalle de su beso

-Entonces tiene un gusto impecable- dijo y sonriendo y la mire confusa, no sabia a que se referia. Solo enarco una ceja y entendi

-Cres que yo le... no lo...- no termine de hablar al recordar la despedida, mi mamà me miraba esperando

-Yo diria que si y tù tambien. Es atractivo, gentil, al parecer caballeroso, gusto impecable, educado y me agrada- me comento como si me lo estuviera recomendando.

-¿Como cres?- pregunte y voltee a guardar mis compras

-Alice, tu sonrisita era diferente y ese brillo en tus ojos al pensar en èl me lo confirma- me comento y lo pense un momento -Bueno me voy a dormir, descansa querida- dijo y me dio un beso en la frente, cuando salio me tumbe en la cama. Escuche pasos. Me puse la pijama, destendi mi cama y avente las bolsas vacias a una esquina, me recoste... En dos dias seria el primer dia de clases despues de las vacaciones de navidad, cerre los ojos y me dormì dandole vueltas al asunto.


	6. Ultimo dia de vacaciones

**¡Hola gente! Espero no me hayan extrañado jaja. Aquì les dejo el siguiente capitulo despuès de un rato, ojala sea de su agrado y recuerden dejen sus reviews!. Cuidense nos leemos luego xoxo.**

_**NOTA: **_**Historia creada por mi en base a los personajes de nuestra saga favorita ''Crepusculo''**

**Capitulo V: Ultimo dia de vacaciones**

Mi hermano me desperto, tocando la puerta

-Despierta duende-

-¿Que quieres Emm?- le pregunte adormilada

-Tenemos que preparar un pequeña reunion- me dijo y escuche que se iba. Me sente, ya era demasiada tristeza y era hora de guardar mi dolor, cerrar ese capitulo y seguir con mi vida...

En fin, me levante y me arregle, me puse los shorts que habia comprado un dia antes y el perfume. Mire por la ventana y mi hermano estaba poniendo cosas en el patio, asi que baje para ayudarle.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- le pregunte a mi hermano cuando baje

-Algo, podrias traerme los vasos por ejemplo- me pidio y fui a llevarselos

-Y dime, ¿Quienes vendran? ¿Cuàndo lo decidiste?-

-Vienen Rose, Edward, Bells, Paul y el amigo de Edward. Y lo decidi ayer por la tarde- me explico y cuando se refirio a Jasper lo hizo con desdèn.

-Oh, que bien... vivo contigo y soy la ultima en enterarme. Y su nombre es Jasper- lo corregi antes de sentarme en un camastro con mis nuevos lentes.

-Lo siento... Jasper- balbuceo de mala gana y sonrei -A todo esto ¿que tal te fue ayer?- seguia hablando con desden

-Muy bien, de verdad me ayudo y compramos varias cosas, tiene muy buen gusto la verdad- le comente y refunfuño algo en voz baja -¿Por que no te cae bien?- le pregunte desde mi silla

-Pues no se, hay algo que todavia no me convense del todo, no se... no me agrada tiene casi la misma fama que yo y con eso del buen gusto tal vez y sea gay- vaya que profundidad de palabras de mi hermano, eso me preocupo pues mi hermano tenia una fama de galan casi imposible de superar

-Exageras, es buena persona. Pero estoy segura de que es como tu, cuando encuentra a la ideal cambia y deja su fama de lado. Ademàs no creo que sea gay- le dije alzando una ceja

-Alice, estuvo en una escuela militar... sabes como son, mujeres y alcohol- me explico mirandome de frente, no le di importancia aunque si me puso a pensar

-Como digas, ninguno de nosotros lo conoce tan bien como para juzgarlo- le comentè

-Y tampoco para defenderlo- me dijo justo antes de que sonara el timbre. Me quede en el patio pensando, apenas ayer habia salido y Jasper me beso, que pasaria hoy...

-¡Alice! que gusto- grito Edward a mis espaldas y fui a saludarlo, me abrazo y me alzo. Edward era mi mejor amigo ademàs de ser mi primo.

-¡Alice!- me dijo Bella sonriendo y me abrazo. -Luces radiante- me dijo Bella mirandome de pies a cabeza y sonreì orgullosa. Detras de ellos iba entrando Jasper y sonrei. Emmett iba detras, revisando detenidamente con una mirada soberbia... No le agradaba pero tenia estaba casi segura de que algun dia serian muy buenos amigos.

-Hola Alice- me dijo Jass cuando fui a saludarlo

-Hola Jass- lo salude, pero voltee a otra parte. Despues llego Rose.

-Hola Alice- me saludo al pasar junto a mi

-Rose, ¿sigues molesta?- le pregunte angustiada pero me miro

-¡Claro que no!- dijo y me abrazo -Pero me lo contaras todo sino ni me busques- me advirtio y fue con mi hermano. Despues llego Paul acompañado de Leah y Heidi. Comimos y charlamos, mis padres bajaron a saludar y volvieron a subir. Despues fui por mas hielo a la cocina

-Alice- me dijo Jass detras de mi asustandome un poco

-¿Què pasa?-

-Me alegro que lo de ayer te haya servido tanto- me dijo y despues se puso serio y pensativo -Alice, siento lo del beso de ayer es que...- se disculpo lo cual me parecio dulce

-No te preocupes- le dije al ver su expresiòn apenada algo que me pareciò lindo

-No quiero que pienses que me aproveche de ti por estar en esa condiciòn, fue un tonto impulso- siguio con su disculpa mientras lo veìa

-No lo pensè, ademas creo que tambien yo queria hacerlo- le dije mientras ponia hielo en una cubeta de metal

-Entonces no te molesto- afirmò aliviado

-No, solo fue sorpresivo- admiti y sonrei

-Lo siento-

-No te preocupes, tu lo dijiste somos solo amigos, ¿no?- le respondi con sus palabras y acintio sonriendo

-Muy bien amiga, dejame llevar eso- me dijo y llevo los hielos, llegamos a donde los demas y seguimos charlando de la escuela, despues los hombres de deporte y nosotras de moda. Se hizo tarde y todos empezaron a despedirse. Rose tuvo que irse. Emmett tardo en despedir a Rose, no se porquè... Cuando al fin entro, yo estaba en la cocina platicando con mis padres y llego sonriendo

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- le pregunto mi papa a Emmett

-Pues ya estoy con Rose- dijo tambaleandose como un niño pequeño

-¡¿En verdad? ¡woow!- grite de emocion y di pequeños aplausos

-Si, por eso demore en entrar- dijo sonriente

-Espero que ahora cambies tu actitud galàn- le dijo mi madre y los 4 reimos

-Sera mejor que se vayan a dormir- nos dijo mi padre despuès de interrogar a mi hermano

-Cierto buenas noches- les dije a ambos con un beso en la mejilla; mi hermano hizo lo mismo y subimos las escaleras al mismo tiempo.

-Asi que Rose ya es mi cuñada- comente y sonreì

-Si, y me dijo que quiere hablar contigo mañana- me paso el recado

-Buenas noches duende- me dijo y fue a su cuarto. Yo fui al mio, me cambie... arregle mis cosas de la escuela y me dispuse a dormir.

Otro sueño empezo a llenar mi mente. Estaba en un departamento, lleno de cosas sin desempacar y sin pintar tenia mi bolso nuevo en mi brazo, traia unos jeans... y alguien me tomaba de la mano, vi a ese alguien de espaldas con cabello rubio, alto, delgado, con porte formal, fuerte, cabello quebrado; de pronto voltea a mirarme con unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa hipnotizante.

Al mirar fijamente a esa persona...

-Jasper- me levante de un senton hiperventilando, trate de pensar en otra cosa y volvi a dormir...


	7. Clases y rutinas

**Hola gente! Otro cap, no recuerdo cuando fue que subì el ùltimo jaja, ojala les guste un pequeño adelanto del sig capitulo... se pondra interesante. Recuerden dejen sus reviews. Cuidense xoxo.**

_**NOTA:: la historia es mia en base a los personajes de ''Crepusculo'' de Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capitulo VI: Clases y rutinas.**

Mi despertador sono y me levante animada. Me di una ducha pensando en que me pondria, cuando sali mire por la ventana y esta soleado pero con unas cuantas nubes. Fui a mi closet y saque unos jeans grises y una blusa negra de escote en ''v'' y mangas de globo. Me maquille y peine, baje a desayunar y mi mamà estaba en la cocina.

-Buenos dias mamà- la saludè y abrazè

-Hola querida, buenos dias-

-¿Y mi hermano?- le pregunte cuando todo quedo en silencio

-Sigue dormido- me respondio y encojio los hombros. Pense...

-Ire a despertarlo- le dije y me pare. Ella estaba preparando el desayuno. Corri por las escaleras y toque a su puerta, pero no contestò y entre. Su habitacion estaba llena de ropa tirada, y el dormia placenteramente en su cama.

-Emmett- le dije junto a su cama -Emmett, despierta tienes que ir a la escuela- le dije y empece a moverlo, pero seguia inmovil -Eeemmeeett, soy tu conciencia despierta ya o te harè dèbil todo el dia de hoy- le susurre en tono misterioso en si oido pero nada

-Emmett Cullen- le dije en voz mas alta. Nada. Esto seria genial -¡Emmett!- le gritè cuando brinque para caerle encima, brincò del susto y me mandò al suelo

-¡Que te pasa!- me reclamo molesto mientras yo moria de risa en el suelo

-¡Chicos!- nos grito mi mamà

-Me desquitarè- me advirtiò irritado mientras seguìa riendome

-Tonto- le dije cuando me dio un tiròn de cabello, se levantò con una almohada y corrì a la puerta huyendo pero la almohada pasò sobre mi cabeza

-Ya viene- le dije a mi madre y mire la mesa -¿Y mi papà?-

-Tuvo una emergencia en el hospital y saliò muy temprano- me explico y asenti, termine antes que mi hermano bajara y al subir me lo encontre en la escalera

-Pero algun dia te quedaras dormida y te despertare- me amenazò y le sonrei

-Sigue soñando- y corrì a mi cuarto, tome mi bolso de escuela, me cepille los dientes, me puse unos flats, un poco de mi perfume nuevo y bajè corriendo.

-¿Y Emmett?- preguntè a mi mamà

-Subio a terminar de vestirse-

-¡Anda Emmett!- le grite, a los 3 minutos bajo corriendo

-Jeep- me dijo -Hasta luego mamà- se despidiò de beso

-Adios mamà- me despedi abrazandola

-Se van con cuidado- nos dijo y salimos, subimos al jeep y arranco, llegamos a los 5 minutos. Bajamos del auto, espere ver el auto de Edward pero nada. Rosalie ya deberia estar adentro.

-Te veo en el receso- le dije a Emmett y fui a la puerta, camine hasta mi clase de francès y me sentè en un lugar casi al frente del aula.

Solo habia unos cuantos, pero me puse a diseñar algun outfit para el fin de semana.

-De bons jours- nos dijo el profesor cuando entro, el aula estaba llena y no lo habìa notado.

-Buenos dias, ¿Es esta la clase de frances?- pregunto un joven en la puerta cuya voz me pareciò conocida, me quedè boquiabierta

-Adelante, nuevo ¿cierto?- le pregunto el profesor y Jasper acintio -Pase al aciento de atras- le dijo, cuando paso junto a mi me sonrio y se sento 3 filas detras de mi. La clase comenzo y de vez en cuando miraba de reojo para verlo esperando a que no me descubriera. Cuando termino la clase me espero afuera para saludarme.

-Frances- dijo cuando pase a su lado y sonrei

-Nunca lo hubiera imaginado- comente cuando lo salude con un beso en la mejilla

-¿A que clase vas ahora?- me pregunto mientras caminabamos por el pasillo lleno de gente.

-Creo que es Historia del arte. ¿Y tu?-

-Mmm lituratura inglesa- hizo una pausa mirando el horario -Y esta en otro edificio- dijo como si le molestara la idea

-Tendras que apurarte si no quieres llegar tarde- le recomende y el acintio

-Te vere en el almuerzo- me dijo y se fue por el pasillo, lo mire irse

-¡Alice!- me grito una voz detràs de mi

-¡Leah!- la salude con un abrazo, conversamos un rato y despues nos fuimos a nuestra clase ya que tambien ella estaba en Historia del Arte. Cuando por fin era hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos en una mesa Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Paul, Leah, Heidi, Jasper y yo. Charlabamos y mi hermano contaba chistes. Todos volvimos a clases cuando este acabo, cuando acabaron estuvimos un rato en el estacionamiento.

-Entonces Alice, ¿cuando saldremos de compras?- me pregunto Rose, parece que seguia molesta por que no le avise que saldria.

-¿Por que no hoy?- le pregunte y sonrio. -Vamos Bella- le dije y acintio un poco emocionada.

-Paso por ustedes a las 5- nos dijo Rose y se despidiò

-Adios Emm- se despidio de mi hermano y lo beso. Fue a su convertible y arranco

-Bueno tambien deberiamos irnos- comente y mi hermano acintio. Los restantes subimos a nuestros autos y nos fuimos, el camino fue silencioso. Cuando llegamos a casa comimos con nuestros padres, y yo corri a cambiarme para ir de compras con Rose y Bella. Solo me puse otra blusa, una azul rey con varias piedritas en el frente y de hombro descucbierto. Fuimos de compras y solo compre 3 blusas, ya habia comprado suficiente por esta semana, màs que nada opinaba y hacia que Bella se probara ropa. Volvimos a las 10:30 (cuando cerraron todas las tiendas) y nos quedamos platicando en la sala Rose, Emmett y yo hasta las 12 a.m. Rose decidio irse y se despidio de mi, Emmett la llevaria a su casa claro.

Yo subi a mi habitacion cuando se fueron y comenze a leer por segunda vez ''Romeo y Julieta'' antes de dormir, amaba la trama y el romance que tenia.

-Alice, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto mi padre en la puerta para charlar un rato y darme las buenas noches -Alice, creo que seria bueno si siguieras con tu vida- me aconsejo en la puerta y acentì, sabia que se referia al asunto de Demetri. Me meti en las cobijas cuando mi padre se fue cerrando la puerta al salir.

Los dias pasaron de la misma manera como por dos semanas, Jasper y yo seguiamos coincidiendo en Frances. Algunos fines de semana mi primo, su novia, Jasper, Rose, mi hermano y yo comiamos juntos en alguna casa ya fuera en la de Edward o en la mia y a mi hermano despues de pasar tiempo conviviendo con Jasper aun no le caia muy bien que digamos. Pero tenìa la esperanza de que lo aceptara aunque fuera un poco.


	8. Noche de copas

**¡Hola monitos y monitas! ¿Como han estado? Mucho tiempo (creo). Les dejo un capitulo en el que la temperatura comenzara a subir, leanlo, disfrutenlo, +17 años y dejen su review. Cuidense xoxo. Hay un pequeño error con los capitulos pero asi va, leeran el cap 8.**

_**NOTA: La historia es de mi invencion y los personajes de la saga de Crepusculo.**_

**Capitulo VII: Una noche de copas... y revelaciones**

Es viernes, al fin es viernes. Fuimos a la escuela como cualquier otro dia pero cuando terminaron las clases nos reunimos en el estacionamiento

-Es viernes, tenemos que hacer algo- propuso mi hermano y todos acentimos

-¿Que tienes en mente osito?- le pregunto Rose a su novio cariñosamente y Edward y yo nos reimos por lo bajo, mi hermano escucho y nos vio apenado.

-Nuestros padres estan en casa- les comente sabia perfectamente que mi hermano queria tomar alcohol y mis padres no estaban de acuerdo en que bebieramos y menos mi padre siendo el prestigioso Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

-Mis papas no estan se fueron ayer a Las vegas por su aniversario- dijo Edward

-Entonces que sea en tu casa- opino Jasper y todos estuvimos de acuerdo

-¿Que haremos?- pregunto Bella abrazando a Edward por la cintura, se veian tan lindos

-Beberemos jugo de naranja con agua de horchata- le respondio Rosalie burlandose un poco y todos reimos al unisono. Bella solo sonrio algo avergonzada pero Edward le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Entonces ya saben el plan. Nos vemos a las 5- comento mi hermano y cada quien se fue a casa. Rose se fue a nuestra casa y nos arreglamos juntas.

-Ahora cuentame- me dijo mientras volvia a maquillarse.

-¿Que?- le pregunte cuando me abroche el boton de mis shorts

-¿Que hay entre tu y el amigo de Edward?- me pregunto dando vuelta en mi silla del tocador

-Jasper- la corregi inconscientemente -Nada, solo somos amigos-

-Vez como me corriges, amigos, al menos por ahora- comento y sonrio. Ella termino de vestirse: unos jeans, una blusa rosa de manga corta y tacones de 8 cm. Yo me puse unos shorts de mezclilla gris, una blusa color celeste algo entallada con transparencia en la parte superior, un chaleco abierto negro y claro mis tacones de 10 cm. Ya le habia pedido permiso a mis padres y estaban de acuerdo ademas seria en la casa de mi primo podría decirse que no necesitaría pedir permiso.

-¡4:20!- Nos grito mi hermano en la puerta

-¡Ya vamos!- le gritamos ambas al mismo tiempo, Rose corrio a verse al espejo y yo a retocarme el delineador, tomamos nuestros bolsos, me aplique un poco mas de perfume y fuimos abajo. Yo me despedi de mis padres, pues Emmett ya nos esperaba en el auto y ahora quien ocupaba mi lugar era la novia de mi hermano.

Antes de llegar a la casa de Edward mi hermano llego a una licoreria y compro 3 botellas de whisky y 1 de ron, despues de eso fuimos directo a la casa de mi primo, Bella y Jasper ya estaban alli.

-Bienvenidos- y nos saludo mi primo a cada uno, fuimos al jardin de atras donde ya habia una mesa con vasos rojos, hielo, frituras, refrescos y soda mi hermano siempre se encargaba del alcohol aunque Edward siempre tenia de reserva. Bella se habia puesto unos jeans entallados, converse y una blusa beige sencilla con botones al frente.

Nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, comiendo, escuchando musica, charlando y bebiendo, todo iba perfectamente bien hasta que:

-¿Que les parece una ronda de shots?- pregunto mi hermano sirviendo un caballito a tope de whisky

-Emmett- le dijo Rosalie en tono serio

-El primero va para el anfitrion- dijo y se lo dio a Edward, este lo tomo de una y le paso el caballito haciendo una mueca por la sensacion. Rosalie lo miro en forma de regaño y luego a mi.

-Emmett, vas a manejar- le adverti y Rose me guiño el ojo

-Tu tambien sabes manejar hermanita- me dijo con un guiño y sirvio otro buscando a quien darselo -Vas Jasper- le dijo serio y se lo paso, lo veia con una mirada retadora y este de la misma manera, se tomo el shot y lo puso en la mesa haciendo ruido. Ojala y mi hermano no quisiera competir, algo que amaba y apostar. Emmett sirvio otro y se lo tomo, viendo de la misma forma a Jasper.

-Ustedes no se van a escapar chicas- nos advirtio mi hermano

-Emmett- le dijo Edward serio para cuidar a su Bella

-Uno al año no hace daño- le respondio

-¿En verdad me quieres ver ebria?- le pregunto Rose. Bella vio a Edward algo preocupada nunca había sido buena en el alcohol

-No te preocupes, yo te cuido- le dijo levantando su barbilla para besarla.

-Hermanita, vas primero- me dijo y sirvio un shot a tope, me lo dio y pense antes de tomarmelo

-Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo- empezaron Edward y mi hermano, siempre me habían tratado como una de ellos. Me tome el shot y me raspo la garganta pero ambos aplaudieron

-Felices- les dije en sarcasmo con una mueca rara, le pase el caballito a Emmett y sirvio otro para Rose y al final Bella, ambas haciendo la misma mueca desagradable. Asi pasaron dos rondas, Bella fue la primera en presentar síntomas de ebriedad cuando fue al baño ya que se balanceaba de un lado a otro y Edward no la dejo tomar. Rose y yo quedamos al ultimo pero no quisimos para no caer tan pronto.

-Solo quedamos nosotros- comento Jasper mirando a mi hermano y mi primo.

-Pues que se termine- dijo mi hermano y Edward asintió. Entre los 3 se terminaron la primera botella de whisky despues de unos minutos.

-Ustedes casi no tomaron- nos dijo Edward

-¿Han jugado `yo nunca nunca`?- nos pregunto mi hermano y solo Bella no sabia como jugarlo

-Cuando alguien diga yo nunca nunca algo, y tu lo haz hecho le tomas- le explique y acintio captando la idea -No te preocupes- le dije y me sonrio

-No creo que sea buena idea- comento Bella, -no quiero llegar ebria a mi casa- dijo despues

-¿Por qué no te quedas con Alice?- le pregunto mi hermano y dudo -Vamos- le animo Rose y asintió con una sonrisilla.

-Llamare a tu casa- le avise y fui a llamar a su mamà inmediatamente me dijo que si y le mando saludos y besos a Bella cuyo mensaje le di en cuanto volvi.

-Bells, no tienes nada que perder ¿o si?- le dijo mi hermano retandola

-Entonces, ¿quien empieza?- dijo Jasper mirandonos a todos con la botella en la mano

-¿Por que tantos?- pregunte con sarcasmo

-Entonces tu primero Alice- me dijo Rose y voltee a verla mal, alcé la mirada y le pedi la botella con la mano a Jasper, me la dio y pense...

-Muy bien, yo nunca nunca he tenido novio- dije y le pase la botella a Edward pero no le tomo alce una ceja

-Dijiste novio, nunca especificaste que novia tambien- me dijo y paso la botella a Bella y luego Rose quienes le tomaron para terminar conmigo. Ahora era turno de Rose.

-Yo nunca nunca eh besado a alguien que este aqui- dijo y le paso la botella a Emmett, el a Jasper quien tambien le tomo y me miro al hacerlo

-A Edward, que asco- dijo mi hermano en burla al ver que le tomo parecía que ya estaba en su etapa de amigo de todos, el se la paso a Bella y luego a Edward al fin llego a mi y lo pense, mire a Jasper y me veia retandome le tome y le di la botella a Rosalie.

-Espera ¿le tomaste?- me pregunto Bella cuando pense que no lo habian notado y me puse nerviosa

-Mmm si ¿No debi de haberlo hecho?- pregunte haciendome inocente aunque estaba nerviosa, Edward me veia de modo sospechoso

-No lo se- dijo Emmett serio y en una pose molesta

-Dijeron besado a alguien ¿no?- pregunte lo màs inocente que pude unos me creyeron y pero Edward no, me conocía bastante bien.

-Sigamos- dijo mi hermano y tomo la botella -Yo nunca nunca eh ido a la escuela- dijo esa era una de sus tacticas para que todos tomaran y asi paso. El juego siguio hasta que se termino la segunda botella de whisky, el mundo me daba vueltas. Edward fue al baño y cuando volvio le cambio el lugar a Jasper no me di cuenta a que hora lo cual me parecio algo extraño, mi hermnao ya estaba feliz contando chistes desde el mas inocente...

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Què le dijo un gerber a otro gerber?- nos pregunto con la lengua algo entumecida -¡Plock!- termino el chiste y todos reimos mas por el alcohol que por el chiste, tambien conto unos de humor rojo que no me atrevo a repetir pero aun asi moria de risa. El telefono sono y Edward corrio a contestar

-¡Alice! Te llama Carlisle- me dijo desde la puerta del comedor y me quede helada ojala y mi padre no se diera cuenta de mi voz. Me pare y fui tambaleandome a tomar la llamada.

-Hola papà- lo salude tratando de disimular lo mejor que pude mi voz

-Hola Alice querida, ¿como estas?-

-Muy bien ¿y ustedes?- le pregunte parandome erguida

-Bien pero ¿se quedaràn en casa de Ed? Ya es tarde- me pregunto preocupado

-Creo que sera lo mejor, la estamos pasando de maravisha- le respondi con toda sinceridad, pidiendo que no hubiera notado la ultima palabra

-Esta bien, llamenos cuando vengan. Saludame a tu hermano y Edward, siganla pasando bien, cuando regresen les hare una prueba de alcohol- me advirtió en broma y me rei esperando que no lo fuera a hacer.

-Hasta luego papà te qquieruo- me despedi y colgo, suspire y fui a la cocina en busca de algo de comer para que se me bajara el alcohol. Encontre una manzana y me recargue en la barra a comermela.

-Alice- me dijo Jasper llegando a la cocina llendose mas de lado que yo

-¿Què pasa Jazz?- le pregunte mirándolo divertida por su aspecto

-Nada, Edward me mando a buscarte-

-Mira que mal para tì- le dije con sarcasmo -¿Por què le tomaste?- le acuse

-Pues es cierto- se explico y mire al cielo, pero el mundo volvió a moverse bajo de mi y me sostuve de la barra riendo como loca.

-Lo bueno es que nadie capto- comente mordiendo la manzana y se acerco quedando a un metro de mi. -Jasper, ¿Te sientes bien?- le pregunte al verlo moverse con dificultad estaba peor que yo.

-Si, soy fuerte- me aclarò y se recargo en la barra junto a mi, lo mirè atentamente.

-Ven vamos con los demàs- le dije y fuimos afuera, mi hermano y mi mejor amiga ya no estaban ahì -¿Y mi hermano?- le pregunte a Edward que estaba muy ocupado besando a su novia, solo apuntò al piso de arriba. Exhale.

-Crèo que hacemos mal tercio aquì afuera- me comento Jass y acentì.

-Vamos adentro, ademàs hace un poco de frìo- le dije y entramos tropesando con la puerta, reimos tirándonos en el sofa

-Estoy ebria- dije en voz baja y me rei.

-Estas màs ebria que yo- comento y voltee a verlo mal pero se reia como nunca

-No es cierto, quiero ver que hagas un cuatro con las piernas- le dije al momento que me pare e hice uno, llendome un poco de lado el solo solto una carcajada y se paro para hacer lo mismo, pero no pudo al segundo intento se sostuvo de mi pero caimos al sofá.

-Tonto, me tumbaste- le reclamè entre risas cuando caì sobre èl

-Lo siento- se disculpo mirándome aun riendo

-Disculpa aceptada- comente y quise hacerme a un lado pero sus brazos no me soltaron

-Jazz...- comenze a hablar pero me puso un dedo en los labios con expresiòn seria.

-Me gustas Alice- lo dijo de la nada y me sorprendió.

-¿Jasper de que estas hablando?- pregunte haciendome la incredula

-La verdad- me respondio y me beso como hace unos dias

-Jazz, estas... delirando- le dije contra sus labios aùn con mi lengua adormecida

-¿Nunca haz escuchado que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?- me pregunto con la lengua mas entumesida que la mia y acentì en contra mìa sonriendo por su voz, me beso de nuevo antes de que pudiera hablarle de nuevo

-Jazz no- dije contra sus labios, aprovechando lo poco que me quedaba de conciencia. Pero no hizo caso y siguió dándome pequeños besos quize apartarme pero no me dejò, no se en que momento me di por vencida y tambien comencé a besarlo comensando de pequeños a largos y lentos besos, después de unos minutos sentì sus manos en mi cintura por debajo de la blusa... La temperatura estaba subiendo y como pude me safe de sus brazos y sus labios, me sente a horcajadas sobre el con sus manos sobre mis piernas. Todo me dio vueltas y me tumbe a un lado de el.

-¿No que no?- me dijo y sonrio

-Calla- le dije y me besò de nuevo con la misma intensidad y yo a el, estábamos en diagonal ahora el sobre mi.

-¡¿Alice?- pregunto una voz asombrada cerca de nosotros sacandonos el susto de nuestras vidas

-¡¿Bella?- dije con el mismo tono de voz apartando a Jasper que por error cayò al piso -Bella por favor- le dije y acintiò, en ese momento entro Edward y nos vio extraño pero no pregunto nada y subieron riendo

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Jazz en el piso riendo y le di un almohadazo -¡Ouch!-

-Serà mejor que no lo hagamos de nuevo- dije y fui a la cocina por un vaso con agua para evitar la resaca.

-Bella no dira nada- dije en voz baja para infundirme confianza mientras me servía agua del grifo. Senti unas manos alrededor de mi cintura y voltee aunque sabìa quien era. -Jasper, no sigas- le dije mirandolo a los ojos, me maree al voltear tan rápido y me sostuve de su brazo

-¿Por què no?- me ataco con otra pregunta acercandose mas a a mí y me puse nerviosa

-Jazz estas ebrio, al igual que yo- le dije sonriendo por mi tono de voz y estaba cada vez màs cerca de mi rostro que podía sentir su aliento, nadie hablo por unos segundos algo nos hizo querer besar al otro y ahora el beso fue mas intenso mis manos se entrelazaron con su rizado cabello rubio, una de sus manos me sujetaba de la cintura y la otra acercaba mi cabeza a la suya. Algo me hizo abrir los ojos y vi una silueta que pasaba por la sala mirando en nuestra direcciòn.

-¡Hey consigan un cuarto!- nos grito Emmett bromeando vaya que estaba perdido -o un sofa, es mas comodo- dijo yendo hacia la escalera con aire despistado. Me quede perpleja

-¿Que pasa?- me pregunto Jazz contra mi cuello

-Nada- le dije y lo bese de nuevo. Sus besos estaban llenos de fuego pero a la vez llenos de calidez y cariño. Sus labios pasaron a mi cuello y exhale por la sensación. Sus manos fueron a mi cintura y me levantaron, mis piernas se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y me llevo al sillón. El se sento y yo quede sentada a horacajadas de nuevo sobre el, el beso siguió con la misma intensidad y pasión. Sus manos pasaban de mi espalda a mi piernas mientras que las mias paseaban en su nuca, cuello y pecho. Esto estaba llendo lejos y me pare como pude para salir, necesitaba algo de aire para bajar el calor que tenia. El llago junto a mi al jardín, la luna estaba hermosa e iluminaba cada centímetro a nuestro alrededor.

-Alice- me dijo mirandome fijamente y voltee a verlo -Desde aquel dia de compras… Te amo- me dijo y se acerco con lentitud con sus manos sobre mis mejillas

-Jasper ¿Qué. Que estas…- queria asegurarme de eso pero me callò de la mejor manera que pudo, besandome de forma lenta, con ternura, cuidado, ¿amor?... nada similar a como me había besado hacia unos minutos. Sus manos sujetaban mi cintura con suavidad y mis brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello

Sentimos un flashaso y volteamos rapido, era Rosalie la paparazzi del grupo y corrio escaleras arriba pero eso podría resolverlo despues. Decidimos sentarnos en el cesped mirando la luna, me acomode en su brazo que rodeaba mis hombros... en ratos me besaba el cabello y me acariciaba el brazo. Voltee a verlo y miraba el cielo perdido en sus pensamientos

-Creo que tambien te amo Jazz- susurre acurrucandome a su lado, y me dormì.

**Como ven nuestros pequeños tortolitos ¡por fin se les hizo! jaja pero... ¿Que pasara ahora?. Espero que les haya gustado y en unos dias volvere para continuar con el destino de esta tierna parejita. Besos. **

**PD:: No hagan eso, no quiero ser responsable de que se embriaguen jeje. Cuidense y ¡no tomen!**


	9. La resaca

**¡Hola gente! La verdad no tengo mucha imaginacion para comentar en este espacio, pero aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, ojala y les guste... les agradeceria que me hicieran saber que les gusta la historia, gracias. **

**Capítulo VIII: La resaca y comienzo de la mentira**

Un golpe de agua helada nos despertó por la mañana

-¡Despierten florecitas, están muy secas!- nos grito Edward frente a nosotros con una manguera, reía a carcajadas

-¡Que te sucede Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!- le dije y me levante para atraparlo pero mi cabeza empezó la cuenta regresiva para estallar y me tumbé en el suelo, estaba descalza y mi cabello lleno de ramitas.

-Vaya resaca la que tienes primita- me dijo y entro en la casa. Jasper llegó para ayudarme a levantar con una mano sobre la frente

-Gracias- le agradecí y me abrazo ¿recordaría lo que había pasado? ¿Y lo que vio en la cocina? -Vamos a ver que están haciendo- le sugerí, pero me detuvo con su mano en la mía

-Alice, lo que dije ayer... es cierto- me dijo y me quede helada

-¿Sobre qué?- mentí nerviosa

-Sobre que te amo y que me gustas, me gusta tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tus labios, tu cabello… en fin cada parte de ti me encanta y amo por cómo eres en el interior- lo dijo con tal naturalidad que en verdad le creí -Es extraño pero siempre pienso en ti, y por lo que escuche anoche tu también me amas- dijo algo victorioso.

-Mi hermano no...- comencé a decir recordando sus comentarios despectivos hacia mi pretendiente y asintió.

-Lo entiendo- me dijo abrazándome por la cintura yendo hacia el interior de la casa, Edward había puesto una dotación de aspirinas en la mesa de la cocina y la cafetera a tope él y Bella charlaban entre risas en la cocina.

-Buenos días chicos- nos saludo Bella con unas ojeras lilas bajo los ojos y le sonreí

-Vaya, en verdad sabes cómo son estas cosas Ed- le dije a mi primo y se encogió de hombros

-Es solo cuestión de experiencia y de salir con tu hermano- me dijo y reímos

-¿Y Emmett?- pregunto Jazz cuando fue a la cafetera

-Sigue dormido a él si que le irá mal al despertar- comentó Bella, Jazz llegó junto a mí con una taza de café y le agradecí con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, y ustedes dos ¿Qué?- nos pregunto Bella y solo nos miramos

-Cierto, ¿Porqué durmieron juntos allá afuera?- nos pregunto Edward y respiré hondo

-Ahora que recuerdo…- nos dijo Bella mirándonos fijamente algo boquiabierto con un atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Bella?- le pregunto Edward confundido mirándonos a los 3, mire a Jasper que la veía expectante, yo la miraba nerviosa y atenta, ella nos veía recordando.

-Alice tu…- nos dijo aun asombrada

-¿Podrían decirme de que habla?- nos pregunto Edward confundido

-Ya te enteraras- le respondió Jasper y voltee a verlo rápido.

-Aunque no hay nada de que te puedas enterar- le dije tratando de cerrar el tema

-Aaajamm, como digas primita- me dijo Edward con gesto de incredulidad -Vamos a despertar a Emmett- dijo mi primo y se llevó a Bella con él mirándonos de modo sospecho, en la escalera se encontraron con Rosalie que venía bajando pero subió con ellos.

-Casi ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- le pregunte y suspire, me tome una aspirina con café al igual que Jasper

-No te preocupes- me dijo levantando mi barbilla y me besó con tanta ternura que no pude contenerme y lo besé también, escuchamos pasos y nos separamos de inmediato. -Y por eso estoy aquí- dijo y asentí. Mi hermano venía atrás con su manota en la cabeza

-Buenos días hermanito, ¿como te sientes?- me burle y me hizo mala cara, me quede sentada en uno de los bancos de la cocina de Edward. Los chicos nos hicieron de desayunar mientras nosotras nos pintábamos de nuevo.

-¿Qué rayos pasó ayer?- preguntó Rose y solo reí -¿Y dónde quedaron mis tacones?- preguntó aún mas confundida, tampoco yo lo sabía.

-No tengo idea- dijo Bella riendo

-¿Y por qué tienes ramitas en el cabello?- me pregunto Bella poniendo atención a mi cabello

-Dormí afuera- le explique y reímos Rose estaba confundida, terminamos y bajamos, yo me arregle mucho pues tenia césped en mi cabello y estaba todo enredado que horror. Cuando bajamos ya nos esperaban con la mesa servida, pero yo volé a tomar agua estaba sedienta, desayunamos y después salimos a la terraza para disfrutar del soleado fin de semana... pusimos música y charlamos, ahora con un litro de agua cada uno.

-Esperen, déjenme ir por mi cámara- dijo Rose yendo a la escalera -Alice- me dijo pensativa cuando volvió mirando su cámara.

-Linda foto y me gusta más lo negada que te vez- me dijo mirándome con atención, yo solo veía la foto boquiabierta -¿Tan ebria estabas? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo seria antes de borrar la foto y salimos como si nada, le guiñé a Jazz. El rato siguió igual hasta que sonó el teléfono cuando iba pasando a la cocina, era mi padre para saber que estábamos bien o tal vez sobrios. En la terraza

-Será mejor que me valla mi madre seguro está preocupada- dijo Bella mirándonos

-También debería irme necesito dormir un poco más- dijo Rose

-Emmett- le dije y asintió -Además creo que todos necesitamos dormir un poco y ducharnos- comente al final.

-Bien, los acompaño- dijo Edward y todos fuimos a la puerta, me rezague un poco platicando con Jazz por que los demás nos habían dejado atrás, pronto llegamos a la puerta.

-Nos veremos el lunes, cuídate- me dijo Jazz y asentí

-No me extrañes demasiado- le dije en broma

-Será difícil- dijo y se acerco para besarme, lo detuve poniendo un dedo en sus labios

-No, nos vemos mañana- le dije con un guiño y fui a subirme al jeep, Rose y mi hermano charlaron todo el camino a su casa. En el camino a nuestra casa fue callado, solo pensaba y le daba vueltas al asunto con Jasper.

-¿Estas a punto de morir?- me preguntó mi hermano sacándome de mi mente, me miró un momento -Estas extrañamente callada- me explico

-No es nada, solo tengo sueño- me excuse -¿Qué piensas de Jasper ahora que puede seguirte el ritmo?- le pregunte mirando la calle

-Mmm sigue sin convencerme, pero no es tan mala onda- dijo y se puso serio -No me agrada que te lleves tan bien con él-

-Emmett, es muy gentil y ya tengo edad de elegir a quién quiero como amigo, ¿no crees?- le atajé e hizo mala cara -Además no eres mi padre- le dije cuando llegamos a la casa y corrí adentro, salude a mis padres y subí a darme una ducha. Me puse una camiseta y capri purpuras y baje a cenar con los demás. Charlamos por unos momentos hasta que mi adorado hermano...

-¿Qué opinan de que Alice pase el tiempo con un desconocido?- dijo mirando a mi padre

-Pues no le veo nada de malo- dijo mi padre y mire a Emmett moviendo los labios diciendo ''te lo dije'' -¿Te refieres al amigo de Edward?- le preguntó indiferente

-Jasper- le corregimos mi madre y yo, ambos nos miraron de manera extraña y reímos -Es un joven encantador, deberías salir con él. Deja el pasado atrás y no lo traigas al presente querida- me dijo mi mamá tomándome la mano y le sonreí sus palabras eran ciertas y además estaban de acuerdo con que saliera con él.

-Por cierto chicos, les hare una prueba de alcohol- nos advirtió mi padre concentrado en su cena. Emmett y yo nos miramos instantáneamente. Bostece.

-Creo que me iré a descansar, buenas noches- me despedí ates de que mi padre hiciera la prueba, les di un beso en la mejilla y mi padre sonrió cuando le di las buenas noches

-Tú solita caíste en la trampa- me dijo sonriendo y mire al cielo al darme cuenta, sonriéndole de la manera más linda que pude y subí a mi habitación. Mi hermano parecía molesto cuando le di las buenas noches antes de subir las escaleras y recostarme a pensar de nuevo.

Nunca me había sentido así, querer perder el control con alguien, estar con esa persona aunque los demás estén en contra, estar con esa persona aunque fuera en secreto...

**¿Que tal?... los secretos salen a la luz, y los sentimientos comienzan a nacer... ¿que les deparara la vida a esta linda pareja? ¿Creen que a Emmett termine cayendole bien Jasper? jajaja cuidense gente! Nos leemos luego ;D**


	10. Amor a escondidas

**¡Hola gente! ¿Como han estado? Siento la confusion de numeros de capitulos... pero este si es el 9 jaja. Espero les guste, nos leemos mas adelante. _ Personajes de la saga crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer y la historia hecha por mi._**

**Capitulo IX: Jugando al Escondite**

La semana pasò como cualquier dìa comùn y corriente clases, tareas, cafès con amigas, miradas. El jueves antes de salir de mi clase de Frances, Jasper pasò junto a mì dejando una bola de papel, la tomè y abrì.

**_''Te veo en las escaleras traseras''_**

Me apresure a salir e ir, cuando lleguè me esperaba recargado en el barandal pero cuando me viò fue a mi encuentro para abrazarme.

-¿Què pasa?- le pregunte confundida.

-Te extrañaba nada màs-me contesto y me reì

-Me ves todos los dìas- le dije aùn riendo pero me puse seria -Jazz creo que debem...- me callò de la manera que el acostumbraba, con un beso, yo tambièn lo besè.

-Alice no me basta con ser solo un amigo para tì, necesito tenerte entre mis brazos- me dijo apretandome a èl, parpadeè un par de veces

-Jasper...- me callò poniendo su dedo sobre mis labios a los pocos segundos escuchamos que alguien se acercaba y nos separamos bruscamente, tiro mis bolso y se apresuro a levantarlo.

-Jovenes, a sus clases- nos dijo el prefecto pasando junto a nosotros, fuimos a nuestras clases y al final nos despedimos como siempre lo haciamos, èl se fue antes. Rose y Bella me preguntaron cosas y neguè a todas, no quería arriesgarme de que Emmett escuchara algo por error. La tarde fue normal y en la cena todos notaron mi repentina alegría, que trataba de esconder. Durante una semana nos veiamos a escondidas ya fuera en la escuela, en alguna plaza, cafeteria o parque que ninguno de nuestros amigos frecuentara. Una mañana caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela y alguien me jalò del brazo cerrando la puerta del cuarto de limpieza

-Hola señorita- me dijo al oido y sonreì

-Casi me tiras- me quejè y lo abrace del cuello

-Lo siento bella señorita- se disculpo besando mi mano y despues mis labios.

-Debo irme- comente hiperventilando y me aleje de èl

-Sal tu primero- me dijo acomodandome el cabello y me abrio la puerta, sali como si nada y continue mi camino. Siempre nos mensajeabamos o chateabamos, dos dias despues me llamò para ir a un cafe lejos de nuestras casas que le habia mostrado Edward hace un mes.

-¿Seguro que Edward no ira?- le pregunte dudosa por telefono

-Seguro- me afirmó dándome la direccion -Nos vemos allí a las 6:30-

-De acuerdo, nos vemos alla Jazzi- me despedi y colguè faltaban solo 2 horas y me di una ducha y pense mil veces que ponerme y mire por la ventana

-Que suerte, llueve- comente para mi misma y optè por una blusa de manga 3/4 a cuadros grises, unos jeans rotos del frente, mi chamarra negra hasta el cuello y botas de tacon negras. Maquillaje simple y mi peinado puntiagudo; sali media hora antes a escondidas de mi hermano.

-¿A donde vas?- me pregunto antes de que saliera de la casa mirándome de pe a pa

-Con Emily- le mentì lo mejor que pude -Y ya voy tarde, te quiero hermanito- le dije lanzandole un beso y sali directo a mi auto antes de que me preguntara mas cosas, llegue a la cafetería 5 minutos antes. Fui a sentarme a una mesa con sillones puf, no ordene nada para esperar que llegara. Mire el reloj y había pasado ya 20 minutos. Cuando por fin lo vi entrar por la puerta mojado por la lluvia. Me levante y fui hacia el que me estaba buscando.

-Me haz hecho esperar mucho tiempo- le dije sonriendo y el me sonrio a mi

-Lo siento señorita- me dijo como un caballero, nos tomamos de la mano

-Pense que no llegarías jamás- le dije en broma sonriendo y fuimos a la pequeña mesa en la que yo estaba.

-Siento llegar tarde. Edward no me dejaba ir-

-¿De que hablas?- le pregunte confundida

-Me intercepto en la puerta haciéndome varias preguntas sobre a donde iba y con quien. Le dije que vendría aquí solo para leer.- me explico sonriendo

-¿Y al menos trajiste un libro?- le pregunte alzando una ceja y pensó.

-Creo que traigo alguno en el auto- me dijo en duda y sonreí. Llego el mesero y ordenamos el un café americano y yo un capuccino, justo lo que necesitábamos para combatir el frio. –Hasta me pregunto si saldría contigo- me dijo cuando el mesero se fue.

-¿Crees que Bella le haya dicho algo de lo que vio?- le pregunte pensando

-Puede ser, lo recordó esa mañana y seguramente Edward la a de haber hostigado para que le dijera que traiamos entre manos- me comento y asentí sonriendo

-Vaya que conoces a Edward- le dije. Nos trajeron nuestras bebidas.

-Años de convivencia no pasan en vano- me comento. –Fue un gran fin de semana- me dijo como si recordara algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte confundida -Lo que paso fue que todos nos embriagamos ¿Recuerdas cuando te tumbe del sillon?- le pregunte apenada

-Si, todavía me duele el golpe que me di- dijo y reimos al unisono –Pero además de eso, descubri algo importante- me dijo, pero aun asi no entendía su punto -Que sientes lo mismo por mi que yo por ti…- me dijo con algo de timidez, le di un pequeño beso.

-En ese caso también fue un buen dia para mi, de hecho ese mismo dia me di cuenta de que te queria- le dije cerca de el, de pronto se puso serio y sonrio nervioso. -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte al ver su reacción, pero solo tomo mi mano y me miro a los ojos.

-Alice Cullen… ¿me harias el honor de ser mi novia?- me pregunto serio y formal, me sorprendi por su pregunta que esperaba, mas no hoy. Exhale.

-Tambien seria un honor- le respondi y sonrio, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso con ternura. Era raro, en ocasiones sus besos eran desesperados y llenos de deseo.. pero en otras veces eran tiernos y suaves como ahora.

-Te amo- dijo contra mis labios.

-Y yo a ti Jasper- le dije y volvió a besarme. Un celular sono y ambos buscamos nuestros móviles. –Mio- le dije –Es mi hermano- le dije y conteste. –Hola Emmett ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte Jasper le dijo algo al mesero y le calle con un dedos sobre sus labios -Te dije que iria con Bree y aquí estoy- le dije con tranquilidad pero su respuesta fue algo que nunca espere 'Emily acaba de llamar preguntando por ti, para pedirte un presupuesto' me dijo molesto e hice una mueca por mi error -Ya me fui de con ella pero pase a una cafetería por la tormenta, no quería quedarme atascada en la calle- le explique pensando rápido para que fuera creible. Jasper me tomo de la mano y la beso, le sonreí. –Emmett estoy sola en una cafetería, no hare nada malo… Emmett basta, dejame ser ¿Bien?- le dije interrumpiendolo -Te quiero- le dije y colgué, mirando al cielo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- me pregunto mi nuevo novio y movi la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Quiere que me vaya a casa, sino me buscara y lo hara-

-Pero no sabe en que cafetería estas- me dijo

-Siempre me encuentra aunque tenga que preguntar a todo el mundo por un porsche amarillo- le comente recordando mi escape de hace año y medio cuando me encontró en casa de el amigo de una amiga junto con Demetri, algo que había sabido gracias a Edward

-Edward….- dije en voz baja y me miro raro

-¿Edward?-

-Si al parecer siempre lo llama… ¿Y si le dice que fuiste a una cafetería?- pregunte angustiada y acaricio mi mejilla

-Tranquila- me dijo mirándome con tranquilidad y suspire. Mi celular sono ahora un mensaje:

_**Espero estes en camino, sabes que ire por ti. Y no estes con ese imbécil.**_

Le mostre el mensaje a Jasper y asintió como con pesar.

-¿Que tal si nos vamos?- me propuso y acepte, pedimos la cuenta y acabamos nuestras bebidas. Pago antes de que yo pudiera sacar mi cartera y lo vi mal. -¿Qué?- me pregunto con inocencia

-Jasper, no estoy acostumbrada a que gasten en mi- le comente

-Lo hago con gusto Alice- me dijo dándome la mano para pararme con su sonrisa torcida , la cual no pude resistir y asentí resignada.

-Esta bien- acepte mirando al cielo y me beso. Salimos pero ahora solo caian unas cuantas gotas y me presto su chamarra de cuero para cubrirme la lluvia para llegar a mi auto. Cuando llegamos quite el seguro y volvi a el quitando su chamarra de mi cabeza.

-Te mojaras- me dijo y negué con la cabeza. Tome so rostro y lo bese, sus manos se pusieron en mi cintura, la lluvia caia sobre nosotros hasta que paramos de besarnos por la culpa de mi teléfono.

-Rayos- dije contra sus labios y saque mi teléfono sin quitar mi brazo de su cuello -Emmett- susurre al ver que llamaba y conteste. -¿Qué pasa Emm?- le pregunte inocente _Te quiero en casa ya_ me dijo y colgó.

-Creo que deberìa irme, ya esta molesto- le comente haciendo caras.

-Cuidate amor- me dijo y sonreì -Me encanta tu sonrisa- me comento y sonreí algo apenada.

-Te amo- le dije y me acaricio la mejilla

-Vete con cuidado amor- me dijo y me abriò la puerta -Espera un ùltimo- me dijo y voltee a mirarlo sin comprender muy bien a lo que se referia, miro al cielo y me tomo en brazos para besarme con pasiòn, paso a mi cuello mal lugar pues era mi punto debil.

-Jazz- dije con un poco de dificultad con los ojos cerrados por la lluvia.

-¿Què pasa?- susurro contra mi cuello, traguè saliva y soltò una pequeña sonrisa -¿Encontre tu punto debil?- pregunto algo divertido y acentì, se aparto de mi y me beso rapido. -Vete con cuidado y me saludas a tu familia en especial a tu hermano- comento antes de cerrar la puerta de mi auto.

-Si claro. Bye Jazzi, nos vemos mañana- me despedi con el vidrio abajo y arranquè, lo cerre en cuanto avance y fui con cuidado a mi casa. Lleguè a mi y solo faltaba mi auto en el garage, lo estacione y entre a la casa saludando a todos tratando de disimular mi alegrìa.

-¿Vas a decirme donde estabas?- me pregunto mi hermano cuando llegue a la escalera para bajar a cenar

-Fui con Emily- le dije sin mirarlo

-No es cierto- me acuso con los brazos cruzados. –Llamo preguntando por ti y dijo que nunca habías ido a su casa- me regaño

-Esta bien, fui a una cafetería a leer un poco- le dije tranquila usando la excusa que había usado Jasper con mi primo.

-¿Por qué tienes ese raro brillo en los ojos monstruito?- me pregunto curioso y sonreí

-Soy feliz, eso es todo- le dije y asintió sonriendo. Fiuu

Nos sentamos en la mesa para cenar e íbamos a la mitad, pero mi hermano...

-Alice no quiero creerlo pero ¿No estas tomando algùn tipo de droga o si?- me preguntò preocupado haciendo que mi padre soltara los cubiertos por la pregunta y comenzó a burlarse metiéndose un trozo de carne a la boca.

-¿Por què lo dices hijo?- le preguntò a mi hermano con tono de doctor preocupado y me reì, mi madre solo me veìa fijamente sonriendo

-Papà estoy bien, no le hagas caso a mi hermano es un tonto recuerdalo- le dije guiñándole, gruño por lo bajo y volvió a su cena al igual que todos. Termine antes para subir rápido y darme una ducha, me empezaba a doler la garganta.

-Quedo deliciosa la cena mamà- le dije cuando deje mi plato en el fregadero, mi hermano dejo el suyo también. –Tu turno de lavar- le dije sonriendo a lo que el me hizo una mueca de disgusto y me despedì de todos. Subì corriendo a mi habitaciòn para darme una ducha rapida, seque mi cabello y me puse la pijama lista para dormir. Habìa apagado la luz y estaba profundamente dormida después de las 11 p.m.

**¡Por fin Jasper se le declaro a Alice! que lindo que nos pasara eso ¿no gente?... Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, supongo que la parte de la cafeteria podria parecerles familiar y la verdad es de mis partes favoritas de Eclipse. Dejen sus reviews para saber que la historia sea de su agrado. En unos dias volvere para continuar con esta historia. Cuidense y nos leemos pronto xoxo.**


	11. Recuerdos y Peleas

**¡Hola gente! Esta historia se pone interesante, leanlo y ojala les guste...**

_**NOTA::: Historia creada en base a los personajes de Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Cap. X: Peleas y Recuerdos**

-¡Alice! abre la puerta- me dijo mi hermano detrás de la puerta a gritos.

-¿Qué quieres? está abierto- le dije medio dormida y entró, la luz del pasillo me encandilo

-Acabo de recordar algo y necesito que me lo aclares- me dijo repentinamente molesto pero manteniendo la calma y enseguida recordé lo de la casa de Edward.

-¿Y no puede esperar hasta mañana? ¿Ya viste la hora?- le reclamé con esperanza de que se fuera y lo olvidara.

-No- dijo secamente prendiendo la luz de mi cuarto, me encandilo y cubrí los ojos con una almohada.

-Está bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?- le respondí de mala gana y me arrebato la almohada.

-Me vino un recuerdo de ti besando a Jason en la cocina de Edward- me reclamó y me quede en shock pensando en que responder, se quedó mirándome fijamente con los brazos cruzados frente a mí. Respiré hondo.

-Se llama Jasper. Estabas completamente ebrio Emmett, y apuesto a que no recuerdas ni la mitad de lo que hiciste después de la segunda botella- le dije en voz una octava más alta que la de él.

-Y mira quien lo dice, otra que no recuerda donde dejó sus tacones después de la primera ronda que serví- me dijo en voz más alta que la mía

-A diferencia de ti yo si estaba consciente- le dije molesta casi en gritos, parándome junto a mi cama. Ahora que lo mencionaba hasta la fecha no recordaba en qué momento había votado mis tacones ese fin de semana.

-Lo dudo- me dijo al mismo tono de voz -Pero dime ¡¿Lo besaste o no?- me dijo poniéndose a pocos centímetros de mí, intimidándome con su mirada fija en mi la cual no pude mantener y mire a otro lado.

-¡¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho?- le respondí a gritos

-¡No lo quiero cerca de ti!- me ordeno a gritos, hice una mueca de disgusto.

-¡Ni tu ni nadie puede negarme eso Emmett! ¡¿Acaso mi opinión no tiene lugar en tú mundo? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces y ni siquiera te das la oportunidad de hacerlo!- le grite desesperada.

-¡Soy tu hermano mayor y me preocupo por ti!- me grito y no pude evitar llorar de coraje.

-¡¿Entonces no te preocupa mi felicidad? ¡¿Quieres verme triste y deprimida de por vida?- le grite llorando y mis padres entraron alarmados por los gritos

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Qué no ven la hora? Tenemos vecinos- nos regaño mi padre, mire el reloj y eran las 2:30 a.m, ninguno de los dos respondió

-Lo siento- dije en voz más baja mirándolos a ambos, asintieron

-Si tienen alguna queja, háganselas a la zorra de su hija- les dijo sin dejar de mirarme molesto, me sentí ofendida por cómo me había llamado.

-No te permito que le hables así a tu hermana- le reprimió mi padre molesto tomándolo del brazo. –Ahora vete a tu habitación- le ordeno pero no se movió solo respiro hondo y relajo su postura. Mi padre fue con mi madre a la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Emmett a tu habitación- nos dijo mi madre

-Solo arreglo algo con mi hermanita y me iré- les respondió serio sin dejar de mirarme, mis padres desaparecieron en la puerta.

-Entonces lo aceptas- me dijo Emmett aun con ese tono molesto -Sabes que no me agrada ese chico-

-No acepte ni negué nada Emmett. Pero bien ahora dime ¿A ti que te incumbe si lo bese o no? Es mi vida, son mis decisiones y ahora ya no tienes autoridad sobre mi- le dije enojada

-No-quiero-que-este-cerca-de-ti- me dijo despacio en forma de amenaza y mire al cielo

-¡Emmett no eres mi padre ¿Ok? ¡¿Cuántas veces necesito recordártelo?- le respondí

-¡Pero si tu hermano mayor!- me explico

-¡Ahí por favor, ni siquiera lo conoces y no va a matarme!- le dije más enojada

-¿Y tú lo conoces? dejando de lado lo físico- comento insinuando otra cosa, me quede boquiabierta.

-Lo conozco mejor que tú y no físicamente, me duele que pienses así de mi.- le dije indignada ¿Qué demonios había querido decirme con eso?, -ahora ¡lárgate de mi habitación!- le ordené y se fue bufando cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

-¡Emmett!- le grito mi madre, me quedé furiosa en mi habitación con un ardor terrible en el estomago por el enojo. Bajé a la cocina ahora todo estaba obscuro y tranquilo me prepare un té para calmarme y subí a mi habitación a tomármelo cerrando la puerta con seguro; el té me relajo un poco pero ya no tenía sueño, fui a mi escritorio y prendí mi laptop para no gastar la pila de mi iPhone e ingrese a Facebook, el sonido del chat me sorprendió, cuando estaba notando que la alegría que tenia había desaparecido.

_-Hola hermosa novia _me saludo Jasper

_Hola Jazz _

-_¿Qué haces a esta hora levantada? o.O _me preguntó mi novio

_Emmett recordó lo de la cocina y vino a despertarme para reclamármelo y ahora no puedo dormir _le explique presionando con fuerza las teclas

_-Tranquila ya verás que se le pasará, hare lo posible por caerle bien_

_Eso espero y de verdad lo deseo _le respondí y sonreí con desgana frente a la pantalla hasta que caí en la cuenta _Pero ¿Tú qué haces conectado a las 3 de la mañana? _le pregunté cuando vi la hora

-_No tenía sueño y pensé en enviarle un correo a mi padre _me explicó y suspire frente a la pantalla _Esta en alguna parte de Oriente y tarde que temprano vera el correo -.-_

_¿Irás mañana a la escuela? _le pregunté

-_No lo sé, seguramente ¿Por qué la pregunta? _

_Por la hora _

_-Es posible, ¿Tú irás?_

_Tengo que ir =/ Aunque sinceramente creo que sería mejor si no fueras. _

_-Pero por qué? Anda vuelve a dormir, verás que las cosas se van a arreglar _me comento y tarde en contestar

_Tal vez, si es que puedo, pero en verdad Jasper no quiero que Emmett te haga daño. _Le dije deseando que Emmett no quisiera hacerle algo.

-_Como digas, aunque se cuidarme la espalda ;D_

_Jazz no quiero que ni Emmett ni tu se hagan daño_

_-Está bien, estaré lejos de el_

_Gracias _

_-Jaja... Te amo Alice_

_También te amo Jasper_

_-Anda vuelve a la cama tienes que ir a clases mañana ;) _me dijo y sonreí

_Solo si tu lo haces _le respondí

_-Te amo Alice, duerme un poco_

_Descansa Jazzi 3 _me despedí y a los segundos se desconectó.

Seguí en Facebook viendo mis notificaciones e invitaciones después fui a Twitter…

**...¿Por que Emmett sera taaan celoso? La pequeña Alice, tiene un gran obstaculo en su relacion y literalmente grande, pero a fin de cuentas tiene a Jasper en su vida. Cuidense muchisimo gente, dejen sus reviews para asi saber si esta historia es de su agrado... xoxo**


	12. Ignorancia y desvelos

**¡Hola Gente! Otro cap que debia desde la semana pasada jaja. Aqui se los dejo, espero de verdad les guste, esta algo largo pero se pasa rapido jaja. Nos leemos en un ratito.**

_**NOTA::**** La historia es de mi invencion en base a los personajes de la Saga de Crepusculo creada por Stephenie Meyer.**_

**Capitulo: Silencios **

Eran las 4 a.m y por fin mis ojos se sentían pesados fui a tirarme a la cama antes de que el sueño se fuera. Al poco tiempo sonó mi despertador y lo apague pero me quedé acostada. Me levanté, me di una ducha y me puse unos jeans, flats y una camiseta con un chaleco negro; no pude esconder esas terribles ojeras moradas que tenía con corrector y solo se veía una plasta horrible, retire el exceso y busque los lentes de sol más obscuros que tenia, tomé mis cosas y baje a desayunar.

-Buenos días querida- me saludo mi madre

-Hola- la salude con desgana y vino a sentarse junto a mí

-Buenos días- nos saludo mi papá cuando bajo las escaleras, solo le sonreí con el mismo humor.

-¿Qué sucedió anoche? Hace años que no peleaban de esa manera- me pregunto mi padre sirviéndose café, serio.

-Nada nuevo, que su hijo tiene la manía de manipular mi vida- les respondí de mala manera

-Alice, solo quiere evitar que te hieran de la misma manera- me consoló mi mamá

-Pero ni siquiera lo conoce y ya piensa que saldré herida de esto. No me gusta que hable así de mi y mucho menos estar peleada con el- les explique y asintieron

-Por lo que escuche... Tomaron de más en casa de Edward ¿Cierto? Por eso se quedaron allà- me comento mi papa muy serio y acenti algo culpable, hizo mala cara moviendo la cabeza.

-Pero ese no es el problema- le comento mi mamá a mi papa con una mirada especial de desaprobacion, se escucharon unos pasos y era mi hermano que bajaba por las escaleras sin mirarnos directo a la puerta.

-Creo que se hace tarde- comente para escapar a la respuesta y me levante de mi silla, mi mamá me detuvo del brazo y me sentó de nuevo. Mi padre me miraba de manera estricta y molesta -Se los explicare después- les dije despidiéndome y salí en mi porsche directo a la escuela. Llegué antes que él a la escuela y todos estaban en el estacionamiento.

-Alice- me saludo Bella al verme y la salude con la mano

-¿Y Emmett?- me pregunto Rose y solo me encogí de hombros

-Los veo adentro, debo hacer unas cosas- les dije cuando vi el Jeep dar la vuelta en la esquina con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir, Jasper estaba detrás de los demás y lo mire esperando que entendiera que debía alejarse antes de irme caminando a prisa hacia la escuela y esperando que lo notara a través de mis lentes de sol. Cuando llegué a la puerta me asome un poco; vi que Jasper venía, Emmett saludaba a todos y Rosalie apuntaba hacia la puerta de la escuela y me escondí lo mas rápido que pude; me puse en camino a mi clase de francés y me senté en mi lugar de siempre todavía no empezaba la clase y el salón estaba vacío, me recosté en la mesa sin quitarme los lentes ni esperar a ver a Jasper entrar. Algo me movía y abrí los ojos, todos me miraban en especial el maestro.

-Señoguita Alice, si se siente mal puede igse a su casa- me dijo el profesor y un brazo me trataba de levantar por un costado, asentí y me levante.

-Vamos Alice- me dijo Jasper a mi lado, salimos del aula con su ayuda aunque casi me llevaba cargando -¿No dormiste nada? ¿Comiste algo?- me pregunto en el pasillo

-¿Tú que crees?- le pregunte aún queriendo despertar de verdad aunque estaba muy débil y me tropecé, a los segundos ya me tenía en brazos.

-Alice te llevaré a tu casa para que comas y duermas un poco- me dijo cuando llegamos a la puerta y negué ahora que estaba un poco más consiente.

-Jazz puedo conducir, en verdad- le dije y me volteó a ver mal.

-Alice, apenas y puedes mantenerte en pie- me dijo en tono obvio, al tiempo que me soltó un poco tropecé en la escalera y nos detuvimos -¿Ves lo que te digo?- me dijo preocupado y apremiante.

-Está bien Jasper- dije rindiéndome y me cargo hasta su auto, me ayudo y acomodó el asiento, me dio un beso en la frente, cerró la puerta y sonó el seguro, escuche una puerta y un motor, había arrancado el auto.

Cuando desperté estaba acostada en una cama que no era la mía pero conocía ese lugar y algo sujetaba mi cintura, me volteé para ubicar en donde estaba y me tope con el rostro de Jasper que también había decidido dormir, mire alrededor, estaba en la casa de mis tíos. Volví a recostarme ahora mirando hacia Jasper, mi novio, dormía placenteramente y me acurruque en su pecho sentí sus brazos en mi espalda y sus labios en mi cabello, Alcé la cabeza y me sonrió.

-Buenos días dormilona- me saludo y le sonreí

-Hola, ¿Qué hago aquí?-

-Te llevé a tu casa, pero olvidaste tus llaves porque nunca las encontré en tu bolsa toqué el timbre pero no había nadie. Así que te traje a casa de tus tíos- me explico y solo asentí.

-¿Y mi auto?- le pregunte preocupada

-Rose lo llevó a tu casa- me respondió despreocupado y me besó, a los segundos me recostó quedando con su cabeza sobre la mía, sus manos se quedaron en mi cuello y nuca -Creo que deberías comer algo- me susurro después de un momento

-Estoy de acuerdo- le respondí sonriendo, sabía que lo hacía para evadir la situación, no era la mejor; los dos solos y peor en casa de mis tíos…

-¿Quieres comer?- me ofreció y sonreí

-Por supuesto- respondí y nos paramos de la cama, me puse mis flats y salimos de 'su' habitación

-¿Te parece bien pizza? Edward la dejo aqui para cuando despertaras- me preguntó cuando llegamos a la cocina.

-Pizza será- le respondí sentándome en una silla. Me mire en el cristal y mi aspecto era horrible.

-¡Oh por Dios!- dije horrorizada, mi cabello estaba desordenado y enmarañado, el resto del rímel del dia anterior estaba debajo de mis ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto sorprendido mirandome desde en frente del horo microondas.

-Que vergüenza- dije y escondí el rostro en mis manos, puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y comenzó a reír -No te rías, no es gracioso- le dije con tono de niña pequeña y se rio de nuevo

-Alice estas bien, un poco despeinada pero nada fuera de lo normal… te ves hermosa. Te he visto algo ebria- me dijo lo último en broma y me reí apenada.

Comimos y al final nos sentamos en un sillón, mire la luz de la ventana y el cielo era algo rojo y anaranjado.

-¿Dónde está Edward?- le pregunte cuando nos quedamos en silencio.

-Tuvo una cita con Bells, llego después de la escuela se cambio, comio y se fue por Bella-

-Ow. ¿No te dijo nada? ¿Sospecho algo?-

-No al menos eso espero y ademas media escuela se dio cuenta de tu condición…- se le apago la voz

-Entonces mi hermano lo sabe y se molestara aun mas conmigo- concluí exhalando y asintió frunciendo los labios -Nada nuevo- suspire. Miro su reloj.

-Creo que debo llevarte a casa ahora- comento y asentí, fui a tomar mis cosas y al salir de la casa...

-¡Alice! Que sorpresa verte- me dijo mi tía Elizabeth y fui a abrazarla

-Hola Eli- la salude y después fui a saludar a mi tío Anthony con un beso en la mejilla. Ambos saludaron a Jasper con calidez, era cierto que lo veían como otro hijo.

-¿Cómo has estado querida? ¿Quieres pasar?- me invito mi tía y negué sonriendo

-No gracias, ya me iba Jasper me llevara a mi casa- le agradecí y despedí de beso de ambos

-Saluda a tus padres de nuestra parte- me dijo Anthony.

-Por supuesto- les dije con un guiño

-Diles también que el viernes sería bueno que vinieran a cenar con nosotros- me dijo mi tía e igual asentí con entusiasmo. –Cuídala Jasper- le advirtió a mi novio secreto y sonreímos todos.

-Hasta luego- nos despedimos y después subimos al Jaguar de mi novio.

-¿Como subí las escaleras?- le pregunté a medio camino a mi casa.

-Te cargué, eres liviana- comentó y sonreí apenada. Estabamos cerca.

-Jazz, creo que sería lo mejor si me dejaras en la esquina así Emmett no te vería- le propuse y asintió

-Si es lo que deseas- comentó, ya estábamos cerca de mi casa y se detuvo en la esquina -Alice cuídate y hazme un favor- me pidió volteándose hacia mí

-Claro-

-No vuelvas a desvelarte así, por favor o al menos come algo por la mañana-

-Te lo prometo… por cierto ¿Cuanto tiempo dormí?- le pregunte antes de salir y sonrió

-Poco más de 8 horas- me respondió y me sorprendí wow, asentí y me volví a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por traerme Jazz, por todo- le agradecí

-Lo hago con gusto. Te amo Alice-

-Te amo. Nos vemos mañana- le dije cerca de sus labios y salí del auto. Camine hasta mi casa, toque el timbre y me abrieron la puerta electrica pero no estaban los autos de mis padres solo el de mi hermano y el mío. Respire hondo y Emmett me abrió la puerta entre pero no estaba allí pero apareció en el pasillo tratando de detenerme y entre corriendo a mi habitación pero puso su pie entre el marco y deje que abriera la puerta.

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? ¿Con quién estabas?- me dijo despacio pero enojado y seco al hablar.

-Me quedé dormida, estaba con Leah en su casa me hizo el favor de llevarme ella- le menti nerviosa

-Aaaja y ¿A que hora saliste de la escuela?- me preguntó

-No lo sé, nunca me fije en la hora- le dije igual de nerviosa aunque segura sin mirarlo

-Fue tu profesor de Francés para decirme que te habías ido por que te sentías mal en compañía de el Sr. Hale- me dijo con una sonrisa molesta y me puse más nerviosa de lo que estaba

-Emmett solo me llevo a casa de mis tíos. Ahora ¿Podrías salir?- le pedí amable quitándome los zapatos.

-Que sacrificado el chico este- comento con sarcasmo mi hermano ignorando mi petición.

-Lo único que importa es que estoy aquí- le dije mirándolo con dulzura.

-Mary Alice Cullen McCarthy- me dijo despacio en tono apremiante de nuevo… puff.

-Si dime Emmett Cullen McCarthy- le respondí sentándome en la orilla de mi cama. Me miro exasperado.

-¿Estuvo cerca de ti el esparrago? ¿Te toco?- me dijo aparentando tranquilidad. Voltee los ojos cuando le dijo esparrago.

-Emmett estoy bien, solo dormí un poco en casa de Edward, tu primo. Comí, salude a mis tíos que te enviaron saludos por cierto- le dije tranquila y me senté en su regazo. Pero me aparto casi tumbandome al suelo.

-Mas le vale- murmuro casi para el mismo -Si, llamaron para avisar que habían llegado de su viaje ¿Por qué te empeñas en juntarte con ese flacucho?- me dijo enojado otra vez.

-Por favor Emmett, ya me harte de estar peleando contigo todo el tiempo. Porque simplemente no aceptas mi amistad con el- le dije frustrada -¡¿Qué no te das cuenta de que eres solo tu el que no acepta a Jasper? ¡Tú divides el grupo! ¡¿Y que si yo quisiera andar con él? ¡Ese sería mi problema y no el tuyo! ¡Me duele que pienses que soy una cualquiera solo porque me viste besándolo en la casa de Edward, pero yo quise hacerlo!- le grite en el mismo tono y solo me veía mal pero aun así se notaba que pensaba lo que le decía. –Emmett se que lo haces para protegerme, pero déjame cometer mis propios errores ¿Si?- le pedí tocando su cabello frente a el. Bufo y se fue cerrando mi puerta aun pensativo. Me tumbe en la cama a pensar y puse música de mi iPhone. Cuando llegaron mis padres baje corriendo para avisarles de la invitación.

**Ojala y nos pasara eso con alguien que nos ayudara asi ¿No cren? Por que Emmett sera tan dificil rayos, esperemos que algun dia entienda mientras tanto que mal tener un hermano asi de celoso. La proxima semana nos leemos con otro capitulo, si este capitulo o fanfic les gusta haganmelo saber dejandome un review ¿Va?. Cuidense, nos leemos pronto y gracias por su apoyo ;D. Xoxo**


	13. La cena familiar

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza pero no habia tenido tiempo ni ideas para este cap jaja. Creo que esta un poco largo, no se... Disfrutenlo y nos leemos mas abajo ;D.**

**NOTA:: Historia creada en base a los personajes de la saga Crepusculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer.**

**CAPITULO: Cena Familiar.**

Mi padre conducía su Mercedes mientras Emmett y yo íbamos en el asiento trasero uno a cada extremo del auto. Mis padres charlaban al frente. El sol nos pegaba de frente. Suspiro.

-Lo he pensado y tratare de que me agrade ese esparrago con pies- dijo derrotado, voltee a verlo sorprendida. Mi padre lo miro del retrovisor. Mi hermano y yo no podíamos estar mucho tiempo peleados y ahora había sido el record con casi un mes sin hablarnos hasta ahora.

-¿Qué?- pregunte asombrada por su derrota y porque me dirigió la palabra.

-Lo que oíste, tienes razón tal vez sea muy protector.- me dijo y me miro sonriendo -Prometo ser solo el fuerte y apuesto hermano, bajare mi lado protector- Bromeo, había vuelto o eso parecía.

-Gracias- le dije tomando su mano y me sonrió -En ese caso, tendrás tu oportunidad- le comente como no queriendo la cosa.

-¡Hey! No tan rápido pequeña- me dijo frunciendo el ceño y lo mire con ojos de suplica. –Tratare- dijo a regañadientes para luego sonreír. Llegamos y abrieron al primer timbrazo.

-Buenas noches, pasen- nos abrió Edward y lo saludamos. –Los demás están en la cocina- nos informo y pasamos.

-Que gusto que pudieran venir- nos dijo mi tía

-Hola Elizabeth- se saludaron mi madre y ella con un abrazo.

-Anthony- le saludo mi padre y luego viceversa.

-Hola Alice. Emmett mírate nada mas- le dijo mi tía abrazándolo, salude a mi tío.

-Pasen, pasen- nos invito Anthony cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros.

-Tía Eli, ¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?- le pregunte haciendo referencia al molde de pasta que traía en las manos.

-Oh, en la cocina ¿Quieres que lo lleve?- me ofreció y negué, estuve a punto de preguntar por mi novio secreto aunque no me anime. Fui a la cocina y olía muy bien. Cuando entre vi a mi novio frente a la estufa haciendo algo con una cacerola.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunte sorprendida y este se sobresalto. –Oops lo siento- me disculpe y le sonreí.

-No, no, es que no te escuche llegar- me dijo caminando hacia mi -Déjame ayudarte con eso- me dijo tomando el molde y fue a ponerlo en la barra.

-Te ves muy lindo con ese delantal- le dije torciéndome de risa, Jasper puso sus brazos en la cintura mirándome con una mueca torcida, pero aun así mirándome. No resistía estar seria y volvía a reírme como loca.

-Anda ríete, no te contengas- me dijo y me reí aun más por su delantal con pequeñas manzanas por todos lados.

-Lo siento, pero es inevitable- le dije en disculpa pero aun así no pare de reír. Emmett llego y también comenzó a burlarse de el con sus carcajadas. El pobre solo se quedo allí con la misma mueca, y se quito el delantal. Me saco la lengua y después también sonrió.

-¿Qué les pasa?- nos pregunto mi tía en la puerta junto a Emmett.

-Nada, que descubrimos a la cocinera- dijo mi hermano apuntándolo con otra carcajada. Mi tía le dio un pequeño manotazo en el hombro.

-Ya basta- nos regaño, no había notado que Edward también estaba allí y reía pero menos. –Vamos ayuden con la comida- nos dijo de mala gana y asentimos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ayudamos a llevar los recipientes con comida a la mesa.

-Hola Jasper- le saludo mi madre con gusto.

-Hola Esme- ¿Ya se tutean?

-¿Qué tal?-

-Hola Doctor- le saludo y después volvió a la cocina, donde espere para hablarle. Mi hermano había ido con los últimos recipientes con comida.

-¿Esme?- le pregunte alzando las cejas, el se encogió de hombros.

-Ella me lo pidió- me respondió con indiferencia. –Anda, faltan hielos- me dijo pasándome una pequeña hielera de cristal con cubos de hielo. La cena comenzó con pláticas entre los hombres, las mujeres y los jóvenes.

-La crema te quedo deliciosa Elizabeth- elogio mi mamá y en verdad estaba deliciosa, todos asentimos.

-Lo sé, en verdad deliciosa- comento mi tía intercambiando una mirada con Jasper -Pero no la hice yo- dijo sonriendo.

-¿A no?- pregunto Emmett con sorpresa. –Porque esta buena de veras- dijo después para dar otra cucharada a la crema. Jasper me miro de reojo.

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisita tímida. Mi hermano lo vio raro y mis padre y yo con sorpresa.

-Pues felicidades- dijo mi padre.

-También Edward hizo un gran trabajo… lavando las calabazas- dijo en tono burlón y mi primo le saco la lengua.

-Hasta que alguien llego para acercar a este holgazán a la cocina- dijo mi tío y todos reímos. El resto de la cena paso con conversaciones vanas del clima, viajes y deportes.

-No te levantes, yo los llevo- Dijo Jasper antes de que me levantara para llevar los platos sucios a la cocina, recogiendo todos los que estaban en la mesa.

-Alice querida, ¿Por qué no haces un poco de café?- me pidió mi tía y asentí.

-Por supuesto, ¿Todos quieren?- les pregunte y la mayoría dijeron que si. Fui a la cocina.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho que sabias cocinar?- le pregunte algo indignada mientras buscaba el café.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste- dijo en tono obvio y le saque la lengua. –Está aquí- me dijo dándome el café.

-Gracias-

-Cuando quieras- me dijo y me beso la mejilla.

-Hey, Hey a un metro de mi hermana- le dijo mi hermano en tono serio.

-Lo siento solo que no la había saludado, es todo- se excuso

-Más te vale ricitos de oro- le respondió

-Emmett trata bien a nuestra cocinera, ¿si?- le dijo Edward, burlándose de nuevo.

-Ja-ja que chistosito Eddy- le dijo Jasper haciendo un tono extraño al final. Puse a andar la cafetera. Emmett seguía mirándolo con recelo.

-Parecen niños pequeños- les comente

-¿Y tu estarás muy grande no doña costuritas?- me dijo Jasper y le saque la lengua, el hizo lo mismo y nos dijimos ''Cocinera'' y ''Doña costuritas'' unas 5 veces uno frente al otro.

-Ahí primita mírate nada mas- dijo Edward riéndose de mí. Mi hermano también reía.

-Mejor cállense y ayúdenme con las tazas- les dije cuando note que estaba listo el café, Edward me pasaba las tazas yo las servía, y Emmett las llevaba a la mesa junto con Jasper.

-Chicos ¿por qué no van a charlar?- nos propuso mi tío y accedimos.

-Adelántense, debo ir por Bella- nos aviso Edward y se fue. Subimos al estudio en el segundo piso. Charlamos y Emmett conversaba con Jasper, cumplía con su palabra. Escuche mi celular y baje por el sin decir nada. Era Ángela que necesitaba el teléfono de la tienda de Mike. No me gustaba hacerlo pero cuando escuche mi nombre en la conversación de los ''grandes'' me quede junto a las escaleras escuchando por mera curiosidad…

-Creo que a Jasper le agrada mi sobri- comento mi tía Eli.

-Y Alice ha mostrado mucha simpatía hacia Jasper- comento mi padre, ¡Mi padre!

-Harían muy bonita pareja, ¿no creen?- comento mi tío Anthony

-Lo sé, Jasper es un buen chico, la vida le ha dado varios golpes y aun así es como es, centrado, responsable y calmado- dijo Eli con lastima.

-Me imagino su pasado es… triste- dijo mi mamá

-Alice es una chica linda, algo inquieta, responsable y única en muchos sentidos- dijo mi papá

-Como dije harían una hermosa pareja- comento Anthony. Sonreí para mí misma.

Cuando volví con los chicos escuche que hablaban y espere junto a la puerta.

-…Escucha, todavía no me caes bien solo lo hago porque veo que le simpatizas a mi hermana.- le decía a mi hermano a mi novio.

-Emmett, no sé porque me tienes en un mal concepto se por lo que paso Alice, la proteges y te juro que no tengo ninguna mala intención- le dijo mi novio con voz seria y formal.

-Mas te vale- le advirtió en voz baja.

-Emmett no me conoces y ya me pones advertencias, ¿Por qué estas tan a la defensiva?-

-No… bueno un poco. Pero por lo que nos ha contado Edward de que vives solo, internado militar, tu padre lejos, una vida sin reglas…. Digamos que no se puede tener buena fama con esos puntos-

-Buena teoría, aunque vivo solo porque mi padre está en el ejército, casi nunca lo veo. El internado militar fue hace muchos años por que no podía mantenerme por mi mismo en una casa y no tenia edad para trabajar, cuando mi madre murió mi papa juro ante su tumba- se le quebró la voz un poco, se aclaro la garganta y continuo -que me cuidaría hasta que pudiera valerme por mi mismo. Pero aun así, las enseñanzas de mi padre fueron buenas y mas respecto a las mujeres, me enseño a respetarlas, a no ser infiel- Hizo énfasis en eso ultimo- también a tener metas y realizarlas, a trabajar- le explico, cuando menciono lo de su madre me entristeció era algo que no sabía, en verdad no sabía nada de eso y mis padres al parecer si… vaya.

-Si claro ya vi como respetas a mi hermana- le dijo mi hermano entre dientes de mal modo.

-Oh, eso… pues no sé que me paso, el alcohol tomo control sobre mi voluntad supongo. Pero cuando estoy sobrio nunca le falto al respeto a una dama- le respondió a mi hermano con tono sincero y algo de disculpa.

-Si tú lo dices- murmuro mi hermano. Se hizo un silencio y pensé que podría entrar pero mi hermano volvió a hablar. -¿La has vuelto a tocar?- me quede a un centímetro de la puerta y volví a esconderme.

-No- le respondió mi novio sin mentir.

-Si me entero que la vuelves a tocar- le amenazo y decidí entrar.

-Hola chicos, ¿me perdí de algo?- les pregunte sin preocupación.

-De nada interesante pequeña- dijo mi hermano mirando a Jasper

-Bueno pues… en ese caso- les dije y encendí el Wii con el juego de Mario Cart.

-Oh vas a perder hermanita- me advirtió mi hermano.

-Sabes que no, mejor jueguen ustedes y quien gane compite contra mi- les propuse y Jasper bufo por lo bajo, alce una ceja.

-No te rías, es buena- le dijo mi hermano y sonreí orgullosa. Comenzaron a jugar, iba uno tras otro una vez ganaba uno y luego el otro pero al final gano Jasper con Luigi… O tal vez Emmett lo dejo ganar.

-Dale su merecido- me dijo mi hermano con una sonrisita, lo había dejado ganar. Tuve el control y seleccione a Peach (La princesita).

-Elija la pista señorita- me ofreció con tono galante y asentí halagada. La pista de playa era mi especialidad.

-¿Listo para perder Jasper Hale?- le rete antes de que el semáforo marcara amarillo

-¿Y tú?-

-Para nada- justo a tiempo para el verde, arrancamos los dos. Me iba ganando y vaya era bueno, pero trampa que tomaba trampa que le aplicaba.

-Juega limpio tramposita- me dijo frustrado cuando su pantalla se lleno de tinta negra.

-Para eso están esas cajitas ¿no?- le dije con inocencia pero con algo de malicia. Exhalo cuando le lance un misil.

-¡Alice!- grito frustrado y me reí con ganas.

-Está bien esa fue la última trampa- le prometí y relajo los hombros. La última vuelta e iba en tercero y él en segundo. Pero acelere como pude y le gane. Hice una pose torcida con el control junto a mi hombro, sonriéndole.

-Debo decir que eres muy bueno, aunque algo remilgoso- le comente

-Eres muy buena en esto- me felicito y estrechamos nuestras manos.

-Gracias-. Emmett y yo jugamos de nuevo, perdí y luego fue un novio vs cuñado.

-Ya vuelvo, voy al baño a sacar el café y el refresco-

-Emmett ¡por favor!- me queje y me sonrió, pude captar que le lanzo una mirada de advertencia a Jasper. Salió del estudio y me volví en el sofá hacia Jasper. Me acaricio la mejilla.

-Tu hermano hablo conmigo- me dijo en voz baja.

-Lo sé-

-¿Eres bruja?- me reí ante su pregunta.

-Pues… dejémoslo así- le dije riéndome pero me acuso con la mirada. Me encogí de hombros.

-Escuchaste ¿cierto?- me pregunto con la misma mirada. Sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla. –Alice- me apremio.

-No fue mi intención-

-Te creo-

-¿Por qué no me habías contado eso?- le pregunte tímida

-No me gusta mucho hablar del tema, se lo conté a Emmett para que me acepte… por ti- me dijo mirando al suelo con un tono ahogado.

-Lo lamento- le dije abrazándolo con un brazo apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda. –Por todo-

-No te preocupes- me respondió pero seguimos así, el tomo mi mano libre.

-¡Hey, Hey, Hey!- nos dijo mi hermano en la puerta y le saque la lengua.

-Vete de aquí- articule haciendo una seña a Jasper con su postura derrotada, le suplique con la mirada.

-Ya vengo, iré abajo- me dijo en tono de advertencia. Se fue y me quede allí apoyada en su espalda. Sentí como si hubiera sollozado y lo abrace con más fuerza mientras apretaba mi mano. Su vida no había sido ejemplar ni feliz, o llena de placeres y amor fraternal, tal vez por eso siente tanto cariño y respeto por mis tíos puede que les pregunte después. Me sentí muy triste por él, pero no sentía lastima. Bese su espalda y volví a recostarme. Sentía como su espalda se contraía por los sollozos.

-Gracias- me dijo después de un rato con la voz recompuesta, enderezándose.

-Lamento tanto que hayas tenido que revivir eso…- me pesaba su tristeza y en parte me sentía culpable. Acariciaba su rostro.

-No te preocupes- me dijo sonriendo besando el dorso de mi mano. Lo abrace sin poder evitarlo, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y la suya en la mía.

-Sabes que siempre estaré allí por si algún día quieres hablar o desahogarte ¿verdad?- le dije con el corazón y asintió, sonreí.

-..Y entonces le dije: no era un mono, ¡era mi esposa!- escuche a mi hermano en el pasillo riendo junto con otras dos risas. Nos soltamos las manos.

-¿Podemos pasar?- dijo Bella tocando la puerta, nos separamos y volteamos. ¡No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando! Vaya apoyo el que le daba.

-Claro vengan- les dijo Jasper, me limpio una lágrima con su pulgar y le sonreí.

-Hola Alice, Jasper- nos saludo Bella a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hay Bells?- saludo mi novio.

-Disculpen- dije y me miraron raro, fui al baño para darme aire y mirar mi rostro.

-Alice, ¿Estàs bien?- me pregunto Bella en la puerta.

-Si, es solo que… no se- le respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿No quieres hablarlo ahora?-

-No-

-Bien entonces vamos, volvamos con los chicos antes de que vengan- me propuso y volvimos al estudio. Había palomitas, té helado y frituras en la mesita.

-Veremos una película- nos informo Edward cuando entramos.

-Que bien- dijo Bella y fue a sentarse junto a Edward en el sofá, yo me senté en la alfombra con un cojín en mi cuello. Emmett, Jasper y Edward en el sofá, Bella y yo sobre la alfombra.

-Bella cariño ¿por qué no vienes conmigo?- le dijo Edward en su tono de complicidad. Me volví a verlo y me guiño.

-Anda cocinera, vas al suelo- le dijo mi hermano

-¿Y por qué no tu?- le pregunte y me miro con obviedad

-Amo este sofá- mire al cielo cuando respondió y casi tumbó a Jasper al piso, le mire mal y después me volví a acomodar como antes. Edward apago las luces y comenzó la peli, era de miedo. Hubo una parte a media película en la que me oculte en el pecho de Jasper sin pensarlo y él me abrazo, miraba la película de reojo; escuche a Jass quejarse pero no me soltó, mire a mi hermano que estaba arriba de mi novio y me veía con desaprobación. Volví a mi posición anterior, no sé como termine recostada en el hombro de mi novio y el abrazándome y peor aun con mi hermano viéndonos y sin hablar.

-Alice despierta- me dijo una voz… ¿Mi padre? -Anda debemos irnos- me volvió a decir esa voz, abrí los ojos pero ¿Cómo pude dormirme? Vi a mi padre, y Jasper seguía donde mismo. Mi padre ayudo a ponerme en pie, seguía adormilada, Jasper me sostuvo de la cintura.

-Ya puedo, gracias Jass-

-Como digas. ¿Necesita ayuda?- le ofreció mi novio

-No gracias Jasper, cuídate- se despidió y bajamos los dos a pie. No me di cuenta hasta que llegamos a la puerta de que solo quedábamos nosotros en la casa. Entramos al auto y despedí con la mano a mis tíos, Edward y en especial a Jasper…

**...¡Aqui estamos de nuevo! De lo que se entero Alice por andar de curiosa...(no lo hagan en sus casas xD), pobresillo Jasper debo admitir que casi lloro al escribir esa parte de su vida. ¡¿Que tal Emmett? A ver si con esa charla por fin acepta aunque sea un poco a Jasper, su cuñado secreto jaja. Espero de verdad les haya gustado y si asi fue les agradeceria que me lo hicieran saber. Byye cuidense nos leemos pronto xoxo.**


	14. Noches de canto

**¡Hola Gente! A que pensaban que ya habia terminado esta historia ¿Verdad? jaja, me tarde muchisisimo en terminar este capitulo y lo siento de verdad pero mis profes creen que no tenemos vida y nos dejan muchisima tarea :S ... Pero por fin, pude terminarlo! y hasta creo que es de los mas largos de este fanfic xD. Leanlo, disfrutenlo y nos leemos mas abajo...**

_**NOTA:: Esta historia es de mi invension en base a los personajes de la saga de crepusculo creada por nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.**_

Me desperté y casi no habia luz afuera, me asome por la ventana y el sol ya comenzaba a brillar; fui al baño y me arregle el cabello, baje buscando a alguien mas despierto pero solo estaba yo. Deambule por la casa con una taza de café el reloj de la cocina marcaba las 10:45 a.m.

-¿Qué hare?- me susurraba varias veces. Fui a la cocina a dejar mi taza vacia y después fui a tomar un libro -Harry Potter, Crepusculo, Luna Nueva, Narnia- comencé a leer en voz baja -Amanecer- dije con decisión habia encontrado que leer. Lo abri en donde estaba el separador de libros y comencé a leer en la parte del parto, fui a acomodarme en la sala de espaldas a la ventana. Pasaron unos minutos…

-Buenos días Ali Ali- me saludo mi padre detrás de mi, lo qu hizo que me sobresaltara, estaba tan metida en el libro que me pribe del mundo.

-Buenos días papa, me asustaste-

-Lo siento no era mi intención- se disculpo sentándose frente a mi, con su clásica bata roja.

-No te preocupes papa- le diji dejando de lado mi libro

-¿Otra vez Amanecer?- me pregunto con una ceja levantada -Lo haz leído 5 veces-

-No lo habia terminado- le dije con una sonrisita -¿Tienes hambre?- le pregunte poniéndome de pie.

-Muero de hambre- me dijo chocando sus palmas

-Bien, ¿Qué quieres? Puedo preparar crepas, waffles…-

-Crepas están bien-

-Perfecto preparare la pasta, mientras bajan los demás- le dije y fui a la cocina.

-Buenos días amor- se dijeron mis padres con un beso. Eran tan lindos, 22 años juntos y aun se amaban igual a cuando se casaron.

-¿Alice que haces despierta tan temprano?- pregunto mi madre, dándome un beso en la mejilla

-Se me fue el sueño- le respondi encojiendome de brazos

-Dejame hacerlo a mi- se ofreció mi mamà -Mientras ve sacando el sarten, aceite y con lo que quieran sus crepas- me indico y fui. Mi padre salió a la puerta por su periódico.

-Papa…- comencé a decir

-Dulce porfavor- me dijo adivinando mi pregunta, no apartaba la mirada del periódico cuando se sento en la mesa. Saque lo que mi mama me pidió y puse la mesa. Ya estábamos desayunando unas deliciosas crepas con chocolate cuando mi hermano bajo.

-Buenos días familia- nos saludo Emmett aun con la almohada marcada en el rostro y los ojos llenos de lagañas.

-Hola bebe- le dijo mi mama, todos seguimos desayunando.

-¿Y de que hablaban ayer con mis tios?- les pregunto Emmett a mis padres, yo los mire atenta

-Pues de ustedes, de cómo han crecido… Oh por cierto el proximo fin de semana será el bautizo de Carmen y Eleazar- nos informo mi madre.

-Que bien- comente

-Sera alla en el privado cerca del valle- nos dijo mi padre.

-Lugar para llevar mi jeep- dijo mi hermano emocionado. Continuamos haciendo planes aun después de desayunar aunque mi pregunta no habia sido resuelta, preguntaría después a mi mamà ella apoyaba esa idea que tenían sobre Jasper y yo como pareja. Subi a mi cuarto para hacer la cama y recoger la ropa sucia y guardar la limpia claro, baje con el cesto con la ropa sucia y casualmente mi mamà estaba en el cuarto de lavado.

-Hola- la salude preparando el terreno para mi pequeña pregunta.

-Hola Alice, separa lo blanco de lo de color- me indico y lo empece a hacer.

-¿Y de que tanto hablaron anoche con mis tios? Llegamos muy tarde- le comente indiferente sin mirarla.

-De cosas- me respondió, torci el gesto y sonrio -De Carmen y Eleazar, de que seria bueno que se unieran dos jovencitos que conocemos de buenas familias…- comenzó a decir mirándome, hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba recargada en la lavadora. –Jasper es un buen chico, educado y cocina exquisito, viene de una buena familia, es cariñoso- comenzó a decir mi mamà, entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Acaso me los estas recomendando?- le pregunte algo asombrada y con tono sospechoso.

-No, solo daba mi punto de vista- me respondio con una sonrisa -¿Estas segura que no te interesa nadie?- me pregunto de la nada.

-Mmm, no lo se-

-Jasper me gusta para ti, harian una linda pareja- me dijo con una nota de emoción en la voz. Justo lo que habia escuchado la noche anterior, ¿En verdad hacíamos buena pareja? Digo, nadie lo habia mencionado y nunca pensé que lo dijera mi familia, ¿Qué pasaría si mi hermano supiera su opinión, se convencería del todo?...

-Es de los pocos buenos que quedan en esta ciudad y eso de la cocina nunca lo espere de el- le comente sin descubrirme

-Si, tampoco yo. El pobre a llevado una vida difícil- me dijo mirando con suspicacia y aparte la mirada

-Te gusta- dijo mi mamà y no como pregunta sino como afirmación

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me hice la sorprendida, a una madre no se le puede engañar nunca pero quería saber por que lo decía.

-Se ve en como se llevan, y como te mira pareciera que eres su todo- me dijo con ternura y sonreí mirando al piso, me habia descubierto y ahora no tenia nada que hacer ni como evadir el problema. La lavadora hecho a andar y me nos sobresaltamos.

-Emmett nunca aprobaría eso, ya vez como se pone.- le dije con una nota tristona al final de la frase.

-Eso paso con Demetri, espera a que lo conosca mejor y las cosas se arreglaran ya veras- me dijo con un abrazo. Emmett llego a abrazarnos, pude saberlo por sus brazos marcados.

-¿Por qué nos abrazamos?- nos pregunto aun abrazandonos a mi mamà y a mi

-Tu solo abrazanos- le respondió mi mamà, a los segundos nos separamos y yo segui separando mi ropa y Emmett la suya

-Y ¿De que hablaban?- nos pregunto, yo era curiosa y entrometida por juntarme con el solo que el era mucho mas indiscreto y muy directo, sin mencionar que su tamaño se lo impedía.

-De Jasper- respondió mi mamà como si nada y la mire de reojo, ojala y no dijera nada sobre un Jasper y Alice, no quería que mi hermano volviera a ponerse de malas odiaba dejar de hablar con el.

-Oh ese, es gay- nos dijo y ambas volteamos a verlo, el puso una cara de inocencia.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunte lo que sono como si estuviera molesta, relaje mi postura para no ser tan obvia.

-Solo mirenlo con su mandilito de señora, cocina, ¡es demasiado amable!, servicial… en fin, es gay- nos explico con un encogimiento de hombros al terminar de hablar.

-Que tu seas un descortes grosero no significa que todos lo sean- le dije sonriente aunque por dentro estaba molesta y con ganas de decirle por que se equivocaba

-Emmett, ha pasado por cosas fuertes y fue educado como militar asi que es normal, ha vivido solo. El aprendió a cocinar leyendo, no que tu nisiquiera sabes cortar un jitomate- le dijo mi mamà con algo de desilusion en la voz, me burle por lo bajo.

-Oh pero si lo olvidaba, Alice sabe porque no es gay- dijo mi hermano y lo fulmine con la mirada, no quería que mi mamà se enterara del beso en la casa de Edward.

-Si, yo si convivo con el y charlo con el- le dije antes de que continuara y sonrio maliciosamente.

-Emmett conocelo mejor puede ser una buena influencia para ti- le dijo mi mamà saliendo del cuarto de lavado. Me recargue en la secadora con los brazos cruzados, lo mire alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué? Es verdad-

-Claro que no, tu lo viste- dije algo ofendida, ¿Cómo podía decir que mi novio era gay cuando sabia que no lo era? El suspiro y se recargo en la pared

-¿Y? Desafortunadamente fue con mi hermana quien recientemente habia roto con su novio y lo sedujo para saciar su tristeza- me explico mi hermano, me quede boquiabierta de su conclusión ¡¿Cómo podía pensar eso de mi? Su hermana menor a la que conoce mejor que a nadie.

-Eres increible, no es gay ¿Ok? Solo a aprendido esas cosas a la fuerza por la vida que le a tocado vivir- le aclare y raramente termine frente a el casi retándolo.

-Te lo voy a demostrar- me dijo y salió del cuarto de lavado, suspire y deje mi ropa separada en sus cestos. El teléfono sono y mi hermano contesto…

-¡Alice!- me grito desde el piso de arriba y subi a prisa. –Te habla tu amiga- me dijo al pasarme el teléfono. ¿Rose o Bella?

-Hola- respondi y no se porque mi hermano se quedo allí mirando.

-Hola duendecilla- me contesto mi novio, vi mal a mi hermano que contenía una carcajada, le saque la lengua y el a mi -¿Acaso te dijo que era tu amiga?- me pregunto Jassi confundido al otro lado de la línea.

-Escuchaste bien, no le hagas caso- le dije y me fui a mi cuarto para charlar con el sin preocuparme por los demás. -¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien hermosa ¿Y tu?-

-Bien como siempre-

-Te extraño- me dijo después de un rato

-¿Tan rápido?- dije riendo.

-Nunca es demasiado temprano o tarde para extrañar a alguien- me dijo como resitando un poema, no pude evitar suspirar y no debería pero Demetri nunca tenia ese tipo de detalles conmigo.

-¡Ahí ternurita!- dijo mi hermano en otro teléfono, bufe.

-Jasper espera- le dije… y Sali en busca de mi tonto hermano que estaba en el estudio, pero cerro la puerta en cuanto me vio. Golpee la puerta 3 veces con fuerza -¡Emmett Mcarthy Cullen ¿no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar? Dame un poco de privacidad!- le grite pero no me respondió como siempre lo hace -¡Emmett!- le grite de nuevo asi que volvi a mi cuarto.

Tome el auricular y lo que escuche no lo esperaba… en absoluto.

-…A si claro allí nos vemos a las 10 wey.- le decía mi hermano a mi novio

-Dile a Alice y me la despides, alla nos vemos wey- le dije Mi novio a MI hermano.

-Ya estas, bye- le dijo en despedida y colgó, en verdad eso me alegraba muchísimo pero también era sospechoso, corri descalza al estudio para que mi gran hermano no me escuchara, llegue a tiempo y me recargue en el marco de la puerta. Este la abrió.

-¿A dónde iremos esta noche?- le pregunte mirándome las uñas, necesitaba un manicure, rayos.

-A un karaoke-

-¿Con quien?- le pregunte mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

-Con tu amiga Jassi, Rose, Edward, Bella, tu y yo. A las 10- me informo y asentí. La tarde transucrrio como cualquier otra mi padre habia estado en el hospital todo el dia, teníamos permiso de salir; a las 8 despues de leer y terminar unos diseños que me habían pedido en la tienda. Asi que fui a darme una ducha y arreglarme; escoji un vestido azul petróleo corto de tirantes gruesos y tela satinada, que orgullosamente diseñe yo sonríe ante la mension de eso y lo hice justo a mi medida, unos tacones abiertos negros y un maquillaje simple pero nocturno.

-Emmett ¿ya estas listo?- le pregunte detrás de su puerta.

-Ya voy- me respondió. Y volvi a mi habitación para analizar que no me faltara nada, me sente en mi tocador para leer un poco. _TOC TOC_

-Pasa- dije en voz algo alta sin gritar.

-¿Para que te arreglas tanto? Pareciera como si fueras a quedar bien con alguien- me comento mi hermano en la puerta de mi cuarto, rei con algo de nerviosismo

-Ya sabes que me gusta arreglarme para darme gusto solo a mi- le comente y tome mi bolso para bajar a despedirme de mi madre

-Diviertanse y ya sabes tu manejas de vuelta- me pidió, le sonreí asintiendo y fui afuera mientras despedia a mi hermano. Sabia que mi hermano pocas veces no tomaba cuando salía. El salió de la casa.

-Vamos en mi auto- le dije y acintio sin replicar.

-Claro- me dijo y subimos, el como mi copiloto. Traia una camisa tinto medio con los dos botones de arriba sin abrochar, estaba tan orgulloso de sus pectorales que los lucia cada vez que podía; unos jeans grises con la rodilla rasgada y unos tenis negros.

-Que galan- le dije y me guiño con su sonrisa conquistadora, mire al cielo y un extraño olor me llego al dar vuelta en la esquina -¿Cuánto perfume te pusiste?- le pregunte después del golpe de olor maderoso, que la verdad olia realmente bien.

-Lo necesario; por si me abraza, por si me besa, por si se emocina- me explico señalando su pecho – y por si se pasa- dijo apuntando su abdomen y un poco mas abajo.

-¡Emmett! No me interesa lo que hagas con mì mejor amiga- le dije haciendo énfasis en AMIGA.

-Tu preguntaste pequeñita- me dijo removiendo mi cabello, le gruñi o algo parecido. El resto del camino solo me dijo por donde ir, nunca habia ido a ese bar de karaoke, y asi llegamos media hora después de la acordada. El chico del valet parking se llevo mi auto y nuestros amigos estaban en la entrada esperándonos.

-¿Emmett olvidaste la hora?- le pregunto mi primo en sarcasmo.

-Llevamos mas de media hora aquí parados esperándolos- le reclamo su novia.

-No venia manejando- se defendió y volteo los ojos, vi a Jasper y le sonreí con un guiño y el a mi levantando el pulgar, le habia gustado como me veía de pronto sentí mariposas en el estomago, y hace mucho que no las sentía, me rei por eso.

-…No la hubieras dejado manejar- le dijo Bella a mi hermano en burla.

-Pero el me iba diciendo la dirección- dije en mi defensa y mi gran hermano me dio un tierno codazo.

-Lo que importa es que ya llegaron asi que, hay que entrar- nos animo Jasper y todos entramos y una persona estaba cantando ''I will survive'' con una peluca afro bailando retro, lo vi mientras caminábamos.

-Buenas noches señorita- me saludo Jasper tomandome de la cintura.

-Hola- le salude y también lo abrace por la cintura, llegamos a una mesa redonda con sillas altas.

-Buenas noches jóvenes, ¿Qué les vamos a traer?- nos pregunto un mesero, todos nos miramos.

-6 Micheladas- le dijo Edward a lo que no estaba de acuerdo, nunca me habia gustado la cerveza ni el olor, ni el sabor. No dije, no tendría que preguntar dos veces antes de que alguien me la quitara jaja.

Alli estuvimos charlando y burlándonos de los que se paraban a cantar hasta que a mi lindo y serio hermano se le ocurrió ridiculizar a mi novio ¡frente a todo mundo!.

-¡Eh tipo!- le grito mi hermano levantando las manos apuntando a Jasper y el animador llego

-¡Y aquí tenemos otro joven para deleitarnos con su voz!- dijo el animador en el micrófono y el reflector estuvo sobre nosotros en 2 segundos, nos tapamos los ojos pues nos encandilaba, Jasper negaba avergonzado y el pobre estaba sonrojado por la vergüenza, mi hermano claro estaba disfrutaba de su broma y a lo grande con unas carcajadas que pocas veces sacaba.

-¡Anda Jasper!- le animaba mi primo, mi novio volteo a mirarme y solo podía reir por la vergüenza, respiro hondo y tomo el micrófono que le ofrecia el animador.

-¡Demosle un aplauso!- grito el animador y todos le hicieron caso volviendo la mirada a nuestra mesa. Las pantallas se encendieron con el nombre de la canción ''ABC'' de Sin Bandera, pude ver como sonreía. A mi mente llego algo que esperaba no hiciera…

-En vista de que ya acepte- dijo Jasper en el micrófono durante la parte intrumental -Pues quiero aprovechar para dedicarle esta canción a alguien- dijo y volteo a mirarme… lo hizo… en ese momento mi hermano dejo de sonreir y la canción comenzó, la canto y cada que podía volteaba a mirarme.

-…Y corregir la ortografía de mi amor- termino de cantar –Te quiero Alice McCarthy- dijo en el micrófono mirándome. ¡No tenia idea de que hacer! si mirar al suelo, sonreírle, besarlo, decirle ''Yo también te quiero'', hacerme la distraída, pero lo que si no haría ni quería hacer era voltear a ver a mi hermano que seguramente estaría bufando y con los brazos cruzados. Jasper entrego el micrófono y se sento tomandome la mano y besando el dorso de ellas, sonreí algo apenada pero a la vez alagada.

El animador se acerco a mi hermano…

-¡¿Qué me dices amigo? ¡¿Te animas?- le propuso y mi hermano se hizo el desentendido. -¡Anda!- le dijo parándolo y este lo hizo a regañadientes. Volteo a verme suplicando mi ayuda, pero solo pude reirme y articular ''El karma'' a lo que el me amenazo con el dedo. La música comenzó a sonar y nuestra mesa aplaudió para darle valor. Era la canción de Ricky Martin ''Vuelve'', Rose lo miraba con una admiración que creo fue por pararse a cantar… pero lo que ellos no sabían era el horror que iba a pasar.

-…Algo me dice que ya no volveras- comenzó a cantar mi hermano y no faltaron las expresiones de disgusto de la gente, cuando llego al coro fue de lo mas gracioso y ridisulisante -…OH vuelve! Que sin ti la vida se me v…-

-¡Gracias fortachon por participar!- le dijo el animador quitándole el micrófono, mi hermano se encojio de hombros y se sento, Rose no pudo ni siquiera voltear a verlo. El animador le ofreció el micrófono a mi primo y el acepto levantándose de su asiento y comenzó a cantar ''Todo cambio'' de Camila, todo se qedo en silencio mientras veíamos como se la dedicaba a Bella con la mirada y para terminar se inco frente a ella.

-¡Un aplauso para este chico!- dijo el animador en el micrófono -Muy buena voz- le dijo a mi primo y el agacho la cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento. Se sento abrazando a Bella. El animador se movio a otras mesas.

-¡Rose, Bells ¿Me acompañan al baño?- les pregunte acercándome a ellas.

-Claro- me dijeron y fuimos, cuando entramos me mire en el espejo.

-¿Qué onda con Jasper?- me pregunto Bella y me sonroje.

-¿Ustedes…?- pregunto sin terminar Rose, ¿Qué les iba a decir? Claro desde hace mucho aunque ellas ya habían visto algo no es lo mismo a que se formalice lo de Jass y yo.

-No- dije cortante para ocultar mi nerviosismo, sabia que no se sabria pero Edward ya lo sabia y con el era suficiente.

-Alice McCarthy, dinos- me dijo Rose.

-No se- dude, y si Emmett se enteraba antes de que se convenciera de el, ¿Qué haría?

-Es por Emmett ¿verdad?- me pregunto Rosalie con los ojos entrecerrados, Bella ya no preguntaba nada tal vez Edward le habia comentado algo… después de pensarlo por unos minutos, acenti. –No le dire nada- me dijo

-Pues creo que ahora ya lo sabe- dije con algo de preocupación, Rose sonrio y me abrazo sorpresivamente.

-Ya era hora- me dijo y me rei con ganas.

-Volvamos, creo que ya fue mucho tiempo aquí- nos dijo Bella y asentimos.

-No digan nada fuera de lugar por favor- les pedi antes de salir y asintieron haciendo una pinky promise. La velada continuo con burlas hacia la gente que cantaba mal aunque mi hermano habia sido de los peores con sus alaridos jaja pero sirvió para vengar la vergüenza de mi novio. A la hora de irnos a las 3:30 de la mañana…

-Un gusto verla hoy señorita- se despidió Jasper de mi algo lejos de los demás.

-El placer fue todo mio… que bello detalle tuviste hoy, yo también te quiero- le dije y me sonrio para después abrazarme.

-Te quiero- me susurro al oído y me encoji un poco, nos separamos un poco y vio detrás de mi para después darme un pequeño beso de despedida.

-Buenas noches- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla. Corri por mi porsche y maneje yo ya que mi hermano, bueno, yo manejaría y me prepararía para si interrogatorio el dia de mañana uuy.

**... ¿Como les parecio? ¿A poco no nos encantaria que alguien nos dijera eso asi frente a mucha gente? Que suerte de Alice en haber enconrado a alguien asi, ¿nosotras encontraremos a alguien asi? Tal vez si, tal vez no... pero por lo pronto me voy (a terminar mi tarea :S), si este capitulo les gusto seria genial que me lo hicieran saber ;D.**

**Cuidense, besos y gracias por todo su apoyo 3**


	15. ¡Con que eso era!

**¡HOLA GENTE! Por fin! pude terminarlo y subirlo para que puedan continuar con la historia. Tarde muchisimo lo se pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena, pero la escuela mis profes locos con tareas y proyectos no me dejaban continuar pero ahora si ya actualizare mas seguido ;). Nos leemos mas abajo, ¿vale?.**

_**NOTA:: Ls historia es de mi invension en base a los personajes de la saga crepusculo creada por Stephenie Meyer.**_

-''Te quiero Alice McCarthy''- imito Emmett la voz de Jasper en tono de burla y enojo. Debo admitir que me sobresalto, pues yo pensaba que estaba en brazos de Morfeo.

-Pensé que estabas dormido- le comente evadiendo su tonto comentario.

-También yo- me dijo con su tono jocoso -¿Por qué la barbie cocinera te dijo eso?- me exigió

-Se tanto como tu Emmett- le dije sin mirarlo siquiera, ya íbamos a medio camino de vuelta a casa, la ciudad estaba desierta.

-Aaaja y yo me chupo el dedo, ¿no?-

-Pues…-

-Ya, ya. Solo era la expresión- se corrigió y me reí. –Pero ya dime de todos modos me cae mal…-

-Y sin fundamentos- le complete la frase y me hizo mala cara. –Emmett si llegara a algo te enteraras-

-Entonces ¿Me doy por enterado?- me pregunto en tono indignado cruzando los brazos.

-Emmett ni siquiera yo sabría decirte que es lo que sucede- le comente y dimos vuelta en la esquina respire hondo, ya era hora de saber el porqué de sus celos tan enfermizos con mis novios o con quienes pretenden serlo, así que pare el auto justo frente a la puerta del garaje.

-Debes meterlo- me dijo mi hermano como si estuviera tonta, me volví en el asiento para verlo y enfrentarlo, mis padres seguro ya estarían dormidos.

-Emmett dime ¿porque le tienes tanto antipatía a Jasper, y porque solo al?- le dije en tono serio que hasta su expresión cambio.

-Ya te lo he dicho…-

-No Emm, ya te conto su historia y sigo sin entender cómo es que te sigue cayendo mal. Es un buen chico y además ¡¿por qué siempre eres así? ¡Con todos lo que se me acercan!- le solté todo algo molesta. Respiro hondo.

-Por que tienes gustos muy malos, por eso- me dijo sin mirarme.

-Emm te conozco, ¡eres mi hermano! Yo sé que hay algo detrás- le dije ahora más calmada, me miro un par de veces. Esperaba aprovecharme de su nivel de alcohol aunque no era mucho si ponía presión tal vez me dijera sus razones. –Te ruego que me digas que es lo que te pasa- le pedí mirándolo fijamente pero solo siguió callado –¡Maldita sea Emmett ya dime qué rayos te pasa!- le dije casi a gritos y volteo a verme sorprendido pues no solía usar ese tipo de palabras a menos de que en verdad estuviera molesta.

-Está bien, está bien no te exaltes. Es solo que…- dijo pero después dudo.

-¿Qué?- presione expectante.

-La verdad pues me pongo celoso-

-Eso ya lo sé pero no entiendo ¿Por qué?- le pregunte y se volvió a la puerta, pero le puse el seguro. –Dímelo- presione aun más.

-¡Bien ¿que quieres que te diga? ¿Que me pone celoso que andas con alguien y te olvidas de mi?- me soltó en tono exasperado y algo nostálgico. Salí del auto y el bajo también fui y lo abrace con fuerza.

-Oh Emm ¿es eso enserio?- le pregunte y asintió, me separe y lo mire fijamente -¿Seguro?- y asintió. –¿Si prometo no olvidarme de ti, me dejaras ser feliz?-

-Es posible- me respondió al fin, vaya había sido fácil espero que haya sido cierto. Lo abrace e indique que entrara. Cuando estuve a punto de subir a mi auto, un auto negro se acerco y me puse nerviosa a las 4 am muy poca gente anda afuera. El auto negro se apago y respire de alivio al ver quién era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte aliviada.

-Te seguí para asegurarme de que llegaran bien- me dijo y me tomo de la cintura. -¿Discutían?- me pregunto señalando la casa= mi hermano con su barbilla.

-Si y bueno espero que su actitud cambie, al parecer no ha cambiado y sigue siendo el mismo niño. Creo que fue muy fácil- le dije y asintió con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero ya quiero salir contigo sin tener que esconderme- me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Lo sé, además de que muchos estarían felices por esto- le respondí y frunció el ceño. –Luego te cuento- le dije con un guiño.

-¿Tu discusión tuvo algo que ver con lo que dije en el bar?- me pregunto y lo mire de manera que lo entendiera -Lo siento-

-No te preocupes de algo sirvió- le comente y me recosté en su hombro.

-Me alegro. Creo que ya debo irme si llego después de las 5 me quedare a dormir afuera- me explico y asentí con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, descansa y me saludas a mis tíos- le pedí y asintió me dio mi beso de las buenas noches.

-Te amo-

-Te amo Jassi-

-Entra no quiero dejarte sola aquí afuera- me dijo y después de otro beso entre a mi auto y lo metí en el garaje. No fue hasta que cheque que el portón cerrara que vi a mi hermano recargado en un pilar.

-Si entras después de mi te quedas afuera a dormir, me gusta esa regla de Edward- me comento con una sonrisilla y comprendí que esto se estaba solucionando.

-No lo harías- le dije mientras le ponía la alarma a mi auto y corrió a la puerta.

-¿Quieres apostar?- me reto y corrí a entrar, entre risitas subí pero él se quedo en el sofá de la sala. Mi hermano, cuando teníamos 10 años solía molestarse conmigo y la manera en la que lo contentaba era dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla también le decía osito por lo mismo, pero, cuando pasaron los años pensé que había olvidado eso y había crecido aunque ahora veo que no pero sinceramente no me molesta me gusta abrazar gente y mi hermano es abrasable así que será divertido. Yo solo subí a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y dormí.

Soñaba con una gran pasarela y yo era la modelo principal pero, de pronto una nube borro la imagen y vi una silueta de hombre la cual reconocí aunque no entendía de quien era… después la nube desapareció y me fui a un bosque.

Cuando desperté me quede allí acostada en la cama pensando en la rareza de mi sueño, ¿quien estaba en esa nube?.

-Solo fue un sueño- me susurre a mí misma. Fue un domingo como cualquier otro solo que ahora tuve que terminar unos cuantos proyectos y estudiar para un examen. Charle con Jasper un rato. Lo extraño fue en la mañana…

-Buenos días- salude a mi familia, abrace a cada uno pero a Emmett lo abrace más fuerte y creo que lo que me dijo la noche anterior era cierto, hasta converso con Jasper unos cuantos minutos. Espero que tanto estudiar me sirva para mi examen de cálculo. Charle con Bella y Rose para contarles lo que había pasado con Emmett por webcam y después Rose llamo exclusivamente a Emmett y yo por webcam con Jasper. Hoy todo salió bien y hasta normal, pero de algún modo sigo algo insegura el tiempo lo diría todo y yo haría mi parte con mi gran oso, ese sueño me puso a pensar aunque tengo la esperanza de que se aclare en sueños próximos pues lo vi como cuando me veía con Jasper y con Demetri…. -¿Sera acaso que Demetri volverá? Lo… ¿Lo volveré a ver?- susurre sola en mi habitación, no sería probable no podría ser… pero y si fuera eso, pensé y mi corazón se acelero ante esa posibilidad…

**¡Hola de nuevo! vaya quien lo diria el gran Emmett quiere cariño de su pequeña hermana (ternuritaaa!) ... Yo no se pero la verdad que gran detalle de Jasper seguir a su amada para que llegara bien a su casa ¿a poco no queremos todas un novio asi? jaja; pero no bueno! ¿que me dicen del sueño de Alice? ¿solo un sueño o una posible realidad? Y si lo es... ¿Quien es?...**

** Bueno gente sinceramente no siento que haya sido mi mejor capitulo pero espero les haya gustado y me agradaria mucho saberlo ;). ****Cuidense! aca es de noche asi que... Buenas noches. Mil gracias por su apoyo la verdad, me motiva para seguir escribiendo :D ... los kiero! xoxo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	16. El Bautizo

**¡Monitos y monitas! se que tarde demasiado y ¿les digo algo? este capitulo lo tenia de reserva y hasta el otro dia lo encontre y ya solo lo complemente para la continuidad, esta muy largo hasta creo que es de los mas largos que e escrito jaja. Leanlo y espero les guste! por que ademas, esta basada en hecho veridicos! jaja bueeeno... parte. Nos leemos en unos minutos ;)...**

**_NOTA:: Los personajes son de la saga de Crepusculo escrita por Stephenie Meyer._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAP: EL BAUTISO<strong>

Yo ya había tomado una ducha cuando mi mamá llamo a la puerta.

-¿Alice?- dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Si papá?- pregunte abriendo mi puerta a medias, miro la toalla enredada en mi cabeza y sonrió.

-Nada venia a ver si estabas despierta y decirte que bajes a desayunar- me dijo y luego me guiño un ojo antes de bajar la escalera. Antes de cerrar vi a mi hermano salir de su habitación con la almohada marcada en el rostro.

-Buenos días hermanito- me burle y me hizo una mueca típica de disgusto.

-No comprendo cómo tú siempre estas a tiempo- me dijo yendo a la escalera.

-Yo no inverno- le dije con una risita y cerré mi puerta para ponerme unos pants y bajar a desayunar. Cuando terminamos ayude a mi madre con la loza y después corrí a mi habitación a terminar de arreglarme, después de probarme 3 vestidos por fin el 4 fue el decisivo que fue un vestido color salmón con volantes, strapple y con un cinturón grueso de piel en la cintura; tacones negros; maquillaje; mi peinado ahora no fue el típico puntiagudo sino liso, me mire al espejo unas 4 veces y salí bajando la escalera donde mi padre con su traje azul marino y mi hermano con una camisa color azul marino y pantalón negro de vestir nos esperaban a mamá y a mí. Mi papá sonrió mirando a mi hermano.

-Está bien- le dijo dándole dinero.

-Un gusto hacer tratos contigo- le dijo mi padre

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunte divertida

-Pasa, que tenias que tardar más- me dijo mi hermano.

-¡Oh por Dios! Mi bolso- dije exaltada y fui casi corriendo por él a mi habitación cuando baje mi mamá iba saliendo y bajamos juntas, se veía hermosa con un lindo vestido color marfil de un hombro con bordado de pedrería mate.

-Hum- dijo mi padre mirando a mi hermano

-¿50 y 50?- le propuso

-Hecho- respondió Emmett y se repartieron el dinero.

-Te ves preciosa, querida- le elogio mi papá a mi mamá para después darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Me encantaba verlos así, juntos.

-Si ya estamos listos, vámonos- dijo mi madre y ambos fuimos al mercedes. Fue hora y media de camino hasta el lugar que estaba en un pequeño pueblo entre unas montañas. Llegamos a la iglesia y nos sentamos unas cuantas bancas detrás de mi tía y su familia. Salimos y entre fotografías y saludos mi novio me tomo del hombro.

-Hola hermosa- me susurro al oído y sonreí.

-Jasper ¿Dónde estabas? No te había visto-le dije al girarme para estar frente a el pero me tomo de la cintura y estábamos tan cerca, podía sentir su aliento.

-Por ahí saludando a los invitados, pues yo a ti si es inevitable no verte- le dijo en voz baja y ella sonrió.

-¡Jasper!- le llamo mi mamá y me soltó las manos.

-¡Esme!- le dijo con alegría y se saludaron como viejos amigos

-¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto mi madre

-Ahora mucho mejor- le dijo Jasper volteando a verme, lo mire mal y mi mamá sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Seguimos saludando a la gente hasta que llego la hora de irnos a la recepción del bautizo de mi pequeño sobrino. El lugar estaba hundido era una pequeña terraza techada y mucho jardín en donde se marcaba por donde pasaba el agua cuando llovía, había un toldo bajando las escaleras al lado de la terraza y fuimos a sentarnos todos allí. Todos charlábamos y después de un rato fui por algo de beber a la terraza, subí los 3 escalones y vi al pequeño recién deschamucado y lo cargue un rato.

-Te ves bien de mamá- me dijo Jasper a mi lado mientras servía unos vasos, sonreí.

-¿En verdad? Gra…- y me voltee a verlo –Ni lo pienses- le advertí y se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa que me encantaba.

-No pensaba en nada- me respondió y lo vi con ojos entrecerrados. –Vamos- me dijo y fuimos con nuestra familia.

-Miren quien viene a saludarlos- les anuncie mirando al pequeño Benjamín.

-¡Oh Benjy!- grito mi mamá e hizo que el bebe se sobresaltara, lo abrace más fuerte y le di un beso en su colorada mejilla.

-Tranquilo guapo- le dije y se acurruco en mi cuello, lo arrulle y a los 5 minutos se quedo dormidito en mis brazos pero después de unos largos minutos decidí ir a dejarlo a su carrito.

-Tienes buenos brazos- me dijo mi tía Eli y le sonreí

-Me encantan los niños- le dije y comenzamos a charlar sobre diferentes cosas, comimos y después de eso los primos fuimos a sentarnos al césped para platicar un rato, me extraño ver como Jasper conviví con ellos aun mejor que Emmett y yo y como lo veían como parte de la familia.

-¿Y que ha sido de ti pequeña duendecita?- me pregunto Mike un primo mayor abrazándome.

-Nada, simple escuela, trabajo- le comente.

-¿Y Demetri?- me pregunto Renata mi prima.

-Tuvo que irse a Italia- dije mirando el suelo, pero podía sentir la mirada de Jasper sobre mí.

-Oh lo siento tanto prima- me dijo y fue a abrazarme

-Debió haber sido duro- dijo Mike a mi lado, y no pude evitar mirar a Jasper.

-Si, lo fue- les dije al cabo de unos minutos mirando al césped de nuevo.

-Que mal, se veía que de verdad lo amabas- me comento Renata abrazándome.

-¿Pero cómo fue? Si puedes contarnos claro- me pregunto Mike, tuve que tomar aire pero Jasper se levanto y se fue hacia donde corría el riachuelo, me quede sin habla y sin pensarlo dos veces fui tras él.

-Jasper- le llame tomándolo del brazo. -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte buscando su mirada.

-Nada, es solo que pensé que ya no te afectaba hablar de él- me comento en un susurro mirando al frente, parecía dolido no molesto. Me pare frente a él e hice que me mirara.

-Jasper el fue parte importante de mi vida y ¡fueron dos años! pero ahora tu eres mi presente, lo único importante y al único al que amo. Lo juro- le dije y lo abrace, el me abrazo y sonreí.

-Te amo Alice- me susurro.

-Te amo Jasper- le susurre -Vamos con los demás- le dije y volvimos al césped junto con mis primos Mike y Renata quienes nos veían de forma sospechosa y Edward y Bella se habían unido al grupo.

-¿Por qué tan cariñosos?- pregunto Mike al que le gustaba saber todo de todos.

-¿Qué? Solo fue un abrazo- les dije indiferente y me miraron raro.

-Supongo, pero fue raro- comento Renata y ni Jasper ni yo dijimos nada.

-Pero Jazz, ¿Qué a paso contigo?- le pregunto Edward para cambiar de tema. –Si ¿Qué paso con María? Creí que vendría hoy- pregunto Mike, ¿Quién era María? Nunca la había mencionado, me volví para verlo con atención, se había puesto tenso y me miraba cada que podía para después mirar al césped.

-No, no ya termino eso- respondió Jasper cortando hojas del césped y titubeando.

-¿Quién es María? Nunca la habías mencionado- le pregunte conteniendo los celos y tratando de aparentar poco interés pero Bella no disimulaba nada y me miraba cada que podía.

-Vaya, ¿no conoces a María?- me pregunto Renata curiosa y negué con la cabeza.

-Renata, Mike eso es un tema delicado por ahora- les dijo Edward para callarlos.

-Edward- le dije seria sin dejar de mirar a Jasper -¿Quién es María?- volví a pregunte aunque ahora parecía que le exigía una respuesta. Uy.

-Ella era…- comenzó a decir mi novio y lo miraba atenta por lo que pude notar que no me sostenía la mirada; Renata y Mike solo nos miraban con la misma curiosidad y Edward y Bella listos para interrumpir o cambiar el tema –Ella era…- volvió a decir y se cubrió el rostro con las manos –Mi esposa-

-Tu… ¿esposa?- repetí con la voz estrangulada.

-Si, solo que duraron muy poco apenas y la conocimos como tu esposa- comento Renata. Me quede en shock y no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Alice casi lo olvido, necesito tomar unas fotografías de arboles y esas cosas para mi clase de fotografía- me dijo Bella y accedí pero me llevo casi a la fuerza lejos de allí.

-Gracias- le dije aun cuando podían oírnos, Jasper seguía mirando al piso. Caminamos por un buen rato a lo lejos y me solté a llorar de enojo, Bella me calmaba y escuchaba mis reclamos.

-¿Por qué mentirme? ¡Casado! ¡Bella está casado!- le repetía una y otra vez.

-Alice, de seguro no te lo dijo por alguna buena razón habla con el- me dijo con un tono pasivo frustrante para mi estado de ánimo.

-A no, eso es seguro hablaremos seriamente- le dije molesta. Paso el rato y comenzó a llover, Bella y yo corrimos hasta la terracita techada en donde estábamos mucho como sardinas.

-Alice tenemos que hablar- dijo Jasper a mis espaldas tomándome de los hombros.

-Seguro que si- le dije volviéndome hacia él con recelo. Edward y Bella estaban del otro lado con Emmett y Rose y decidí ir con ellos.

-Pequeña mis padres tuvieron que irse- me aviso mi hermano y le mire con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Y porque no se despidieron de mi?- le pregunte y el se encogió de hombros.

-Hermanita- dijo mi hermano abrazándome por los hombros -Eso pregúntaselo a la señora que estaba por parir a un bebe- me dijo en forma consoladora y le saque la lengua.

-Por ahí hubieras comenzado- le regañe y me senté entre Rose y Bella. Charlamos un rato y luego la lluvia se calmo.

-Rose prometí llevarte temprano a casa- comento Emmett -Deberíamos aprovechar ahora que la lluvia se calmo-

-Emmett el camino será peligroso hasta su casa y no tarda en volver la tormenta- le comento Jasper y me sorprendió ver que Emmett aceptaba su consejo sin hacer ni una mala cara.

-Tienes razón, Rose habla con tu mamá- le pidió a mi cuñada y ella asintió.

-No hay recepción- comento haciendo un mohín, por que como el lugar estaba hundido la señal era muy débil.

-Si subes puedes tener buena recepción- le comente.

-¿Vienes?- me pregunto y asentí

-Alice, yo la acompaño- me dijo mi hermano con un guiño. No regresarían. Mucha gente comenzó a irse en cuanto la lluvia ceso. Nosotros no lo hicimos pues el comentario de Jasper había sido razonable.

Minutos después la tormenta volvió fuerte y la electricidad fallo dejándonos a menos de media luz, Edward se sentó con Bella y Jasper a mi lado pero aun así no hablaba con el mas de lo necesario. La tormenta desapareció dejándonos sin luz en la obscuridad pero alguien, creo que Mike hizo algo para repararlo y entonces pusieron música y varios se pararon a bailar, yo estaba que me moría de frio.

-Bella, ¿bailamos?- le pregunto Edward a su novia y ella negó apenada.

-Claro, si no valoras tus pies lo suficiente- le dijo sonriendo y me miro incrédulo.

-En verdad, si quieres tus pies sanos no te arriesgues- le dije en broma y me reí.

-Entonces ven tu- me dijo después de pensar un rato.

-No Edward-

-Anda ven primita- me dijo jalándome a donde bailaban cumbia.

-¿Haz visto a Jasper?- me pregunto y negué.

-Ni ganas tengo de- le dije y miro al cielo.

-Deja que te explique, ¿Si?- me dijo y me dio una vuelta para que justamente me topara con los brazos de Jasper, me detuve e iba a sentarme con Bella. Paso el tiempo y casi todo el mundo se había ido y Bella y yo platicábamos con Charlotte.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Edward mirando a Bella.

-Estoy de acuerdo ya me canse de los tacones que Alice me hizo usar- me reclamo indirectamente y me reí esta chica era imposible.

-Oh por cierto Alice, te va a llevar Jasper- me aviso.

-Vaya tal parece que hoy soy la ultima en enterarme de las cosas- le comente con algo de disgusto.

-¿Qué tal, nos vamos?- me pregunto Jasper llegando empapado.

-¿Vuelve a llover?- le pregunte, no parecía que lloviera.

-Hay mucha nube y no tarda en volver la tormenta- nos informo

-¿Y porque estas mojado?- le pregunto Bella.

-Mike movió una ramota- se quejo haciendo un mohín.

-¿Cuándo madurara?- pregunto Edward moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Comienzo a pensar que no lo hará nunca- le dije a Edward riendo, pero un trueno acabo con nuestras risas.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos- me dijo Jasper ofreciéndome su mano. La tome y nos despedimos de los pocos que quedaban, subimos junto con Bella y Edward. Llegamos a los autos.

-Los seguimos para no perdernos- les dijo Jasper

-Claro, ya sabes cualquier cosa me llamas- le dijo mi primo.

-Bien, nos vemos allá- le dijo Jasper, y ya comenzaba a llover de nuevo.

-Cuídense, váyanse con cuidado- nos dijo Bella antes de despedirse de nosotros.

-Igual, buenas noches Bells- me despedí y subí al jaguar negro, salimos del apartado de esa terraza y anduvimos detrás de Edward y su volvo, pero la tormenta se soltó y difícilmente se podía ver algo, el volvo se detuvo frente a nosotras, a lo que también nos detuvimos y sonó el móvil de Jasper, lo habría y puso el altavoz.

-_Jazz no podemos irnos así, hay un hotel por aquí cerca dormimos y ya de día nos vamos, ¿Qué dices?- _le pregunto.

-Creo que será lo mejor, no se puede ver nada- le dije.

-_Estoy de acuerdo con Alice- _dijo Bella del otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, sabes donde esta ¿cierto Ed?- le pregunto Jasper a mi primo.

-_Creo que si, sígueme esta cerca de la iglesia-_

-Bien, te sigo- le dijo mi no… Jasper y colgó. Nos pusimos en marcha.

-Nunca había estado fuera en una tormenta tan horrible como esta- le comente tratando de ver a mi alrededor.

-Ni yo… Oye sobre lo de María juro que iba a…-

-Jasper, no es momento para hablar de eso ¿si?- le dije interrumpiéndolo -Pero espera a que estemos bajo techo- le advertí y suspiro. Después de unos 20 minutos de camino a 10 km/h y llegamos a un hotel de subida. Salió una señora con un impermeable.

-Buenas noches- nos dijo y nos dio unas llaves.

-Pero el pa…-

-No, no mañana no se preocupe. Es aquí a la vuelta- le dijo la señora y volvió a refugiarse bajo techo, dimos vuelta y dimos con el cuarto Edward se había estacionado al lado y bajamos cubriéndonos con bolsas de plástico pero aun así terminamos empapados.

-¿Dónde quedaron ustedes?- les pregunte.

-Arriba, ¿Ustedes?- contesto Bella.

-Aquí abajo- dijo Jasper.

-Bien, pues nos vemos por la mañana- dijo Edward sacudiéndose el cabello.

-Claro, descansen- les desee y me despedí de ellos con un abrazo.

-Claro igual chicos, cuídense- nos dijo mi primo con una mirada algo picara y un doble sentido en sus palabras. Jasper bufo por lo bajo.

-Edward- le reclame y sonrió.

-Buenas noches- nos dijo y fuimos a buscar nuestro cuarto, lo encontramos y entramos era una habitación rara pues había dos puertas de las cuales una era nuestra, no entendí hasta ese momento que esa sería la primera noche que dormiría cerca de él, aunque dudaba que fuera a dormir pues tenía que hablar seriamente con él y el panorama se veía algo largo. Abrí la puerta y gracias al cielo había dos camas matrimoniales, una tv, un tocador, baño, armario pequeño era un lugar acogedor.

Lo primero que hice fue quitarme los zapatos y vaciar el agua en el lavamanos. El piso se sentía cálido y no hacia frio aquí adentro así que me quite mi abrigo para colgarlo en el armario y se secara lo mejor posible, Jasper se había quedado mirando unos letreros detrás de la puerta, fui a una de las camas y me tire en ella cerré los ojos, escuche unos ruidos pero no les di importancia. Me enderece en la cama con posición de flor de loto y lo observe acusadoramente; se había quitado su saco, camisa y zapatos.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunte.

-No sé por dónde empezar- me dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama que junto a la mía.

-Podrías empezar diciéndome porque nunca me lo dijiste- le dije en forma de reclamo.

-Si te lo dije, o algo así- me dijo.

-Explícate Hale-

-¿Recuerdas que te conté que yo también había pasado por lo que tu cuando te conocí?- me pregunto, hice memoria y asentí.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero no es lo mismo.- le dije y pensé -Sigues… ¿casado?- le pregunte y negó, pude notar el dolor que aun sentía.

-No, me divorcie ya hace un tiempo- me dijo

-Ow ya veo- le respondí, su dolor hizo que todo mi coraje disminuyera y me sentí mal por él. –Pero ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? O mejor dicho ¿Ibas a decírmelo algún día?- le pregunte cautelosa pero aun así seguía molesta.

-Para serte sincero… no pensaba decírtelo- me confesó y me quede algo boquiabierta.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte ofendida, y se levanto para caminar por la habitación.

-Por qué no quiero recordarla ¿Bien?- me dijo molesto. –Nunca pensé que el tonto de Mike y la niña Renata fueran a preguntarme por ella- me dijo y suspiro.

-Termino mal- susurre.

-Peor que mal- me respondía igual en un susurro, me levante y fui a abrazarlo por la espalda, había sufrido mucho en su vida y esto parecía que de verdad lo había herido… pero eso me hizo pensar en otra cosa que hizo que lo soltara y fuera a la ventana, seguía el diluvio.

-Respóndeme una cosa Jasper- le dije sin volverme a verlo ahora más seria que antes, el espero en silencio. –Solo responde si o no- dije y tome aire – ¿Estas… conmigo para olvidarte de ella?- le pregunte cerrando los ojos con fuerza esperando la respuesta.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendido tal vez pero yo no me moví.

-Solo respóndeme- le dije aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Y tú? ¿Me usaste para olvidar a Demetri?- me pregunto en respuesta.

-No respondiste mi pregunta- le dije y se acerco a mí para volverme hacia el de los hombros.

-No haz respondido la mía- me dijo serio mirándome a los ojos.

-Al principio del baile lo considere, mi respuesta es no- le dije sin titubeos.

-Explícate- me pidió con algo de altanería.

-Lo hare, pero primero responde a mi pregunta- le dije, me miro por unos segundos.

-No- dijo con suma seguridad. –Ahora explícate- me pidió casi llegando al punto de exigirme, le mire mal.

-Cuando vi como te comportabas conmigo pensé en tratar de olvidar a Demetri, estando contigo, pero no podía usarte- le dije seria sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, sus manos seguían en mis hombros pero no me presionaba ni nada.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto con suspicacia.

-Por que desde aquella noche en el baile no deje de pensar en ti- le dije y amolde mi mano a su mejilla.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que te he estado usando?- me pregunto ofendido.

-Vi como te pusiste ante la mención de tu ex esposa- le dije mirando a un costado, me costaba mucho mencionar esas palabras ''tu ex esposa''.

-Si, lo sé. Es… una larga historia- me dijo serio y me soltó para darme la espalda y cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

-Tenemos toda la noche- le dije cruzada de brazos detrás de el, no me gustaba estar así con él y menos cuando veía que algo le lastimaba pero era inevitable estarlo, ¡era un hombre divorciado a tan corta edad! Debía saberlo y tenía derecho, y ahora era la oportunidad.

-Alice-

-Jasper, dime- le dije, pero hizo como si no hubiera escuchado nada. –Bien- murmure y fui a acurrucarme en mi cama dándole la espalda. Escuche como suspiraba después de unos minutos de incomodo silencio.

-No me gusta hablar de eso, entiende por favor- me dijo e ignore su comentario como él lo había hecho antes. Suspiro y se sentó a mi lado, a la orilla de la cama.

-¿Acaso fue tanto el daño?- le pregunte sin volverme.

-Si- me dijo.

-¿No vas a contármelo entonces?-

-Alice…-

-¿De qué me sirve tu amor si no tengo tu confianza?- le pregunte ofendida aun sin verlo. -Qué más da que me lo cuentes, ya sé que estuviste casado- le comente, me tomo de la cintura y me volvió hacia él.

-Está bien, te lo voy a contar- me dijo en tono derrotado y lo mire expectante. Suspiro -Veras, hace poco más de un año decidí casarme con María, llevaba solo 2 meses con ella- comento y se rio de si mismo -Fue solo por lo civil y bueno pues fueron algunos familiares de Edward entre ellos Mike y Renata, por eso fue que preguntaron por ella. Volviendo de nuestra luna de miel, fui a una entrevista de trabajo, cuando volví ella no estaba y volvió después de la media noche diciéndome que había estado con su hermana, le creí. Teníamos teléfonos móviles muy similares y un día no me fije y tome el suyo por error- hizo una pausa y me miro. –Al mediodía recibió un mensaje de un tal Harry, lo leí y fue cuando me di cuenta de que me engañaba, el mensaje decía algo como ''nos vemos en el mismo hotel, misma habitación, te espero gatita'' no recuerdo muy bien pero era algo así. Lo deje pasar al día siguiente, fingí irme como de costumbre pero espere a ver qué hacía, cuando la vi salir del edificio seguí al taxi en el que iba, iba sumamente arreglada y la seguí hasta un hotel de unas 3 estrellas tal vez, espere allí como una hora y la vi salir de allí en un auto compacto con un hombre que la llevo de vuelta al departamento pude ver claramente como él le abría la puerta y la besaba lo que nunca espere fue que esa persona era uno de mis mejores amigos de aquella época, volví a casa en cuanto subió y la interrogue no pudo negarlo. Al mes llegaron los papeles del divorcio acusándola de adultera, juro que no quería pero Edward y Anthony me ayudaron con eso y me convencieron, después descubrí que Harry era otro hombre y así fue- termino de contármelo y se quedo con la mirada ausente.

-Vaya nunca pensé eso- susurre acariciando su mejilla y se volvió a mirarme.

-Por eso no quería hablar de ello- dijo encogiendo un hombro.

-Lo siento- murmure dándole un beso en su frente.

-Pero lo supere rápido pues no valía la pena agobiarme por alguien que no valía la pena-

-Tienes razón. Gracias- le dije y me acurruque en su pecho.

-¿Por qué?- me pregunto confuso.

-Por contarme tu historia- le dije y voltee a verlo.

-Te amo Alice, lamento haberte hecho pasar este disgusto- me susurro y me beso.

-Aun así, todavía no te perdono del todo por habérmelo ocultado- le dije y volvió a besarme, nos besamos lentamente y me tomo de la cintura para acercarme a él, enrede mis dedos en sus rizos ya casi secos, sus manos se fueron a mi pierna y comenzó a acariciarla para después pasarla a mi cadera por debajo de mi vestido.

-Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario-murmuro contra mis labios y recorrió mi cuello con sus labios, comencé a seguir las líneas de su torso con mis dedos. Rodo para quedar sobre mí, volvimos a rodar y ahora yo estaba sobre él. Sus manos vagaban ociosas por mi espalda y cadera mientras nos besábamos. Pude sentirlo y me tumbe a un lado.

-Jasper- le dije al tiempo que ponía un dedo sobre sus labios para evitar otro beso.

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto al oído.

-Soy…- comencé a hablar pero recordé como se ponía Demetri cuando esto pasaba.

-¿Virgen?- me pregunto y asentí algo avergonzada.

-No me siento lista aunque de verdad me gustaría, lo siento Jazz-

-Disculparte ¿Por qué?-

-Por dejarte así- comente y el sonrió.

-No debes de hacerlo, no te forzare y voy a esperarte- me dijo y sonreí, después de eso fue el baño y escuche la regadera.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte y sonrió.

-Ducha fría, ya sabes- me dijo desde el baño y sonreí.

-¿Metiste algo para secarte?- le pregunte.

-Rayos- exclamo y comencé a reír. -¿Podrías?- me pregunte y mire al cielo, fui por una cobija y abrí la puerta del baño mirando al lado contrario de la puerta.

-Gracias- me dijo y la agarro pero empezó a reír después.

-Es lo que hay- le dije y fui a mi cama. Mire mi celular y eran las 3 a.m. Mire las camas bien hechas, no tan separadas, sin mis padres cerca, entonces decidí y brinque a la cama más cerca y comencé a saltar de una a la otra, los colchones rechinaban y la ropa de cama estaba hecha un desastre.

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeña?- me pregunto Jasper que hasta ese momento no lo había visto y me detuve para reír como loca. Solo estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo.

-Hacia mucho que no lo hacía- le dije riendo y volví a saltar de cama a cama, camino y quedo en el medio de ambas y volva a su alrededor riendo a carcajadas. En una de esas me tomo en pleno vuelo y caímos a la cama de la que había saltado, el colchón rechino y rebotamos riendo a carcajadas.

-Eres una niñita traviesa- me dijo burlón.

-Tenia años sin hacerlo- le dije igual entre risas… y volvimos a reír.

-Te quiero duendecita- me murmuro como pudo por la risa.

-Te quiero Jazzy- le dije riendo y nos besamos, nos calmamos y nos acurrucamos, me acariciaba el cuello y el brazo con las yemas de sus dedos, y recorría mi rostro con sus labios. Bostece.

-Creo que ya deberíamos dormir- le murmure acurrucándome en su pecho.

-Claro mi pequeña traviesa- me dijo con un beso en la coronilla, estaba realmente exhausta y el diluvio que caía hacia que me arrullara.

-Buenas noches Jazzy- le dije y cerré los ojos.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña- me dijo y después de eso no volvió a hablar,

Otra vez apareció esa neblina en mi sueño, pero ahora estaba en el piso y todo era blanco no había bordes, puertas nada y mi ropa era un vestido largo con vuelo color palo de rosa y descalza.

''_Alice…'' _decía una voz lejana.

'' _¿Quien eres?''_ le pregunte alerta pero no se veía nada todo era blanco.

''_Te he extrañado tanto'' _me dijo esa voz un tanto más clara.

'' _¿Eres tú?'' _pregunte al aire mirando a todas partes, a lo lejos pude ubicar una silueta y por el cabello pude saber que era Jasper, mi Jazz.

'' _¡Jasper!'' _grite llena de júbilo, entonces la silueta empezó a desvanecerse en humo ''_ ¡Jazz!'' _grite y comencé a correr en esa dirección.

''_No me dejes'' _dijo y después se esfumo. Me quede allí parada en medio de la nada.

''_Alice'' _dijo esa misma voz detrás de mí, me volví rápido y vi una silueta a tan solo centímetros de mi, grite del susto y mire mejor a esa figura.

''_He venido por ti''_ dijo esa voz, ahora si reconocí esa voz

''_No, no tu no ¡vete!'' _le grite y fui caminando de espaldas.

''_Alice''_

''_no Demetri ¡lárgate! ¡Déjame!'' _le gritaba tratando de huir…

-¡Alice!- grito alguien y reaccione, abrí los ojos y vi a Jasper con una expresión de preocupación -¿Estas bien?- me pregunto con una mirada alerta, mortificada, lo mire y lo abrace con fuerza. -¿Qué soñaste que te hizo llorar?- me pregunto, abrazándome. ¿Lloraba?

-Fue solo una pesadilla, me alegra que estés aquí- le murmure con mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿A quién le gritabas? Sonabas desesperaba-

-A...- lo pensé mejor -A alguien que no quiero recordar, pero ya estoy bien- le dije ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

-Me alegra, duerme mi pequeña duendecilla- me dijo y volvió a acurrucarme en su pecho con su mejilla en mi cabeza.

-Te amo- le murmure y volví a dormir, ahora sin sueños..

* * *

><p><strong>... ¿Y bien? ¿que les parecio la fiestecilla? apuesto a que no se esperaban ese divorcio ¿cierto? jajaja sinceramente... ni yo :) Ustedes creen que esos sueños que tiene Alice sean premoniciones?... bueno, espero de verdad que haya sido de su agrado. Se que tarde demasiado pero bueno al fin aca esta por fin, muchas gracias por su apoyo a este fanfic. Me encantaria saber si les gusto. Cuidense, xoxo. Nos leemos luego!<strong>

**PD:: A quienes leen ''Apuestas del Destino'' ya voy avanzando con el nuevo capitulo y ya en cuanto lo termine lo cargare ;).**

**PD:: Ya saben que pueden encontrarme en facebook. para adelantos, videos, bocetos e imagenes de los vestuarios de Alice. Si lo desean pueden encontrar el Link en mi perfil ;D**


	17. Tragame tierra

**¡Hola monitos y monitas! Hacia mucho no actualizaba jajaja pero ya xP... se imaginan que esto les pase? Leanlo, nos leemos mas abajo y veran porque jaja...**

**_NOTA:: Los personajes son de la Saga de Crepusculo creada por nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO: TERROR<strong>

_RING RING… RING RING… __RING RING_

-¿Si?- escuche como Jasper contestaba su móvil. Una pausa -Claro, nos vemos en la puerta- le dijo y colgó.

-¿Ya?- pregunte algo adormilada.

-No, duerme otro rato era Edward que quería estar un rato mas a con Bella, ya los conoces- me dijo al oído.

-Nunca pensé que Bella fuera así- comente y sonreímos. En la habitación de al lado se oía una feliz pareja pasando un rato juntos.

-_Si cúreme doctor- _decía una mujer al lado, un sonido que apenas era perceptible pero que se alcanzaba a oír

–Que incomodo- murmure y me acurruque en el pecho de Jasper

-¿A quién se le habrá ocurrido hacer habitaciones así?- pregunto él, se escuchaban ruidos de la otra habitación.

-No lo sé, pero fue una mala idea- comente, ahora el sueño se había ido y me senté en la cama.

-¿Pasa algo?- pregunto Jasper.

-No, nada- le dije y fui al espejo.

-La vanidad nunca duerme- murmuro Jasper mirándome desde el el marco de la puerta del baño, sonreí y tome un poco de agua para después escupirla.

-Nunca- dije y lo mire por el espejo, empezó a trazar un camino de mi mano hasta mi cuello con sus labios y sujetándome con su otra mano por la cintura.

-Te amo- susurro contra mi piel, empecé a sentir un cosquilleo extraño.

-Jasper, no- le dije sonriendo mirándolo por el espejo.

-No ¿Qué?- dijo sonriéndome y con una mirada divertida, acto seguido me tomo en brazos como a un costal y me tumbo en la primera cama.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte divertida.

-Solo quiero pasar un buen rato contigo- me dijo y acaricio mi mejilla.

-Jas…- comencé a decir pero me callo con un beso, a los segundos comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en las costillas y empecé a retorcerme y reír a carcajadas.

-¡No déjame!- grite y volví a reír, así que ataque de nuevo picando su costado se estremeció y salte de la cama para refugiarme contra una pared sin dejar de reír.

-Oh ya verás- me amenazo y solté a reír, volvió el ataque de las cosquillas y me tire al piso, la guerra de cosquillas seguía mientras nos revolcábamos por la alfombra, al querer atraparme me toco en la parte del escote.

-¡Oye!- le grite y le di un manazo.

-Ow que adorable te ves cuando te enojas- me dijo y me enoje pero seguimos en la batalla. No sé como paso que algo sonó en mi cuello.

-¡Au, au!- dije y me senté quieta sobando mi cuello.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-Creo que me torcí algo- le dije y me hizo un mohín.

-Ven- me dijo y me sentó en la cama, me toco los hombros -¿Hace cuanto que no te relajas? Estas muy tensa- me dijo algo así como en tono de queja y la verdad es que ya tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

-Perdí la cuenta- le confesé.

-Pues muy mal, pero ahora se arregla eso, recuéstate en la cama boca abajo- me pidió, le mire atenta y alzo una ceja, alce los ojos y me recosté de esa manera. Cruzo mis brazos alrededor de mi cabeza y se sentó sobre mí sin aplastarme, abrió el cierre de mi vestido que llegaba hasta la cadera.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- le pregunte tratando de volverme a verlo.

-Así es como se hace, no sentirás lo mismo con el vestido puesto- me dijo y acostó mi cabeza entre mis brazos

-Pero...- empece a decir.

-No seas tan remilgosa Alice- se quejo y comenzó a apretar mis hombros.

-¡Au! No, no ¡Duele!- me queje.

-Hay por Dios, siempre duele solo relájate y hasta me lo vas a agradecer- me dijo mi novio, refunfuñe pero intente relajarme. Sus manos pasaron a mi cuello. –Relájate, si estas tensa te va a doler más de lo que debería- me regaño y me quede callada, solo gemía de dolor y ansias pues sentía como si me jalara los nervios. Volvió a mis hombros.

-No, no ya para por favor ya- le pedí en un quejido.

-No exageres, no te lo estoy haciendo tan fuerte, es mas dime donde lo necesitas- me dijo algo divertido, volví a refunfuñar. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros.

-Mas abajo- le dije con los ojos cerrados, solo pude sentir las manos de Jasper yendo a mi espalda baja -No, al centro- le dije y me masajeo hasta llegar a la mitad de mi espalda -Un poco más adentro, un poco mas- le dije un poco más relajada -Justo ahí- le indique y entonces las mágicas manos de Jasper relajaron esa parte de mi espalda.

-Como digas mi princesa- me dijo él y continúo con el masaje.

-Eso sí se siente muy bien- le dijo Alice, gemí un poco de lo bien que se sentía.

-Solo es cosa de que te relajes, después hasta me lo pedirás gritando- me dijo y note su sonrisa. Siguió el masaje por el resto de mi espalda.

-Tampoco exageres, pero si se siente muy bien- le dije y me relaje sus manos paseaban y después de unos minutos, volvieron a masajear mis hombros comenzó lento pero iba subiendo su fuerza.

-¡Ay no, no ya ya me rindo!- me queje pues me dolía mucho, sentí como se reía.

-Solo resiste un poco, ya casi termino estas increíblemente tensa- me dijo y cerré los puños.

-Lo estás haciendo muy fuerte y me lastimas- me queje con los puños cerrados.

-Claro que esperabas- me dijo y sonrió -estas hecha nudos, ¿como puedes andar así?- me pregunto y me encogí de hombros aun con los puños cerrados.

-Sin problema- le respondí y sus manos pasearon por mi cuello, ya me sentía mucho mejor.

-Ya casi termino, ya casi- me aviso mientras sus manos volvían a mis hombros para una última ronda aunque ahora parecía como si los acariciara. Sus manos desaparecieron y sentí sus labios marcando un camino recto desde mi espalda baja a mi cuello, cerré los ojos ante tal sensación.

-Jazz, ya te lo dije- le recordé aun con los ojos cerrados. Un móvil sonó, el mío.

-Ten- me lo paso, mientras sus labios tomaban un nuevo camino ahora de mi cuello a mi mano.

-Bells- conteste.

-_Alice, ya vamos de salida nos vemos en la entrada ahí los esperamos- _me dijo en un tono de voz extraño.

-Si claro, ya le digo a Jazz- le respondí y me di cuenta de que mi voz sonaba extraña debido a la excitación que sentía.

-_Umm bien acá nos vemos, si quieren más tiempo esperaremos-_ me dijo mi amiga, con ese tono pícaro. Rayos.

-No, ya le digo, nos vemos- le dije y colgué.

-¿Ya?- me pregunto mi novio jugando con mi cabello.

-Si- le respondí y subió el cierre de mi vestido, se quito de encima y entonces me senté en el borde de la cama. –Vaya tienes manos mágicas- le elogie y se puso a reír. -¿Qué?- le pregunte también con una sonrisa.

-Cualquiera que nos haya escuchado podría jurar que lo estábamos haciendo- dijo él en tono burlón y sonreí.

-Ya lo creo, por suerte mis padres no están por aquí, sino seguro me enviaban a un convento- comente riendo, tome mis cosas, me mire al espejo y salimos de nuestro cuarto tomados de la mano, cuando lo estábamos cerrando nuestros activos vecinos abrieron la suya, en ese momento pedí a gritos que la tierra me tragara, pero no pude moverme me paralice.

-¡Alice McCarthy!- grito una voz que conocía más que bien y en ese momento me aterraba.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- grite en respuesta.

-Um buenos días- saludo Jasper nervioso y cauteloso. No podía creerlo nuestros vecinos calientes eran ¡Mis padres!

-¡Oh por Dios!- grite cuando llegue a esa conclusión, tratando de no mostrar mi cara de desagrado y algo de asco.

-¡Vámonos a la casa ahora mismo jovencita!- me regaño mi papá y me saco de la mini salita de estar a jalones.

-Papá cálmate- le pedí, mi mamá miraba de una forma extraña a Jasper era una mezcla de coraje y desilusión.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme?- me pregunto mi papá pero no estaba molesto.

-Se los puedo explicar, están entendiendo todo mal- les dije a mis padres.

-Es verdad, nunca le faltaría el respeto a su hija- les dijo Jazz, mis padres se miraron entre si y se asintieron.

-Alice tú te vienes conmigo, tu mamá ira con Jasper- me ordeno y asentí, subí a su auto y mi mamá al de mi novio. No tenía nada que temer pero aun así sentí miedo al verme allí en el auto sola con mi padre y ¿Y si me enviaban a un convento?.

La dueña del hotel bajo para que liquidaran la cuenta y vimos el auto de mi primo en la puerta esperándonos, mi padre se le emparejo solo para negar con la cabeza, alcance a ver como Bella se sonrojaba.

-Vaya, ¿Quién lo habría dicho? Mi hija en un hotel con un amigo y mi sobrino salir del mismo hotel con su novia- se quejo mi padre.

-Te falto tu y mamá- murmure y me escucho.

-Eso es diferente- me dijo.

-Pero, entras en la lista- le dije y me miro mal.

-Ahora solo falta que vea a Emmett salir de un hotelucho de paso- dijo como quien dice ''solo falta que me orine un perro''. El camino para salir del privado fue en silencio después de esa conversación, me sentía apenada, avergonzada y temerosa de que no me creyeran pero les explicaría todo cuando estuvieran los dos juntos. Ya íbamos camino a la casa de mis tíos cuando vimos el jeep de mi hermano salir de un hotel de quinta con mi mejor amiga al lado. El semáforo marco en rojo y mi padre se puso junto a él, toco el claxon y mi hermano no supo qué hacer.

-Hola papá- le saludo como si nada.

-Solo tú me faltabas, sígueme- se quejo mi padre y arranco. ¿Como le estaría yendo a mi novio con mi mamá?. Por fin llegamos pero a mi casa.

-A ver si te salvas de esta jovencita- me amenazo mi papá y trague saliva. Entramos a la casa junto con los demás. Vi a mi mamá y se veía mucho más tranquila.

-Ahora si explíquense- dijo mi padre.

-No paso nada de lo que ustedes creen. Nos quedamos allí por la tormenta que no nos dejaba ver- hablo mi novio en nuestra defensa.

-Exactamente, solo charlamos y dormimos en camas separadas- les dije y Jasper asintió sin atisbo de corregir lo que acababa de decir pero si vi como le guiño a mi mamá. Mi papá refunfuño.

-No parecía eso por la mañana- me dijo mi papá.

-Muy bien, díganme que pasa aquí- pregunto Emmett con su mirada confundida, al lado de mi mejor cuñada.

-Nada solo que tu hermana paso la noche con este jovencito haciendo sabe qué cosa- le dijo mi papá a mi hermana, lo que me faltaba que también mi hermano me cuestionara.

-¿Qué? Ahora si te rompo…- dijo mi hermano muy enojado, pero Rose lo detuvo del brazo.

-No paso nada- les dije necia.

-Tienes 5 minutos antes de que tu esparraguito termino como berenjena- amenazo Emmett, todo el avance hasta ahora se acaba de ir a la basura, me quise levantar de mi lugar pero Jasper me detuvo del brazo.

-No amenaces Emmett- le regaño mi mamá y le sonreí. Suspire. Espero que me crean.

-Bien las cosas fueron así, ya veníamos tarde justo cuando la tormenta estaba en su peor punto. La idea fue de Edward y nos pareció bien a menos que hubieran querido ir a verme al hospital por un posible accidente- les comente sonriendo de forma irónica.

-Gracias- murmuro Jasper a mi lado en tono sarcástico.

-No digo que seas mal conductor, sino que mucha gente no sabe tanto como tu- le explique y me sonrió, presionando mi mano.

-¿Y?- me presiono mi papá.

-Recordamos ese hotel y fuimos para allá, te llame y deje un mensaje en tu buzón de voz- le dije a mi papá, aunque si lo escucha se molestaría aun mas.

-Entramos al hotel y Edward no quiso dejar sola a Bella, así que nos quedamos en ese cuarto- les explique tratando de recordar todo lo que había pasado paso por paso.

-¿Y qué hicieron?- nos pregunto mi mamá que hasta ese momento hablo, pero se veía confiada, Jasper ya había hablado con ella en el auto.

-Pues hablamos, de hecho discutimos- dijo Jasper.

-Claro, lo mejor de las discusiones son las reconciliaciones- dijo mi hermano aun enojado.

-¡Emmett!- le dijimos todos a la vez, solo se acomodo en el sillón refunfuñando.

-¿Solo eso?- insistió mi papá.

-Si solo eso, discutimos, hablamos, dormimos en camas separadas- mentí.

-Bien, ahora ¿que me puedes decir sobre lo que escuchamos tu madre y yo esta mañana?- me pregunto parado frente a mí con los brazos cruzados, comencé a reír.

-Ok, dime qué fue lo que escuchaste- le dije y alzo las cejas, yo trataba de esconder mi risa.

-Pues actividad- dijo mi papá algo nervioso y molesto.

-¿Qué tipo de actividad?- ahora yo lo cuestionaba, que genial me sentí.

-Pues saltos, los colchones, risas, y … ¿ya me vas a explicar jovencita?- dijo después de hacer esa pausa con una cara de desagrado.

-Ahí papá solo estábamos jugando- le dije y me miro mal.

-¿A qué?- nos pregunto.

-Cosquillas- respondió Jazz y comenzamos a reírnos.

-Bien pues quiero detalles- dijo mi papá sentándose junto a mi mamá en el sillón de enfrente.

-¡Papá!- le dije con incomodidad.

-Soy ginecólogo querida nada me sorprende- eso hizo que me sintiera ¡mucho mas incomoda!

-Por favor papá- le suplique y se encogió de hombros. –Bien solo comenzamos una pelea de cosquillas, terminamos en el piso seguimos la pelea allí- le dije y Jasper continuo la historia.

-Le trono el cuello y me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado tensa, así que me ofrecí a darle un masaje- le explico.

-Mejor dicho me forzaste a recibirlo- le dije con una ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ropa?- pregunto mi papá.

-Siempre puesta- le refunfuñe, mire a mi mamá y asentía, ya sabía la versión y al ver que era la misma pues con ella no había problema, mi papá lo era aunque ya se calmaba.

-¿Es cierto lo que me dicen?- nos pregunto por ultimo ahora pensativo.

-Si amor, me lo conto todo en el camino y es la misma historia- le dijo mi mamá señalando a Jazz, mi papá suspiro y nos miro a ambos.

-Creo que me sobresalte chicos- nos dijo.

-No te preocupes papá, aunque tendrás que pagarme una buena terapia- le dije como tiro de gracias.

-¿Por qué?-

-Ustedes tuvieron una mañana entretenida, pudimos notarlo- les dije con una cara de desagrado inevitable, mi mamá se sonrojo y mi papa miro al suelo apenado, pero nadie dijo nada. Nos miramos entre si y eso fue suficiente para saber que todo había quedado arreglado.

-No importa, pero tu tocas a mi hermana y te las veras conmigo- le advirtió mi hermano rompiendo el hielo, Rose le dio un ligero golpe con la mano en su gran hombro. Rodee los ojos.

-Emmett yo nunca tocaría a tu hermana, en contra de su voluntad- le dijo Jasper.

-Y aunque quiera, no la tocas ¿Bien?- le dijo y todos reímos.

-En verdad, Carlisle, Esme, les aseguro que pueden confiar en mí- les dijo mi novio, me pareció muy tierno, pero también me preocupo algo, pues opto una pose muy formal más de la que debería. –Y aprovechando la ocasión me gustaría decirles que quiero a su hija y quisiera me dieran su permiso para estar en una relación seria con ella- les dijo mi novio secreto que gracias a eso ahora ya no sería secreto, mi mamá tenía una expresión que indicaba que ya lo sabía, mi papá estuvo inmutable aunque no le desagrado la idea en absoluto, mi hermano en cambio se acomodo en el sillón obvio no le agradaba la idea pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

-Me alegra tanto- dijo mi mamá después de unos segundos y fue a abrazarnos, murmurándole algo a Jasper que no logre escuchar.

* * *

><p><strong>...Ahora si, se imaginan eso? salir del cuarto de un hotel y encontrarse a sus padres, vaya que intenso jaja... caresco de imaginacion para comentar aqui pero bueno, ya saben muchisimas gracias por su apoyo. Me gustaria mucho saber si les gusto el cap jajjaa, trate de hacerlo realista, ¿lo logre? jajaja. cuidense xoxo.<strong>


	18. Consejos de amigas

**¡Hola monitos y monitas! Despues de una decicion a la ''de tin marin de do pin güe'' esta fue la actualizacion elegida jajajaja... bueno aca se las dejo y me gustaria saber, alguien tiene alguna amiga asi? jajaja... nos leemos al ratito ;).**

**_NOTA:: La historia es de mi invension y los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer creadora de la saga de Crepusculo._**

* * *

><p>Hacia solo una semana había sido el vergonzoso incidente en el hotel con mis padres y mis queridas amigas querían saber todo con lujo de detalles, así que hicimos una pijamada en la casa de Rosalie…<p>

-Así que cuéntanos que paso a detalle- me dijo Rose cuando ya estábamos en su cuarto.

-Lo que escuchaste en mi casa- le dije y Bella nos veía raro ella solo sabia una parte más no todo a detalle.

-Yo no sé bien así que cuéntamelo todo y con detalles sucios- me dijo Bella acomodándose boca abajo en la cama. Le conté todo lo que había pasado.

-Ahí Alice y ¡¿no lo hicieron?- me pregunto Bella en un tono raro, como si me estuviera diciendo tonta, corrección, me estaba diciendo tonta.

-Es lo mismo que yo pienso- comento Rose, de nosotras tres era la única que seguía siendo virgen y de nuestra clase de gramática y francés la única.

-No- dije sin emoción alguna.

-Pero si yo juraba que sí, es que ahí Alice si hubieras escuchado tu voz cuando te llame hasta me sentí mal por haber interrumpido algo- se quejo Bella y me sonroje, había sido demasiado obvia.

-Eso no lo sabía, ¿Qué tipo de voz?- pregunto Rose atenta.

-Ninguna voz- les dije para parar allí, pero Rose me cubrió la boca.

-¿Cómo era?- pregunto mi cuñada con interés -Era así- dijo fingiendo una voz, Bella negó con la cabeza -Oh así- dijo en otro tono que no atino.

-No, sonaba así como cuando en las películas están a punto a de, ya sabes- le explico Bella a Rose.

-OMG ¡¿en verdad?- dijo Rose emocionada.

-Ahí chicas, no es cierto y mi voz no sonaba así- les dije rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo en ese momento?- me pregunto Bella mirándome fijamente. Rayos.

-Nada- titubee un poco.

-Alice- me presiono Rose -Sabes que no diremos nada de lo que nos digas- me dijo y rodee los ojos de nuevo, era cierto eran 100% confiables.

-Bien- dije a regañadientes -Solo besaba mi espalda, brazos y cuello- les dije indiferente.

-Me va a dar- dijo Rose dejándose caer hacia atrás.

-Nuestra pequeña Alice ya está creciendo- dijo Bella como si fuera mi mamá.

-¿Pero estaban sentados?- pregunto Rose.

-Pues si y no, el estaba sobre mi- les dije.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Bella con el ceño fruncido.

-Muéstranos- me dijo Rose -Yo soy tu- dijo.

-Buena idea- me dijo Bella, esto sería divertido.

-Bien tu boca abajo- le dije a Rose y me senté sobre ella como Jasper lo había hecho conmigo.

-Así- les dije y ambas estaban boquiabiertas. –No paso nada- les recordé y volví a sentarme frente a Rose en el piso.

-Y… ¿Se tocaron?- pregunto Rose.

-¿Por qué les interesa tanto mi vida no sexual?- les pregunte con curiosidad.

-Eres casi la ultima virgen del mundo- me dijo Bella y Rose asintió a su favor.

-¿Y...?- insistió Rose.

-Define tocar- le dije y ambas gritaron como locas.

-Pues sentirse el uno al otro- dijo Rose con voz de telenovela.

-Hubo unos roces mientras jugábamos- les dije.

-¿De quién a quien?- Rose era la más curiosa en este sentido, vaya.

-Mutuo- comente.

-Ósea que lo tocaste ahí- concluyo Bella.

-Fue un error- me defendí y ambas miraron al techo.

-Ahí Alice, eres única de verdad- me dijo Rose -¿Y piensas hacerlo próximamente?- me pregunto Rose y abrí los ojos de golpe ante su pregunta.

-Claro que no- les respondí.

-Alice yo ya lo hubiera hecho, te ama se le nota a leguas, es un caballero, tiene buena arma…-

-¿Qué?- le interrumpimos Bella y yo sorprendidas por su declaración.

-¿Haz visto a mi novio?- le pregunte de forma acusadora a Rose aunque no pude evitar reír.

-Claro que no, pero ya ves lo que dicen que del tamaño de sus manos es el tamaño de su…-

-Si, si ya ya gracias- le interrumpí de nuevo, yo era muy discreta.

-No aplica en todos los casos- dijo Bella y nos volvimos a ella. –Edward tiene las manos pequeñas- nos dijo y asentí. –Y no está nada mal- nos dijo, en otra circunstancia me habría incomodado oír hablar de mi primo de esa manera pero había crecido con él y mi hermano así que escuchar sus anécdotas y cosas así de ellos ya no me sorprendían. Pero mi imaginación…. Sacudí la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rosalie divertida.

-Tengo una imaginación muy grande-

-¿Te imaginaste a Edward?- me pregunto Bella sonriendo incrédula e igual divertida que Rose.

-Por error- les dije y se rieron a carcajadas.

-Creo que sería muy divertido enseñarle algo a Alice para que no sea tan novata- comento Rose y Bella sonrió a su idea.

-No, a cualquier cosa no- les dije y me abrace a mi almohada.

-Oh si te vamos a dar unos consejitos para el preámbulo, después de eso iras sola- me dijo Bella sentándose en la orilla de la cama, algo me decía que eso no era una buena idea, no era que no quisiera escuchar sobre el tema de hecho no me parecía tan malo pero no con este par que decían todo con detalles y efectos especiales.

-Algo que si por favor no hagas- me dijo Rose seria en su papel de experimentada en la materia -Es la risita tonta- me advirtió e hice ademan de escribirlo en mi mano.

-Si, sino en lugar de encender la llama de la pasión vas a encender una lluvia de carcajadas- se burlo Bella.

-Nunca me e reído así- les comente.

-También no sueltes a reírte a carcajadas cuando sientas cosquillas sino parecerás mas una niña pequeña que una mujer a punto de entregarse al hombre que ama- dijo Rose con un tono dramático.

-Ni te quejes de ellas o ansias que puedas sentir- me dijo Bella, pensó -Y sería bueno que lo escribieras- me dijo y Rose busco algo en su escritorio, vaya sorpresa una libreta y una pluma negra.

-Chicas no necesito anotar nada- les dije pero me ignoraron y Rose repetía los consejos en voz baja para escribirlos por puntos.

-¿Qué más?- se pregunto Rose mirando la libreta.

-Oh un detalle- dijo Bella al recordar algo -Eres muy cursi así que no imagines que abra flores, velas y música lenta de fondo- me dijo mirándome raro, si supieran que hasta ahora he comenzado a pensar en eso.

-Cierto, cuando lo hayas decidido no lo planees sino te pondrás nerviosa y blah blah blah- me dijo mi cuñada. –La primera vez nunca es como una se lo imagina. Mi primera vez fue en el garaje de Royce- me dijo y recordé esa anécdota

-Que buen lugar-le dijo Bella en tono de burla.

-¿Y la tuya donde fue? ¿En el Hilton?- le pregunto Rose lanzándole una almohada en forma de oso.

-No fue ejemplar, pero al menos fue dentro de un auto y no a un lado- le dijo Bells en burla, yo solo podía reír de su pequeña y curiosa pelea.

-¿Con quién fue?- le pregunte pues lo había olvidado. Suspiro.

-Con Jacob- dijo, Rose y yo nos quedamos boquiabiertas.

-¿Con él?- pregunte para aclarar bien y Bella asintió.

-Estaba ebria ¿si?- nos dijo terminante, no le gustaba hablar sobre eso y ahora entiendo mucho el porqué -Ahora Alice a como hemos visto a Jazz, es algo reservado y tu tímida en lo que al sexo se refiere, así que podrías ir dándoselo a entender- me recomendó Bella, me sentía como la niña a quien le explican lo de la flor y la abeja.

-Si dáselo a entender y cuando ya hallas tomado las riendas sueltas y deja que él te lleve, no tengas el control de la situación si no, donde queda la diversión- dijo Rose completando la idea de Bella, lo anoto.

-Muy bien, ya olvidaron aquella noche en la casa de Edward ¿verdad? No soy muy tímida y el no es tan reservado como parece- les dije.

-Cierto, de todos modos tenlo en cuenta- me dijo Rosalie

-No hables demasiado- me dijo Bella y Rose asintió.

-Si lo considera que en su caso puede pasar, dale besos en el cuello al menos eso termina de convencer a Emmett- me dijo Rose

-¿Ya estuviste con mi hermano?- le pregunte sorprendida y se rio a carcajadas asintiendo. Que rápidos.

-O aunque no lo dude, hazlo- me dijo Bella con un guiño.

-Y lo más importante, no importa que se corte el hilo, la emoción lo que sea protégete Alice- me dijo Rose con semblante serio.

-Si no sabes lo angustiante que es pensar que podrías estar embarazada- me dijo Bella a la que seguramente ya le había pasado.

-Bien chicas les agradezco sus consejos- les agradecí para dar el tema por visto.

-¿Alguna duda?- me preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo y negué con la cabeza. Seguimos charlando sobre cosas referentes a eso como la ropa interior, cosas que había en tiendas a las que no me atrevo ni a mirar, dieron las 5 de la mañana y fue cuando el sueño nos venció. Y cada una se durmió en su saco de dormir.

…Una nube formo un círculo alrededor de una ventana, me asome y me vi, estábamos Jasper y yo en un jardín, de poco a poco la visión se aclaraba pero con un rastro de neblina. Me veo sentada a horcajadas sobre él como aquel día en la casa de Edward, nos besamos, ahora todo cambia y veo todo desde la Alice que esta recostada debajo de Jasper, me besa los brazos como el día del hotel, pero, cuando regresa a besar mis labios ya no es el.

''_Alice'' _

''_No vete'' _le digo a ese hombre pero no me deja ir.

''_No voy a dejarte ir, eh venido por ti''_

''_Aléjate'' _le digo empujándolo a un lado. ''_¡Jasper!'' _grito pero no veo a nadie, lo busco pero solo estamos ese hombre y yo ahora dentro de una habitación lujosa.

''_Alice cariño, no te dejare ir otra vez'' _

''_No, lárgate Demetri déjame''_ le insisto llorando.

''¡Alice!'' escucho a lo lejos.

-¡Alice despierta!- me grita alguien.

-¡No!- despierto en un grito, hiperventilando y veo a Rosalie y Bella una a cada lado mirándome preocupadas, asustadas. -¿Que paso?- les pregunto.

-No sabemos, comenzaste a gemir y moverte demasiado- me dijo Bella haciéndome un cariño en el cabello.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto Rose.

-Si, fue solo una pesadilla… una horrible pesadilla- les respondí, se miraron entre si y después a mí con preocupación.

* * *

><p><strong>...Ahora si, ¿Alguien tiene alguna amiga asi? yo creo que alguna vez todas la hemos tenido jaja, pobre Alice con esos sueños aunque mas bien son pesadillas jaja... Buneo caresco de imaginacion en este momento jajaja asi que gracias por seguir este fanfic :D, debo irme, descubri que tengo tarea _ asi que nos leemos luego cuidense, xoxo.<strong>

**PD:: Recuerden que para ver outfits (pijamas) de este cap y el ''soundtrack'' pueden ir a mi pag. en Facebook. Link en mi perfil ;)**


	19. ¡¡Shopping!

**Hola gente! ¿Como se los va? Ya con el nuevo cap de esta historia muy realista, ¿A alguien le a pasado algo de lo plasmado aqui? a mi si de aii saco ideas jaja... Bueno aca se los dejo, espero les guste y bueno ya saben... nos vemos en un ratito, disfrutenlo.**

_**NOTA:: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>No lograba entender el porqué de esos sueños en los que Demetri aparecía, esto ya no me estaba gustando…<p>

-Muy bien Alice ya dinos que te pasa- se quejo Bella agitando una mano frente a mis ojos.

-Oh lo siento- me disculpe -¿Qué decían?- les pregunte apenada, comí otra cucharada de cereal.

-Que iremos de compras- me dijo Rose y di pequeños aplausos, justo lo que necesitaba para alejar tanto estrés por los consejos de anoche.

-Muy bien, eso me agrada- le dije y Bella hizo un mohín, seguía sin explicarme porque tenía esa rara aversión a las compras, ya había logrado que se vistiera bien pero hacerla ir de compras era algo un poco difícil, es muy terca.

-Alice ¿Que soñaste anoche?- me pregunto con sumo interés.

-Si, te veías muy mal llorabas, estabas agitada, te movías, gemías. Habría pensado otra cosa de no ver que estabas llorando- me dijo recordando, vaya si Rose no tenía otra cosa en la cabeza aunque había empeorado desde que empezó a salir con mi hermano, eran tal para cual. Aun así los amo a ambos.

-Eh tenido casi el mismo sueño desde hace semana y media- les confesé al parecer mi rostro reflejaba la misma aflicción pues ahora ellas estaban con otro semblante uno serio, preocupado.

-¿Pero que tiene ese sueño que reaccionas así?- me pregunto Rosalie, suspire.

-Siempre empieza en que estoy con Jasper pero algo pasa ya sea un parpadeo y entonces aparece Demetri. El fin de semana pasado fue peor, estaba en una habitación blanca y él se acercaba yo trataba de correr pero no avanzaba y lo único que se repite en cada sueño es que me dice que viene por mí, que me extraña o que no va a volver a dejarme nunca- les explique.

-Pero es solo un sueño Alice, no te preocupes-

-No Bella, después del baile soñaba con Demetri y luego cambiaba a Jasper, soñaba que estaba con él y así paso, tengo miedo de que sea una señal- les dije y metí mi rostro entre mis manos.

-Demetri no vendrá, ya veras, está muy lejos de aquí- me dijo Bella, le sonreí eso añoraba de verdad que no volviera.

-Tengo lo mejor para que olvides eso- me dijo Rose llamando mi atención y sonreí sabía lo que traía en mente, terminamos de desayunar, lavamos los trastes y subimos a vestirnos para irnos a la plaza. Fuimos en el auto de Rose quien se estaciono casi en la puerta del lugar.

-Bien hoy yo escogeré las tiendas a entrar- anuncio Rose, cuando íbamos de compras una decidía las tiendas, y a la otra ocasión otra de nosotras aunque casi siempre elegíamos mi cuñada y yo pues Bella siempre nos llevaba a la tienda de música, de deportes o de artículos de cocina.

-Perfecto- comente y entonces Bella y yo la seguimos.

-Alice ahora que estas casi decidida a hacerlo con Jasper, necesitas ropa interior adecuada- me dijo Rose y le mire asustada, Bella soltó una risita.

-¿Qué? No he decidido nada- le dije, pero me ignoro entramos a una tienda de Victoria Secret y me llevo a donde estaba la ropa más sexy.

-De esto es de lo que hablo, lindo, delicado y sexy- me dijo Rose señalando los estantes.

-O no ni creas que usare eso me da pena de solo verlo- le dije y Bella se empezó a reír.

-Ya que los usas unas veces, te acostumbras- comento Bella y la mire sorprendida.

-No importa- les dije, Rose tomo unos cuantos y me los puso por encima, le quite las manos, rodo los ojos y me miro detenidamente. Busco algo y me paso varios coordinados de lencería con encaje, transparencias y un liguero blanco.

-Te veras genial con esto- me dijo y fue a la caja, con otro coordinado color negro con una blusita transparente.

-Rosalie, espera.- le dije y corrí para detenerla del brazo. –Imagina si mi mamá lo ve, no es tonta además no la necesito aun- le dije como excusa, aunque era más que la verdad.

-Bien- me dijo resignada, pero se zafó y fue a pagar.

-Bella convéncela de que soy de la vieja escuela- le pedí y rodo los ojos.

-No la convencerás- me dijo y se encogió de hombros, creo que ya lo había intentado. Salimos y como buena amiga me pasó las bolsas sin avisar, gracias al cielo no era Bella sino las habría tirado, si yo apenas y pude sostenerlas de los cordones rosas. Mi celular sonó por centésima vez en el día.

-Ahí ya cálmalo Alice- se quejo Rose.

-Yo no he contado las veces que hablas con mi hermano- me defendí y me saco la lengua, Bella y Edward eran mucho más relajados pues se llaman 2 veces al día, y se veían los fines de semana para comer, salir o simplemente un café, Edward siempre había sido un poco seco en ese sentido, dos de sus novias lo habían terminado por eso. Me sorprendí al ver de quien era el mensaje.

_Emmett dice:_

_Rosy ya quiero verte ya le dije a mis papas que me quedare a dormir con Paul. Te espero donde siempre hermosa. Te amo._

Oh por Dios, pensé, el tonto de mi hermano se equivoco de celular gracias a Dios no se lo había enviado a mi mamá.

-Rose, es Emmett- le dije y le mostré el mensaje, sonrió ampliamente.

-Dile que allí estaré y que le tengo una sorpresa- me dijo alzando una bolsa, también ella se había comprado algo de lencería.

_Dice Rose que allí estará y que te tiene una sorpresa. Por cierto, este error tuyo tendrá un precio. Te quiero hermanito. ;)_

Le envié y sonreí pensando que pedirle a cambio. Íbamos caminando cuando Rose se dirigió a una tienda oculta, pequeña y con las vitrinas pintadas de rosa, mire el letrero. Bien ahora si Rose había enloquecido.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunte rezagándome un poco, con mi celular en la mano.

-Por la sorpresa que le tengo a Emmett- me dijo como si nada señalando esa tienda, con disfraces pequeños en las vitrinas y aceites de los cuales no quería saber su función.

-Bien aquí te espero- le dije parándome en seco con una sonrisa, Bella asintió.

-Si aquí te esperamos- dijo Bella imitándome mi posición.

-Ahí chicas por favor, solo voy a comprar una cosita- dijo mi cuñada con cara de suplica -En verdad es incomodo entrar allí yo sola- nos dijo.

-¿Ya has venido?- le pregunto Bella y ella asintió.

-Si con una prima- nos dijo, camino a nosotras y casi nos arrastra a la tienda, pero me le zafe la ventaja de tener muñecas delgadas y fui a protegerme con el barandal.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Alice?-

-Nada, es solo que no quiero entrar es todo- le respondí y me di cuenta de que me estaba comportando como una niña pequeña. Rodo los ojos y entro con Bella esperándola en la puerta, fui con ella. Otro mensaje.

_Jazzi dice:_

_¿Qué tal tu día de compras?_

_Alice dice:_

_Es la primera vez que huyo de una tienda _le respondí.

_Jazzi dice:_

_Vaya, por qué?_

_Alice dice:_

_Te lo contare luego jaja. Tú qué haces?_

_Jazzi dice:_

_Estaba leyendo un libro y estaba pensando en invitarte un café_

_Alice dice:_

_Me parece una gran idea._

_Jazzi dice:_

_Bien, me avisas cuando te desocupes. Te amo._

_Alice dice:_

_Claro, te amo Jazzi xoxo._

-Ya- aviso Rose al salir de la tienda. Seguimos comprando ahora ropa normal y decente. Comimos.

-¿Y a donde iras con mi hermano?- le pregunte.

-¿No te incomoda que hable de eso?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya perdí ese asco hace un tiempo- le dije resignada. –Así que pueden contarme lo que quieran, aunque sean mi hermano y mi primo- dije con una mueca rara y se rieron.

-Es bueno saberlo- me dijo Bella.

-Pues Paul tiene un departamento y se lo presta a Emmett- me dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-¿Y a donde va Paul?- le pregunto Bella ganándome.

-Se va con Leah-

-Yo haría lo mismo, los hermano siempre son una salvación- le dije y comenzamos a reír.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué compraste?- le pregunto Bella a Rose.

-Solo un aceite para dar masajes y unas velas- nos dijo y saco el envase con spray.

-Buena idea para cuando los exámenes terminen- dijo Bella.

-Si, Emmett se tensa mucho- nos comento Rosalie y asentí.

-¿Jasper se tensa?- pregunto Rose, era tan fácil saber que camino tomaban sus temas.

-No lo sé, los pasados exámenes estaba normal como siempre- comente.

-Recuerda que la que se tensa es Alice- murmuro Bella.

-Oh cierto, bueno pues esto te ayudaría mucho- me dijo moviendo el aceite que acababa de comprar, la mire mal. -¿Qué? Puede ser un masaje sin final feliz- me dijo con una picara sonrisa y un guiño. Volvimos a casa de Rosalie por nuestras cosas, me fui antes para hablar con Emmett y arreglarme para mi cita con Jasper. Llegue en 5 minutos.

-Emmett McCarthy Cullen- dije recargada en el marco de su puerta, estaba con unos jeans sin camisa, entre y cerré la puerta.

-¿Qué no tocas?- dijo asustado tapándose el torso, rodee los ojos.

-Por favor Emmett- le dije riendo y sonrió destapándose.

-Oye me equivoque al mandar el mensaje, no le digas nada a mamá- me pidió, me senté en la orilla de su cama.

-¿Qué ofreces a cambio hermanito?-

-Nada-

-Entonces tendrás que someterte a otra charla con la Sra. Cullen sobre comportarte con Rose pues es una buena chica y no quiere que la lastimes ni metas la pata pues es una buena chica, y no querrás encontrar preservativos en cada jean, ¿verdad?- le dije recordando una charla hacia unas semanas con mi mamá cuando vio que iba enserio con Rosalie y le preocupaba que la embarazara o algo así, lista mi mamá pues ya sabe que su hijo no es un santo. Para prevenir eso mi papá le puso un preservativo en cada uno de sus pantalones.

-Ahí lo olvidaba- murmuro a regañadientes.

-Imagina a tu papá hablando con tu novia de sexualidad- le dije y se dio por vencido.

-¿Qué quieres pequeño monstruo?- me pregunto y sonreí triunfal.

-Algo muy simple, no quiero que te involucres de mas en mi relación con Jasper- le pedí seria.

-Alice- me dijo en tono severo

-Emmett tu sabrás- le dije y me cruce de brazos, hizo un mohín -¿Crees que puedas?-

-Eres mi hermanita- me dijo refunfuñando.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero ¿Cuándo has visto que yo te diga que hacer y qué no hacer en tus relaciones?-

-Bien, pero de todos modos te voy a cuidar. Además tú te metes en la mía- se quejo.

-Sin amenazar a nadie por favor- le dije y me sonrió, fui a abrazarlo. Arreglado el asunto fui a mi habitación y solo me cambie por unos jeans y tome una chamarra liviana, me arregle el cabello. Llame a Jasper y en lo que llego charle con mi mamá y me dijo que sabía que había dormido con Jasper en la misma cama, que Jasper le había dicho todo, hasta que tuvo que tomar una ducha fría me avergoncé muchísimo pero eso consiguió muchísima más confianza hacia mí de mi mamá.

-Alice, es un buen chico y te quiere, confió en ti y sé que cuando lo harás será en el altar o decidida con el hombre al que ames- me dijo y asentí.

-Gracias- le dije, ladeo su cabeza y me abrazo fuerte.

Llego Jasper y fuimos a una cafetería para charlar y pasar un rato juntos. Ya casi nos íbamos cuando Emmett me mando un mensaje y saque mi celular pero algo mas salió y Jasper lo tomo. Lo leyó y comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué es esto?- me pregunto aun riendo a carcajadas y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba leyendo los consejos de la noche anterior, había olvidado tirarlos en mi cuarto o al menos esconderlos, no estaba de mas ¿no?

-Nada- le dije y le quite el papel.

-Buenos consejos- me dijo riendo.

-Fueron Rose y Bella en contra de mi voluntad- le dije sonrojada.

-No te preocupes, son útiles para el futuro- me dijo con una media sonrisa algo burlona y me agache aun más roja que antes.

-Ya me las arreglare en el futuro- le dije y sonrió.

-De todos modos estaré allí para enseñarte lo que quieras- me dijo serio acariciando mi mejilla, lo que hizo que me sonrojara más aun cuando creí que no podría hacerlo. Me recargue en su hombro abatida de vergüenza y sentí como sonreía. Mataría a ese par.

* * *

><p><strong>...Y ¿bien? que les parecio? Es realista y bueno pues no hice esta aclaracion en el capitulo anterior pero esos consejos no es para insitarlas a que lo hagan! jaja... bueno me encantaria saber si les gusto ;) ... recuerden que pueden ver outfits y ''soundtrack'' en mi pagina de Facebook cuyo link esta en mi perfil... Bueno ya les dejo, cuidense y muchisimas gracias por leer ''Amistad, pasion y secretos'' Byye xoxo!<strong>


	20. Grupo de estudio

**¡Hola! Aca estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo de esta linda historia de un amor adolescente, aunque dicen por ai que podria haber un poco de drama pronto jajaja pero ya veremos que pasa ... ya saben nos vemos mas tardesito, espero les guste... disfrutenlo ;)**

_**NOTA::**** Los personajes son de la saga de crepusculo de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>Lunes por la mañana, día de escuela y semana de repaso para exámenes la próxima semana. En todas las materias iba bien y me gustaban solo había una en la que casi me quedaba dormida sobre mi mesa… Peter el profesor había sido un soldado en su juventud y le encantaba dar ejemplos de sus vivencias pasadas.<p>

Lo peor es que eran dos horas de su clase. Faltando media hora estaba a punto de desfallecer de sueño, deje de poner atención, el examen trataría sobre la guerra civil, puff no podía entender como era que Jasper estuviera en Historia III, comencé a recordar la embarazosa nota que había encontrado Jasper en mi bolso con esos tontos consejos.

-Bien chicos, respondan el cuestionario y nos vemos la siguiente clase- nos dijo el profesor Peter. Salí apresurada del salón y me tope con una flor.

-Buenos días mi pequeña duendecilla- me saludo y lo tome del brazo.

-Hola mi dulce caballero- le salude en voz baja y sonrió.

-¿Historia?- me pregunto analizándome de reojo.

-¿Cómo supiste?- le pregunte asombrada.

-Te ves somnolienta- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ow si, no termino de entender cómo te gusta tanto la historia, es muy tediosa- le dije y sonrió.

-Desde niño me gusta no sé porque- dijo con otro encogimiento de hombros. -¿Cuándo es tu examen?- me pregunto después de pensar unos segundos mientras caminábamos hacia la cafetería.

-El próximo Lunes- le dije con pereza.

-Nos vemos el fin de semana para estudiar- me propuso y sonreí al instante entendió mi ''gracias'' -¿Qué tienes que estudiar?- me pregunto.

-Guerra civil- dije de nuevo con el mismo tono.

-Mi especialidad- me dijo presumiendo y solté a reír.

-Hola chicos- nos saludo Edward.

-Hola Ed- le dije y lo salude de beso pues era al único al que no había visto en todo el día.

-Ya venimos- les dijo Jazz y fuimos por nuestro desayuno, una ensalada de fruta y una soda. -¿Estas a dieta?- me pregunto y negué con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Volvimos a la mesa donde estaban los demás.

-¿Qué tal los repasos?- pregunto mi hermano.

-Del asco- comento Rosalie.

-Aburridos- comente comiendo un trozo de manzana.

-Tediosos- comento mi novio.

-De lo peor- comento Bella.

-Apoyo esas opiniones- dijo Edward con aburrimiento en la voz.

-Igual yo- dijo mi hermanote y me reí.

-Para ti siempre son difíciles- le dije en burla y me saco la lengua.

-Hagamos un grupo de estudio- dijo Bella y nos reímos un poco por su idea.

-Pues no es mala idea- dijo Edward apoyando la idea de su novia.

-¿Qué tal el viernes?- comento Emmett.

-¿Pero que necesitamos estudiar?- pregunto Bella.

-Matemáticas aplicadas- dijo Emmett con urgencia y Rosalie se burlo de su tono de S.O.S en silencio.

-Historia- comente y todos me miraron raro, claro era la única a la que le iba mal en esa materia. Dijimos 2 materias más y entonces quedamos de reunirnos el viernes después de la escuela en mi casa. La semana paso igual de tediosa que el lunes. Ya el viernes al mediodía…

-Bien chicos ¿saben donde es?- dijo Emmett, iba a subir al auto de Jasper junto con Bella y Edward pero Emmett me tomo del brazo y me hizo ir con él y Rosalie en su Jeep.

-Oye- me queje.

-¿Que?- dijo de forma inocente y rodee los ojos. Llegamos a mi casa en unos 15 o 20 minutos. Entramos y mi mamá no estaba, había ido a una entrevista de trabajo en la tienda en donde yo trabajaba.

-Siéntanse como en su casa- les dijo Emmett y se sentaron en la sala.

-¿Y si comemos primero?- pregunto Edward y nos reímos un poco.

-Pedimos algo- les dije. –¿Pizza, hamburguesas o sushi?- les pregunte y la mayoría decidió hamburguesas así que Emmett llamo, y como a los 20 minutos llegaron era un gran pedido 15 hamburguesas con papas fritas. Fuimos al comedor y comimos, nosotras y Edward solo pedimos 2, eran pequeñas… Emmett 4 y Jazz solo 3.

-¿Estas a dieta Emmett?- le pregunto Edward burlándose y Emmett soltó a carcajadas en cuanto trago.

-Un poco, un poco- le dijo con un guiño. La comida siguió y como después de una hora de comida, risas, y pelea de papas fritas pudimos volver a la sala y comenzar a estudiar.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer aquí?- pregunto mi hermano frustrado con algo de matemáticas.

-Solo tienes que hacer una regla de tres- le explico Rose, Emmett la vio raro y ella le explico el procedimiento, Bella le explico el método simplex a mano. Yo ayudaba a Jasper con su francés pues solía confundir palabras.

-Me interesa saber de qué hablan- comento Rose intrigada mirándonos a Jasper y a mí.

-Solo charlamos sobre el día en la escuela- le dije sonriendo y me miro incrédula.

-Todo está bien mientras solo hablen y no practiquen otra cosa en francés- comento Edward para molestar y Emmett solo rio de forma inconforme. Reí a carcajadas.

-Edward- le dijo Jasper en reprimenda.

-No ayudes Eddy- le dije y le saque la lengua, seguí ayudando a Jasper con su pronunciación. Bella ayudaba a Emmett con su problema con las matemáticas y Rose le ayudaba con la física a Edward.

-Bonjoir Mademoiselle- me dijo y sonreí. (Buenos dias señorita)

-Bonsoir- respondí corrigiéndolo (Buenas tardes), sentí varias miradas entre ellas las de mi primo, Jazz me miro algo avergonzado, esa frase la escuchaba cada mañana. –je t'aime- le susurre. (Te amo)

-Je t'aime- susurro el de vuelta, creo que era de lo poco que en verdad sabia decir y su significado aunque no andaba nada mal. (Te amo)

-Ow- dijo Bella y me reí un poco de pena.

-Vous m'apprendre l'histoire?- le pregunte a Jasper, pensó un poco. (Me enseñaras historia ?)

-Oui, ¿samedi?- me pregunto y asentí emocionada. (Si, sabado ?)

-Oui monsieur- respondí sonriente. (Si señor).

-Vaya lo hablas bien- dijo asombrado Edward refiriéndose a Jasper.

-Claro, con una maestra así sería imposible no hacerlo- le dije y me sonroje un poco.

-En verdad Jazz eres muy bueno, no se porque se te dificulta en el examen- le dije incrédula y le acaricié el cabello.

-¿Cómo no entiendes si te lo estoy diciendo con manzanas?- le pregunto Bella algo frustrada, mi hermano era un cabeza dura.

-Soy atleta, no Einstein- le dijo molesto.

-Dejame ayudar- le dijo Edd y extrañamente si entendió sus instrucciones, vaya.

-No necesitas mas practico, deberías sacar una A+- le dije a Jasper y me sonrió, miro alrededor y me dio un beso en la mejilla, me reí pues se había visto como niño pequeño a punto de hacer una travesura. Mi mamá entro a la casa.

-Oh! Hola chicos- saludo mi mamá a todos.

-¿Y?- le pregunte y me miro con una sonrisa a punto de salir.

-Comienzo pasado mañana- me dijo y la abrace de gusto, esa boutique era muy buena y pagaban muy bien, ahora que lo pensaba hacia mucho que no me llamaban para diseñarles, no han de tardar.

-Me alegra tanto mamá- le dije y la abrace aun más.

-Felicidades Esme- le felicito Jasper y pude notar como todos lo miraban raro.

-Felicidades mami- le dijo Emmett y mi mamá se rio.

-Bueno chicos los dejo, estos tacones están que me matan- nos dijo y camino a las escaleras. –Por cierto Alice, me dijo la encargada que te vayas preparando para otoño-invierno- me informo y asentí, ella subió y nosotros seguimos estudiando ahora yo ayudaba a Edward y Jasper a Bella y Emmett. Nos dieron las 11 de la noche.

-Ya me duele la cabeza de tanto estudiar- dijo mi hermano.

-A mi también- dijo Edward.

-A todos- coincidí, pedimos una pizza charlamos un buen rato. La 1 a.m

-Bueno ya debo llevar a Bella a su casa- dijo Edward despidiéndose de nosotros al igual que Bella.

-Adiós Alice- me dijeron ambos cuando se despidieron de mi.

-Jasper- le llamo Edward, él hizo un mohín.

-Debo irme, nos vemos mañana- me susurro y le abrace. Se fue, y ya lo extrañaba.

-Enana llevare a Rose a su casa- me dijo mi hermano y asentí.

-Bien, bye Rosalie- me despedí y se fueron. Me quede allí recogiendo, mi mamá ya se había dormido.

-Buenas noches mi pequeña- me saludo mi papá.

-Hola Dr.- le dije y lo abrace.

-¿Y tu mamá y tu hermano?- me pregunto.

-Mi hermano fue a dejar a Rose y mi mamá ya esta durmiendo- le informe y asintió.

-Quisiera hablar contigo querida- me dijo y me acompaño al sillón de la sala.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte.

-Nunca quise tener esta conversación contigo pero, ahora veo que vas muy enserio con Jasper en tan poco tiempo y aun mas que con Demetri- empezó a decir, ¡ahí no!.

-Papá- comencé a hablar.

-Solo quiero decirte que cualquier duda, pregunta que quieras aquí estare como papá y como doctor- me dijo con su mano en mi hombro y le sonreí.

-Gracias papá, pero no creo necesitarte- le dije.

-Oh ya veo- dijo él exhalando por mi inesperada respuesta, sonreí de pena.

-No me refiero a eso, lo que quiero decir es que no pienso dar ese paso aún- le dije y el sonrió con alivio.

-Me alegra escucharlo- me dijo y sonreí con vergüenza. Mi hermano entro.

-Hola ¿De que hablan?- nos pregunto.

-De sexo- le respondió mi papá y solo eso basto para que mi hermano hiciera una mueca y subiera a toda velocidad a su cuarto.

-Sera mejor que ya vayas a dormir querida- me dijo mi papá con un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches papá- le dije con un beso en la mejilla y fui a la escalera.

-Alice- me llamo y me volví a el. -¿Eres virgen?- me pregunto titubeante.

-Si lo soy- le afirme negando con la cabeza. –Buenas noches- le dije.

-Buenas noches- me dijo. Regrese dos escalones.

-Me debes una terapia- le dije sonriendo y me sonrió sonrojado, sentía mas confianza con mi papá que con mi mamá ya Emmett le pasaba lo mismo pero en viceversa. Subí a mi habitación y me puse la pijama, tocaron la puerta. –Pase- dije.

-¿Estas dormida?- me pregunto mi hermano, en un susurro.

-No, pasa- le dije y se sentó en la orilla de la cama junto a mi después de cerrar la puerta.

-Alice, estuve charlando con Rosalie y me hizo ver algunas cosas- me dijo serio.

-¿Como que cosas?- le pregunto y se encogió de hombros.

-Pues que ya no eres una niña, que debo dejarte vivir tu vida sin controlarla y que pues debo apoyarte en cualquier cosa que decidas de hoy en adelante- me dijo serio y nada cómodo.

-O ya veo, le haces mas caso a tu novia…. ¿Te amenazo con abstinencia?- le pregunte y sonrió exhalando. –Lo sabia- murmure.

-Pero en verdad Alice, me hizo entender que la mejor forma de cuidarte es estando cerca de ti y apoyándote- me dijo sonriendo. –Así que comenzare a cambiar desde hoy- me dijo serio, alcé una ceja. –Y no es por lo de la abstinencia, bueno parte- me dijo y sonreí.

-¿Y que harás para cambiar?- le pregunte mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pues en primera, si quieres algún consejo puedes acudir a mi- me dijo con un guiño.

-Emmett ¿de qué hablas?- le pregunte confundida, tenía un presentimiento sobre su comentario pero no creo que sea lo que pienso.

-Pues cuando ustedes, tu sabes- me dijo con su tono de voz pícaro, me quede boquiabierta.

-Emmett- le dije asombrada. –Estas queriendo decir que me darás consejos sobre vida sex…-no pude terminar la frase.

-Mmm cierto suena macabro, pero puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras- me afirmo animado, me quede anonadada. –Buenas noches- me dijo y se fue.

-Vaya ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?- murmure y entonces me acomode en mi cama dispuesta a dormir.

Una nube gris rodeaba una escena, se aclaro y pude ver con claridad… no quería creerlo, me veía a mi de espaldas sentada sobre Jasper mientras el me besa el cuello, un parpadeo, y ahora lo veo todo desde mis ojos.

_Alice _ gruñe Jasper a mi oído. Me acaricia la espalda y sube mi blusa, la veo pasar por mi rostro y vuelvo a besar a Jasper con intensidad, comienzo a besar su cuello y le abro la camisa y unos botones se truenan, vuelvo a su rostro pero ya no es el, no, ¡no otra vez!

_Alice _ gruñe una voz que ahora me aterra escuchar.

_Aléjate de mi, ya déjame _ le dije golpeando su pecho desnudo, trato de irme pero me sujeta fuertemente la cintura.

_Te amo_ me dice.

_¡Ya déjame en paz Demetri ya lárgate!_ le grito llorando. ¡_Jasper! _Grito desesperada. Demetri me aferra a el, lloriqueo y trato de empujarlo.

_Te amo Alice, te necesito _me dice murmurando a mi oído.

_Ya _ lloriqueo de nuevo, lo miro y vuelve a ser Jasper, lo abrazo y me aferro a él.

_Alice _dice contra mi cabello.

_Jasper no te vayas, no me dejes _le suplico, me alejo para verlo a los ojos y vuelvo a ver a Demetri.

_Como digas, no te dejare _me dice sonriendo, forcejeo con él, pero….

Un golpe me despertó había caído al piso, hiperventilando, sudorosa y llorando.

-No, Alice ya basta con esas pesadillas por favor- me suplico a mí misma, esto ya no me gusta no quiero que Demetri vuelva, no quiero, me asusta la idea de que algo pueda separarme de Jasper… en ese momento suena mi móvil.

-¿Si?- contesto con la voz entrecortada.

-Alice ¿Paso algo?- me pregunta Jasper preocupado. -¿Por qué lloras?- me pregunta serio.

-Jasper ¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?- pregunto a medias.

-Tuve un sueño terrible sobre ti- me dijo confundido.

-No pasa nada, solo tuve una horrible pesadilla, tengo miedo- le digo limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Cuéntame mi pequeña princesa- me dice con dulzura.

-Te contare mañana- le dije.

-¿Estas segura? ¿Quieres que vaya?- me pregunta con preocupación.

-No, estoy bien gracias de todas maneras- le digo y suspiro

-En verdad puedo ir ahorita- me insistió.

-Estoy bien de verdad. Nos vemos mañana, te amo- le digo.

-Te amo, sueña lindo- me dice y sonrió.

-Contigo- murmure

-Y yo contigo. Hasta luego mi amor- me dice.

-Te amo- le digo y cuelgo. Me decido a dormir y ahora soy la imagen de DKNY uno de mis tantos sueños a futuro.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hola de nuevo! ¿Ustedes que harian si tuvieran esos sueños? Creo que todos hemos pasado por esos grupode de estudio jajaja o al menos eso creo xP ... me encantaria saber si les gusto, ya saben ).<strong>

**No se si ya leyeron el capitulo anterior y bueno pues en caso de que ya no vean este fanfic no se asusten, comenzare a actualizar en la pagina de Facebook ''Chica RatHale y sus fanfics'' cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil, al cual pueden acceder para la recomendacion musical y outfits que se describen aqui jajaja cuando recuerdo cuales son jajaja, se que me tarde pero pues con todos los finales de la escuela hasta hace poco tuve tiempo pero no se preocupen actualizare mas pronto pues ya tengo listos dos capitulos jajaja...**

**Muchisimas gracias por leer ''Amistad, pasion y secretos'', cuidense... xoxo**


	21. Timbre de alerta

**¡HOLA! Jaaja como estan? como les va? Ya por fin vuelvo con otro cap de esta real historia jajaja :D ... ya es tarde y no se q mas poner jajaja, nos leemos en unos minutos ;)**

_**NOTA:: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**_

* * *

><p>Sábado por la tarde todos estábamos en casa, aunque probablemente mi hermano saliera con Rose, vaya Rose salía mas con mi hermano que conmigo jaja pero me encanta.<p>

Estaba en mi cuarto después de comer, lave mis dientes y me arregle el cabello y quite un poco de brillo de mi rostro, y busque mi libro de historia. Puse un poco de música mientras guardaba unas cuantas blusas recién lavadas. Sonó el timbre, no quise parecer desesperada así que espere a que me llamaran pero eso sí, me pegue a la puerta para escuchar. Oí unos pasos en la escalera y corrí a tumbarme a la cama y abrí la revista que acababa de comprar fingiendo que la leía.

-Enana- me dijo mi hermano.

-¿Si?- pregunte abriendo la puerta.

-Ricitos de oro te espera- me dijo, le mire mal y me guiño. Baje con mi libro y lo salude con un beso en la mejilla, no estaba de mas disimular.

-Hola pequeña- me saludo.

-Hola ricitos de oro- le dije e hizo una mueca pero al final sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa con Emmett?- me pregunto confundido.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunte y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Me saludo como si saludara a Edward- me dijo y sonreí.

-Ha prometido cambiar- le dije y alzo una ceja. –Amenaza de abstinencia- le dije y asintió sonriendo por lo bajo.

-Ya entiendo- murmuro. Mi papá bajo por algo a la cocina, pude notar que no se le hacía fácil verlo después de ese audible incidente.

-Jasper- le saludo mi papá con camaradería.

-Carlisle- le dijo él, vaya no se desde cuando ya se tuteaban también ellos dos.

-Hija estaré arriba cualquier cosa que necesiten seré todo oídos- me comento con una advertencia disfrazada, le mire mal pero sonreí falsamente y se fue a la cocina. ¡¿Que pasaba con todo el mundo?

-Pues ¿que te parece si comenzamos?- me propuso y asentí. –Bien, guerra civil- murmuro y las clases comenzaron, después de una hora de increíble historia entretenida nos dimos un descanso, fui por unas sodas de limón y volví.

-Vaya buen toque- dijo el al mirar el limón dentro del vaso.

-Gracias- le dije sonriente, mire alrededor y no vi a nadie, así que me acerque a besarlo él tomo mi rostro y profundizo el beso, yo estaba muy alerta a no escuchar pasos.

-¡Wow!- grito Emmett muy cerca de nosotros, me sobresalte y me separe de Jasper.

-¡Emmett!- le grite y comenzó a carcajearse. -¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que hagas ruido?- le reclame y soltó a reír de nuevo. Le lance un cojín y corrió a la escalera. Jasper comenzó a reír también, pero a los segundos recordó algo y se puso serio.

-¿Que fue lo que soñaste anoche?- me pregunto y me recosté sobre su pecho con su brazo rodeándome.

-Una pesadilla en la que me alejaban de ti- le dije y apretó a él. No me animaba a nombrar a Demetri en voz alta, sentía como si lo invocara.

-Nada me apartara de ti- me murmuro con un beso en el cabello.

-Ow que lindos se ven- dijo mi mamá parada en la escalera.

-Hola Esme- le saludo Jazz y fue a saludarla, siempre se murmuraban cosas cuando se saludaban… ¿Qué se dirán?.

-Hola Jasper ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto mi mamá.

-Le ayudo a Alice con Historia- le dijo y mi mamá asintió.

-Bueno estaré arriba por cualquier cosa que necesiten- nos dijo y subió a su recamara con una revista. Jasper volvió.

-¿Otro repaso?- me propuso e hice un mohín ya seria demasiada tortura.

-No por favor- le dije y sonrió. Mi celular vibro, lo vi y era un mensaje instantáneo.

_21GunzV dice: Alice… dime que eres tú. Dime por favor que estas allí._

Lo ignore pues no sabía de quien venía.

-¿No responderás?-

-No conozco el usuario- le respondí.

-Bueeno- murmuro y encendió la tv, comenzamos a ver The Ex Effect de Mtv.

-Que mal que te hagan eso- dije y asintió. Mi celular sonó de nuevo.

_21GunzV dice: Alice responde por favor. Respóndeme Ali._

Decía el mensaje. Decidí responderle.

_Alice dice: Quien eres?_ Pregunte, sentía como Jasper se distraía con la tv.

_21GunzV dice: Alice, mi amor soy yo, soy Dimitri._ Contesto ese usuario, me quede pasmada, no podía ser él. Lo había borrado, no esto debía ser una broma cruel, muuuy cruel.

_Alice dice: en verdad quien eres? No juegues y dime la verdad._ Le pedí nerviosa.

_21GunzV dice: no me hagas eso por favor. Soy yo Demi, amor te e extrañado mucho._ Decía esa persona.

_Alice dice: no te creo._

_21GunzV dice: quien más podría saber que combinas tus zapatos con tu ropa interior._ Dijo y me quede petrificada solo Rose, Bella y él lo sabían. Hasta ese momento no me había vuelto a Jasper que me miraba atento, preocupado y confundido.

_Alice dice: no vuelvas a buscarme!_ Le dije y apague mi móvil. Empecé a llorar de furia y miedo.

-Alice tranquila, tranquila mi princesita- me dijo Jazz abrasándome. –Todo va a estar bien. Nadie me separara de ti- me dijo al oído.

-Eso espero- dije en un sollozo y me apreté más a él. Trate de olvidar ese terrible momento, me recosté en el… Abrí los ojos y vaya sorpresa ya era de mañana, casi el mediodía. Lave mis dientes y baje a desayunar, mi hermano ya casi terminaba sus chilaquiles.

-Buenos días dormilona- me saludo mi hermano casi atragantándose.

-¿Cómo llegue a mi habitación?- les pregunte.

-Yo te subí estabas profundamente dormida- me dijo mi hermano. Fue un domingo común y corriente de futbol, mi papá había invitado a Anthony y Elizabeth a ver el partido de los Lakers. Mi mamá y yo limpiamos un poco, hicimos la botana y como a las 5 de la tarde llegaron, mis tíos, Edward y Jasper.

Yo me puse muy de acuerdo a la ocasión con un jersey y jeans. Todos fuimos al estudio a ver el partido ellos con cervezas, nosotras con las botanas y mi primo con refrescos y hielos.

-Que comiencen las apuestas- propuso mi hermano con su gran sonrisa.

-Emmett- le reprendió mi mamá.

-50 a los Lakers- dijo Edward y todos pusieron el dinero en una cajita.

-Chicas- dijo mi hermano.

-Si ganan ustedes, lavaremos sus autos el próximo fin de semana- propuso mi mamá, ellos festejaron.

-Bien y cuando terminen haremos una parrillada- dijo mi tío y también mostramos nuestro gusto por su idea. El primer tiempo paso dejándonos a nosotras como ganadoras.

-En tu cara- le dije a mi hermano subiéndome a la silla para estar 2 cm. Más alta que el.

-Falta la segunda parte- me dijo, me tomo de la cintura y me puso en el suelo.

-Ya niñas- dijo Edward, que llegaba del baño.

-Alice, ve por más papas fritas- me dijo mi tía y asentí. Siempre escogían a alguien para ser el mandadero de cada bando. Baje y estaba sirviendo mas papas fritas en los dos tazones. Alguien llego y me abrazo por la espalda.

-Hola hermosa- me dijo al oído. –Déjame hacerlo- me dijo y le deje el paso libre.

-¿Qué tal tu primer partido con esta bola de locos?- le pregunte sonriendo.

-De maravilla, aun no entiendo muy bien el juego pero hacen buen ambiente, aunque no es mi primer partido con ellos- me respondió, le ponía limón a las papas fritas y me dio una en la boca.

-Gracias, cierto, lo olvido por momentos- dije riendo. -¿Por qué viniste tu?- le pregunte.

-Cervezas- dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Tome otra papa.

-Te ves muy linda hoy- me dijo mi novio ahora público.

-Gracias guapo- le dije y me acerque para besarlo, cuando mandaban al mandadero nadie más bajaba, se intensifico el beso.

-Ya habrá tiempo después- me dijo contra mis labios.

-Claro- murmure.

-¡Tío sopitas! ¡Tía costuritas!- nos grito mi hermano soltando una de sus clásicas carcajadas que se escuchaban por toda la casa.

-Vamos- tomamos nuestros respectivos encargos y subimos, la segunda parte empezaba. Cuando el partido termino nuestro equipo perdió así que tendríamos que lavar sus autos el próximo fin de semana y ahora que recordaba, mi mamá cubriría a su jefa el fin de semana y mi papá iría a unas platicas el sábado llegando en la tarde del domingo… ¡yo tendría que hacerlo todo!.

* * *

><p><strong>...Bueno pues nos leemos de nuevo jajaja... qe tal? les gusto? espero qe si y me encantaria saberlo ;) ... caresco de imaginacion ahora pero eso si les digo los proximos caps estaran algo entretenidos jajajaja...Cuidense y muchas gracias por su apoyo a 'APS' :D... xoxo<strong>

**PD: recuerden qe pueden ver fotos de outfits y la cancion de recomendacion en mi pagina de Facebook cuyo link esta en mi perfil de FF ;)**


	22. Regreso de los recuerdos

**¡Hello gente! Pues si tenian la duda o la idea de si Demetri volveria a la vida de Alice aqui encontraran la respuesta ;) ... espero les guste este cap, de veras ... bueno ya saben, nos leemos mas tardesito...**

**ADVERTENCIA!::: este cap probablemente es el mas largo.**

**_NOTA:: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO:: Regreso de los recuerdos.<strong>

La semana de exámenes paso y aprobé todas las materias, aunque Historia apenas la pase dignamente y hoy debía pagar mi apuesta, debía lavar el auto de mi papá y mi hermano.

Desayune con mi mamá y mi hermano, subí y me puse una blusita de tirantes floja y un short con sandalias.

-Debo irme querida- se despidió mi mamá y la abrace después de eso, puse mi iPhone para oír música, llene una cubeta con agua jabonosa y tome unas esponjas suaves. Comencé con el mercedes de mi papá, enjabone y enjuague, estaba lavando el techo.

-Y lo quiero bien limpio- me dijo mi hermano caminando hacia mí con un vaso de limonada, me lo dio.

-Gracias grandote- le dije, me sonrió.

-Voy al gym, ya vuelvo enana- me dijo y se fue, por desgracia mía el gym a donde iba estaba a 3 cuadras de nuestra casa.

Ya había terminado el mercedes y ahora seguía lo difícil el Jeep de mi hermano y yo tan pequeña, como sea siempre encuentro como. Fui por la escalerita de cocina de mi mamá y empecé a lavar la parte trasera. La música se paró de pronto, me baje para ver qué pasaba y me tope con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte.

-Supe que estarías sola- me dijo sonriendo, vino hacia mí para abrasarme.

-Gracias- le dije y me abrazo. –Ow estoy toda sudada Jazz- le dije apenada.

-No importa- me dijo, lo mire y traía un camiseta deportiva y bermudas con sandalias deslavadas.

-Conste- le dije y le di un pequeño beso.

-¿Entonces en donde íbamos?- me pregunto poniendo la música de nuevo.

-El jeep- dije haciendo un mohín -¿Seguro?- le pregunte con las cejas alzadas y sonrió asintiendo, fui por otra esponja y se la pase yo estaba en la parte de atrás y derecha y él la parte de adelante, izquierda y el techo que yo rara vez alcanzaba. Cada uno estaba lavando su lado cuando me cayo una carga de agua jabonosa de no sé dónde.

-¡Oye!- le dije cuando lo vi muriendo de risa el verme, lo malo era que la blusa que traía puesta era delgada y así mojada se transparentaba un poco mi ropa interior.

-Hace mucho calor, ¿no crees?- me pregunto, tome mi esponja y se la lancé, falle. Se escondió y ya estaba preparada para aventarle la cubeta llena.

-¡Ahh!- grite cuando me ataco con la manguera, lo seguí mientras me mojaba me subí al techo del jeep y cuando por fin pude le deje caer toda el agua de la cubeta.

-Tramposa- me dijo y solté a reír a carcajadas.

-Ayúdame a bajar- le pedí aun riendo, cuando me puso en el suelo corrí por la manguera y lo volví a mojar.

-Ven acá escurridiza- me grito y corrí sin soltar la manguera, pero me alcanzo abrazándome por la espalda, me alzo y por un poquito mojo mis bocinas y mi iPhone. Lo moje, me volvió hacia él y quedamos frente a frente empapados.

Tomo la manguera y me mojo de cabeza a pies.

-Gane- me dijo.

-Te deje ganar- le dije riendo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Tengo premio?- me pregunto inocente sonreí. Escuche la puerta de entrada seguramente sería Emmett que olvido algo.

-Probablemente- le dije y lo jale de su camiseta para besarlo, el intensifico el beso y puso la manguera sobre nosotros, me estrecho aun mas a él.

-Me gusto mi premio- murmuro y solté a reír, me deje caer en el césped.

-Que bien- le dije y se sentó a mi lado. Se desentendió de la manguera y la tome para mojarlo un poco. –Gané- dije victoriosa.

-Por tramposa no tienes premio- se quejo e hice un pucherito con cara de perrito.

-¿No?- pregunte con una vocecita y mi infalible pucherito, miro al cielo sonrió.

-Está bien hare una excepción- dijo y me premio como yo a él me beso con ternura, la puerta sonó de nuevo, se detuvo un poco mirando alrededor.

-Ya no hay nadie- le dije y sonreí ante su expresión de niño travieso, volvió a besarme, le respondí el beso estaba casi sobre mí, su mano iba por mi brazo y fue a mi cintura para filtrar su mano debajo de mi blusa y sentir la piel de mi espalda, me arquee por instinto, sonrió. Mis manos rodeaban su cuello. Sus labios fueron a andar por mi cuello húmedo mis manos jugaban con sus rizos, la mano que tenia bajo mi blusa era la misma que tenia fija a mi nuca para acercar mi cuello a él, las respiración aumentaron de ritmo, iba a parar con eso pero…

-Que bonita escena justo como las que hacíamos nosotros, cuando nos amábamos hasta el fin- dijo una voz muy conocida para mí, que me aterraba cuando la recordaba. Nos detuvimos y casi avente a Jasper a un lado. Me levante perpleja sin querer volverme a ver esa voz, Jasper me ayudo a enderezarme y me sujeto a su lado. –¿Así me recibes?- pregunto el muy cínico. Cuando lo vi no quise creer que era real, me pellizque para corroborarlo y dolió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunte, pude notar la confusión de Jasper.

-Mis jefes vinieron y quise visitarte, recordar viejos tiempos, cuando hacíamos cosas así aunque si terminábamos- comento, me quede boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

-Deberías estar en Italia- le dije confundida y pasmada aun.

-¿No me vas a presentar?- me pregunto ofendido, le mire con recelo.

-¿Qué pretendes?- le pregunte, miro al cielo y me ignoro, se adelanto unos pasos.

-Soy Demetri- le dijo a Jasper extendiendo la mano, sentí a Jasper tensarse.

-Jasper- dijo mi novio apretando su mano, se miraron de una forma intensa.

-Demetri, vete- le dije con voz severa para interrumpir la batalla visual.

-Alice solo quiero hablar contigo- me dijo Demetri sin dejar de ver a Jasper, corriéndolo con la mirada, ninguno quitaba la vista del otro. Eso era lo que me temía. Lo reviso de pies a cabeza.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar, ya vete por favor conoces la salida- le dije mas nunca pensé que mis palabras pudieran ser usadas en mi contra.

-O si conozco cada rincón de tu casa, en especial tu habitación- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Jasper con un tono de satisfacción en la voz… lo hacía a propósito, quería hacer enojar a Jasper.

-Ahí Demetri por favor, puedes irte- volví a pedirle.

-Solo quiero charlar contigo, por favor te debo una explicación- me dijo, lo pensé y era cierto pero no, no quiero hablar con él.

-¿Si hablo contigo te irás?- le pregunte irritada.

-Es todo lo que quiero- dijo Demetri con las manos al frente en símbolo de paz. –¿Nos dejarías solos?- le pregunto Demetri a Jasper, resoplo.

-Lo que quieras hablar, puedes decirlo frente a él- le dije severa, me miro.

-Preferiría que no, por favor- le dijo a Jasper, bufo exasperado.

-¿Estarás bien?- me pregunto Jazz mirándome preocupado.

-Descuida- le dije y lo abrace. –Solo hablo con él y se ira, no te preocupes. Te amo- le dije al oído.

-Te amo, no lo olvides- me dijo al oído y me dio un beso en la mejilla, camino y hasta que no pude estirarme más solté su mano, cuando paso junto a Demetri lo miro con advertencia. Desapareció en la puerta del patio, a ver que pasaba.

-¿Que quieres?- le dije de mala gana, hizo ademan galante para que entrara a la casa, entre. No había notado que ya no estaba tan mojada.

-Vaya un mes y ¿ya haces eso con ese? A mí me tomo 6 meses- me pregunto en tono asombrado, le mire mal y entrecerró los ojos. –Oh no tienen un mes- dijo al caer en la cuenta.

-Eso no es algo que te importe, ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso? Ni siquiera conociste mi habitación- le reclame y soltó a reír a carcajadas. –No es divertido- le dije.

-Es porque no viste su cara- se burlo pero se notaba mucho que moría de celos.

-Ya habla- le presione y dejo de reír, se acerco a mi -No me toques- le dije y le voltee la cara.

-Alice insistí a mi jefe para que me dejara venir acá, para verte y ofrecerte una disculpa- me dijo no puedo creer que le crea.

-Y vaya que me la debes, sabias que esa era mi noche, acabaste con mi alegría de aquel día todo lo bueno lo destrozaste con solo esa llamada, además ¿Cómo cortar conmigo por teléfono? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?- le reclame dolida al recordar ese día.

-No pude hacerlo de otra forma, cuando te llame ya estaba en el aeropuerto a punto de subir al avión para ir a Italia y si iba a verte, todo habría sido peor sin decir que no tenía tiempo- se excuso, mire al cielo.

-Espera, espera- le dije seria cayendo en la cuenta de algo -¿Estabas en el aeropuerto?- le pregunte y asintió. -No sé si creerte- le dije en voz baja.

-Créeme me dolió mucho hacerte eso, te amo Alice te he extrañado tanto haya- me dijo y se atrevió a hacerme una caricia en la mejilla.

-Si me amabas me lo habrías dicho antes no a minutos de ir al baile- le dije y le di la espalda.

-No te amaba Alice, te amo y por eso vine hasta acá, a ofrecerte algo- dijo y me volví a él confundida.

-¿Oferta?- le pregunte y sonrió.

-Si, vine para llevarte conmigo, vivamos juntos en Italia te conseguiría trabajo en Dolce & Gabanna o es más, Vogue ¿Qué tal?- me propuso y me puso a pensar sabía perfectamente que anhelaba ir a Europa a probar suerte como diseñadora o modelo y ahora lo usaba en mi contra. –Tengo un departamento amplio y listo para que alguien lo decore podremos tener una vida juntos- me dijo al oído para persuadirme.

-Intenta todo lo que quieras no me vas a convencer- le dije y me aleje.

-Alice por favor, nos amamos y haya ya no tendremos más ataduras para poder demostrárnoslo libremente- comento y me quede boquiabierta. Siempre que intentaba algo le decía que alguien podría aparecer de la nada y cosas así.

-Demetri no lo hare, no podría pedir más, mi vida es genial y no la dejare para irme contigo- le dije poniendo punto final a su conversación, pero decidí añadir -Por cierto eso solo te lo decía para que no siguieras, porque no quería estar contigo- le confesé mirándolo a ver su reacción, exhalo.

-Vaya, y yo que te lo creí cada vez que me lo decías- dijo desilusionado. -¿Ya no me amas?- me pregunto incrédulo.

-¿Pensaste que después de tanto seguiría amándote? No seas tonto Demetri- le dije en tono de burla.

-Si fui un tonto al pensar que me extrañarías, que me amabas pero ya veo que no, vuelvo y te veo así con un hombre que conociste ¿hace que?- me dijo, ya había olvidado cuan celoso era.

-No te interesa saberlo, pero ahora el está conmigo y lo amo- le dije.

-Si ya me di cuenta, tus hormonas por fin enloquecen y fue con ese tipo- me acuso.

-¿De que hablas? Demetri, no ha pasado nada con el- le aclare molesta. –¿Y por cierto que tramabas dando a entender que alguna vez fui tuya?- le pregunte molesta.

-No iba a decir que rara vez me dejabas meter mi mano en tu blusa- me dijo enojado, resentido. –Y a ese imbécil si lo dejas meter la mano donde le plazca- me acuso, me sentí sumamente ofendida. –No iba a quedarme allí parado sin decir nada e mi favor- me dijo con los dientes presionados.

-Nada de eso Demetri, lo dejo hacer eso porque confío en él y si sabe tratar a una mujer. Me respeta. Controla tus celos- le dije molesta de que me acusara de esas cosas, y avergonzada.

-Yo si se tratar a una mujer, pero al parecer no niñitas como tu- me dijo tirando un golpe bajo -¿Desde cuándo está contigo ese imbécil?- me pregunto muy molesto con la mandíbula rígida.

-No te importa- le dije secamente, se me acerco y me tomo de los hombros.

-Dímelo Alice- me insistió.

-Bien si quieres saberlo, llevo 5 meses saliendo con él y nunca había sido tan feliz- le dije y me soltó. Creo que ahora hablo el despecho, más que yo misma.

-Vaya eso si me dolió, en cuanto me fui tu empezaste a salir con el- dijo triste.

-Te llore demasiado Demetri, me rompiste el corazón y no fue en cuanto te fuiste- le dije sensibilizándome un poco.

-Entonces ¿después de cuánto? No tuve opción Alice lo siento mucho- me dijo y entonces sorpresivamente me beso, me tomo desprevenida y por error le correspondí pero después caí en la cuenta y me aleje, lo peor es que algo dentro de mi no deseaba alejarse.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Demetri- le advertí cubriéndome la boca para después pasar el dorso de mi mano sobre mis labios. Luchando contra los latidos desbocados de mi corazón.

-Alice por favor aun sientes algo por mí no lo niegues, pude sentirlo- me dijo tiernamente.

-Demetri será mejor que te vayas- le dije seria.

-No me iré sin ti- me dijo serio.

-No acepto tu oferta y vete- le dije señalando la puerta y me sentí ruda por mi tono de voz...wow.

-Ya te dije no me iré sin ti- me dijo y me tomo de la mano con un poco de mas fuerza de la necesaria.

-Déjame Demetri por eso me alegro de estar lejos de ti por tus celos, por tu idea arcaica de que soy de tu propiedad- le dije.

-Pues me demostrabas lo contrario- me dijo de nuevo con la voz más alta de lo normal, acercándose súbitamente a mi rostro de modo que nuestras narices se rozaron, me paralice de impresión.

-Déjala- le advirtió Jasper a su espalda, no se había ido, que alivio. Demetri comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- le reto Demetri.

-Tengo muchas ideas- le dijo Jazz, estaban casi del tamaño, Demetri 2 cm. Mas bajo.

-Quiero ver- le reto de nuevo mi ex.

-Ya basta los dos- les dije poniéndome en medio.

-Hazte a un lado Alice- me dijo Demetri, le mire mal.

-Por favor Alice, por tu bien- me dijo Jasper mirándome por unos segundos, pero su rostro estaba tenso, enojado, pero también preocupado.

-No me moveré, si van a pelear tendrán que golpearme a mi primero- les dije cruzándome de brazos. Los dos me vieron mal, pero volvieron a retarse.

-Alice- me advirtió Demetri.

-No- dije mirando a Jasper, Demetri me jalo del brazo para que me quitara.

-Sueltam…- reclame pero mi hermano llego como si lo hubiéramos llamado.

-¡Alice!- dijo mi hermano cuando me vio en medio de mi actual y mi ex -¿Y tú que haces aquí?- le pregunto mi hermano enojado. No se sorprendió, será que… Jasper.

-Vine por lo que me pertenece- le dijo Dimitri retando a mi hermano, fui a ponerme entre los buenos y los malos.

-Ella no te pertenece- le dijo Jasper enojado, con cuidado me hizo a un lado de él, nunca lo había visto así, de pronto me asusto pero me sentí segura, mi héroe.

-¿Quién te lo asegura? ¿Ella? Dile que te cuente de aquella vez en el campamento- le dijo él guiñándome un ojo.

-Eres un…- iba a reclamarle y me adelante para darle una buena bofetada de coraje pero Jasper me detuvo. Agradecí eso en mi interior, no me gustaba la violencia.

-Es obvio que no lo recuerdes Alice te embriagaste demasiado- dijo Dimitri en un falso tono comprensivo, lo mate con la mirada pero solo sonrió.

-Cierra la boca- le dijo Jasper a él.

-Acaba de besarme- le dijo Demetri señalándome con su sonrisa victoriosa, Jasper me volteo a ver y no pude verlo a los ojos.

-Ya vete Demetri o tendré que fumigarte como a una cucaracha- le advirtió mi hermano. Sentía la mirada de Jasper sobre mí.

-¿Uy me golpearas?- se burlo Demetri ahora que lo veía se veía más fuerte.

-No te burles que sabes que lo hare y no dudo que Jasper también quiera ayudar- le advirtió mi hermano, se retaron con la mirada, ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto.

-Demetri lárgate por favor- le pedí pero me ignoro.

-Alice sube a tu habitación- me ordeno Emmett y Jasper se adelanto un paso.

-No- dije y tome a Jazz del brazo -No se lastimen por alguien que no vale la pena- les dije a ambos, pero mi hermano no hacía caso, mire a Jasper que no dejaba de ver a Dimitri, dejaría a mi hermano golpearlo, deseaba que lo hiciera pero no Jasper.

-Alice tú vales la pena- me dijo Jasper volviéndose a mí al fin.

-Vamos afuera grandote- le dijo Dimitri que salió a la cochera, mi hermano no pensó y lo siguió pero lanzo una rápida mirada a Jasper a lo que mi novio asintió.

-Jasper no vayas- le suplique y se volvió a mí.

-Es una cosa de honor, estaré bien- me dijo y me sentó en el sillón.

-Por favor Jazz no vayas en verdad, Emmett puede solo, por favor- le suplique de nuevo tomando su mano, pero solo me dio un beso en la frente, no podía dejar que lo lastimaran, pero camino hacia la puerta y lo seguí. Emmett seguía retando con la mirada a Demetri, esperándolo. Jasper quedo casi junto a Emmett, Demetri se adelanto un paso listo para atacar con la mirada justo en Jazz, luego mi hermano… sin pensarlo dos veces fui a ponerme entre ellos de nuevo, solo que nunca espere que alguien lanzara el primer golpe en ese momento, estaba de rodillas sofocada sin poder respirar tan fácil.

-¡Alice!- gritaron todos a la vez.

-Estoy bien- les asegure pero mi voz fue apenas audible, trate de reponerme rápido pero no, el golpe había sido fuerte.

-Ahora si- gruño Jasper y lanzo un golpe que Demetri esquivo, así que aprovecho y le dio un golpe en las costillas. Quise gritar pero no me salía la voz.

Mi hermano me levanto en vilo.

-La llevare adentro- anuncio.

-No- genial mi voz volvió. –Demetri vete ya- le pedí intentando sonar firme después del golpe que por lo que entendí había sido él. –Lárgate- le dije en voz alta pero sin llegar a gritar. Se retaron una vez él y Jasper con la mirada y salió por el portón. Gracias al cielo se fue, aunque ya nos había golpeado a ambos.

* * *

><p><strong>... Como ven a Demetri? estoy segura de que no pensaban que llegaria a ser violento (sarcasticamente hablando) jajaja, Ustedes que creen que decida Alice? Ese beso la movio : ... Ow ternurita de Jasper!, Como ven que Alice salio golpeada?! woow pobresita...**

**...Bueno gentesita, espero de verdad que les haya gustado este cap y bueno pues luego actualizo con la continuacion, estaba demasiado largo y tuve que cortarlo :/... si les gusto porfitas haganmelo saber, mil gracias por su seguimiento :D ... por cierto, les tengo una pregunta... como creen que va la trama? lenta o a un ritmo bueno? (sin contar la tardanza en actualizaciones :/..) ... mil gracias cuidense! xoxo.**

**PD:: Si quieren ver mi recomendacion musical personal para este capitulo y/o outfits de algunos personajes, solo en mi pagina en Faceboook! aca les dejo el link ;) ...:::**

** pages/Chica-RatHale-y-sus-Fanfics/131919620245851**


	23. Regreso de los recuerdos continuacion

**Hola gentesita! Pues aca esta la continuacion del capitulo anterior, que como ya habia dicho era demasiado largo para mi gusto y mejor lo parti a la mitad.**

**NOTA:: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHENIE MEYER. **

* * *

><p>Entramos en la casa, mi hermano aun me traía en brazos y ya podía respirar con más profundidad. Me dejo en el sillón de la entrada.<p>

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mi hermano acariciando mi cabello y asentí.

-Si, no te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisita, pero tosí y él torció el gesto.

-Llamare a Carlisle a ver qué me dice- me dijo, Jasper entro cerrando la puerta.

-Ya se fue- nos aseguro mi novio que sobaba su costilla.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto estirando mis manos, se acerco y las tomo. Emmett tomo el teléfono y llamo a papá. Jasper se sentó frente a mí.

-Nada de qué preocuparse, ¿Y tú? Te lo advertimos- me dijo regañándome y mire a mis manos entrelazadas con las suyas.

-Lo siento, no quería que pelearan- me disculpe -Y salió peor de lo que pensé- murmure, él suspiro y alzo mi rostro.

-La que salió golpeada fuiste tú- se lamento y acaricio mi mejilla, me encogí de hombros.

-No importa, de todos modos no volveré a ponerme en medio- murmure bromeando, si tuviera que interponerme de nuevo… lo haría. -¿Estas bien?- le pregunte mirando a su costado.

-Si, fue solo un pequeño golpe- dijo quitándole importancia, le mire mal y levante su camiseta por un lado, tenía un naciente morete donde fue golpeado.

-¿Un pequeño golpe?- le pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Estaré bien, con el tiempo se irá- me dijo y me guiño el ojo sonriendo, no pude evitarlo y le sonreí de vuelta aunque no quería hacerlo. De pronto se quedo muy pensativo.

-¿Qué piensas?- le pregunte levantando el rostro para verlo y estaba serio frunciendo la frente.

-¿En verdad estuviste con él?- me pregunto inseguro, le sonreí.

-Jamás-

-¿Qué paso en ese campamento?- me pregunto interesado.

-Jasper- le dije pero suspire, no quería guardarle secretos. –Fuimos a un campamento escolar, dormíamos en la misma cabaña, hubo una fogata y nos embriagamos pero no tanto como para olvidar lo que hice, todavía me quedaba coherencia y el amaneció con la creencia de que había pasado algo- le dije y lo capto en su mente, lo bese y pareció como si lo hubiera desconcentrado. Me miro de una forma rara, que me hirió en el corazón. -¿No me crees?- le pregunte triste.

-No es eso, es que lo dice muy seguro y bueno no sé, nunca lo negaste. Ambos sabemos los estragos del alcohol en ti- dijo atropellando sus palabras pero no me miraba.

-Lo siento pero en ese momento tenía la cabeza echa una maraña de pensamientos… Y debo aclarar que ese día estaba triste, sola y dolida- le dije con todo el poder de la verdad, algo molesta.

-¿Lo besaste?- me pregunto y no pude verlo de frente, desvié la mirada, exhalo.

-Me tomo por sorpresa, ni siquiera yo sé como paso- le dije y lo pensó, de pronto lo sentí distante aunque estaba a mi lado y me aleje de él triste y molesta por su falta de confianza, Emmett entro con su andar simplón.

-Dice Carlisle que no te de nada- me dijo, luego nos miro y subió a su habitación.

-Alice- me dijo Jasper. –Lo siento es que pues ya sabes lo que paso con María y…- se empezó a justificar pero lo interrumpí.

-Yo no soy María- le dije seria, triste y algo molesta por su comparación.

-Lo sé, lo siento. No debí dudar, comprendo que fue difícil verlo allí- me dijo volviéndome a él pegando su frente a la mía.

-No debiste- le dije atajándolo -Jazz entiende fueron dos años, tú me viste después de eso, tu más que nadie vio cuanto me afecto su ruptura- le murmure abrazándolo -Además ¿Crees que si me hubiera entregado a él, te habría detenido tantas veces?- le pregunte para que despejara sus dudas tontas sobre mi pureza. –Jasper te amo y te deseo cada vez más, es solo que…- le confesé y sonrió un poco. Me sonroje por lo que dije.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpo apenado, pensó unos segundos. –Debo confiar en ti- murmuro más para el que para ambos.

-Demetri nunca entro a mi habitación- le dije a su lado -Tu ya estuviste allí y hasta en mi baño- le dije y sonrió al recuerdo de cuando me regreso el alma con su tenacidad.

-Cierto, vaya atrevimiento el mío- dijo riendo apenado y negué con la cabeza.

-No importa- le dije y sonrió tiernamente, aun lo sentía algo distante -Jazz si esto puede despejar tus dudas sobre a quién amo, a quien deseo de verdad…- le dije y tome su rostro para besarlo, hice que subiera la intensidad. Solo quería demostrarle que era él a quien amaba de verdad. El correspondió el beso, hice que se recostara sobre mí y mis manos empezaron a bajar por su abdomen hasta la orilla de su pantalón, nunca había hecho eso en mi vida.

-Alice- me dijo interrumpiendo el beso. -¿Qué haces?- pregunto alejándose para mirarme de frente, estaba confundido.

-Demostrándote que te amo a ti y nadie más me importa- le susurre y volví a asaltar su boca, me alejo con cuidado.

-No Alice así no, no necesitas hacer esto- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

-Pero…- dije y me calló poniendo su dedo en mis labios.

-Te creo y no quiero que esto pase así, tú misma dijiste que te respetaba y eso no va a cambiar- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Escuchaste?- le pregunte apenada y asintió.

-De lo poco que alcance a oír, ¿Creíste que te dejaría sola?- me pregunto ofendido y sonreí.

-Gracias- le dije y volvió a darme otro beso en la frente, vio su reloj, la parrillada seria en dos horas y todavía no terminaba el jeep de Emmett… rayos. –Iré a casa de Edward a cambiarme y ayudar a Eli, te veo más tarde- me dijo para después darme un pequeño beso.

-Gracias- le dije dándole otro. –Cuida ese golpe- le dije y asintió sonriendo un poco.

-Te amo- me susurro.

-Te amo- le dije y abrace, lo acompañe a la puerta y se fue.

-¿Qué hacían?- me pregunto Emmett curioso desde la escalera.

-Discutimos y hablamos de un par de cosas- le dije suspirando y fui a donde estaba su jeep.

-Yo lo termino de lavar- me dijo y me abrazo. –¿Te sientes mejor?- me pregunto mirándome y asentí.

-Si, mucho mejor- le dije y lo abrace con fuerza.

-Por cierto ¿Qué excusa le diste a mi papá?- le pregunte espero no haya dicho nada.

-Le dije que te resbalaste lavando el jeep y te golpeaste el estomago- me explico con mucha complicidad y un guiño al final, sonreí un poco

-Gracias. No le digamos nada a mis padres- le pedí y asintió. Subí a mi habitación para cambiarme, pero me quede pensativa sobre lo que había pasado y que algo se removió dentro de mi pase, una hora pensando en que eso que se removió fueron solo recuerdos y que Jasper era mi presente o al menos trataba de convencerme de eso, me sentía muy confundida...

* * *

><p><strong>... Ahora si ¿Como ven? Ustedes creen que el corazon de Alice cambie el rumbo de la historia?... Lo se, estuvo corto pero bueno, UY otra cosa... ya quieren ver algo de pasion? jajaja xD<strong>

**Debo irme, cuidense mucho y gracias por leer este fic :)... xoxo**


	24. Noticias distracciones

**¡Hello! jaja como estan? bueno pues caresco de imaginacion por ahorita jaja ;)... pero ya pude actualizar en paz jajaja mi detencio a hacerlo como ya saben algunos era mi retraso en actualizar ''Apuestas del Destino'' jajaja pero bueno ya! xD... nos vemos en unos minutitos, espero les guste ;)**

**NOTA:: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y las historia es de mi invension.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ya casi llegaban los demás, así que me metí a la ducha y pensé un poco más, seque mi cabello, revise mi armario y hacía calor, algo de verano así que tome una falda que hacía poco había comprado de gasa, una blusa floral sin mangas y unas alpargatas blancas… cepille mi cabello y baje, el patio ya tenía dos mesas, sillas y unas antorchas encendidas en la puerta había un post-it:<p>

Enana, fui a comprar unas cosas que faltaban…

No tardo, Carlisle llegara un poco tarde.

Tk.

Decía la nota de Emmett, la deje de lado y fui a ver que todo estuviera en orden, en mi casa las que teníamos talento para estas cosas éramos mamá y yo, puse manteles desechables a las mesas y acomode los vasos y platos sobre una de ellas. El timbre sonó y corrí a la puerta.

-Alice- me saludo mi tía Elizabeth, la abrace al igual que a Anthony cuando entro.

-Primita- dijo Edward en tono cariñoso, le habría abrazado pero traía una olla con salsa.

-Primito- le dije en el mismo tono de voz y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Sorpresa- dijo Bella detrás y la salude con un abrazo.

-¿Dónde puedo dejar esto?- me pregunto Edward y le señale el patio, asintió y salió junto con los demás.

-Buu- dijo Jazz apareciendo por la puerta.

-Hola- le salude algo apenada por lo ocurrido hacia solo unas horas.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto alzando mi rostro, lo vi y medio sonreí.

-Mejor- dije sonriendo -¿Cómo sigue tu golpe?- le pregunte y me miro algo mal.

-Debería ser yo quien pregunte- se quejo riendo y me reí junto con él, se aclaro la garganta. -¿Ya no te duele tu golpe?- me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

-No ya no… ¿Y el tuyo?-

-Un poco- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros, torcí el gesto y levante su camisa, una mancha semi circular purpurea se estaba formando a su costado, me acerque y puse un beso como hacia mi mamá cuando me cortaba un dedo. Sentí como reía.

-¡Hay niños por favor!- grito Edward quejandose desde la sala y empezamos a reír, baje su camisa y no supe hasta que recordé que nunca habia hecho eso, obvia razón a su tenue sonrojo.

-¿Qué niños?- pregunte riendo, volviéndome a Edward.

-Bella y yo por ejemplo- dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Cierto, eres un niño de 5 con físico de 19- se burlo Jasper.

-Que gracioso Jazz- le dijo Edward de mala gana y se fue, me quede riendo.

-Gracias, ya me siento mejor- dijo Jasper a mi oído y me voltee para verlo de frente, tenia una expresión de nostalgia o añoranza… tal vez sea por reconocer ese cariño tan maternal. Sonreí a pesar de la tristeza que sentí en ese momento al recordar ese detalle y me robo un casto beso, fingí sorpresa y me hice la tímida, mirando al lado, y ahora beso mi mejilla, me volví a verlo y reía dulcemente.

Vi a Emmett entrar por el garaje con Rose detrás de él, pues él venía cargado de varias bolsas entre ellas una de licor.

-¿Qué tal hermano?- saludo a Jasper.

-¿Qué tal?- le saludo mi novio, ahora se llevaban bien ¿Por qué tantos cambios? ¡Me marean! La convivencia con Bella también tenia un poco de consecuencia.

-Alice- me dijo Rose y me abrazo fuerte… de seguro Emmett le había dicho lo de Demetri.

-Hola Rose- le dije abrazándola aun, o mejor dicho ella me abrazaba a mí.

-¿Me ayudas?- le pregunto Emmett a Jasper señalando el jeep, mi novio asintió y salió.

-Emmett me conto lo de Demetri- me dijo Rose apartándose de mí.

-Lo sé- murmure.

-No te preocupes, veras que no hará nada estúpido- me animo.

-Es solo que, no sé, me confundió mucho…- hice una pausa pues Jasper iba pasando. –Me beso y no sé qué… por mi culpa golpeo a Jasper, algo me decía que creyera en el, pero amo a Jasper…- empecé a ponerme casi histérica por la tensión que me albergaba todo este asunto de mi ex.

-Tranquila Alice- dijo Rose con la voz extrañamente aguda.

-Rose ¿Quieres llorar?- le pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

-No- dijo con fuerza.

-¡Rose!- grito Bella desde el patio y llego a nosotras. Charlamos como si nada, a los 20 minutos llego mi mamá y mi papa después de casi una hora, comenzaron a hacer la carne para las hamburguesas. Nosotras estábamos en el césped.

-¿Qué tal unas margaritas?- pregunto mi tía desde la puerta y reímos, ella y mi mamá traían una jarra cada una. Sirvieron varios vasos.

-No quiero que vayan ebrios o con resaca a la escuela. Solo una.- nos advirtió mi mamá y asentimos todos.

-Rose querida- le dijo mi hermano ofreciéndole un trago.

-No, Emm… gracias- dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Jasper llego y nos dio un vaso a Bella y otro a mi después de darme un beso en la mejilla…. ¡Esperen! Rosalie rechaza una margarita.

-Rose ¿Tu rechazando un coctel?- pregunto Bella extrañada.

-¿Te sientes mal?- le pregunte con un poco de burla, ella solo suspiro.

-Alice ¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?- me pregunto y asentí, esto no se veía nada bien.

-¿A dónde van chicas?- nos pregunto mi papá.

-Ya volvemos- le dije y subimos, cuando llegamos a mi recamara ella cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?- le pregunte confundida y se soltó a llorar, Bella la abrazo de un lado y yo del otro. Saco una tablita de su bolsa y se la dio a Bells.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito y Rosalie volvió a sollozar. Bella me paso la tablita que yo ya conocía. Marcaba positivo.

-Rose, debe estar mal- le dije apretándola aun mas.

-No, Alice esas pruebas no fallan- me dijo triste.

-¿Cuándo te la hiciste?- le pregunto Bella.

-Hoy en la mañana- dijo en un sollozo.

-Tranquila Rose- susurre. -¿Estás segura?- le pregunte.

-Mi periodo tiene 2 semanas de retraso, tengo nauseas por las mañanas, me mareo fácilmente y me he vuelto muy sensible- lloro.

-Pero yo pensé que Emmett siempre se cuidaba- comente confundida.

-Si, pero… me deje convencer por el método natural- dijo mi cuñada y volvió a sollozar.

-Ahí Rose- le dijo Bella apretándola.

-¡No quiero salir en ''16 y embarazada''!- chillo y la abrazamos aun mas fuerte.

-No lo harás, además ya no tienes 16- le dijo Bella, tratando de hacerla reir, pero solo recibió un débil intento de sonrisa.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a mi hermano?- le pregunté y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no vas a una clínica?- le pregunto Bella.

-Podrías ir a donde trabaja mi…- comencé a decir al tiempo que me daba cuenta de que era mala idea, si fuera de verdad, sería su nieto. Ambas me miraron mal. –Lo se, mala idea- dije alzando las palmas en señal de paz.

-Pésima Alice- se quejo Rose. –Pero si, iré a una clínica que está cerca de la escuela y cuando tenga los resultados, lo hablare con Emmett- dijo después.

-Nosotras iremos contigo- le dije sin dudar.

-Gracias chicas- nos dijo y se limpio las lágrimas.

-¡Niñas!- nos llamo Anthony. Ayudamos a Rosalie con su maquillaje y bajamos. Comimos unas cuantas hamburguesas. Ya como a las 8:30 pm los grandes estaban metidos en el poker y nosotros charlando en el césped.

-Alice, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que cuentas con nosotros- me dijo Edward, mire a Emmett y se encogió de hombros… no importa de todos modos se lo diría.

-Gracias- dije algo incomoda pero agradecida.

-¿Qué tal si cambiamos de tema?- propuso Rosalie al ver mi rostro.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Jazz y le sonreí.

-Recuerdan el aceite que compre- nos dijo Rosalie y Bella y yo asentimos. –No lo había probado y es muy relajante- dijo como si nada.

-Rossy- se quejo Emmett y le dio un ligero codazo para que ya no hablara, era raro ver a mi hermano tan incomodo.

-Qué horror, no quiero saber lo que hacen cuando están solos- se quejo Edward y reímos. –Alice es tu hermano- me dijo Edward como para que lo secundara.

-Edward e pasado casi toda mi vida con ustedes dos, incluso cuando sus hormonas enloquecieron, escuchando sus aventuras… ya se me quito la repugnancia, ahora solo me da un poco de asco- le dije derrotada y los demás rieron.

-¿Cuál era tu punto con eso Rose?- le pregunto Emmett aun incomodo.

-Pues en vista de que hay un buen masajista entre nosotros y una pequeñita que probablemente está muy tensa en este momento- dijo mi cuñada en alusión a Jasper y a mí, me sonroje sintiéndome como un tomate y Jasper miraba de una manera rara a Rosalie, parecía como si le dijera que se callara, después se volvió a mí con una ceja alzada. Me encogí de hombros apenada y articulé ''Lo siento''.

-Rosalie- le dije con una falsa sonrisa, me hizo una cara de suplica… claro se distraería un poco a mis costillas.

-¿De qué hablas?- le pregunto Edward con el ceño fruncido.

-De nada- murmure pero me escucharon.

-Había pensado en que tal vez Jazz podría usarlo con Alice, después de lo de hoy seguramente esta tan rígida como ella sola- dijo Rosalie, me quede boquiabierta, una parte de mi decía que tuviera paciencia… pero ¿no pudo haberlo sugerido en privado?.

-Rosalie- le advertí y me guiño un ojo.

-Vaya primita, que intensa eres- dijo Edward admirado y burlón, lo mire mal.

-Calla- le dijimos Jazz y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Rosalie, mi amor, no les des ideas, no las necesitan- le pidió Emmett, le mire mal también.

-Emmett- le dije incrédula y me sonrió, imbécil.

-Chicos ya nos vamos- dijo Anthony desde la puerta.

-Oh si claro- dijo Edward.

-Es domingo- le recordó mi tío.

-Si lo sé- le respondió mi primo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y ustedes vienen con nosotros- dijo Anthony, Edward rodo los ojos.

-Ya vamos- le dijo Edward como un pequeño niño regañado y no pude evitar reírme de su cara. Nos paramos del césped y él y Jasper nos ayudaron con algunas cosas.

-Yo lavo los platos sucios- dijo Jasper.

-Como crees Jasper, deja eso- le dijo mi mamá.

-Para nada, esas delicadas manos no deben de gastarse tanto- le dijo mi novio, mi mamá sonrió y salió de la cocina.

-Me voy a poner celosa- bromee yendo a la puerta.

-Espera- me detuvo del brazo, me voltee a verlo avergonzada.

-Bella quería saber que había pasado, ya ves que llamo y Rosalie quería saber el porqué de la discusión de aquel día- le dije antes de que preguntara, sabría que lo haría y era verdad.

-¿Qué les contaste?- me pregunto serio.

-Pues algunas cosas- murmure.

-Alice- me dijo en forma de regaño.

-Jazz, ellas nunca dicen nada y un masaje no es cosa de otro mundo, si no les decía pensarían que… nosotros…- le dije para aminorar el ambiente que sentía pesado, pero no pude terminar de hablar.

-Ahora entiendo porque esos consejos- murmuro con una risita irónica pero también algo divertida.

-Jazz, solo les dije del masaje, nada mas- le mentí y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Cada cosa que hagamos se los dirás?- me pregunto molesto.

-Entre nosotras no tenemos secretos, somos como hermanas Jasper, no les digo todo… ellas no dirán nada, hoy Rose hablo de eso porque necesita una distracción por lo que está pasando- le dije para explicarle.

-¿Por qué está pasando?- me pregunto, me quede helada pero seguí hablando.

-Jasper, somos muy unidas y fieles, nos tenemos mucha confianza, me he enterado de sus intimidades… y del primer encuentro entre Rose y mi hermano- le dije con una mueca de incomodidad al confesar lo último, como olvidarlo, Rose con mi hermano en una escapada a un parque para acampar, aunque debía aceptar que eso era romántico, aun para Emmett... Rosalie me llamo para contarme en cuanto llego a su casa… Rayos, sacudí la cabeza para sacarme esos recuerdos –Además no me digas que Edward no sabe algo que haya pasado entre nosotros- le acuse y miro a otra parte ¡Ajá!.

-Solo sabe lo de aquella vez en su casa, lo demás lo intuye como nos vimos en la cafetería, tuve que comentarle un poco de lo que paso aquel día del bautizo- dijo con un poco de culpabilidad, le alcé una ceja y soltó una risita para después volver a ponerse serio. -Alice yo soy muy reservado respecto a mi intimidad- murmuro.

-Lo sé Jazzy, ellas sabrán lo que quiera que sepan, son mi hermanas y nunca han dicho algo que no deban, son las unicas que saben cuando miento y además Edward es mi primo- le dije, él lo pensó. Aunque para ser sincera era mejor el que mi hermano, si comenzaba con sus bromas…

-Es que todo esto me tiene muy inquieto lo de tu ex aquí, el cambio tan repentino de tu hermano, las pocas noticias de mi padre, tu confusión…-

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre?- le interrumpí en su queja y me miro. –No me habías dicho nada- le acuse y su rostro se torno preocupado triste.

-No he recibido noticias de él en días- murmuro, lo abrace con fuerza.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Recuerda que está en un lugar difícil para la comunicación- le dije poniendo un casto beso en su pecho.

-Es por lo que me preocupa- murmuro y lo abrace aun más.

-Está bien Jazz, recuerda que las malas noticias viajan rápido- le dije en consuelo y suspiro.

-Cierto- murmuro apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza.

-Jazz- entro Edward a la cocina llamándolo -Uy lo siento- dijo al ver el semblante de ambos.

-Debes irte- le dije y lo solté. –Cualquier cosa que necesites… no importa la hora- le dije sonriendo y el hizo lo mismo en respuesta.

-Lo siento es que todo me tiene muy estresado, son tantas cosas- dijo contrariado, le acaricie la mejilla. Me sorprendía la ternura que despertaba en mi, en ocasiones se veía más como un niño pequeño y no como un chico de 21.

-Tal vez podría pagarte por aquel masaje de la misma manera- comente de forma insinuante y sonrió.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- me dijo con una sonrisita torcida. Salimos de la cocina y mi novio se despidió de mis padres y Emmett.

-Cuídate hermano- le dijo Emm.

-Bye Jazz- le dijo Rose tomándolo de la mano, alcance a ver una orilla blanca….¡Rose!.

-Adiós Alice- me dijo Rose sin mucho ánimo, ahora no fingía.

-Cuídate Rose, no importa la hora- le recordé también y asintió.

-Adiós primita intensa- se despidió Edward.

-Adiós manos pequeñas- le dije en respuesta y Jasper soltó a reír a carcajadas seguramente adivinando el porqué de mi burla.

-Que graciosita enana, me la cobrare después- me dijo despeinándome y salió. Bella se despidió con un abrazo, al igual que Anthony y Elizabeth.

-Te amo- susurro Jasper contra mis labios.

-Te amo Jazzy- susurre de la misma manera y se fue. Emmett salió detrás de ellos para ir a dejar a Rosalie a su casa

-Aun no me acostumbro a que mi princesita bese a un chico- murmuro mi papá mirándome.

-Carlisle, tu princesa ya encontró a su príncipe, así como yo te encontré- le dijo mi mamá dándole un beso en la mejilla. Les sonreí y fui a abrazarlos.

-Los quiero- les dije y le di un beso a cada uno.

-También a ti querida, ahora ve a dormir- me dijo mi papá y después de otro beso a cada uno subí a mi habitación, tome mi celular y le escribí un mensaje a Rose:

_Rose, solo por curiosidad… ¿Qué le diste a Jasper? _Y lo envié, me contesto al instante:

_Solo te dire que me lo agradeceras y no preguntes mas Alice Cullen. Lov u._

Fue toda su respuesta, probablemente la cuestionare despues, sera difícil pero lograre algo. Cuando por fin me acomode en mi cama y me puse a pensar en todo lo que estaban pasando mis seres queridos Rose posiblemente estaba embarazada, wow probablemente sere tia, que emoción ya imagino el cuarto del bebe porque obvio vivirán aca mientras consiguen otro lugar, ya no es tan mala noticia ow espero que tenga los ojos de mi hermano y sus hoyuelos, cabello rizado…rubio y la nariz de Rose claro esta, pero por desgracia algo me decía que era falsa alarma… puff; luego Jasper tenía días sin saber nada de su padre aunque estaba segura de que era algo bueno, Emmett estaba a punto de reprobar matemáticas no es que fuera su primera vez pero siempre se preocupaba demasiado y le afectaba, el daba todo de él y el resultado era aprobable… mientras que yo tenía el pequeño problema de que mi ex había vuelto de Italia con una propuesta de vivir con él, confundiéndome al besarme removiendo los recuerdos de hace apenas 5 meses atrás… amaba a Jasper estaba segura de eso, pero algo se removió dentro de mí con Demetri. Cuando menos lo supe ya estaba profundamente dormida.

El sueño no fue real, sin embargo aparecían cosas aleatorias como cartas, flores, la escuela… ningún rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hola de nuevo nuevamente! ¡¿Que tal con Rose?! se lo esperaban? o.O ; creo que ahora si la relacion hermano-cuñado esta sin problemas (al fin), como les parecio la pequeña discucion entre Alice y Jasper? o.o ; Ustedes que creen que le haya dado Rose a Jasper? o.O traten de adivinar ajajaja y denme ideas que yo aun no tengo claro qe xP... Por cierto ya quieren ver un poco o mucha mas pasion? Ustedes digan.<strong>

**...Bueno pues espero de verdad les haya gustado, tuve que repetir este cap no les miento unas 5 veces hasta que quedo este que me parecio mejor jojojo... Espero sus opiniones ;)**

**...Me e dado cuenta de que e puesto algunas situaciones que involucran el alcohol, y quiero aclarar que no quiero influir este habito sobre ustedes, es solo que para escribir ''Amistad, pasion y secretos'' me baso en algunas experiencias que me han contado o me han pasado o que e visto jaja... pero NO tomen, es un muy mal habito!**

**...Bueno me voy, muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y seguimiento a esta historia, ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo ¡Gracias! :D**

**PD: Ya saben que pueden encontrar algunos outfits que aca aparecen y la recomendacion musical que les hago, advierto que ultimamente e fallado en ese sentido pero YA me pondre al corriente ;)... eso en mi pag de Facebook cuyo link pueden encontrar en mi perfil ó busquen Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics.. ;D**


	25. Reconquista

**¡Hola gentesita! Como dicen que les va? Pues aca les dejo este cap, ojala les guste y bueno pues les dejo para que lo lean ;)**

**NOTA:: Los personajes son de nuestra querida y admirada Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Estaba profundamente dormida soñando con Jasper, los dos en un gran jardín lluvioso… podía sentir las caricias de él en mi rostro, aunque todo era gris… era un verdadero sueño, pero algo me hizo sobresaltar y volar fuera de mi cama junto con un chorro de agua, me desperté asustada y vi a un Emmett parado encima de mi cama a mi lado riendo a carcajadas con una jarra de agua… ¡Y una cámara en su otra mano!<p>

-¡Eres un imbécil!- le grite dándole un almohadazo, soltó otra risota.

-''Oh Jazzy'' Debía bajar tu fiebre hermanita- dijo imitándome, y me encandilo con un flash y otro y otro mientras intentaba quitarle la cámara de la mano y el seguía saltando sobre mi cama.

-¡Emmett!- grite molesta.

-¡Emmett!- le grito mi mama desde abajo, seguramente desde la cocina.

-Raro- susurro y volvió a centrarse en mi -Te dije que me vengaría- me dijo victorioso, me agarre fuerte a su pie y me sacudió, por lo que casi cae de mi cama.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le grite molesta y salió corriendo de mi cuarto, lo seguí hasta su habitación que cerró en mis narices. -¡Elimina esas fotos!- le grite y volvió a reír a carcajadas. -¡Me la pagaras!- le grite de nuevo. Derrotada, retrasada y enfurruñada me metí a la ducha, unos leggins negros, una blusa larga de manga corta celeste y unas ballerinas rosa neón, nada mejor para un día nublado con pistas de sol, tome mi chamarra de piel negra y baje a desayunar, un plato de deliciosos waffles con fruta y una malteada de fresa me esperaban, mi mamá ¡era la mejor! me los comí lo más rápido posible pues Emmett ya me llevaba ventaja, lave mis dientes y me fui a la escuela con Emmett a toda prisa.

-Dime por favor que eliminaste esas fotos- le dije suplicante.

-Claro que no enana, las protegí de tus monstruosas manitas y no podrás encontrarla- se burlo en tono misterioso y me fui enfurruñada todo el resto del camino. Llegamos a la preparatoria y mi hermano estaciono junto a Edward y Rose la que le había pedido no fuera por ella, pues tenía que hacer algunas cosas después de clases, ya me imaginaba que seria. Solo estaban los autos, ellos ya estaban dentro claro, habíamos llegado un poco tarde. De hecho, el estacionamiento estaba desierto.

-Anda enana- me apuro Emmett y corrí a mi clase de botánica.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le pregunte a la maestra que estaba frente a la clase.

-Tiene falta- me dijo y me indico que pasara. Continuo la clase, anote algunas cosas y la clase termino, las clases fueron un poco tediosas el ciclo estaba por terminar en unas cuantas semanas y ya era solo sobre el proyecto final que era la clasificación de las flores y fotografía de cada. Salí de clases y vi a Rose por el pasillo, me apresure a ella.

-¡Rose!- le llame y se detuvo a esperarme.

-Hola Ali- me saludo.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué no quisiste que pasáramos por ti?- le pregunte solo para aclarar mis dudas.

-Iré a sacar la cita, no puedo esperar más- me dijo en voz baja y asentí, tenía razón. Sonó el timbre, siguiente clase.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

-Las necesito el día que me haga la prueba y cuando me den los resultados, no cuando saque la cita- dijo riendo un poco, eso me alegro mucho.

-Bueno debo irme- le dije con una sonrisita de ánimo y corrí a mi clase de francés, me tope con un apuesto y alto chico rubio.

-Lo siento- dije al momento en que me abrazaba a él.

-No se preocupe jovencita, un placer toparme en su camino- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Te amo- murmure y le di un casto beso.

-Minets- nos regaño el profesor y me reí algo traviesa, Jasper solo se sonrojo (jovencitos)

-Lo siento Prof. Mourchois- se disculpo Jazz por ambos. Entramos y nos sentamos juntos.

-Bonjour- nos saludo y su clase comenzó (buenos días). Un papelito doblado apareció ''mágicamente'' frente a mí con un _Je t'aime _y un corazón dibujado. Je t'aime escribí con dos corazones, uno a cada lado. La clase termino con la explicación del trabajo final: un ensayo de un libro que teníamos que leer en francés… pff seria fácil, solo tenía que escoger el libro. Salimos al almuerzo, yo elegí un pastel y un cappuccino creo que era mucha azúcar pero el pastel se veía deliciosos y sabría muy mal con soda o agua embotellada. Jazz compro casi lo mismo solo que fue un browni y un expresso, se veía medio dormido.

-Hola chicos- salude con un beso en la mejilla a Bella y Edward que no había visto.

-Hola pequeña- me dijo Edward, le dedique una falsa sonrisa.

-Oye Rose princesa ¿Quieres ir al cine saliendo de la escuela?- le pregunto mi hermano a su novia, la mire discretamente.

-No puedo osi- le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla. Ninguno se rio ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a sus apodos a mi hermano.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto él imitando mis pucheros.

-No puedo- le contesto un poco ansiosa. Era hora de distraer a mi hermano ''mayor''.

-¿Oigan porque no hacemos una tarde de películas en mi casa el fin de semana?- les pregunte y logre distraerlos o eso pensaba, mi hermano era como un niño pequeño lo distraías y se olvidaba de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Me gusta la idea- dijo Bella.

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Edward.

-El sábado ¿Si?- conteste y mire a Rose que me agradecía con su mirada, le guiñe.

-Bien- dijo Emmett.

-Cada quien lleve una película- dije y nadie dijo nada en oposición a eso, al contrario se pusieron a ver qué película. El resto del día fue un poco aburrido, y apenas era lunes que horror. Fui a mi casillero en donde Jasper ya me esperaba. Como pense, el sol alumbraba el estacionamiento.

-Hola guapo- salude abriendo mi casillero.

-Hola preciosa- me dijo, una rosa roja cayo a mis pies y sonreí tomándola, le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- le dije pero estaba serio, molesto. -¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte y seguí su mirada… una carta, la tome con el ceño fruncido. –No es tuya- murmure.

-Puedo adivinar de quien es- dijo molesto con un gruñido, la abrí y claro, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?, la carta decía:

_Las rosas son rojas,_

_Tú aroma una esencia celestial,_

_Tu belleza un espectáculo imperdible, la preciada imagen que inunda mis mañanas, mis tardes y mis noches… Tan bella que hasta la rosa más bella es una simple hierva a tu lado…_

_Te ama Demetri._

Escuche un gruñido a mi lado. Y en ese momento me arrepentí de haberla leído, me arrepentí de haberla abierto siquiera.

-¿Qué le hiciste Jazz?- le pregunto Edward cerca de nosotros.

-Nada- respondió mi novio con sequedad.

-Entonces ¿Por qué la sonrisita tonta?- pregunto mi primo molestando en broma, parpadee y me mire al espejo pegado al fondo de mi casillero, era cierto sonreía como tonta y estaba sonrojada, me compuse al momento.

-No seas tonto Edward- me queje y tome la rosa y la carta y las tire en el basurero más cercano. Cuando volví, Jasper tenía la vista perdida en nada, Edward lo veía raro.

-Jasper- le llame y me miro de reojo, podía ver su incomodidad, su confusión, incluso podría decir que lo sentía. Le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Alice dice tu hermano que si no llegas ya, te irás en autobús- me dijo mi primo y asentí rodando los ojos, ¿Qué habrá pasado con Rose?.

-Tu ve, yo me quedare un momento, tengo algo que hacer- me dijo Jasper y asentí.

-¿Te veré mas tarde?- le pregunte.

-Claro- dijo no muy seguro, iba a decir algo pero el claxon del jeep me detuvo.

-Debo irme- dije a regañadientes, le di un beso en la mejilla a Edward de despedida.

-Cuídate pequeña- me dijo en despedida.

-Te amo Jazz- le dije mientras lo abrazaba. –Espero verte esta tarde- le susurre al oído, para después besarlo, correspondió a mi beso pero no de la manera en que esperaba fue como si estuviera en modo automático.

-Cuídate- me dijo con una caricia y una mirada extraña, otro claxon de Emmett, gruñí.

-Hasta pronto- dije y corrí al estacionamiento. Emmett estaba con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, muy serio… Uh oh.

-Tardaste demasiado- se quejo irritado.

-Lo siento- dije subiendo al gran jeep. -¿Qué paso con Rose?- le pregunte cuando íbamos saliendo del estacionamiento. Sentí algo así como Deja vu.

-¿Cómo lo …- empezó a decir, pero al verme con una ceja alzada solo frunció los labios. –Esta rara, no quiso que la acompañara a ninguna parte, está muy distante… fría y no es fría conmigo en absoluto- me confesó y asentí, no podía decirle lo que sabía.

-Calma Emm, es solo algo pasajero- le asegure mirando por la ventana.

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres la mejor hermana que he tenido?- me pregunto inocente, ya sabía a dónde iba esto…

-Emmett soy tu única hermana- le dije riendo. –Y no, no sé nada y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría- le asegure mirándolo con una ligera sonrisita de suficiencia, me miro medio mal de reojo.

-Podría ser tu Ken cuando lo necesites- se ofreció, era tentador debo admitirlo pero mi lealtad estaba con Rose si ella no le decía nada aun, no era mi deber comunicárselo a mi hermano… no aun.

-Lo siento- dije tratando de ponerme seria que era algo difícil cuando imitaba mis pucheros con los cuales se veía tierno pero algo gracioso. –Soy inmune a mi propio truco- le dije sonriente y volvió a concentrarse en el camino.

-Tramposa, pero me lo dirás- murmuro y no pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Llegamos a casa y en la mesa del comedor había un gran ramo de flores.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Emmett mirándolas confundido tomando la tarjeta, el sabia tanto como yo que Jasper no era de regalos y flores sino de sentimiento y pequeños detalles. Gruñí.

_Te amo._

…_Demetri._

Leyó mi hermano, tome el ramo y lo lleve a la basura.

-¿Por qué las tiras? Son hermosas- me pregunto mi mamá casi horrorizada.

-No las quiero- le dije sin emoción alguna y me tomo de los hombros para guiarme a la sala en donde ya estaba Emmett sentado.

-¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes me dijo lo de Demetri?- nos pregunto parada frente a nosotros, nos miramos y suspire.

-No lo sé, pensamos que no pasaría a mas- murmure algo apenada.

-¿Qué y cuándo paso?- nos pregunto y mire a Emmett era su turno.

-Vino ayer- dijo él. –El qué… pues Alice sabe más esa parte yo llegue después y justo a tiempo- le dijo mi hermano lo que hizo que tuviera la mirada de mi hermano y de mi mamá en mí.

-Llego mientras lavaba los autos, hablamos y discutimos, luego llego Emmett y Jasper y… y ya fue todo- explique pero claro esta, mi mamá solo me miro con una ceja en alto.

-Estabas sola- dijo mi mamá con algo de pesar y preocupación. Me encogí de hombros y negué con la cabeza algo apenada, mi mamá me miro escudriñando mi expresión. -¿Jasper?- me pregunto con una ceja en alto.

-Vino a ayudarme a pagar mi apuesta- murmure algo apenada, se suponía que no debíamos estar a solas con nuestras respectivas parejas en casa. Esme solo suspiro.

-No importa ¿Cómo estas Alice?- me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla.

-Estoy bien, un poco confundida pero bien- le conteste y me sonrió muy de su forma tan maternal.

-¿Hubo golpes?- le pregunto mi mamá con desaprobación a Emmett, de no haber sido yo la golpeada seguramente habría reído por la sorpresa en la cara de mi hermano.

-Solo un poco- contesto mi hermano encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De quién a quien?- pregunto mi mamá, Emmett y yo nos miramos. –Emmett- le presiono.

-Iban a ser entre Jasper y Demetri- comente y mi mamá me miro con la misma desaprobación y algo confundida.

-Pero…-

-La que termino en el suelo fue Alice- le dijo mi hermano haciendo una mueca.

-¡¿Cómo?!- pregunto preocupada y enseguida comenzó a revisarme.

-Estoy bien- le asegure y me miro para después asentir.

-Saben que detesto que me guarden secretos- dijo mi mama y ambos asentimos con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento- dijimos mi hermano y yo y la abrazamos.

-Chicos necesito respirar- nos dijo y la soltamos riendo, a pesar de ser pettit tenía fuerza pero no tanta como la de mi hermano. –Iré a hacer la cena- nos aviso y fue a la cocina. Suspire con pesadez. Y mi celular sonó, un mensaje enseguida lo abrí… ¡tenía dos mensajes! El primero era de Rose…

_Rose dice: Alice mi cita es el miércoles a las 4, las necesito chicas._

_Alice dice: No te preocupes Rose allí estaremos… lov ya. _Le respondí y lo cerré antes de que mi hermano pudiera ver algo aunque estaba muy atento viendo un resumen de futbol. Abrí el segundo mensaje.

_Jazz dice: Mi princesita lo siento pero no podre ir a visitarte hoy, tengo mucha tarea de historia… pero te veré mañana en la escuela… te quiero._

Ok esto no estaba bien y estoy segura de cuál es la razón…

* * *

><p><strong>...Hey! como ven la sorpresita en el casillero y en casa de Alice? Ustedes qe creen qe pase? jajajaja que tal la venganza de Emmett al despertar a Alice? xD pero mas importante aun... qe creen qe haga con las fotos? o.O se aceptan todas las opiniones en cuenta ;)... <strong>

**...de verdad espero que les haya gustado y de verdad me encantaria saberlo :D**

**...Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo y todos sus reviews 3**

**...Bueno debo irme aca son las 2:34 am y domingo jaja bueno, cuidense mucho! xoxo!...**

**PD: Por cierto ... ya qieren ver mas pasion? **

**PD2: recuerden que pueden ver outfits de este cap, recomendaciones musicales para cada cap, y juegos ;) y algunos adelantos de proximos fanfics... eso lo pueden ver en la pagina de Facebook la cual pueden encontrar por: Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics ó entren en el Link de mi perfil acá en Ff.**


	26. Libre de Compromiso

**¡HOLA PERSONITAS! Como les va? aca con actualizacion jajaja creo que algunos sufriran un poco... bueno los dejo para que lo lean (les recomiendo escuchar ''Dont speak'' cualquier version No doubt o Glee, cuando vean [*]) ;)**

**NOTA:: Los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El día siguiente fue algo distante con Jasper, si estábamos juntos se iba a la biblioteca excusándose de tener que investigar algo de historia y de química, lo cual me daba un mal presentimiento. Rose se notaba ansiosa y nerviosa por su cita al día siguiente.<p>

Como era de esperarse volví a encontrar una carta y dos rosas rojas en mi casillero… ¿Cómo las mete allí? Me pregunte mientras las tiraba en el bote de basura. Volví a mi casillero para guardar unos libros y tomar el de botánica para hacer la tarea.

-Hola Ali- me saludo y desde que me llamo Ali algo se estrujo dentro de mí.

-Hola- dije aparentando no haberlo notado. -¿Ya no estás ocupado?- le pregunte y exhalo en una sonrisita.

-¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunto y su tono serio solo me hizo corroborar un miedo que no quería sufrir. [*]

-Pero, tenemos clase- dije para intentar prolongarlo.

-Una falta no nos hará daño- me dijo y cerré los ojos asintiendo. –Ven- me tomo de la mano y fuimos al gimnasio que estaba solo y nos sentamos en unas bancas de en medio.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte sin querer saber la respuesta.

-Estuve pensando…- comenzó y no pude evitar mirar el piso.

-No me gusta lo que vas a decir- murmure sin mirarlo.

-Yo tampoco lo quiero pero es lo mejor- me dijo acariciando mi mano, ya acostumbrado a que estuviera un paso adelante que los demás.

-Dame una buena razón- dije mirando el piso.

-Escucha- me dijo volviendo mi rostro al suyo. –No quiero hacerlo pero es necesario, tu ex esta aquí rondándote y dejándote flores y frases de amor, no hace mucho que estuviste con él y sé que estas confundida- me dijo y debía admitir que tenia razón, hacia poco de él y estaba confundida no podía negarlo pero esto no era la solución.

-Esto no solucionara nada- le dije algo molesta.

-Lo hará, es solo para que pienses con claridad y puedas decidir sin equivocarte- me dijo pegando su frente a la mía, cerró los ojos con pesar.

-No necesito pensar ni decidir nada. Te quiero a ti- le dije en un susurro.

-Solo quiero que lo pienses bien, empezamos muy pronto- dijo y lo mire atónita.

-Jasper, me gustaste en cuanto te vi aunque quise negarlo, pero el día en la casa de Edward todo se aclaro, ya estaba enamorada de ti- le dije casi en confesión, y así era no se lo había dicho nunca.

-También yo y te amo, por eso mismo te dejare ir si eso es lo que decides- me dijo besando mi mejilla.

-¿Es que no entiendes? Te elijo a ti- me queje casi chillante.

-Vi como reaccionaste ayer con su carta y el domingo en tu casa cuando entre estaba a punto de besarte… de nuevo, solo considéralo por favor- me pidió con pesar, era lindo que no quisiera dejarme elegir pero lo quería a él, lo amaba a él.

-No- negué con la cabeza.

-Por favor- dijo en una súplica callada que podía traducirse en ''elígeme''. –Solo hasta que se vaya y tengas las cosas claras-

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto- le dije molesta.

-Es solo para que aclares tus sentimientos- me dijo insistente. Me levante y ande por lo largo de la banca y volví.

-¿Es que no piensas pelear por mi? ¿Es que no recuerdas como me conociste?- le pregunte molesta de que me dejara ir así como así.

-Alice no eres un premio por el cual luchar, eres mucho más que eso y si lo recuerdo, me duele hacerlo- me dijo levantándose.

-Es que… ¿me dejarías ir así como así? ¿Sin hacer nada?- le pregunte enfadada.

-Sé que me amas y estas consciente de que yo te amo a ti, confió en ti y sé que harás lo correcto- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-No pensé que te dieras por vencido tan fácilmente- le dije y me fue enfurruñada ¿En verdad no haría nada? ¿Si decidiera irme, me dejaría ir sin más? ¿Sería su amor la causa de tanta libertad? ¿En verdad me amaba tanto como él decía? No sé, no necesitaba separarme de él para pensar bien las cosas que por cierto no tenia que considerar, pues ni loca me iría a Italia con él, aunque pudiera conseguirme un empleo en D&G o Vogue, o me dejara decorar su departamento, o que viviera en una hermosa ciudad europea, que pudiera viajar a Francia, España…. ¡Basta!... No podía irme, aquí tenia a mi familia, mis amigos, ese tonto débil que amo tanto. Aquí tenía todo lo que amaba en la vida.

-¡Alice!- me llamo Edward delante de mí y me sobresalte al verlo.

-¡Edward porque me asustas!- me queje con mi mano en el corazón.

-Alice llevo llamándote desde hace unos 5 minutos y no te volvías- me explico con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo siento estaba absorta en mis pensamientos- me disculpe.

-¿Ya te vas?- me pregunto y vi a mi alrededor estaba por llegar al estacionamiento, vaya mis pies eran sabios.

-Si- respondí y mi voz fallo de tristeza, coraje y desilusión.

-Te faltan 2 clases ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto sentándome en un escalón. Le mire mal y asintió una sola vez. –Ya hablaron- murmuro.

-¡Lo sabías! Pudiste haberme dicho algo- le reclame molesta.

-El me pidió no hacerlo, tiene sus motivos y estoy de acuerdo. Necesitas tiempo para pensar- me dijo acercándome a él.

-Es que no necesito pensar, ni elegir- murmure. –Además ¿De qué lado estas?- le pregunte una octava de voz más alta.

-El es como mi hermano- me contesto.

-Yo soy tu prima hermana- le recrimine y miro al cielo.

-Si te pusiera a elegir entre Emmett y Rosalie ¿A quién le das tu lealtad?- me pregunto y no pude decir nada más. -Es solo para que tengas la mente clara- me aclaro y nos levantamos del piso.

-No necesito más claridad- me queje.

-Ven te llevo a casa, tengo clase libre- me dijo y fuimos a su auto.

-Si alguien pregunta…-

-Tenías jaqueca- dijo Edward y sonrió en complicidad. -¿Cuándo se va?- me pregunto a medio camino.

-El viernes- murmure.

-Ve el lado bueno, solo serán 3 días sin la compañía de Jazz- me dijo en consuelo.

-3 días es demasiado- murmure mirando por la ventana.

-Deberías verlo, no dejo de tocar la guitarra en toda la tarde de ayer- me confesó. –No le digas que te dije- me pidió y asentí.

-No te preocupes, no le diré nada… pero ¿Por qué si él tampoco es feliz con eso porque lo hace?- pregunte molesta de nuevo. Saque mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Emmett:

Alice dice: Emm me fui a casa, Edward me lleva me sentí mal.

-Alice piénsalo y dime si está equivocado, su relación comenzó apenas unas semanas después de que Demetri se fue, no tuviste tiempo de olvidarlo por completo, Jasper solo te está ayudando a pensarlo, te ama… pero si decides irte con el tendrá que resignarse- me comento y tenia razón.

-Tiene razón, pero no se lo digas. No me iré con él, estaría loca, aquí tengo todo lo que amo y necesito- dije mirándolo y segundos después llegamos a mi casa.

-Lo sé y el también lo sabe aunque aún tiene dudas- me dijo mi primo.

-Pues es un tonto- murmure -Gracias por traerme, te quiero- le dije con un beso en la mejilla y baje del auto para entrar en mi casa. No había nadie y subí a mi habitación, quería llorar y mis ojos picaban pero sabía que en cuanto se fuera Dimitri todo volvería a la normalidad, además de que había jurado no derramar otra lágrima por su causa. El día paso normal y decidí dejar las cosas para mi sola.

El día siguiente prometía llovizna así que me di una ducha y escogí botas, unos jeans entubados y un suéter largo azul con mi chamarra de lona negra. Poco maquillaje, pues curiosamente me veía muy bien hoy aun sin gota de base, por lo que solo me puse brillo labial y un poco de rímel. Baje a desayunar, lave mis dientes y me fui con Emmett. Cuando llegamos los demás estaban allí en el estacionamiento charlando, respire hondo y llegue junto con mi hermano.

-Hola chicos- salude de forma general y no hacer ninguna excepción. Podía notarlo distante y nostálgico.

-Hola- dijeron casi al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Alice- dijo Jasper acercándose a mi lado.

-Hola- dije sin más, aun seguía algo resentida con el por su falta de interés.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto dubitativo, pude sentir la mirada de algunos.

-Bien- respondí apenas mirándolo. Sonó el timbre y para mi suerte tocaba francés.

-Nos vamos- me propuso y asentí comenzando a andar.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo- les dije a los demás que nos fruncían el ceño.

-Claro Alice, recuerda a la salida- me dijo Rose y asentí con un guiño. Caminamos hasta el aula y me senté en la mesa de siempre, el se sentó junto a mí. La clase fue de lo más aburrido, solo era saber algunos adelantos del libro que por cierto aun no leía. Procure no mirar más de lo necesario al que desde ayer era mi ex novio. En cuanto termino la clase salí lo más rápido posible del aula para ir a mi clase de pintura.

-¡Alice espera!- me llamo el tonto que amaba.

-¿Si?-

-Solo te deje en libertad de compromiso, nunca dije que no quería tu amistad- me dijo con una suave sonrisa, lo mire incrédula.

-Nunca lo aclaraste, además tu eres el que quería estar lejos de mi ''por mi bien'' ¿no?- le conteste de forma evidentemente molesta por su actitud y me fui a mi clase. En el almuerzo apenas y nos hablábamos, no compartíamos ninguna otra clase hoy a menos que fuera volei vol. Por fin las clases terminaron y fui directo al auto de Rose. Me sentia mal por ignorarlo de esa manera pero queria que sintiera que me perdia solo serian dos dias mas.

-¿Seguras que no quieren hacer algo esta tarde?- nos pregunto Edward, le mire mal e hizo una mueca que supongo solo yo note.

-No, hoy es tarde de chicas- dije y subí al auto.

-Adiós chicos- dijo Bella. Llegamos a la clínica y nos sentamos en la sala de espera, faltaban 15 minutos.

-Tranquila Rose, veras que es solo una falsa alarma- trate de calmarla, pero no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos de forma compulsiva.

-¡Rosalie McCarthy Swan!- le llamo la secretaria y la miramos sorprendidas.

-¿Rose?- le pregunto Bella con una ceja arqueada.

-Lo siento, no quise dar mi nombre real- nos dijo y entro al consultorio, allí nos quedamos leyendo unas revistas de chismes, la mayoría eran falsos y rumores amarillistas. Esperamos unos cuantos minutos y después salió con el rostro desencajado, Bella y yo la miramos atentas a cualquier cosa una lagrima, una sonrisa, un desmayo… no sé.

-¿Qué paso?- le pregunte llegando a ella junto con Bells.

-Me entregan los resultados el viernes, según eso aún es pronto para saberlo a simple vista y no tengo todos los síntomas todavía- nos informo y salimos en silencio de la clínica mirando a todas partes, digamos paranoicas, pero no queríamos ningún chisme sobre nosotras.

-Vamos por un café- propuse para alivianar el ambiente y tomamos rumbo al centro comercial. Llegamos a una cafetería Starbucks. Bella pidió un te chai frappe, Rose un frappe de caramelo y yo uno de vainilla.

-¿Qué pasara si el resultado es positivo?- pregunto ella mirando la mesa.

-Descuida, no pasara nada malo- le aseguro Bella.

-¿Y si me corren de mi casa?- nos pregunto al borde del llanto.

-No te preocupes Rose, estoy segura de que Esme estará feliz de tenerte en casa- le dije sonriente y honestamente yo también y Carlisle no se quedaba atrás.

-Cierto, al que juzgaran será a Emmett- dijo Bella y las tres reímos, yo con más ganas pues ya imaginaba el regaño, pero Rose no sonreía como antes, solo hasta el viernes volverá a ser la misma… estoy segura, hasta el viernes nuestras vidas volverán a ser las mismas.

-Ya hasta vi el cuarto del bebe, ya sé como decorarlo y yo te acompañare a comprar las cosas… digo si tu quieres- comente casi gritando de emoción.

-Alice parece como si tú fueras la del bebe- dijo Bella tratando de callarme pero solo provoco un gemido de Rosalie.

-Tranquila Rose, tengo el presentimiento de que solo es una advertencia- le asegure.

-Recuerda nunca apostar en contra de Alice- murmuro Bella con algo de emoción, a fin de cuentas yo había presentido su relación con mi primo y otras cosas.

-Confiare en ti enana- me dijo con una sincera sonrisa, lo cual me da gusto, y mas su apodo, en verdad se le estaban pegando malas mañas de Emmett.

-Si, hazlo- dije muy pagada de mi misma.

-Si fuera cierto ¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?- le pregunto Bella.

-Umm no lo sé, me gustaría un niño con los hoyuelos y los rizos de Emmett- dijo ella con una sonrisita que no podía traducirse en más que una sonrisa maternal y yo ya había visto varias en Esme, era muy similar.

-¿Y si fuera niña?- le pregunte imaginándome una niña pequeña de cabello dorado, hoyuelos y los ojos de mi hermano.

-Me encantaría- dijo Rose y luego se volvió a verme. –Y si viviera con Esme y Carlisle…-

-Vivirás- le corregí y sonrió ligeramente.

-Ok, y cuando viva con Esme y Carlisle, Alice tendrá una Kelly*- dijo riendo sonoramente y sonreí de imaginarlo, podríamos comprarle vestiditos y falditas y zapatitos… más le valía no heredar ninguna aversión de su tía Bella.

-Ya lo imagino- dijo Bella casi en burla y le saque la lengua.

-¿Oye Alice que pasa entre tú y Jazz?- me pregunto Bella y sentí como mi sonrisa y gozo se esfumaba.

-Nada que es un tonto- dije hundiéndome en el sillón en el que estaba sentada.

-Claro eso suena tanto a un ''nada''- dijo mi cuñada.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Bella.

-Me dejo- me queje sorbiendo mi frappe. Rosalie empezó a reír a carcajadas. –Me agrada que mi molestia te haga sonreír- comente refunfuñona.

-Es que pareces una niña pequeña- dijo riendo de nuevo, me enfurruñe aun mas y hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que Bella también reía aunque más discreta.

-Pero ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué?- me pregunto Bella de nuevo.

-Me dejo para que pudiera ''pensar mejor las cosas''- dije haciendo las comillas con los dedos e imitando su tono de voz.

-Pues, tiene razón- dije Bella y le mire incrédula ¡También ella!

-¿Qué?- le pregunte sentándome derecha.

-Pues será más fácil para ti pensar sobre lo que sientes por cada uno si no tienes a alguno a tu lado- me dijo Rose. –Tú misma me dijiste que estabas confundida- me recordó y volví a enfurruñarme en mi asiento.

-Lo peor es que… comienzo a creer que tiene razón- murmure.

-Pues la tiene- me dijo Bella.

-¿Y qué has pensado?- me pregunto Rose ahora seria.

-No lo he considerado mucho, pero no necesito hacerlo amo a Jasper sin lugar a dudas y Demetri me hizo pasar un muy mal rato, el peor de mi vida, ya perdí todo sentimiento por el- asegure.

-Alice lo besaste- me dijo Bella y suspire.

-Fue inconsciente, no lo esperaba y me tomo desprevenida- les dije y ambas me miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Alice- me reprocho Rosalie.

-Bien, no pude evitarlo y algo dentro de mí no quería apartarse- les confesé.

-Ves, necesitas pensarlo bien- me dijo Rosalie. –Aunque yo me quedaba con Jasper- comento.

-Rose- le regaño Bella.

-No lo quiero en mi vida de nuevo y no me iré a Italia- dije suspirando.

-Tu considéralo, solo será hasta el fin de semana- me dijo Bella dándome ánimos y asentí.

-Bien, oigan tengo mucha tarea de aritmética- no aviso Rose.

-Yo también- dijo Bella y fuimos al auto de Rose.

-Muchísimas gracias chicas, no sé qué haría si ustedes- nos agradeció Rose a mitad de camino a casa de Bella.

-Ya sabes Rose- le dijo Bella. Llegamos a su casa y bajo, saludamos a Charlie y nos fuimos a mi casa.

-Alice no quiero ver a tu hermano hoy- me dijo casi llegando.

-No te preocupes, déjame antes- le asegure.

-¿No hay problema?- me pregunto apenada y negué sonriendo.

-Por favor no le comentes nada a tu hermano- me pidió casi suplicante.

-No tienes porque pedirlo- le dije con un guiño. Me dejo en la esquina y camine hasta mi casa, mi papá iba saliendo con su bata.

-Hola papá-

-Alice pequeña- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa? ¿Otro parto adelantado?-

-No princesa, voy a recoger unas pruebas y análisis de la clínica- me congele en cuanto me lo dijo, no, es muy poco probable que mi papá revise los análisis de su nuera, no podía ser, simplemente no podía. -¿Estás bien?- me pregunto y me recompuse.

-Por supuesto, solo recordé que tengo una tarea de Francés- dije indiferente.

-Oh que bien, bueno debo irme. Nos vemos más tarde- dijo en despedida, así él entro a su auto y yo a la casa donde me tope con otro arreglo floral. Tenía una tarjeta y solo por curiosidad la tome mirando a todos lados para que nadie me viera.

_Sin palabras así es como has dejado mi alma… en silencio._

_Te Amo._

Decía, arrugue el papel y lo tire junto con las flores al bote de basura.

-Tiene buen gusto- me dijo mi mamá.

-Pues que lo presuma con otra- dije malhumorada.

-Supe lo de Jasper- me dijo recargada en la pared.

-Solo es provisional, hasta el fin de semana- le informe.

-¿Tan segura estas?- me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Si, amo a Jazz y nada ni nadie cambiara eso- dije y sonrió casi orgullosa.

-Me alegra escucharlo a mí también me gusta más que Demetri- me dijo en secreto y sonreí.

-Iré a hacer mi tarea de francés- le informe y subí las escaleras a la carrera. Grite del susto al entrar a mi habitación.

-¡Emmett!- grite y escuche como corría y fui tras él pero volvió a cerrarme la puerta en la nariz, solo escuchaba sus carcajadas. -¡Sal ahora mismo!- le grite de nuevo aporreando su puerta.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- me pregunto mi mamá a mitad de la escalera.

-¡Sal! ¡No seas cobarde!- le volví a gritar, pero no salió.

-¿Quién diría que fueras tan fotogénica?- dijo al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Eres un tonto!- le grite y me fui a quitar todas las fotos de aquella mañana de las paredes de mi habitación, las tire a la basura, espero ya las haya borrado. Me puse a leer, escogí la versión francesa de Romeo y Julieta, un titulo conocido para no tardar demasiado, me leí los dos primeros actos y adelante un poco el ensayo, tome un respiro y comenzó con mi proyecto de botánica, ya había terminado con las plantas con A y B, ahora seguía con la C, pero mi móvil sonó y corrí a contestar. Era número desconocido.

-¿Si?- respondí.

_-Sin ser arquitecto podría construir un puente entre tu destino y el mío- _dijo y mire al cielo.

-Ya déjame en paz- le pedí tumbándome en la cama.

-_Vamos Alice. Me voy en dos días y quiero verte, necesito verte para hablar ya sea que decidas irte conmigo o no- _me pidió y hasta cierto punto tenía razón, habíamos sido amigos y luego nuestra relación había sido buena, digo, dejando de lado aquellos detalles de su necesidad física.

-No lo sé- murmure.

_-Alice nos conocemos desde hace poco mas de 3 años, no podemos terminar ese círculo así como así, ¿No crees?- _me pregunto y suspire, lo mejor era ponerle punto final a todo esto.

-Bien, ¿Cuándo nos vemos?- le pregunte con los ojos cerrados.

_-Oh gracias, gracias Alice de verdad… ¿Qué te parece ir a cenar en el restaurant del Hilton mañana a las 8:30?-_ me pregunto, vaya cenar…

-Pensé que dirías que el viernes- comente con desgana.

-_No, me voy el viernes al medio día-_ me comento en un lamento.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos allí- le dije y escuche un '' ¡Si!'' al otro lado de la bocina.

-_Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- _me aseguro. –_Paso por ti a las 8:15- _

-¡No! Yo te veré allá- le dije y colgué sin dejarlo decir nada más. –Es lo mejor Alice- trate de convencerme a mí misma, aunque no me gustara para nada la idea. Justo en ese momento llego un mensaje de texto, no instantáneo.

_No es el beso, es quien lo da. No es la historia, es quien la escribe. No es el resto… eres tú. Te amo._

Decía el mensaje y sonreí pero también cayó una lagrima, estaba molesta con el pero también lo extrañaba mucho y lo amaba aun mas.

-¿Por qué me lo haces mas difícil?- murmure refiriéndome a… sinceramente no se ha cual de los dos.

* * *

><p><strong>... Hola de nuevo! como ven, les gusto? esperaban eso de Jasper? Qe tal con esa cita, que creen que pase? que piensas? qe el resultado de la prueba de Rosalie sea positiva o negativa? ... bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado el cap y me encantaria me lo hicieran saber.<strong>

**...MIL GRACIAS! a todos por su seguimiento a este fic y 10000000 gracias por todos sus reviews, en verdad me motivan para seguir actualizando ;) ... si el aplauso es el alimento del artista, los reviews de l s fanfictioners jajaja.**

**Cuidense mucho_! xoxo!**

**PD: recuerden que pueden encontrar algunos outfits que aca aparecen, imagenes extras de algunas otras cosas y la recoemndacion musical o mejor dicho el link jajajaja... tambien encontraran regalos y juegos. Eso solo en mi pagina de FB la cual pueden entrar desde el Link de mi perfil acá ó en el buscador como ''Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics''. )**


	27. Cenas despedidas

**¡Hello! Pues a peticion del publico... aca esta la actualizaciion de este pequeño drama jajaja... pues como se habran dado cuenta lo del soundtrack cambio un poco asi que cuando vean [*] - eso comiencen a escuchar ''suelta mi mano'' de sin bandera jaja ... nos leemos mas tardesito... DISFRUTENLO!**

**NOTA: Los Personajes No Son Mios, Son De Nuestra Querida Stephenie Meyer :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bien, hoy sería el final de la peor semana de mi vida cenaría con Demetri y todo terminaría pacíficamente, comencé mi rutina matutina… ducha, peinado, ver que ponerme, maquillarme y bajar a desayunar. El día a pesar de estar nublado no hacía nada de frio, así que lo mejor serian unos leggins, botines rojos, y una camisa roja larga con un cinturón a la cintura. Mi cabello… mi cabello ya estaba más largo, me lo cortare el fin de semana lo ondule un poco con crema para peinar, un poco de delineador, rímel transparente y labial nude. Mi mamá no estaba despierta y la cocina estaba desierta… tome un tazón y lo llene de cereal de chocolate, al poco rato bajo Emmett pero escogió unas galletas y leche.<p>

-Buenos días oso- le dije y se sentó a mi lado.

-Buenos días enana- me dijo poniendo un beso en mi mejilla. -¿Qué tal tu sesión de fotos?- me pregunto y le mire mal. Soltó su risota.

-Horrible- le dije, mire mi reloj. –Santo cielo, ya es tarde- le dije a Emmett y terminamos nuestro improvisado desayuno lo más rápido que pudimos. Subimos a cepillarnos los dientes y bajamos al jeep lo más rápido que pudimos. Llegamos en unos 5 minutos y entramos a clase. Mi primera clase por 2 horas… Historia I, que horror. Nuestro proyecto final hacer una maqueta sobre algún hecho que hayamos visto en clase. Para colmo, el profesor tardo más de lo necesario en terminar la clase, cuando por fin me vi liberada de esa horrible tortura sali directo a mi casillero, no vi a Jasper en ningún momento. Abrí mi casillero y me quede en shock al ver lo que había dentro, esta vez no había rosas o cartas… era una caja grande, la saque y la abrí era un bolso de mano Chanel. Lo volví a meter en mi casillero esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto, en la puerta había una nota

_No puedo esperar a esta noche… te amo._

-Demetri- murmure, tome mi libro de botánica y me dirigí al salón, cuando iba camino al salón que debía y me tope con Jasper.

-Lo siento señorita, disculpe mi torpeza- dijo al momento levantando mi bolso.

-Descuida yo venía distraída- comente y me extraño un poco su caballerosidad y distanciamiento.

-No, no para nada. Fui yo, pues quede impresionado por su belleza sin igual- dijo mirándome a los ojos besando el dorso de mi mano.

-Gracias- dije fingiendo timidez.

-No deseo importunarla más tiempo señorita, continúe su camino- dijo y me abrió camino avance algo desconcertada, pero encantada por esa pequeña conversación. El día siguió como el anterior aburrido y distante. Al finalizar las clases fui por mi caja a mi casillero no pensaba aceptarlo pero era un peligro dejarlo allí. Se lo devolvería en la noche.

-¿Qué es eso?- me pregunto mi hermano al ver la caja.

-Algo que compre- dije y no volví a hablar. Llegamos a casa y había otro arreglo de flores, puras rosas rojas. No había nota alguna, como solía hacerlo las tire, solo deje un pequeño ramo de decoración en la sala. Subí a mi habitación y la gran sorpresa fue encontrar un hermoso vestido negro tipo coctel sobre mi cama y un sobre.

_Por favor_

Era todo lo que decía, no lo usaría para nada. Mi papá llego y comimos todos juntos.

-Querida la comida estuvo deliciosa- felicito a mi mamá cuando termino de comer. –Estaré en el estudio revisando unos estudios- nos aviso y fue a su lugar feliz. Arreglamos la cocina y subí a mi habitación, tenía unas 3 horas para mi cita… ¡cena! Con Demetri, me corregí a mi misma. Rebusque en mi closet y no sé cómo es que no tenía nada decente que ponerme, o al menos nada de acuerdo a la ocasión... esto ameritaba una ida al centro comercial.

-¡Alice!- me llamo mi papá y fui a su estudio.

-¿SI?- le pregunte.

-Cierra la puerta- me pidió muy serio y me indico que me sentara, ojala y no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Eres mi papá o el doctor McCarthy?- le pregunte y sonrió muy a su manera profesional.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto tan pronto y nunca pensé que sería yo quien lo supiera- dijo y busco algo en su cajón, saco un sobre y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-Dr. McCarthy ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte y sonrió por mi manera de llamarlo.

-Rosalie McCarthy Swan, está embarazada- me informo y me quede pasmada, estaba segura de que no lo estaba, podría apostar a que era solo una advertencia.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grite después de asimilarlo y se sobresalto. Muy extraña era la ocasión en que mis presentimientos se equivocaban… es más, ¡nunca lo hacían!

-Como dije, el resultado dio positivo- me informo y me levante de la silla.

-No puede ser- murmure caminando de un lado a otro… estaba segura.

-Pues me temo que si- dijo mi papá.

-Es que no, estaba segura de que no lo seria… podría jurar que era una advertencia nada mas- murmure casi frustrada, ¿Cómo era posible? –Déjame ver los resultados- le pedí y negó con la cabeza.

-No hasta que sean recogidos de la clínica- me dijo y me sentó. –Sabia que sería abuelo algún día solo que no ahora- dijo recargado en su escritorio junto a mí.

-Ni yo lo pensaba. Esto es tan inesperado- murmure aun frustrada y en shock, esto no podía ser cierto… pero ¿debería decírselo a Rose? ¿O solo apoyarla cuando los lea?

-También lo es para mí, de verdad no lo esperaba tan pronto- dijo apretando mi hombro. Lo mejor sería solo apoyar a Rosalie en silencio, además no la vería hasta mañana y no podría decírselo por teléfono.

-Es que no lo creo-

-Te dejare un momento para que lo asimiles- me dijo dándome un beso en el cabello, sonaba como desilusionado, sorprendido y algo asi como resignado... no sé. Me pare de allí y fui a mi habitación para comenzar a arreglarme, me puse ese vestido pues, no tenía ninguno y no quería mezclar la primera vez que dormí con el amor de mi existencia a la ultima cena con mi ex con el vestido salmón del bautizo. A las 7:30 ya estaba vestida y maquillada con sombras doradas, rímel y delineador negro con un poco de gloss.

Me puse unos tacones nude y tome otro bolso, pero metí el que había dejado en mi casillero dentro del que llevaba. Baje a la sala, Emmett se había ido a no sé donde con Rose. Mi papá seguía en su estudio y mi mamá estaba leyendo una revista de arte decorativo.

-Vaya, ¿A dónde vas Alice?- me pregunto mirando de pies a cabeza.

-A cenar con Demetri- murmure y su boca formo una ''o'' para después cerrarla, me indico que me sentara junto a ella. –Lindo vestido- me elogio.

-Me lo regalo el- murmure. –Debí usarlo, no tengo otro así de formal y no tengo tiempo de ir al centro comercial- comente encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bien y conociendote solo con 5 horas antes tendrias el timepo justo- me rei por su comentario pues era 100% certero, siempre se me atravesaban cosas geniales en el camino -¿Dónde?- me pregunto.

-El Hilton a las 8:30-

-Buena elección de vestido, ¿estás segura?- me pregunto y asentí.

-Si, fueron 3 años de amistad y no sería justo que todo terminara así, solo es una cena de despedida- le aclare y asintió con esa sonrisa maternal que la caracterizaba.

-Confió en ti querida- me dijo y me abrazo, miro su reloj. –Se te hará tarde- me dijo y si, faltaban 20 minutos pero prefería llegar puntual, al mal pasó darle prisa.

-Nos vemos mamá, te quiero- le dije y subí por mi abrigo, baje y entre en mi auto para irme al Hilton, llegue en 30 minutos, había un tránsito terrible.

-Buenas noches ¿Ya la esperan?- me pregunto la hoster.

-Si, vengo con Demetri Voltineri-

-Sígame por favor- me dijo y llegamos a una mesa alejada y algo privada. Pff.

-¡Alice!- exclamo cuando me vio y me abrazo, lo abrace también. –Siéntate- me animo, me quito el abrigo y lo colgó en un perchero.

-Siento la demora- me disculpe.

-No hay problema, yo fui quien llego muy temprano- me dijo con un guiño y sonreí un poco. –Me alegra que te hayas puesto ese vestido…. Te ves hermosa-

-Gracias- dije simplemente.

-¿Le ofrezco algo de beber señorita?- dijo un mesero.

-Una naranjada por favor- le pedí y asintió para irse.

-¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto mirándome casi embobado con su rostro apoyado entre sus dedos entrelazados.

-Bien- dije sin emoción.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunto -Te conozco mejor que nadie- insistió.

-Nada en verdad- respondí, obvio no iba a decirle de la idea de Jasper para aclarar mis pensamientos.

-Bien, si tú dices- dijo mirándome de reojo y me reí. El mesero llego con mi bebida, ordenamos nuestra cena, yo ordene una ensalada cesar y él un filete de pescado a las hierbas. Recordamos viejos tiempos entre risas, terminamos nuestra cena y seguíamos charlando animadamente.

-Sabes, extraño aquellos tiempos- confesé mirando el horizonte.

-Si también yo- dijo con nostalgia.

-Fuiste mi mejor amigo- dije volviéndome a mirarlo.

-Tu fuiste como mi hermana- dijo y no pude evitar reír.

-Claro una hermana a la que le pediste que fuera tu novia- le dije riendo apenas audiblemente y también él comenzó a reír.

-Bueno, eras como una, nunca dije que fueras una hermana- aclaro entre risas pero se puso serio. –No recuerdo en qué momento comencé a sentir algo por ti, solo lo supe y fue cuando te lo pedí- me dijo mirando mis ojos sin pestañear.

-Recuerdo que fue en la escuela, lo gritaste antes de que subiera al auto de mi papá- dije recordándolo. –Todos te miraban y luego a mí, fue muy gracioso y algo escalofriante- dije y comencé a reír a carcajadas.

-Si también lo recuerdo- dijo riendo a la par mío. –Había pensado en pedírtelo unos días atrás y ese día solo… sentí el impulso- me dijo suspirando al final.

-Lo note y el resto de la escuela también- dije en burla y reí de nuevo.

-Extraño tu sonrisa- me dijo y esta misma se fue borrando poco a poco. Tome un respiro.

-¿Recuerdas el escándalo de los ratones en ingles?- dije para cambiar de tema, solo sonrió y asintió.

-Como olvidarlo- susurro. Mire mi reloj y vaya que el tiempo había volado, ya eran las 12:30.

-Vaya es tarde- murmure sin pensar.

-No te vayas- dijo apresurado y lo mire perpleja por su reacción -Quédate, dormiré en el sofá- me aseguro y sonreí.

-No se ve bien que una jovencita se quede en un hotel de lujo con su ex novio- le dije con un rastro de risa.

-Cierto, y seguramente tu novio se molestara contigo- aseguro y mire a otro lado.

-Probablemente- murmure con desgana y se puso atento a mi expresión, podía sentir su mirada escudriñándome.

-¿Paso algo con él?- me pregunto y negué con la cabeza.

-Nada- asegure más seria de lo normal.

-Bien- dijo enfadado. – ¿Alice lo haz considerado?- me pregunto.

-Si- respondí -No me iré contigo- le anuncie y dejo caer en el respaldo.

-¿Por qué?-

-Demetri te lo dije desde un principio no me iré contigo, mi felicidad y todo lo que quiero esta aquí- le explique.

-Podría darte la vida que mereces, llena de lujos, sociedad…- hizo una pausa y saco una caja de su bolsillo, se levanto y se puso detrás de mí. –Joyas- murmuro a mi oído y me puso una hermosa gargantilla de Swarovsky.

-Oh por Dios- murmure sorprendida, era hermosa, delicada y…costosa, se sentó frente a mi fascinado por mi admiración a tal pieza.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto y asentí.

-Por supuesto- conteste y tomo una pose de satisfacción y victoria y lo comprendí. –No- dije y me lo quite.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No vas a convencerme con regalos- le dije y le devolví su costoso regalo junto con el clotch que escondía en mi bolso.

-No, esa no es mi intención- me aseguro pero no le creí.

-No Demetri no lograras hacerlo- le dije y tome mi bolso. –Creo que ya debo irme- le dije y me levante de mi silla.

-Lo siento de verdad- se disculpo.

-Está bien, de todos modos debo irme ya- le dije y tome mi abrigo.

-Déjame ayudarte- insistió y me lo puso.

-¿A qué hora te vas mañana?- le pregunte camino a la puerta.

-A las 9:30 am debo estar en el aeropuerto- me dijo y asentí triste. Llegamos a la puerta, y me tomo de ambas manos.

-Pues buen viaje, te deseo lo mejor en Italia, espero que seas muy feliz y te enamores- le desee y lo abrase -Te lo mereces, eres un gran chico- le dije al oído.

-Gracias Alice, espero que seas feliz y logres todas tus metas- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, te quiero mucho Demetri- le dije mirándolo de frente.

-Y yo a ti Alice- me dijo, se quedo pensativo por un momento. -¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa? No me lo niegues por favor- me suplico y le mire con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro- dije y sin aviso alguno me tomo en brazos y me beso, era algo tan triste. Consciente de lo que hacía y de que esto sería lo ultimo entre nosotros le respondí, fue breve pero aun así se sentía como lo que era, una despedida, solo duro menos de un minuto. Me separe de él, suspirando.

-Gracias- dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate en Italia- le dije.

-No te preocupes- me aseguro con una sonrisa nostálgica. Mi auto llego.

-Te quiero, siempre serás mi mejor amigo- le dije apretando su mano.

-Te amo- dijo y la soltó. –Adiós- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Adiós Demetri- le dije y subí a mi auto. Arranque sin mirarlo de nuevo y fui hasta mi casa. No pude mas y me solté a llorar a medio camino, me detuve un momento pues las lagrimas me nublaban la vista. Nunca pensé que me doliera tanto despedirme de quien había sido mi mejor amigo por tanto tiempo, de quien había sido mi novio por dos largos años. Fueron uno o dos minutos y luego volví al camino. Llegue a casa y mi mamá me esperaba viendo la tv en la sala.

-Alice- me saludo y llego a mí. -¿Cómo te fue?- me pregunto y le conté de lo que hablamos, la cena, todo menos el beso del final.

-Fue triste- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Oh mi niña, lo entiendo- me dijo y me abrazo. La abrase fuerte.

-Fue un poco difícil pero ya, debía cerrar esa parte de mi vida- le dije recargada en su hombro.

-Ya lo creo mi pequeña. Debías hacerlo- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Lo sé, solo que fue extraño y triste- murmure. –Pero ya, toda esta pesadilla termino y ahora si no tengo nada de qué preocuparme con Jasper- le dije decidida y sentí como reía.

-En verdad lo quieres- dijo mi mamá en un suspiro y negué.

-No, lo amo- le asegure y suspiro una vez más.

-No lo dudo Rosalie McCarthy Swan- me dijo con un deje de humor.

-¿Qué?- pregunte enderezándome para mirarla.

-Carlisle me lo dijo, cree que tu estas detrás de eso- me confió evitando decir esas palabras y sonreí. -Sabes que te apoyaré en esto- me aseguro y de ser yo la futura madre habria llorado de alegría.

-Gracias mamá, pero ¿Tu lo crees?- le pregunte y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados… ¡No!

-Se que lo tuyo con Jazz es intenso… Solo dime si seré tía o abuela- me pidió ansiosa, mas ansiosa que molesta.

-¿No te molestaría si te dijera abuela?- le pregunte encogiendo un hombro.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Ya imagino al bebe, podríamos modificar alguna habitación para el pequeño- empezó a parlotear como yo, no cabía duda de que era su hija y la abrase sin más para calmarla.

-Yo también lo he imaginado todo, hasta la ropita que podría comprarle- dije y reí animada.

-Eres muy astuta como para confundirnos con la mezcla de los 3 nombres para cubrirte- dijo de forma acusadora y solté a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros de que soy yo?- dije entre risas.

-Bella no es tan maliciosa como tu y Rose es muy decidida y directa- aseguro y también sonrió.

-Me ofenden- dije en broma.

-¿Así que dime, será un bebe de cabello rubio y lacio con ojos azules o un bebe de cabello rizado y con hoyuelos y ojos miel?- me pregunto y sonreí.

-Seguramente con hoyuelos- le dije sonriendo y asintió, con un brillo en sus ojos. -Mañana la acompañare por el resultado- le informe y asintió

-Haces bien, no le digas nada aun… me decepciona un poco pero me alegra que sea una buena chica… tu padre y yo tendremos una larga charla con ellos- me dijo con un guiño. –Ahora ve mañana tienes escuela mañana- me dijo y asentí feliz, le di un beso en la mejilla.

-No puedo esperar a mañana. Te quiero mamá, buenas noches- le dije

-¡Alice!- me llamo y me volví. -¿Tu y Jazz…?- me pregunto dudosa y sonreí.

-No mamá, descuida… buenas noches- le dije y subí a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y revise mi celular por última vez.

_Rose dice: Alice no olvides lo de mañana, ya le avise a Bella._

Decía su mensaje. Y abrí el otro.

_Jasper dice: confió en que hayas tomado la decisión correcta, no importa cual sea mientras te haga feliz._

Era todo, sonreí pues mañana todo volvería a la normalidad, aunque una extraña sensación me diera una pista de lo contrario. Lo único fuera de lo normal en mi sueño esa noche fue la visión de dos puertas, iguales y ambas atrayentes ojala y solo haya sido un sueño y no alguna especie de aviso, aunque tenia la sensacion de saber que significaban esas puertas, estaba casi segura.

* * *

><p><strong>... que les parecio? jaja un poco largo ¿no? .. Que tal con la cena? Ustedes creen qe Demetri se quedara asi como asi o hara alguna locura?, Como ven lo la sospecha de Rosalie McC<strong>**arthy Swan? Ow ternurita de Jasper no creen? donde nos conseguimos uno asi? xD**

**...Bueno, ando falta de inspiracion para esta gran despedida jajaja. Pero no tan escasa como para agradecerle a todos por sus reviews tan geniales y que me inspiran a seguir actualizando :D tambien 1,000,000,000 de gracias por seguir y tener en favoritos esta historia de amor! Son geniales!**

**...Espero actualizar pronto y eso si les adelanto, habra un ligero cambio en esta historia ;).**

**...Cuidense muchisimo! nos leemos pronto ;D xoxo.**

**PD!:: Recuerden que en Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics en FB pueden encontrar el Link de la cancion del cap, algunos outfits o imagenes de cosas que aparescan aca o al menos similares, ademas de algunos juegos y regalos. Tambien pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de aca en FF para mas ''rapido'' solo se necesita un 'Like' ;)**


	28. Adios Jasper POV

**¡Hola personitas! Como estan? Tarde en actualizar o no? jajaja bueno pues aca se los dejo para qe lo lean... Y como en cada capitulo aca les dejo la recomendacion musical que sugiero pongan play en el momento en que lo crean conveniente ;) y esta cancion es... mejor les dejo el link ;):**

watch?v=58Zfbj7Ui9s

**_DISCLAIMER:: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

><p>Estos últimos días habían sido muy… deprimentes. Anthony y Elizabeth me habían querido animar un poco pero pues, era inútil, me dolía estar lejos de Alice, sin estar junto a ella… sin hablarle, abrazarla o besarla… me dolía mucho. Después de lo que me paso con María… esto me preocupa, mi ex esposa me dejo y ahora mi novia debe decidir entre su ex novio de dos años al ahora su ex novio de 6 meses. Sabía que ella se quedaría conmigo, pero aun así me quedaba la duda, ellos ya tenían una historia y la nuestra apenas comenzaba a escribirse. Estaba en mi habitación tocando mi guitarra.<p>

-¿Querido puedo pasar?- me pregunto Esme en la puerta, deje la guitarra y fue a abrirle la puerta.

-Pasa- le dije, se sentó en la orilla de mi cama indicándome que me sentara junto a ella y así lo hice.

-Oh Jazz- dijo y me abrazo. En muchas maneras Elizabeth era como mi madre la conocía desde hace mucho, y me brindaba su cariño de forma incondicional. –Sonabas tan triste- dijo.

-Pues…- no supe que decir me faltaban las palabras para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos ninguna palabra era tan amplia para abarcar el dolor que me provocaba estar lejos de aquel monstruito y la ansiedad que me provocaba que llegara el viernes.

-Lo sé, extrañas a Alice- dijo ella y asentí. –Ve el lado bueno, ya mañana volverán a estar juntos- me aseguro. Eli era como Esme, ambas me veían como si fuera de la familia y no hacían distinción conmigo… no por nada eran hermanas.

-Sí, lo sé…- dije con un suspiro, anhelando estar junto a ella y poder abrazarla y tenerla así por mucho tiempo.

-Iré a preparar la cena, alégrate- me dijo después de darme un beso en la mejilla y salió cerrando la puerta. Deje mi guitarra en su tripié y ahora Edward entro como si nada.

-Claro pasa- le dije con sarcasmo. Edward era como mi hermano, lo veía y lo quería como si lo fuera.

-Cómo si tuvieras algo que esconder- comento Edward tirándose en la cama.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro que no escondo algo?- le pregunte con desenfado.

-Jazz- me dijo y me reí. –Sabes, mi primita te extraña- me dijo como si nada mirando su blackberry.

-Si yo también la extraño, mucho- dije sin pensar, seguro de mis palabras.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto Emmett en la puerta, era extraño que ya no me quisiera lejos de su hermanita, supongo que después de que defendí a Alice o… en realidad no sé, pero me agradaba este nuevo Emmett, hace mi relación con Alice aun mejor de lo que ya era… era.

-Pasa- le dijo Edward. Charlamos un buen rato de cosas simples como la escuela, el último partido de futbol, en verdad ni siquiera les ponía atención solo anhelaba la mañana siguiente para saber la respuesta de Alice, para poder estrecharla entre mis brazos y respirar su delicioso aroma.

-¡Jasper!- me grito Emmett lanzándome una almohada, me sobresalte pero se la lance de nuevo en modo de defensa.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte un poco irritado.

-Ya deja de pensar en mi hermanita- me advirtió y reí, ¿era tan obvio?.

-No pensaba en ella- mentí. Edward y Emmett se miraron fijamente y luego asintieron, se pusieron frente a mí de pie. -¿Qué pasa?- pregunte mirando a ambos con algo de temor.

-Pon tu mano derecha en tu corazón- me dijo Emmett.

-¿Qué?- dije riendo y me miro severamente, hice lo que me dijo y los mire con una ceja en alto.

-Ahora que volverás con Alice, deberás prometernos unas cuantas cosas- dijo Edward.

-La primera: la vas a respetar y no la tocaras- me dijo Emmett en advertencia.

-La amo, nunca trataría que hiciera algo que no quisiera- le dije.

-Y aunque ella quiera no la tocas- me advirtió nuevamente.

-La vas a querer y proteger- me dijo Edward ignorando la advertencia de Emmett.

-La amaras- dijo Emmett.

-Es lo mismo a quererla- le dijo Edward.

-No, no es lo mismo yo puedo querer mi jeep, pero no lo amo-

-Emmett amas tu jeep- dijo Edward con una ceja en alto.

-Concéntrate Masen- le dijo y volvieron a mí. Recupere el semblante.

-La amaras, la protegerás, la respetaras…-

-Y mucho más importante, NO la vas a lastimar- me advirtió Emmett con una mirada que me decía que si lo hacía seria su costal de box por un día.

-Escuchen, la amo. Es el amor de mi vida, jamás la obligaría a nada, jamás la lastimare y siempre estaré junto a ella- les dije haciéndoles una promesa, me miraron con escrutinio. –Lo juro- les dije.

-Oh pero que hermoso- dijo Eli recargada en la puerta. –Siento haber escuchado, pero pensé que estaban viendo una película romántica y vine para no perdérmelo- dijo en broma y reímos. –Anden, la cena está servida- nos anuncio

-Una cosa si tía sopitas, la lastimas y te las veras conmigo- me advirtió Emmett antes de salir y bajamos, Esme y Carlisle también estaban allí… pero no Alice. Suspire derrotado ¿Dónde estaría? Me pregunte el silencio. Cenamos y volví a mantenerme fuera de la conversación, las ansias, la emoción y la añoranza no ayudaban a mi concentración, nunca una mujer me había hecho sentir esto, esta necesidad de cuidarla, amarla, y estar cerca de ella en cada momento. Ni siquiera María a quien juraba amar me había hecho sentir tanto como Alice.

Todo se arreglaría, mi padre me había escrito y como había dicho Alice, estaba en un lugar en donde la comunicación no es fácil y estaba muy bien, me ofreció rentar mi departamento en Texas, no era mala idea, así podría conseguir otro acá y no dar más molestias a Elizabeth y Anthony. También vendería mi auto y compraría otro menos ostentoso, ya había decidido el precio. También había planeado en llevar a Alice a alguna cita especial, tal vez prepararle la cena en la azotea con velas y música aunque fuera de mi iPod, con una colchoneta para mirar las estrellas…

-¡Jasper!- sentí un golpe en la cabeza seguido de la voz de Emmett, ya iban 2 y algo me dice que se esta aprovechando. Tan cariñoso como siempre.

-¿Qué?- respondí disimulando el gruñido pues todos estaban allí, bueno todos menos mi pequeña Ali.

-¿En qué piensas?- me pregunto mí mañana, nuevamente cuñado. La mayoría me miraba, Esme con una mirada diferente, de reconocimiento.

-Lo siento de verdad- me disculpe apenado. -¿Qué decían?-

-Solo hablábamos del campamento que hace la escuela cada año en verano- dijo Esme con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Te preguntábamos que si ibas a ir?- me dijo Carlisle y sinceramente no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaba.

-No sé nada de eso- comente volviendo mi concentración a la actualidad, seguro es el campamento que había mencionado Demetri.

-Oh bueno pues la escuela organiza un campamento cada verano para la convivencia de los alumnos y cosas así, llevamos casas de campaña, con fogatas- me explico Emmett volviendo a la mesa con una copa de helado.

-Emmett ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le pregunto Esme en un regaño disimulado.

-Eli me dijo que podía- se excuso señalando a la aludida con una sonrisa y todos reímos, Emmett a pesar de ser tan grande y en ocasiones intimidante era un niño dentro del cuerpo de un chico de 19.

-¿Entonces iras?- me pregunto Edward.

-Supongo- dije algo dudoso, pues apenas y sabia de eso. Comenzamos a recoger la mesa y luego todos fuimos a la sala para charlar otro rato más.

-Esme- le llame y se volvió de inmediato, mirándome atenta. -¿Dónde está Alice?- le pregunte, la curiosidad me calcomia por dentro, ella simplemente sonrió disculpándose.

-Está atendiendo un asunto, pero mañana la veras- me aseguro con una sonrisa y luego me abrazo. –En verdad te ama Jazz- me susurro al oído y sonreí.

-Lo sé- conteste sin ningún rastro de duda pues cualquier expresión de amor hacia Alice salía directamente de mi corazón sin pasar por mi mente. Mi amor por ella era sincero y eterno.

-Ya mañana todo volverá a ser como antes- me dijo y fue con los demás, conversaron un momento pero después tuvieron que irse temprano, apenas eran las 11:27.

-Adiós hermano- me dijo Emmett con compañerismo me aliviaba mucho que su actitud hacia mi cambiara.

-Hasta luego Emmett- le dije con una apretón de manos. Carlisle también me estrecho la mano.

-Por cierto, me gustaría invitarlos mañana a cenar chicos- nos dijo a Edward y a mí en un tono profesional que no me daba buena espina.

-Claro- dijo Edward.

-Adiós cariño- me dijo Esme con un afectuoso abrazo, también de Edward y de su hermana y su cuñado. Los vimos irse.

-Bien chicos a dormir- nos dijo Elizabeth, le bese la mejilla y fui a mi habitación, Edward venía detrás de mí.

-Buenas noches- le dije en la puerta de mi habitación.

-Hasta mañana Jazz- me dijo y cada uno entro a su respectiva habitación, me puse mi pantalón de pijama y una camiseta resacada y me acosté, mire unas cuantas fotos de Alice para asegurar mi sueño con ella… después de unos cuantos minutos me quede dormido pensando en ella, emocionado por verla.

Mi alarma sonó justo a la hora de siempre, 7:10 am, vi la foto que tenia de Alice en mi mesa de noche y me levante para meterme a la ducha, salí, hoy debía verme bien para la mujer más especial en mi vida, unos jeans obscuros y una camisa gris, el día prometía una llovizna y tome una chamarra de pana gris, los zapatos que había comprado aquella vez que saque a Alice, nuestra primera cita. Sonreí como tonto al recordar aquel día. Salí de mi habitación camino abajo para desayunar.

-Buenos días- me saludo Edward que salía de su cuarto.

-Hola Ed- le salude y bajamos, Elizabeth nos había preparado el desayuno y había vuelto a la cama, como solía hacerlo siempre aunque insistiera en que yo podría cocinar. Tomamos nuestro desayuno con calma y nos cepillamos los dientes, él fue por Bella y yo me fui directo a la escuela, llegue antes que los demás. Me dispuse a escuchar música, Muse, después de 2 canciones llego el volvo y baje para charlar un poco con Edward y Bella, a los 5 minutos llego el Jeep que tanto ansiaba ver.

-Hola chicos- nos saludo Emmett, Rosalie llego justo detrás de ellos.

-Hola- dijo Alice tan animada como siempre saludando a cada uno con un beso en la mejilla después que Rose, pues se habían distraído un poco hablando ellas dos. Alice reparo en mí y se abalanzo a abrazarme.

-Hola Ali- le dije al oído y sentí su risa.

-Hola Jazzy- me dijo y con ese simple saludo sabía cual había sido su decisión, la estreche entre mis brazos.

-Ow- dijeron nuestros amigos y sentí como Alice reía, nos separamos y nos miramos a los ojos.

-Wow que auto- dijo Emmett con admiración no le preste atención, seguía absorto en los ojos de Alice que brillaban, seguro reflejo de los míos. Había un silencio muy raro y alcé la mirada, me tense enseguida pues era la última persona a la que quería ver en estos momentos, Alice siguió la mirada de los demás.

-Lastima- murmuro Emmett.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Alice confundida, Demetri se acerco unos pasos. Alice tomo mi mano y la apreté ligeramente. Rose se llevo a Emmett que estaba mucho más tenso que yo, era más seguro que no estuviera cerca, solo para prevenir.

-Vine por ti- dijo el simplemente, podía sentir como me hervía la sangre.

-Pero deberías estar en el aeropuerto- le recrimino Alice, ¿Cómo sabia la hora? Seguramente hablo con él. Y yo sin poder pedir explicación de nada, pero que impotencia.

-Mi vuelo es hasta el mediodía, vine a traerte esto, lo olvidaste ayer- le dijo dándole una bolsa de papel negro con la inscripción ''Chanel'' al frente. Eso me confundió mucho y despertó en mi una duda.

-¿Ayer?- no pude evitar preguntar, pues si lo había olvidado no habían hablado por teléfono eso era obvio y Alice me miro queriéndose explicar.

-¿No le dijiste?- se burlo Demetri. –Ceno conmigo ayer- me explico con tono cortés y sínico.

-¿Alice?- le pregunte a ella, no me importaba lo que él dijera, solo lo que ella pudiera decir al respecto.

-Iba a decírtelo- me dijo con una caricia. –Ya vete quieres- le pidió a Demetri.

-¿No disfrutaste la cena? Pensé que si, con esa música, la cena, los recuerdos, los regalos que dejaste- le pregunto el extrañado recordando.

-Fue agradable anda mas- le dijo y se volvió conmigo. –No significo nada, te explicare todo más tarde- me aseguro y Demetri empezó a reír. La ansiedad de Alice por explicarse me hizo sospechar sobre algo que no quería que supiera…

-¿No significo nada el beso que me diste?- le pregunto herido, ella se quedo inmóvil, la hice mirarme pero no pudo mirarme a los ojos. Por eso su ansiedad y sus disculpas. No otra vez. Pase mi mano por mi cabello un gesto que Edward me había contagiado.

-Vámonos- me dijo y me tomo de la mano. –Adiós Demetri- le dijo al pasar junto a él.

-¿No me darás otro beso de despedida?- le pregunto tomándola de la otra mano.

-Suéltala- le advertí interponiéndome entre ellos y sonrió. Ya estaba herido, no le convenía mezclar eso con el enojo.

-¿Dime que se siente que te haya sido infiel dos veces?- me pregunto, no le respondí, en cierto modo solo había sido una vez, me dolió mucho pensar eso y soltó a reír al parecer no pude disimularlo. –Vamos Alice, ven conmigo- le insistió.

-No y ya déjame en paz- le dijo ella tratando de sacudirse de su agarre.

-No has respondido, ¿Qué se siente que tu novia me haya besado dos veces? ¿Qué haya cenado conmigo? ¿Y qué… tu sabes- me dijo y herví de enojo, no iba a permitir que insinuara eso de nuevo. Alice lo miraba sorprendida. Edward y Bella estaban a unos metros, cerca de la escalera.

-Demetri no sigas con eso- le pidió Alice en voz baja.

-No vuelvas a insinuar eso- le advertí y poco a poco fui dejando a Alice a mi espalda. Algunos chicos veían la pequeña escena.

-No me crees que sea verdad- afirmo y sonrió. –Lo entiendo pero recuerda que yo siempre estaré en su mente- dijo como si nada mirándome retadoramente. –Ojala y tú si tengas algo, es un poco mojigata- me dijo en secreto.

-Ya deja de hablar así- le dije empujándolo.

-Jasper- me llamo Alice nerviosa.

-No dejare que te hable así- le dije con una voz más severa de lo que quise y pude ver como sentía el peso de mi interior, mi enojo con ella y me volví a su ex. –Ahora tu vete de aquí y no vuelvas- le amenace.

-Y si no ¿Qué?- me pregunto.

-No me tientes- le advertí, y en verdad no le convenía, en el colegio militar nos enseñaron algunas técnicas de combate que aun no olvidaba.

-Ven rubiecito- me dijo en posición de defensa con los puños arriba. Iba a seguirle el juego pero decidí irme.

-Vámonos- le dije a Alice y asintió, no estaba muy feliz con ella, me sentía herido como aquella vez con el engaño de María. No podía creer que volviera a pasarme esto, dolía aun más pues a Alice de verdad la amaba, juro que si ella se alejara de mi no volvería a estar con alguien ni sentir nada por ninguna otra mujer. Aunque ¿Se sentiría forzada si me la llevo yo?.

-Bien, pensé que vendrías conmigo Alice, pero ya veo que no, prefieres revolcarte en el césped con este- le dijo, era evidente que estaba celoso y resentido, no me pude contener mas, me volví y lo golpee en el rostro.

-Ya déjala en paz- le advertí y sonrió. Me quite la chamarra, sabía que no se iba a detener.

-Pensé que no sabrías golpear, no te vayas a estropear una uña- me dijo y trato de golpearme pero lo esquive, aunque volvió a golpearme donde lo había hecho antes, me dolió pues el verdugón seguía presente, me queje por lo bajo pero no más, lance otro gancho y logre golpearlo ligeramente. Alice me gritaba, pero necesitaba poner a este chico en su lugar, nadie iba a expresarse de esa manera de una mujer frente a mí y mucho menos expresarse así de Alice, la mujer de mi vida.

-Eres un patán- le dije mientras bloqueaba un golpe a la cara y lo golpeaba a él.

-Jasper ya basta- me dijo Edward agarrándome por detrás aprisionando mis brazos y Alice apareció frente a mí.

-Por favor- me suplico bajando mi rostro para mirarla, tenía los ojos cristalinos y fue suficiente para que dejara al imbécil que tenía frente a mí en paz, estaba asustada y desesperada. Me relaje simplemente con mirarla a los ojos.

-Si ya basta- se burlo Demetri y las ganas de volver a golpearlo volvieron. –Si supieras, no estuvimos juntos pero como nos divertimos- me dijo mirando a Alice de forma lasciva, ella lo miro boquiabierta, sorprendida y enojada.

-Está bien- dijo Edward y me soltó, aparte a Alice con cuidado, lo tumbe al piso de un golpe solo provocando solo una leve dislocación del tabique de la nariz, suficiente para que aprenda a no difamar a una dama.

-¡Jasper!- me grito la pequeña que amaba y me abrazo por la espalda, pude sentir una gota en mi espalda. Iba a volverme para decirle que no llorara.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?!- grito el director sin dejarme hablar. –Usted le pido se retire- le dijo a Demetri.

-Volveré- me advirtió tocándose la nariz que le sangraba.

-Te amo- me dijo Alice y fue tras ese… hombre, y eso si se le podía decir así pues no lo era en realidad. Él se volvió y le abrió los brazos, fue lo último que vi de ellos dos.

-Ustedes 2 a mi oficina- nos dijo a Edward y a mí. Tome mi chamarra del piso y sentía que las miradas de los chicos estaban sobre nosotros. Llegamos a la oficina del director –Nunca lo pensé de ustedes, sus calificaciones son de las mejores, ejemplos de buena conducta y ahora esto- nos dijo el director. -¿Qué ocurrió?- nos pregunto irritado.

-Solo un ajuste de cuentas- respondí con cierta culpabilidad.

-Ajuste de cuentas- repitió y asintió de mala gana. -¿También lo involucraba a usted?- le pregunto a Edward.

-En cierto modo, no iba a dejar que se expresaran así de mi familia- dijo muy seguro de su respuesta, y ahora que lo veía fue la mejor decisión llevarse a Emmett de allí, sino se habría puesto mucho peor, mínimo algún hueso roto.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes?- pregunto mas para el mismo que para nosotros. –Seria una lástima manchar su expediente- comento con cierta lastima. Se quedo pensativo un momento. –Aparecerá como una detención mínima si aceptan el castigo- nos dijo casi rendido.

-Lo que sea- dije en cuanto termino de hablar. Edward también asintió de acuerdo conmigo.

-Harán el aseo general de TODA la escuela- dijo enfatizando ''toda'', pude ver como Edward hacia un mohín, no se le daban muy bien las tareas hogareñas, yo las había aprendido en el colegio y debí hacer practica de ellas al vivir solo, aunque me ayudara una mujer 2 veces por semana. –Están consientes de que se lo merecen- dijo el director mirándonos a cada uno. Ambos asentimos. Saco unos papeles de un cajón y anoto algunas cosas. –Díganme sus nombres completos- nos pidió, Edward y yo nos miramos, pero al final yo fui el primero a fin de cuentas todo el embrollo era mío. Su secretaria nos interrumpió.

-La señorita McCarthy tuvo que irse- le aviso y sentí como si me hubieran enterrado una estaca en el corazón, era obvio a quién había decidido al final.

-Gracias, si me permite señorita- le dijo el director indicándole que saliera, ella asintió cerrando la puerta. –Ahora sí, sus nombres- nos pidió de nuevo.

-Jasper Hale Withlock- respondí con dificultad, aun seguía procesando el aviso de la mujer. Alice había tenido que irse.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- dijo mi amigo y el director anoto. Nos dio nuestras respectivas hojas.

-Bien chicos, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir. Los quiero mañana a las 8 am ni un minuto más ni un minuto antes- nos dijo y salimos de la dirección, Bella esperaba a Edward. Yo fui con la secretaria.

-Disculpe, ¿Cuál fue la razón por la que la señorita McCarthy tuvo que irse?- le pregunte ansioso.

-Lo siento no puedo decírselo, pero la vieron subir al auto de un chico y según me dijeron era una emergencia- me explico y asentí con pesar. Claro una emergencia de llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. –Deberías ir a la enfermería- me aconsejo y recordé que mi labio inferior había sido un poco afectado y sangraba levemente.

-Claro- dije y fui hacia allá, Bella iba a decirme algo, seguro de Alice pero le negué y me seguí hasta la enfermería. La mujer que me atendió me dio un permiso para ausentarme si llegaba a sentirme mal, me hizo tomar un analgésico y me dejo ir. No pondría atención mínima a las clases así que mejor me fui sin decir más, de ida al estacionamiento me tope con Emmett y Rose al lado.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto interceptándome.

-Nada, ya se fue- respondí simplemente aunque refiriéndome más a su hermana que a su ex, le palmee el hombro.

-¿Dónde está Alice?- me pregunto Rose y volví a sentir la estocada en mi pecho, me volví y negué con la cabeza, alcance a ver como ella se quedaba boquiabierta y sus ojos de aguaron. Me fui a mi auto. Me sentía tan mal, maneje hasta llegar a casa. Entre y Elizabeth bajo preocupada.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué te paso?- dijo preocupada acariciándome el rostro.

-No paso nada- le asegure y me miro atenta e interrogante.

-¿Fue por Alice?- me pregunto y asentí con desgana, hasta me dolía escuchar su nombre.

-Si- dije y se me quebró la voz en ese monosílabo. Ella me miro y me abrazo con fuerza, trague el nudo. –Gracias Eli- le dije, me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes Jazz, ya sabes que eres como un hijo para mí- me dijo sin soltarme.

-Lo sé- respondí en un susurro. Se separo de mí y vi sus ojos cristalinos.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo?-

-No Eli, estoy bien- le dije y bese su mejilla. –Estaré en mi habitación por si me necesitas- le dije y me fui a mi habitación. Tome mi guitarra y comenzó a tocar, ella era mi salida a los problemas. Las notas eran tristes, hasta yo podía saberlo y eso porque estaba tocando con el corazón y no con la consciencia. No podía sentirme bien, no ahora que no sabría cuando volvería a ver a Alice, se había ido con él a Italia. Y tal vez estar lejos me haga bien, será mejor que vuelva a Texas eso al menos por un tiempo, buscare algún boleto libre para el próximo fin de semana ya que termine el semestre.

* * *

><p>...<strong>¿Y que les parecio? Lo se, tal vez me odien un poco por separarlos, pero pues ¿Que mas podria hacer?, espero que les haya gustado ¿Pusieron la cancion del link? ¿Escucharon la letra? jajaja xD... Una cosa si, unico que hago con el POV de Jasper es solo que senti como que habia uno que otro cabo suelto : **

**...Espero su opinion sobre este cap de veras me encantaria ver algun comentario :) puesto que en el capitulo anterior no hubo ningun review y me senti un poco mal u.u (aclaro que no es reclamo), gracias por su seguimiento y apoyo :D**

**...Espero de todo corazon hayan pasado una muy linda navidad en compañia de sus seres queridos, un abrazo a todos (atrasado pero cuenta jaja).**

**...Bueno debo irme, cuidense muchisimo espero les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo del 2012! jajaja, un beso y una abrazo fuerte a todos! Nos leemos en el 2013! :D**

**. Año Nuevo.::.**. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::.****. Año Nuevo.::. 3****


	29. Rechazo

**¡Hola personitas! Como dicen que les va? Pues yo aca nomas pasando a actualizar jajaja, se las debia :P ... Siento no haber aclarado el cap. pasado que era el POV de Jasper, Oops! ...**

**...En este capitulo como recomendacion musical les dejo:: ''Barely Breathing'' (** watch?v=yrjKV_GzViw) **ponganle play en el segundo 0:40 cuando vean esto... [*] ... Y tambien ''Big girls dont cry'' cuando vean esto otro... [**]**

**DISCLAIMER:: lOS pERSONAJES pERTENCEN a nUESTRA qUERIDA STEPHENIE MEYER.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>ALICE POV<p>

No podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Jasper y Demetri peleando por unas estúpidas mentiras. Pero eso no había sido lo peor, me sentí terrible cuando Jasper me miro y me hablo… de esa manera. Cuando el director llegó, corrió a Demetri como era de esperarse.

-Te amo- le dije a Jasper y fui tras mi ex novio. -Demetri- le llame y se volvió más que dispuesto. –Me tienes muy decepcionada- le dije cuando estuve suficientemente cerca. Escuche como una de las maestras ordenaba a todos a entrar.

-¿Yo a ti?- me pregunto. -¿Crees que no me decepciona que después de todo lo que pasamos decidas quedarte con él?- me recrimino tratando de limpiar la sangre que salía de su nariz, note su voz dolida pero no me importo.

-No es solo él- le dije exasperada poniendo mis manos en mi cabeza. –Es mi familia, mis amigos, mi vida está aquí, él- le explique.

-Podrías tener una vida en Italia, tenerme a mi- trato de persuadirme pero no.

-Demetri entiéndelo, compartimos mucho tiempo pero ya se acabo, todo eso ya termino- le dije de forma cortante y severa, segura de mi decisión.

-Es que Alice…-

-¡Ya! Basta, déjame en paz y no vuelvas- le grite molesta, ya quería que se fuera. Necesitaba ir a ver a Jasper y explicárselo todo. –De haber sabido que vendrías jamás te habría besado, ni siquiera habría aceptado tu invitación, me engañaste- le dije y me volví para entrar a la escuela.

-Lo siento- me dijo a mis espaldas.

-Demasiado tarde ¿No lo crees? Ahora si no es molestia, no vuelvas a buscarme- le pedí seria y me fui camino a la escalera, pero un mareo me hizo detenerme de un auto, todo se ilumino impidiéndome ver con claridad.

-¡Alice!- escuche a Demetri a mis espaldas. -¿Estás bien?- pregunto cerca de mí, y sus manos me sostenían de la cintura.

-Vete- le pedí y volví a detenerme de aquel viejo sedan.

-¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto ignorando mi petición, quise enderezarme pero me maree de nuevo y su brazo se afianzo a mi cintura.

-Debe ser la presión- dije pensando en voz alta.

-Ven te llevo al hospital- me dijo y me negué. –Alice, permíteme llevarte allá y juro no volverás a saber absolutamente nada de mí, solo quiero que estés bien- me prometió y me llevo hasta su auto. –¿Te sientes mejor?-

-Solo conduce- chille. Manejo en silencio y llegamos al hospital en donde trabajaba mi papá. Me ayudo a bajar y me cargo en sus brazos innecesariamente. –Dr. Carlisle- le dijo a la recepcionista.

-Yo puedo sola- le dije aun mareada, pero no tanto como para no caminar.

-En un momento- dijo la recepcionista del hospital con prisa. A los 5 minutos llego mi papá corriendo.

-¿Qué tienes Alice?- me pregunto ahora él tomándome en brazos, noté como ignoro a Demetri.

-Solo me maree, supongo que fue la presión- murmure a mi papá. Me fue a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera.

-¿Segura que es la presión?- me pregunto con una ceja alzada y asentí ¿A qué se refería? -¿Estuviste muy nerviosa o tensa?- me pregunto mi papá, perdón el Dr. Carlisle tomando mi temperatura con su mano en mi frente, no pude evitar mirar a Demetri.

–Mucho de ambos- respondí con desgana.

-¿Nauseas?- me pregunto y negué con la cabeza. -¿Cómo está tu vista?- me pregunto.

-Algo brillante-

-¿Debilidad?-

-Un poco- dije mirando de una manera poco cortes al chico que me había traído aquí.

-Lo siento Alice- me dijo Demetri, mi papá lo miro de una forma poco amable también. –Ya estás segura, debo irme y adiós Alice- me dijo y beso mi frente, asentí sin mirarlo.

-Demetri, gracias por traerla- le agradeció mi papá y el asintió, no lo mire pero aun así pude sentir su mirada mientras se alejaba, mire de soslayo rápido y su mirada no podía describirse de ninguna otra manera que no fuera tristeza, me sentí mal por un momento pero es lo que debía ser. -Tan bien que me caía- dijo mi papá en un suspiro.

-A mi también- murmure y sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué paso?- me pregunto el doctor, en su rol de papá.

-Discutieron y se pelearon, por más que grite jamás me escucharon y… - comencé a alterarme de nuevo.

-Shh shh, ahora ya sé porque la baja en tu presión. Llamare a tu madre- me dijo besando mi cabello y se levanto para llamar a Esme. –Ya viene para acá. Te traeré algo dulce y trata de relajarte querida, yo debo ir a atender a un paciente pero tu madre no tardara- me dijo y a los 5 minutos volvió con M&M's y chocolates en barra.

-Gracias papá, te quiero- le dije con una sonrisita.

-Yo a ti- me dijo y se fue, Esme llego en unos minutos.

-Alice mi niña- me dijo y me abrazo. Yo ya me había comido los M&M's y la barra de chocolate seguía intacta.

-Mamá- le dije y la abrace.

-Ven vamos a casa-

-¿No saludaras a papá?- le pregunte y negó con la cabeza. Fuimos a su auto, en el transcurso le conté todo lo sucedido esa mañana.

-Oh querida, tranquila todo se arreglara ya verás era lógico que se pusiera así. Cuando más obscura es la noche es porque se acerca el amanecer- me dijo y asentí, eso esperaba la actitud de Jasper conmigo había sido muy… dolorosa y no lo culpaba, de hecho le daba la razón. Llegamos a casa. Ya me había comido la barra de chocolate y me sentía mucho mejor. Tome las llaves de mi auto de pasada al garaje. -¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita?- me pregunto mi mamá quitándomelas de la mano.

-Debo hablar con Jasper- me apresure a decir.

-No, no, ni soñarlo ya hablaras más tarde con él, no importa si es ahorita o después él entenderá. Ahora vete a acostar, son indicaciones medicas- me ordeno, no hice nada. –De tu papá- me dijo otra vez y derrotada me fui a mi habitación, trate de llamarlo pero no contestaba. Mi mamá me trajo un té que me hizo dormir, eso era trampa. Cuando desperté eran las 3:30, me levante con cuidado y me mire al espejo, ¡En qué momento llore!, me desmaquille y volví a delinear el parpado. Cepille mi cabello y dientes, antes de bajar llame a Jasper de nuevo… nada.

_Jazz respondeme porfavor, necesito hablar contigo. Te amo _le deje en su correo de voz y baje volando.

-Alice a…

-Debo ir con Rose- le dije y asintió a sabiendas de nuestro asunto.

-Yo te llevo- me dijo y así fue, fuimos en su auto hasta la escuela.

-Gracias mamá te quiero- le dije y baje cuanto antes.

-Llámame para ir a recogerte-me dijo antes de irse. Ya habían salido algunos chicos, pero los autos de mis amigos seguían ahí. Mi mamá se fue y espere a que salieran, recargada en el jeep de mi hermano.

-¡Alice!- grito Rosalie y corrió hasta mi, Bella llego unos segundos después.

-Yo sabía que no podía ser verdad- me dijo Bella.

-¿Qué pasa?- les pregunte y llego mi hermano y me alzo, Edward me abrazo. -¿Qué les pasa?-

-Pensamos que te habías ido- me dijo Edward con cierto alivio.

-¿Cómo pudieron creerlo?- les pregunte ofendida y triste de que me creyeran capaz de irme así de simple y mas por haberme creído capaz de irme con él.

-Por eso se nos hacía imposible- me dijo Rosalie.

-Yo sabía que no te habías ido enana- me dijo mi hermano con un estrujamiento, digo, abrazo fuerte.

-Para nada, me sentí mal y Demetri me llevo al hospital, después de eso se fue- les explique y cierta cabellera rizada no estaba por ningún lado. -¿En donde está Jasper? Tengo que hablar con él- les dije abriéndome paso entre ellos.

- Alice- me llamo mi primo y vi la incómoda expresión en los rostros de mis amigos. Suspire.

-También él lo creyó- dije con desgana y mi primo y hermano asintieron. Mire la hora. –Hay por Dios, Rose- le dije y asintió.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Emmett.

-Nada- dijo Rose.

-Debemos irnos- les dijo Bella despidiéndose de todos con un beso en la mejilla, yo la seguí.

-Si ves a Jasper, por favor dile que sigo aquí y que responda mis llamadas, por favor- le pedí.

-Lo siento pero no iré a casa hasta la noche, debo hacer una tarea con Bella- me explico y Bella asintió, suspire.

-Nos veremos aquí después- me explico Bella.

-Bien, si hablas con el dile que responda mis llamadas y que le he dejado un sinfín de mensajes- le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, subimos al auto de Rose y condujo directo a la clínica.

-Animo Rose- le dije pues estaba dudosa al abrir la puerta de su auto. Bajamos con la misma paranoia de cuando salimos.

-Buenas tardes señorita ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?- le pregunto la recepcionista.

-Vengo a recoger unos resultados, soy Rosalie McCarthy Swan- dijo mi amiga.

-Un momento por favor- le dijo y esperamos unos cuantos segundos. Pudimos ver a mi papá salir del un consultorio y las 3 nos volvimos al lado opuesto.

-Hola chicas- nos saludo y nos volvimos.

-Hola Carlisle- le saludaron mis amigas.

-Me da gusto que ya te sientas mejor Alice- me dijo con gusto y alivio.

-Si ya estoy mucho mejor gracias papá- le dije con una sonrisita.

-Tengan- nos dijo dándonos un sobre de la clínica, las 3 nos miramos. –¿Ninguna va a tomarlo?- nos pregunto con una ceja alzada mirándonos a cada una. –Alice- me dijo y tuve que tomarlo, asintió. –Bien, hasta luego chicas- nos dijo y se fue.

-Hasta luego- dijimos casi al mismo tiempo. Ambas me miraron de muy mala manera.

-No sabía que estaría aquí- les dije a la defensiva.

-Anda ábrelos- me dijo Rose alejándonos de la recepcionista.

-Son tuyos- le dije en voz baja y acusadora. Me tomo por los hombros y me miro fijamente.

-Alice no puedo verlos, prefiero que tú me lo digas- me pidió, era tan extraño ver a Rosalie tan… cobarde. –Conociendo a Bella gritara el resultado- y la aludida le miro mal. –Lo siento pero es verdad- le dijo mi cuñada y Bella asintió. –Por favor-

-Está bien- respondí abriendo el sobre, mire a la puerta y me quede helada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto Bella, pero la respuesta hablo por sí misma.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Rose se petrifico al escucharlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Emm?- le pregunte.

-Me harte de tanto misterio y las seguí- dijo sin más. -¿Qué tienes allí?- pregunto y oculte el sobre que tenía en mis manos.

-Nada- dije de forma inocente. Miro alrededor y fijo la vista en el nombre de la clínica, aprovechamos para salir de allí.

-¡Alice!- me llamo saliendo también, me aparto de ellas y tomo el sobre que aun estaba entre mis manos. –Con que no paso nada aquella vez después del bautizo de Benjamín- me dijo refunfuñón.

-Emmett eso no es mío… nada paso aquel día- le explique y me miro acusadoramente.

-Ajá ¿Entonces de quien son?- dijo con los brazos como jarras.

-Son míos Emmy- le dijo Rose a mis espaldas.

-¿Tuyos? Pero Rose nosotros…- dijo sin terminar la frase y puso su cara de cuando piensa… algo que es una fortuna ver pero la situación no me dejaba disfrutar ese extraño momento.

-Exacto- dijo ella.

-¿Y?- dijo Emmett ansioso, ambos me miraron.

-Cobardes- les dije a ambos y los saque, los leí detenidamente y cuando llegue a lo que necesitaba saber no pude evitar gritar y reír a carcajadas con sorpresa y algo de reconocimiento.

-Alice tu risa me asusta- dijo Rose ansiosa y desesperada, volví a reír. Ahora si mi papá me las iba a pagar. De la emoción fui y los abrace a ambos.

-Enana- me dijo mi hermano. Me separe de ellos y respire hondo.

-Es negativo- dije dando saltitos de aquí a allá.

-Déjame ver- dijo Rose y me quito la hoja leyéndola con atención. Daba que solo era un desorden hormonal que causaba algunos síntomas similares a los del embarazo, hasta habían puesto una receta al reverso con la letra y firma de mi papá, obvio. Grito y se lanzo a los brazos de mi hermano.

-Uy debo irme- dijo Bella, cierto tarea con Edward. –Los veo luego chicos- dijo y nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, y fue a la farmacia que quedaba a una cuadra donde Edward la recogería.

-Alice- me dijo lanzándome las llaves de su jeep. Volvió a murmurar algo al oído de Rose lo que hizo que esta se sonrojara, supongo que quería cobrarse por esa abstinencia a corto plazo.

-Ya entendí, cuídense- les dije con otro significado y fui directo al jeep. Subí y fui a casa, debía terminar unas cuantas tareas como la de botánica, llamaba a Jasper cada 5 minutos pero nada así que cambie de numero.

-_¿Si?- _

_-_Hola Eli-

-_Oh Alice querida- _dijo en una especie de lamento. –_Se fue y no ha vuelto en toda la tarde- _me dijo respondiendo al motivo silencioso de mi llamada.

-Ow, bueno pues gracias, ¿No sabes a qué hora podría volver?- le pregunte con cierta esperanza.

-_No, solo salió sin decir nada, lo único que se es que llevaba su guitarra-_me dijo ella soltando un suspiro al final.

-Bueno muchas gracias Elizabeth- le dije y colgué tumbándome en mi cama, derrotada… no tenía ganas de hacer absolutamente nada, tenía la necesidad de estar con él, escucharlo, sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor…

Baje a cenar, pero sinceramente estaba ausente a las conversaciones, aun así pude distinguir el tema del casi embarazo de mi cuñada y la confesión de mis padres al pensar que era yo quien pensaba esperaba un hijo. La cena termino y fui a llamar a Elizabeth, pero Jazz no había vuelto aún así que sin mas subí a mi porsche y fui a la casa de Edward.

-Hola Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto con cierta sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta.

-Vine a hablar con Jazz- le dije en un suspiro.

-Pues acaba de llegar- me informo y sentí un gran alivio y ansiedad cuando lo supe. Hasta entonces escuche los acordes de una melodía lastimera y me helaba la sangre de solo pensar que yo fuera la causa de tanto dolor. –Anda- me dijo adivinando lo que pensaba hacer así que subí las escaleras y llegue a su habitación, abrí la puerta en silencio y lo vi sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana con su guitarra.

Un nudo se formo en mi garganta al sentir como cada acorde entraba directo a mi corazón. Cerré la puerta y camine sigilosamente hasta donde él estaba. La melodía cambio y comenzó a tocar una canción conocida, **[*]** la cual también comenzó a cantar el coro, la letra me dolía y algo me decía que sabía que yo estaba allí, después de cantar el coro siguió tocando la guitarra pero ya sin cantar, por fin se detuvo.

-Pensé que te habías ido con el- murmuro sin volverse a verme, agache la mirada y sentí una lagrima correr, pero trague aquel nudo.

-¿En verdad creíste que me iría?- le murmure molesta, ¿Por qué todos los que me conocían habían llegado a creer eso?

-¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo?- dijo en voz baja dejando su guitarra de lado.

-Lógico- dije acercándome a él para estar de frente. Alcé su rostro era serio y algo severo. –Aquí tengo todo lo que me importa mi familia, mis amigos… te tengo a ti- le dije mirándolo de frente, directo a los ojos.

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo simplemente me aleje un poco, confundida por su reacción no se que esperaba pero definitivamente no era esto.

-Pues no parece- comente frunciendo el ceño. Se levanto de la silla y fue a dejar la guitarra en su armazón.

-En verdad me alegra mucho saberlo- insistió, le creí sin embargo sabia que algo le molestaba.

-Jasper…- iba a comenzar a hablar, a explicarme por más absurdas que sonaran mis razones.

-Alice, estoy muy cansado y quisiera dormir- me dijo con una mueca, me quede allí pasmada… ¡Me estaba diciendo que quería que me fuera! Le mire confundida sin creer lo que me pedía.

-Jazz al menos déjame explicarte- le dije acercándome a él y negó con la cabeza.

-Por favor, necesito pensar las cosas- me dijo alejándome por los hombros, exhale de sorpresa.** [**]**

-¿Qué necesitas pensar?- dije desesperada, jamás pensé sentirme tan mal ante el rechazo de alguien, aunque claro Jasper no era un ''alguien'' era el amor de mi vida.

-Sobre nosotros- murmuro mirando a otro lugar. Parpadee con sorpresa.

-Entonces hasta aquí termina todo- dije al comprenderlo al fin y al cabo la causante de su actitud era yo. El no me miro lo que aclaro su respuesta. –Te amo Jazz- le dije haciéndole una caricia en su mejilla. Me acerque para besarlo pero volteo el rostro y se lo di en la mejilla, eso me dolió aun más de lo que me habría imaginado, sin más me fui a la puerta.

Baje hasta la puerta sofocando las lágrimas y el nudo en la garganta.

-Alice ¿Qué paso?- me pregunto Bella y llego a mí con Edward a sus espaldas.

-Nada- les asegure, ninguno me creyó. –Me tengo que ir ya- les dije y no me dijeron nada para detenerme, conduje hasta mi casa y me deje caer en el sillón de la sala. Escuche unos pasos pero no alce la vista para ver quién era.

-¿Qué te pasa ena… Alice? ¿Qué tienes?- me pregunto mi hermano llegando a mi lado para abrazarme, también lo hice y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. -¿Qué tienes pequeña?- repitió y negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar. –Fue tía sopitas ¿Verdad?- me pregunto y el sollozo que salió de mi fue suficiente respuesta para él, me apretó mas a él. -¿Quieres que lo vaya a golpear?- me pregunto preocupado y rápidamente negué con la cabeza, soltó una ligera risita. -Se que no- murmuro.

-Voy a mi habitación- anuncié, sentí como asentía y me libero, subí la escalera hasta mi habitación. Pasé por la biblioteca, supongo que mi papá estaba allí pero no quise corroborarlo. Fui a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama abrazándome a una almohada. Alguien entró y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

-Tu papá me dijo que llegaste- dijo acariciando mi cabello. -No entendió- sentencio mi mamá, me senté y la abrace.

-No, ni siquiera me dejo hablar, me corrió de su habitación- le dije y me abrazo aun más, pensé que iba a decirme algo por haber estado a solas en su habitación pero no dijo nada.

-Ya verás que todo se arreglará- me dijo acariciando mi cabello.

-Enana- dijo Emmett en la puerta. –Están castigados mañana, tienen que hacer el aseo general de la escuela a las 8 de la mañana- me informo mi hermano.

-Gracias- le dije y un plan se formulo de a poco en mi mente, tenía que enmendar mi error y si debía de… reconquistar a Jasper.

-Sea lo que sea que estes planeando, verás que funcionara- me dijo y me alce para mirarla.

-¿Como supiste?- le pregunte con cierta curiosidad, acaricio mi mejilla y beso mi frente.

-Eres mi pequeña, ¿Como no voy a conocerte?- me dijo con una de sus sonrisas que solo habia visto en ella, llena de amor y consuelo. Mi mamá estuvo conmigo hasta que me quedé dormida, no sin antes poner mi alarma a las 9:00 am. Espero que mañana sea un buen día.

* * *

><p><strong>... Aló, aló de nuevo, ¿como les parecio el cap? ¿Como ven a Jasper? jajaja sinceramente ¿Pensaron que Alice se habia ido con Demetri? o.O? ¿Que creen que haga Alice? ... <strong>

**...Pues espero les haya gustado y ya saben que me encanta que me hagan saber su opinion ;) ... mil gracias por su apoyo, de verdad me hace muy feliz ver que les gusta :D**

**...Estoy muy feliz en comunicarles que por fin entro a la universidad y pues ya no tendre tanto tiempo para actualizar asi que les pido paciencia, entrare en dos semanas pero aun así no se cuando actualize de nuevo y espero poder actualizar otro cap antes de entrar a clases D**

**PD:: Recuerden que pueden encontrar algunos outfits, los links de las canciones, juegos, regalos, adelantos de proximos fics o capitulos en mi pagina en FB la cual pueden buscar como ''Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics'' o al siguiente link:: pages/Chica-RatHale-y-sus-Fanfics/131919620245851**


	30. ¿Reconciliacion?

**¡Aló aló! Como estan? jajaja pues la verdad, no iba a actualizar aca pero a fin de cuentas pues aqui estoy ;)... Desde hace ya un tiempo que les e dicho que viene algo de pasion y pues espero que lo que encontraran aca satisfaga su curiosidad (creo que no sono muy bien ¿verdad?)**

**Pues en este cap tambien hay una cancion de ''soundtrack'' jajaja y esta es... ''Make you feel my love'' de Adele, debo confesar que jamas habia escuchado esta cancion antes y me gusto mucho para este capitulo, si la han escuchado sabran porque. Pueden encontrar el link en Chica RatHale y sus fanfics en Facebook...¡OH! y recuerden que deben ponerle play cuando vean [*] - esta insignia ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA ES DE MI INVENSION Y LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NUESTRA QUERIDA STEPHENIE MEYER.**

* * *

><p>Mi alarma sonó y me desespérese, entre a la ducha pero cuando salí me mire al espejo busque unas tijeras y corte mi cabello, ya lo había hecho muchas veces y sinceramente siempre me quedaba justo como quería, así que ya con mi nuevo corte mire por la ventana y el día prometía estar soleado así que me puse unas bermudas de mezclilla negra, tenis claro esta y una blusa con unos botones en la parte de arriba con manga 34 gris, tenía un plan que debía cumplir. Baje y no había nadie, tome unas tostadas y jugo de arándano. Subí rápido para maquillarme un poco con delineador y labial en tono palo de rosa, cepille mi cabello y dientes. Tome mis llaves que tenían un pos-it

_Suerte_

_Atte. Mamá _

Decía, lo tome suplicando porque de verdad la tuviera y subí a mi auto, las calles estaban casi desiertas y no fue difícil llegar rápido a la escuela, cuando entre al estacionamiento vi solo el auto de Edward así que seguramente vendrían los dos juntos. La escuela era lo suficientemente grande como para buscarlos, así que saque mi móvil, timbro un par de veces…

_-¿Alice?- _contesto Edward con asombro.

-Hola, ¿Dónde están?- les pregunte entrando por la puerta principal.

-_En el primer edificio- _me dijo algo confundido. _-¿Por qué?- _me pregunto y colgué simplemente. Fui hasta allá y los vi en uno de los salones revisando un papel sobre un escritorio, me quede allí en la puerta recargada, junto a la pared había cubetas, un trapeador, escobas, trapos y diferentes tipos de jabón. Edward recargado en el otro trapeador.

-Lo que daría Elizabeth por verte con un trapeador en tus manos- murmure pensativamente mirándome las uñas.

-Alice, ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto el aludido sin sorpresa en su voz, seguro lo había sabido desde hace unos minutos que le llamé.

-Por mi culpa están aquí, así que vengo a ayudar- dije sonriendo en disculpas.

-Bueno ya estás aquí, entonces primero este edificio- anuncio Jasper, busque su mirada pero evitaba encontrarse con la mía.

-¿No me vas a saludar?- murmure mirándolo con dolor.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto Jasper casualmente sin mirarme aun.

-Bien- dije en un suspiro. Edward cambio de tema y nos dividimos las labores. Edward iba a acomodar y barrer, Jasper sacudiría y trapearía, y a mí me dejaron limpiar los cristales y pizarrones pero me ofrecí a trapear los laboratorios.

Comenzamos por unos cuantos salones, el primer piso quedo muy limpio. No tuve ningún incidente con los cristales pues solo rociaba y limpiaba/secaba. Al segundo piso Jasper tuvo que ir a cambiar el agua de la cubeta por 2da. Vez. Salió, y me resbale por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso, Edward llego y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Crees que me perdone?- le pregunte mirando la ventana, por la cual entraban los rayos del sol.

-Dale tiempo, está pasando por una especia de Deja Vú, ya sabes lo de María, siente que le hiciste lo mismo- me explico y escondí mi rostro en mis rodillas.

-Pero es que… cortamos en esos días, no éramos nada, no fue un beso apasionado nada similar si quiera, no significo nada- le dije lamentándome. Puso su mano en mi hombro.

-No me lo digas a mí, díselo a él- me dijo con una voz conciliadora y comprensiva.

-Lo hare- prometí con demasiada intensidad.

-Los dejare solos para que lo hagan en cuanto puedan- me dijo y bese su mejilla con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias- le dije y en ese momento lo escuchamos en el pasillo. Me ayudo a levantarme y fui a terminar de limpiar el pizarrón que era lo último que me faltaba hacer en esa aula.

-A la próxima vas tú- le dijo a Edward con cierta molestia, y seguramente lo era pues tenía que ir hasta la planta baja a llenar la cubeta para después volver con esta llena. Ya pasaban de las 3 cuando terminamos las aulas del segundo edificio y bajamos a comer algo del dispensador de la cafetería. Puse música de mi celular. ''Lovegame'' de Lady Gaga. Comimos unas frituras con soda y de postre pastelitos.

-Vaya, has sido de gran ayuda- me dijo Edward que se sentaba frente a mí.

-Están aquí por mi culpa así que es lo menos que puedo hacer- les dije a ambos, Jasper al escucharme apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos estaban blancos. Edward termino su último bocado de pastelillo.

-Ya vuelvo- dijo parándose y detrás de Jasper me guiño, tiro su basura y se fue por el pasillo. Un minuto de silencio y luego hizo ademán de levantarse, y rápidamente lo detuve tomando su mano.

-Jasper, tengo que hablar contigo- dije mirándolo fijamente, me devolvió la mirada.

-Alice, no sabes lo que sentí cuando dijo eso y tú lo aceptaste, todo lo que dijo sobre ti- dijo con los ojos cerrados.

-Lo sé, cometí un error y no sabes cómo me arrepiento- le dije con el corazón apenas existente, iba a continuar pero me gano la palabra.

-Me voy a Texas el próximo fin de semana- me dijo y se fue de la cafetería. Me quede allí con esa frase en la mente, pasmada ¿Cómo que se iba a Texas? ¿Por qué?... ¿Por lo que le hice?

-Alice- me llamo Edward a mi lado y me sobresalte, no lo había escuchado llegar.

-Se va a Texas- le murmure con la voz claramente dolorida, me miro confundido.

-No tenía idea- dijo pensativo.

-Pues sí, y todo por mi culpa- dijo a punto del llanto y fui al baño que estaba a la vuelta del pasillo para calmarme. Cuando ya estaba calmada y fuera de shock. Los encontré en el gimnasio y me senté en las gradas mientras ellos limpiaban el piso y acomodaban los balones. Pasaron las horas en silencio, al menos eso respecto a Jasper y a mí.

-Wow, por fin terminamos- dijo Jasper tirándose a una silla de la cafetería. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo, bueno yo me deje caer sobre la mesa.

-Sí, debo ir a llenar el reporte y dejarlo en el escritorio del director- dijo Edward levantándose y estirando los brazos. –Ustedes guarden todo y hagan el inventario, ya los alcanzo allá- nos dijo y se fue.

-Vamos- me dijo Jasper y lo mire sorprendida, pues no me había hablado después de nuestra conversación exprés en la cafetería, sacudí la cabeza y fuimos hasta el aula de intendencia, nos pusimos a acomodar las cosas.

-Jasper- le llame y me miro de reojo. –Por favor déjame explicarte- le pedí una vez más, se cruzo de brazos y suspiro pesadamente. –No fue mi intención, pensé que no volvería a verlo, no lo considere mucho de hecho no me dio tiempo. Enserio no sentí absolutamente nada- le dije rápido antes de que decidiera cambiar de opinión e irse.

-Ajá- fue todo lo que dijo y se volvió dándome la espalda. Ya no pude más y me deje llevar por lo que mi corazón quería decir.

-Jasper por favor, me encantaría volver el tiempo atrás y evitar lo que hice. Por favor jamás le había suplicado a alguien… por favor- le dije mirándolo al borde del llanto, me daba la espalda aún. Estaba dolido y enojado conmigo, lo entendía. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta. –Sé cómo te sientes y no te culpo, pero de verdad te amo y si decides no volver a hablarme lo comprendo perfectamente, solo no quería que lo hicieras sin haberme escuchado. No te vayas Jasper no quiero perderte, no podría resistirlo- le dije con la voz ahogada por el nudo en la garganta que se había formado a mitad de mi argumento. Me sentía la peor mujer sobre la tierra, sabía lo que le había hecho María y yo le había hecho algo similar. Al ver que no se volvía y que no diría nada, abrí la puerta del cuarto de intendencia y trague el nudo que me dolía pero no tanto como saberme perdida. Estaba por salir cuando sentí que me atrajo del brazo y choque con su pecho.

-¿Todo lo que has dicho es verdad?- me pregunto y asentí mirándolo a los ojos. –No sabes el daño que me has hecho, saber que él volvió y te confundió, que cenaste con él, que me engañaste, pensé que te habías ido con él. ¿Sabes el dolor que sentí al ver que me estabas haciendo lo mismo que María? ¿Tienes idea de el dolor que sentí ayer cuando me dijeron que te habías ido?- me regaño con dolor puro en su voz y sentí lagrimas brotar de mis ojos.

-Perdóname Jasper, no era mi intención- le pedí tomando su rostro entre mis manos desesperada, de no amarlo tanto JAMÁS me comportaría así con un hombre que no fuera mi hermano o mi papá.

-¿Crees que es fácil?- me pregunto y agache la cabeza soltando a llorar discretamente. –Dímelo, ¿Tu me perdonarías tan fácil si hubiera hecho lo que tú me hiciste a mi sabiendo que ya te lo habían hecho antes?- me reclamo y solloce, no pude hablar así que solo negué con la cabeza.

-No tan fácil, pero lo haría porque te amo, cuando el amor es tan grande una falta como esa se pasa por alto. Jasper no es como si me hubiera acostado con él, ni siquiera estábamos juntos hace dos días ¿Recuerdas?- le dije algo molesta sin mirarlo aferrándome a lo único que podría salvarme.

-Aun así, te entregue mi corazón y mi alma, no me pidas que te perdone de la nada- me dijo fingiendo dureza pero su voz alcanzo a quebrarse y me soltó dejándome sola en el cuarto de limpieza, me senté en la mesa que había allí y me deje llevar por las lagrimas y sollozos que reclamaban su libertad provocándome dolor, de saber que resistiría iría directo a mi casa para encerrarme en mi habitación y dejarme llevar por el dolor. Lo había perdido o al menos así lo sentí, era lo último que quería, sentía como si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí, no podía perderlo era el amor de mi vida, lo amaba con el corazón y ahora mi corazón estaba en pedazos. No podía controlar las lágrimas, hacia mucho que no lloraba así… 5 meses más o menos, estaba convencida de que Jasper estaba hecho para mí y yo estaba hecha para él, cada sollozo me dolía en el corazón y el dolor era insoportable. Seguramente el ya se había ido con Edward y yo estaba aquí sola en la gran escuela, seguramente me vería patética pero no me importaba. Volví a sollozar al darme cuenta de eso. El estomago y el pecho me dolían pero el dolor en mi pecho era algo que jamás pensé sentir, nunca pensé que pudiera existir un dolor tan insoportable aunque probablemente era causa de la culpa y el arrepentimiento, había leído sobre un dolor terrible cuando se pierde al hombre que más se ama pero esto era mucho peor. Fui al baño para no sentirme tan miserable y me senté hecha un ovillo sobre el espacio junto a los lavamanos. Sentí una mano acariciando mi cabello y alce el rostro, vi a Edward y volví a soltarme a llorar.

-Edward- solloce y me abrazo más fuerte. ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba?

-Te vi venir hacia acá. Tranquila Alice, él no lo está pasando mejor que tu hasta diría que lo está pasando mucho peor- me dijo en voz baja, pero no podía dejar de llorar y menos ahora que me decía eso, me sentía tan culpable.

-Soy… una… tonta….- dije entre un sollozo y otro. Me apretó aun más apoyando su mejilla sobre mi cabeza.

-Lo sé- murmuro y beso mi cabello, le di un pequeño golpe a su costado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en el baño de mujeres- le dije limpiándome las lagrimas.

-Quería ver como estabas- dijo y me acaricio el cabello. –Iré a traerte un pañuelo de tela- me dijo y asentí. Me senté en el espacio donde estaba otra vez sin dejar de llorar ni un instante. Cuando me limpie las lagrimas con la manga de mi blusa, vi el pañuelo que me traía Edward frente a mí, era de seda azul y lo tome, no pare de llorar pero ahora podía secar las lagrimas sin raspar mi piel con el papel higiénico que ponían en la escuela. **[*]**

-Gracias Edward- le dije cuando pude articular palabra mi voz sonaba tan deprimente y miserable… el simple reflejo de mi alma en ese preciso momento.

-De nada- me dijo y me volví a verlo, me abalance a sus brazos y solloce aferrándome a él sin dejarlo escapar.

-Te amo tanto- le dije sollozando con voz apresurada y deforme.

-A mí también me duele y mucho- susurro adivinando mi sentir cosa que era muy obvia en mí en este momento, apenas y rodeaba mi cintura. Solloce otra vez al no sentir la necesidad de cercanía entre los dos como la que yo sentía.

-Por favor- suplique acercándome a él. -Te amo, te amo con todo el alma, con todo el corazón, Jasper perdóname no sabes cómo me duele esto, se que hice mal y me arrepiento muchísimo… sabes que si no te amara tanto no estaría haciendo esto- le dije sin mirarlo casi en un susurro. Alzo mi rostro descompuesto, pude ver que tenia marcas de lagrimas en sus mejillas, seguro iba a reclamarme sobre algo mas pero para mi sorpresa no, solo beso mis labios por un segundo.

-Lo sé. En verdad estas arrepentida ¿Verdad?- me pregunto con lastima y cautela, como si necesitara preguntar. Volví a sollozar dándole una respuesta que afirmaba su suposición. Me apretó en sus brazos, me sentí en casa como si fuera el lugar en donde pertenecía… sus brazos.

-No sabes cuánto- le dije con mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-Lo sé- dijo él.

-¿Me perdonas?- le pregunte mirándolo y su respuesta solo fue un simple beso.

–Si- murmuró mirándome a los ojos.

-Jasper- dije y volví a colgarme de su cuello, me abrazó fuerte contra su cuerpo. –No volveré a hacerlo, te amo, te amo, te amo- le dije y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que esas dos palabras salían con suma naturalidad, siendo que antes se me hacia un poco raro pronunciarlas, solían pesar... seguramente era porque esas dos palabras salían desde mi corazón.

-Yo también te amo Alice- me dijo alejándose de mí un poco, las lágrimas habían cesado pero aun así había unas atascadas en mis mejillas y las quito con un beso en cada una, sonreí un poco. –Jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso- me dijo firme y asentí.

-Lo juro con mi vida, antes muerta que volver a estar lejos de ti. No querría ni siquiera vivir un día mas si no es contigo- le dije y me beso con desesperación, posesión, amor, alivio, la ansiedad de los días sin hacerlo. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos con suavidad y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Hay cosas entre mis manos en este momento sin las cuales no puedo vivir- murmuro sin dudar, sonreí levemente y lagrimas de felicidad y alivio cayeron por mis mejillas liberando todo el estrés que había tenido esta semana. Nos besamos hasta que necesitamos respirar y volvimos a besarnos, ahora con un poco mas de intensidad, cerré la puerta con una mano libre y me guio hasta el espacio donde yo estaba sentada hacia unos minutos y me senté allí, lo atraje a mí con las piernas, mordí ligeramente su labio inferior, luego sus labios fueron a mi cuello y sus manos aprisionaban mi cintura pegándome aun mas a él.

La ansiedad era mutua y era palpable, sus manos iban arriba y abajo por mi espalda. Por primera vez no me importaba si esto llegaba hasta el final, hasta lo quería. Pose mis manos en su pecho sin aplicar fuerza, sus manos acariciaban mis pantorrillas subiendo hasta las trabillas de mis bermudas. Alce su camiseta y la saque por su cabeza, lo hice mucho antes de si quiera pensar en lo que hacía solo seguí aquel impulso, él fue desabotonando mi blusa de arriba abajo dejando ligeros besos a su camino, mi respiración era agitada y entrecortada, una calidez comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo hacia una parte en especifico.

-Cásate conmigo- murmuro y volvió a mis labios después de desabotonar y lanzar mi blusa a no sé dónde. Sus labios paseaban ansiosos por mis hombros, mi cuello, y clavícula.

-Si- dije casi jadeante sin siquiera haber pensado con precisión lo que acababa de pedirme. Al ser nueva en esto hice algo similar, pues ataque su cuello y curiosamente lo hacía como si supiera lo que hacía, acariciaba su torso desnudo y escuche como respiraba pesadamente y emitía uno que otro gemido que trataba de ocultar. Aprisiono el lóbulo de mi oreja con sus labios, gruñendo por lo bajo. Volvió a besarme, la intensidad de éste era nueva, nunca habíamos llegado a este grado en el que entre los besos había algunos jadeos. Sus manos subieron lentamente por mis muslos hasta quedarse a los costados de mi cadera, se fue inclinando poco a poco sobre mí y tuve que detenerme con una mano para no perder el equilibrio a mi espalda.

-Te amo- me dijo en un jadeo haciéndome volver a sus labios.

-Te amo- le respondí casi jadeante. Sus manos fueron a mis bermudas mientras su boca atacaba mi cuello y bajaba hasta una parte de mi escote, mis manos delineando el borde de su pantalón provocando un ligero gruñido de su parte. Su mano se enredo en mi cabello y me beso con mucha más intensidad, fiereza mientras mi mano subió por su pierna. No había ningún espacio entre nosotros. Pero recordé nuestra única atadura y lo más conveniente sería parar allí, aunque más que nada esperaba tener la fuerza de voluntad para parar esto.

-Chicos- dijo Edward al otro lado de la puerta justo antes de que lo apartara de mí, nos quedamos inmóviles solo mirándonos el uno al otro con la respiración agitada. –Alice… Jasper- nos llamo a cada uno, trague saliva tratando de regular mi respiración.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunte con mi voz un poco recompuesta.

-¿Qué están haciendo allí adentro?- nos pregunto de forma acusadora, solté a Jasper y me paso mi blusa, me la puse lo más rápido que pude y el su camiseta. Al ponérmela la sentí mojada, seguramente había caído en un lavamanos.

-Nada- le dijo Jasper cuya voz era un poco más profunda de lo normal. Cuando nos vimos vestidos y recompuestos, una ojeada al espejo y abrimos la puerta. Edward nos analizo de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- nos acuso con seriedad.

-Nada- dijimos al unisonó, aunque nuestras respiraciones aun intranquilas decían lo contrario.

-Ajá linda blusa- me dijo señalando mi prenda de vestir y sentí como me sonrojaba con fuerza al ver que me salte 2 botones y me volví para arreglarlo inmediatamente. –¿En el baño de la escuela? ¿Enserio?- nos dijo incrédulo y burlón.

-Ya Edward- le dijo Jasper apenado por la situación.

-Carlisle me llamo, quiere que vayamos a tu casa. Nos invita a cenar- me dijo en tono casual pero con algo de confusión en su voz.

-Bien- dije simplemente y caminamos al estacionamiento. Disimulando el proceso de mi respiración para volver a su ritmo habitual, solo esperaba que el aire ayudara a disminuir lo acalorada que me sentía y seguramente también me veía.

-Debo suponer que ya se reconciliaron- nos dijo después de un minuto disimulando una risa burlona. Jasper y yo nos miramos.

-Si- dijo él y sonreí ampliamente.

-Claro sino porque habrían hecho sabe qué cosa allí dentro- dijo como si fuera obvio y me sonroje. Llegamos a nuestros autos. –Alice antes de que lo olvide, arréglate el cabello- me dijo Edward sofocando una carcajada.

-Estás bien- me dijo Jasper al oído, tomando mi mano y suspire mirando mal a Edward, pero aun así sentí como peinaba mi cabello de atrás. -¿Lo cortaste?- me pregunto y asentí sonriente. Jasper venia conmigo, a mi auto.

-No, no. Tú vienes conmigo, tenemos que hablar- le dijo a Jasper deteniéndolo del brazo con un tono más serio de lo normal.

-Edward- le dije y me guiño el ojo, le saque la lengua. Jasper volvió y me beso rápido.

-Espera- le dije a Jasper tomándolo de la mano, como extrañaba ese tacto.

-¿Si?- me pregunto.

-¿Escuche bien cuando me pediste que me casara contigo?- le pregunte recordando su propuesta en medio de nuestra reconciliación. Sonrió y me beso por un buen rato. Después de eso cada quien subió a su auto y fuimos directo a mi casa, dejándome con la incógnita, aunque para ser sincera no necesitaba pensar la respuesta. Al llegar me puse un poco del perfume que traía en la guantera de mi auto que por suerte no me había puesto perfume por la mañana, lo había olvidado convenientemente.

-Hola chicos- nos saludo mi papá en la puerta. –Síganme- nos pidió y así lo hicimos, nos llevo a su estudio y allí encontramos a nuestros amigos siendo vigilados por Esme. Bella estaba al rojo vivo y Rose y Emmett con una cara de vergüenza que era difícil de ver comúnmente. –Siéntense- nos dijo mi papá que ahora parecía más el Dr. McCar… Oh no.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- le pregunte, le guiño a mi mamá y ella salió cerrando la puerta. Él se recargo en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

-Pude ver los resultados de una de ustedes- nos dijo a las mujeres. –Y por eso mismo quiero tener una pequeña charla con todos ya que todos tienen pareja- nos dijo y todos nos miramos, en especial entre mi hermano y yo.

-¡No!- gritamos ambos al mismo tiempo. El rió un poco.

-Podría ir a su escuela y hacer esta charla general si así lo desean- nos dijo como si nada.

-¡No!- gritamos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo; el solo se rio por lo bajo otra vez, tal y como lo conocíamos era capaz de hacernos presentes en su plática.

-Todos saben la historia de la abejita y la flor- nos dio ese ejemplo. –Pero quiero que tengan en claro que tanto la abejita como la flor deben de protegerse para no tener un, un… capullo- nos dijo con metáfora, bueno esto no sería tan vergonzoso como pensaba, aunque me sentía como una puberta a la que le dan esa ''charla'' por primera vez, de ser solo mi hermano y yo nos habríamos reído por su ejemplo de la abejita y la flor, pero no, nuestras parejas estaban en la misma habitación.

-Carlisle- le dijo Edward con la intención de callarlo. Bella estaba con las mejillas rojas como jitomate encogida en su asiento, si de por si la pobre se sonrojaba de todo.

-Chicos, les tengo confianza y sé que son responsables- nos dijo mirándonos a cada uno. –Pero esos resultados me pusieron a pensar en que tal vez se dejen llevar demasiado- dijo y saco una cajita de su escritorio, la abrió y saco el contenido. –Hay muchas maneras de protegerse chicos. Esta el condón- dijo sacando uno de un empaque metálico mostrándolo. –Masculino y femenino- dijo sacando otro, el femenino. Me cubrí el rostro de vergüenza. Me sentía como si me estuvieran diciendo eso especialmente a mi después de lo que paso en la escuela.

-Carlisle ya sabemos eso, por favor- le pidió Edward tan incomodo como todos allí presentes, pero mi papá lo ignoro. Hacia unos años Anthony le había pedido a mi papá que le diera una pequeña charla sobre sexualidad a mi primo, él apenas tenía 13 años.

-Para ustedes chicas hay muchas opciones, el condón, las pastillas, el parche- dijo al tiempo que sacaba sus ejemplos. –También hay dispositivos internos e inyecciones- nos dijo sacando una jeringa y un pomito con una dosis, nos ilustro sobre cómo se ponía o la instrucción de cada cosa y como pasaba, por más que me cubría el rostro mi papá me hacia prestar atención así que solo me quedaba hundirme en la silla. –Si lo desean podría suministrarles una dosis, solo díganme para sacarles una cita- nos ofreció de una forma muy profesional.

-¡No!- gritamos las 3 a la vez y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Bien aunque me dejaría muy tranquilo si lo hicieran- dijo pero aun así nos negamos rotundamente, no era mala idea, pero jamás iríamos con mi padre -¿Chicos saben cómo ponerse un preservativo?- les pregunto a los hombres abriendo uno de los empaque metálicos.

-Papá- se quejo Emmett como niño pequeño y me reí.

-Solo quiero prevenir- le explico y saco uno. –Chicas también deberían saber cómo se coloca- nos dijo, yo escondí el rostro en el brazo de mi hermano. Nos hizo poner atención y nos mostro como era que se ponía… eso en… eso. –Deben tirarlo después del acto y no usarlo 2 veces, eso propicia a que se rompa por la fricción a la hora de la relación sexual- nos explico, gemí de vergüenza deseando que el piso se abriera y me tragara.

-Papá- refunfuñe encogida en mi asiento. -¿Ya podemos irnos?- le pregunte y negó con la cabeza.

-Estas cosas no solo les previene de un embarazo no deseado- dijo mirando a Rosalie que desvió la mirada incómoda. –Sino que también les protege de enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Les recomiendo que si tienen una vida sexual activa se revisen de vez en cuando solo para asegurarse de que no han contraído algún virus- nos comento de forma muy casual. –Chicos una de las preguntas más frecuentes en los jóvenes es sobre el tamaño, y pues el tamaño no importa ¿O si chicas?- dijo con un rastro de humor, mi hermano se estiro hacia atrás con exasperación, Edward se paso la mano por el cabello y Jasper se cubrió el rostro, mis dos amigas se sonrojaron y se hicieron las inadvertidas, yo al no saber de eso solo me hizo sentir incomoda su pregunta, gracias al cielo soy inocente, me reí con ganas al recordar las manos pequeñas de mi primo. Mire a Carlisle que lo estaba disfrutando sin duda alguna. Suspiro. –Bien por último, quiero darles esto- nos dijo y nos dio un empaque metálico a cada uno, todos lo tomamos y entonces me di cuenta de que era.

-¡¿Qué?!- grite de la sorpresa. –Yo no necesito esto aún, soy virgen- dije rápido negando con la cabeza, mirándolo con severidad.

-Me alegra escucharlo, pero me dejas más tranquilo- me explico, iba a discutir pero me miro con suplica y no pude negarme, mire a otro lado derrotada y pude notar como Edward se reía de mi y sabia el por qué, le mire mal, salimos de allí todos con una vergüenza horrible y pude notar como mi papá miraba con desaprobación como Jasper se lo daba a Edward. –Alice, Jasper- nos reprimió, cuando vio que lo deje, nos volvimos y nos llamó, entramos y nos tendió 2 paquetes metálicos de la misma clase.

-Carlisle, no necesito eso, mis intenciones con Alice no son esas. La quiero y la respeto mucho- le dijo Jasper con seriedad, sonreí ligeramente al escucharlo.

-Me complace y me tranquiliza mucho escucharlo, pero aun así, aunque no me agrade no me gustaría que pasara algo que no tenían planeado, con el susto de los resultados tuve para no dormir creyendo que podrían ser de Alice. Por favor- nos dijo al final. Yo quería que se abriera la tierra y me tragara otra vez, mi papá dándonos a mi novio y a mi preservativos, cierta culpabilidad me invadió en esos momentos. Aunque sinceramente, si hubiéramos tenido esto hace una hora todo habría sido diferente y qué bueno que no lo teníamos, que mi primera vez fuera en el baño de la escuela no, no sería un buen recuerdo, si Rose y Bella se hacen burla por los lugares en donde fueron las suyas no imagino cómo me iría a mí. De mala gana los tomamos, al fin y al cabo podría dárselo a Emmett, el si lo necesitaba.

-Ya voy- le murmure a Jasper y me volví a mi Carlisle que me miraba expectante. -Me la debes- le susurre a mi papá que solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Alice eres mi hija y te conozco demasiado. Confió en los principios que te hemos dado tu madre y yo como para que no cometas un error. Entiendo que comprendes el significado de hacer el amor, de entregarte a la persona que mas amas… es solo que viendo la intensidad de tu relación con Jasper, queremos que estés bien segura y que mas quisiéramos tu madre y yo que sea en tu noche de bodas después de la ceremonia, pero no son los tiempos de antes y lo entendemos, tenemos que… ambos son responsables y maduros y confiamos en ambos, Jasper no parece ser como esa clase de chicos y no nos preocupa en lo absoluto. De verdad Alice ten la confianza de decirme si necesitas cualquiera de estas cosas- me dijo señalando los métodos que nos había mostrado y no pude evitar sonreír y abrazarlo.

-Gracias papá, te quiero mucho- le dije y me abrazo de vuelta.

-Yo también te quiero mi princesa- me dijo para después besar mi cabello, le di un beso en la mejilla y salí mucho más tranquila debo decir. Bajamos y cenamos todos en silencio, mi mamá le lanzaba miradas a mi papá de complicidad ¡Eran el colmo! Aunque ahora sabía de dónde habíamos sacado ese lado humorístico y malicioso mi hermano y yo. Cuando fuimos a la sala Jasper le dio su empaque metálico a mi primo, pero él lo miro con severidad, aún así lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-Que conveniente no Alice- comento Edward en voz baja y lo aniquile con la mirada.

-Calla- le dije en voz baja y soltó a reír.

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto el entrometido de mi hermano.

-Nada- dijimos los 3 a la vez. Me senté en el sillón en medio de Edward y Jasper, Bella al lado de Edward.

-Hablando enserio, deberían quedárselo. Aunque no se volverá a repetir- me susurro Edward al oído, me volví a mirarlo y en verdad estaba serio. Debía admitir que tenía razón tomando en cuenta lo que había pasado, pero no entendí lo ultimo ya investigaría después… Asentí apenas perceptible, pero sin quitar la severidad en mi mirada. Edward miro a la cocina verificando que mis padres no vinieran. Miro de forma muy significativa a Bella.

-Si- dijo ella con una sonrisa. La abrazo y suspiro mirándola, se ven tan lindos juntos.

-Nos vamos a casar- declaro en voz y justo cuando iba a gritar de la emoción una mano me cubrió la boca, tuve que sofocar mi emoción, mire a Jasper y con eso basto para que dejara de cubrir mi boca.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- les pregunto mi hermano.

-Solo ustedes lo van a saber- dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa… si hay una pareja que me encanta ver, es a Edward y Bella son el uno para el otro.

* * *

><p>...<strong>So, nos encontramos de nuevo jaja... y diganme ¿que les parecio la reconciliacion? ¿Si cubrio sus expectativas sobre la pasion que hacia mucho no veiamos? jijiji espero que si, la verdad ;) ... ¿Como ven la platica del Dr. McCarthy? que horror, aca entre nos, a una amiga le paso pero en la escuela jajajaja; una cosa si... a que no se esperaban esa declaracion de parte de Edward y Bella! o si?...<strong>

**...Mil gracias por su apoyo a este pequeño drama adolescente jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado y me encantaria que me lo hicieran saber ;)**

**...Espero hayan tenido un gran dia de San Valentin :D**

**..Cuidense mucho! gracias! xoxo...**

**PD:: pueden encontrar links, outfits, juegos, etc... en mi pagina en Facebook, la cual pueden encontrar como:: Chica RatHale y sus Fanfics **

**PD2:: podremos llegar a los 40 reviews en este cap? :)**


End file.
